Mi Vida ¿Qué será de ella sin mi Edward?
by karen vera
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Edward, después de abandonar a Bella para salvar su vida, se hubiese encontrado con ella, en otra ciudad y él, de la mano con una nueva novia? Se miran y todo vuelve a renacer en sus corazones... ¿volverán?
1. Chapter 1

_**Edward y Bella se encuentran nuevamente después de su separación en Luna Nueva. Él está acompañado y ella, aún lo recuerda con pasión, a pesar de estar de novia con Jacob.**_

_**Una seguidilla de sucesos enfrentarán a estos viejos enamorados, con el firme objetivo de que esta vez, el cruel destino, los quiera volver a unir. Ella luchará con sus sentimientos, porque también adora a Jake ¿quién ganará esta dulce batalla de amor?**_

_**Por supuesto, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y su editorial ¡Gracias por inventar esa maravillosa historia para todos nosotros! ¿Qué sería sin nosotros sin Bella y Edward y todos los Cullen? Jejeje.**_

_**¡Gracias por visitar mi fic! Es el primero y por lo tanto, le tengo especial cariño.**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Karen**_

_**Capítulo I**_

_**La visita a Reneé**_

Supuse que después de dos años, y considerando que hace uno que acepté a Jake —como novio—, no estaba bien que siguiera pensando en Edward, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo, y peor aún, todavía resultaba dolorosa su ausencia. Creo que Jake, a momentos, lo sospechaba, pero yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas tapar mis verdaderos sentimientos, simplemente porque Jacob no se merecía mi infidelidad, aunque fuera de pensamiento.

Èl se quedó conmigo después de que Edward me dejó, me acompañó siempre y su cariño fue incondicional; secó todas mis lágrimas sin preguntar –aunque las del alma nunca pudo-. Me acompañó en toda la agonía que trajo consigo el que él me dejara. Aunque todavía me duele pensar en ese momento lo recuerdo con nitidez, ahora con la cabeza más fría y el corazón cicatrizado, con un queloide gigante, pero sanando. Pero sí, después que me dejó, en el bosque, lluvioso, húmedo y solitario, diciéndome que no me quería, quedé absolutamente en estado _shock_, tratando de entender lo incomprensible y de procesar las palabras que parecían puñaladas rasgándome la piel y destrozándome el alma. Dolía y lloré mucho, mucho, pensé que me iba a morir, que no podría subsistir y que era sólo cuestión de horas que viniera la muerte a buscarme, pero fue aún peor… seguí viviendo y conmigo, el tremendo agujero que dejó Edward.

En medio de aquel tormentoso sufrimiento encontré a Jake, me abrazó con todo su esplendor y curó las heridas de mi corazón. Con él aprendí a reír de nuevo. Me acompañó en todas mis travesuras y me salvó de la muerte en el acantilado. Tampoco sabría cómo vivir sin él.

Además, Charlie estaba feliz con su nuevo yerno, decía siempre "ahora si que estamos en familia Bella. Jacob es un hombre para ti", y creo que en parte tenía razón. No era sano seguir recordándolo, me hacía mal, debía acabar con esto de una vez y para siempre.

El próximo año me corresponde entrar a la universidad y para ello, debo escoger una carrera, estaba barajando _Literatura_, porque siempre me ha gustado leer y escribir.

Mi madre está muy bien junto a Phil y por lo mismo, me pidió que los fuera visitar a San Francisco. Allá se mantendrán por un tiempo indefinido, después de que su marido firme como profesional. Además, Reneé sueña con la idea de que el próximo año vuelva a vivir con ella. Según me cuenta, la casa es grande, con cuatro habitaciones y tres baños. Intenta convencerme, mostrándome el amplio dormitorio que me asignarían y mejor aún, con baño propio. No obstante, estoy en una disyuntiva absoluta porque no quiero dejar a Jacob y a Charlie solos en Forks, sin embargo, mi padre me pide que vaya a San Francisco, aunque sea a probar suerte –él sabe que todavía pienso en Edward y cree, erróneamente, que yendo para allá me olvidaré de él-. Jake por su lado me suplica que no me vaya –en ocasiones ignora la idea de que debo estudiar e inevitablemente me tenga que ir de Forks, pues aquí no hay universidades-. Para él es distinto, debe seguir en la reserva y su vida es preservar la raza y cuidar de cada uno de los quileutes. Para mí es diferente, por eso, reservé pasajes para el próximo fin de semana a San Francisco y tantear el terrerno, ver qué pasa por allá y si existe la posibilidad de vivir en esa ciudad, durante mis años de universidad, al menos.

El vuelo estaba programado para el sábado siguiente a las siete de la mañana. A las once me recogería Reneé, junto a Phil, en el aeropuerto.

Bajé del avión y ahí estaba Reneé, parecía más joven de lo habitual, con sus grandes ojos celestes, tan expresivos y cariñosos. Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo, me besó la frente y con su mano derecha cogió mi pelo, lo enrolló, acomodándolo delante de mi hombro izquierdo. Pasó su mano derecha sobre mi cintura y nos fuimos caminando entre la muchedumbre del lugar.

Mientras avanzábamos abrazadas, empezó lo que temía, un sin número de preguntas, aunque no tan al hueso como yo pensaba, aunque sabía donde quería llegar.

–¿Cómo has estado Bella?

–Bien mamá, extrañándote un montón, pero bien.

–¿Cómo ha estado Charlie?

–Como siempre, con muchas ganas de que viniera a visitarte…

–He hablado con él varias veces y estamos de acuerdo con que podrías venir a vivir conmigo, a penas comiences la universidad. Aquí existen varias opciones Bella, es cosa que te decidas.

–Lo sé mamá pero tengo amigos en Forks…

–¿Y además está Jacob, cierto?

–Si, bueno, no te puedo mentir, quiero mucho a Jacob y estamos muy acostumbrados a estar juntos… No sé, quizás debería pensarlo mejor.

–Pero Bella…

–Mamá, déjame pensarlo y te respondo ¿OK?

–Está bien, está bien, no te voy a seguir presionando con este asunto, pero ya sabes, es por tu bien –se desligó de mi brazo y me miró frente a frente con esos firmes ojos azules, que cuando querían, intimidan a cualquiera– mejor alejarse de todo indicio o recuerdo pasado… lo sabes bien Bella.

–Mamá, ya es pasado –mencionar esta frase era como si las palabras estuvieran grabadas y con sólo presionar _play_, aparecieran como escudo de defensa para cualquier otra pregunta relacionada con el tema.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mi madre, estaba Phil esperándonos para almorzar. Él había cocinado y cuando entramos, me dio un gran abrazo, que llegó a dejarme sin aliento.

—¡Bienvenida Bella, te estábamos esperando! —corrió a coger mi maleta y bolso de mano para llevarlos a la habitación. En tanto Reneé me hizo un _tour_ por la casa: primero me mostró el living, era grande y bastante minimalista como todo lo que tuviera que ver con Reneé –creo que en el fondo era por comodidad, para no tener que embalar tantos adornos cuando se tuvieran que cambiar-.

Había un sofá café moro grande, de tres cuerpos, con dos cojines cuadrados color calipso; una mesa de vidrio en el centro y dos silloncitos pequeños más, del mismo tono. Las cortinas eran blancas y tenía una chimenea, que parecía no haber sido usada. En la habitación contigua estaba el comedor, era cuadrado de madera con un vidrio del mismo tamaño sobre la cubierta. La cocina era bastante grande, con muebles café, bastante elegantes y un gran comedor de diario. Era de murallas, techo y cerámica blanca en el piso. El dormitorio de Reneé era encandilantemente albo, así también, el resto de la casa. Había un lindo y perfectamente decorado baño en el interior del cuarto. Los otros tres dormitorios eran medianos y blancos, exceptuando mi habitación que estaba pintada de amarillo.

—Es del color del sol para que te alegre la vida Bella —agregó Reneé, sonriendo.

Finalmente los otros dos baños, eran del mismo tamaño y colores tierra, muy lindos. Además, había un maravilloso jardín con rosas rojas, "es el color del amor Bella, quizás tu media naranja esté cerca de aquí cariño". Reneé tenía fijación por encontrarme a alguien que me hiciera olvidar a Edward de una vez por todas. Ella lo intuía, lo sabía, tenía clarísimo que aún no lo borraba de la memoria y que estaba muy lejos de lograrlo.

Los tres nos sentamos a almorzar. Reneé no paró de hablar y contarme de dos universidades cerca, una a quince minutos y otra, a media hora, más o menos. Y para el colmo de mi mala suerte, ambas impartían Literatura. Phill y mi madre lo averiguaron todo y me tenía guardada rigurosamente dos carpetas con toda la información. A penas terminamos de comer me bombardearon con todas sus ideas, mostrándome las ventajas de vivir con ellos.

Llevaba ocho días con mi madre y extrañaba bastante a Jacob, aunque nos escribíamos dos veces al día y por lo menos una vez, hablábamos. En su último mail me escribió:

_Querida Bella,_

_Ha pasado un poquito más de una semana desde que no te veo, creo que nunca estuvimos separados tanto tiempo desde que estamos juntos y te extraño mucho…_

_Billy visita a diario a Charlie, porque también te echa de menos. Es extraño que te incentive constantemente a que vivas con tu madre… a veces me cuesta entenderlo._

_Aquí en la reserva está todo tranquilo, bueno desde que se fueron los "innombrables" tenemos menos trabajo aquí, tú lo sabes._

_Ahora que no estás, he pensado… que quizás… no sé… podría dejar la reserva… no lo comentes con nadie eso si, no todavía, porque tengo que pensar cómo decírselo a Billy._

_Lo más probable es que tú te vayas de Forks a vivir con tu madre y alguna vez Charlie me contó que había hablado con Reneé y nos podían recibir a los dos. Si Billy lo permite… no sé… a lo mejor podría terminar la secundaria y después entrar a la misma universidad que estás tú, el próximo año… No quiero que nos separemos… Te quiero mucho de verdad Bella, creo que más que eso._

_Espero tu respuesta y ojalá sea en persona._

_Un beso,_

_Jacob_

¡Oh no! Jake quería dejar todo en Forks y venirse conmigo. Billy me odiaría de por vida, le iba a quitar a su hijo y eso significaba terminar con una descendencia llena de tradiciones. No lo podía permitir, tenía que hablar seriamente con Jake y mostrarle todos los puntos de vista. Iba a tener que volver lo más pronto posible a Forks, antes que Jacob cometa una estupidez por mi culpa ¡Ups! Charlie, Charlie, dice cualquier cosa con tal de sacarme de Forks. También tendré que hablar muy seriamente con él.

Le dije a mi madre que pronto tendría que volver a Forks. Le conté _algo_ del mail que me había mandado Jake. Su comentario fue…

—Parece que el pequeño Jacob está bastante enamorado de ti Bella —sus ojos caucásicos relucieron con cierta suspicacia.

—Por favor mamá, no lo comentes con Charlie, debo hablar antes con Jake.

–De todos modos Bella podemos recibir a Jacob junto contigo el año que viene, tenemos dos dormitorios más disponibles y hay una escuela muy buena aquí cerca. Siempre y cuando sea lo que tú quieras –me dirigió una mirada inquisidora.

–No mamá no quiero que Jacob se venga para acá por ningún motivo, eso significa abandonar todas las tradiciones quileutes y eso no me lo perdonaría jamás.

–Tú no lo amas, Bella ¿cierto?

–_Eee_… mamá, no es eso, es sólo que no quiero que lo haga. No corresponde… no me lo merezco.

–Crees que no te lo mereces porque no lo amas Bella. Querida soy tu madre y te conozco, sé que aún amas a Edward y aunque intentes esconder tus verdaderos sentimientos, yo te conozco a la perfección. Recuerda que tú eres parte de mí cariño.

Mis ojos empezaron a estallar en lágrimas. Intenté sofocar mi angustia pero fue imposible, con Reneé frente a mí, tan decidida e interrogándome, no pude más. Me arrulló en sus brazos con fuerza, deslizando sus lánguidos dedos sobre mi pelo marrón, algo alborotado. Acalló mi llanto con ternura.

Al día siguiente fuimos de compras con mi madre. Había un nuevo centro comercial a unos minutos de la casa de Reneé, y ella me lo quería mostrar. Pretendía comprarme algo de ropa para llevar a Forks, donde además de Port Ángeles no había nada más donde vestirse, no era que a mí me importara mucho, pero creo que mi madre pensaba que yo parecía un mamarracho. A pesar que la ropa no era mi fuerte, siempre el mismo lugar para vitrinear se tornaba tedioso, como todo en ese pequeño pueblo. Además, quería llevarle un regalo a Jacob.

Dimos varias vueltas al inmenso mausoleo de la moda y finalmente, terminamos en el último piso, sentadas en un café con vista a la ciudad, donde vendían las limonadas naturales más famosas de San Francisco, según mi madre. Ya era de noche, así que decidimos apurarnos. De repente sentí una intensa mirada, fija en mí. Me inquietó, por eso me di media vuelta. Vi a una hermosa mujer rubia, más parecida a una _barbie_ que a una mujer de verdad, con los ojos como platos, atónita ¡Era Rosalie! ¡Oh, Rosalie! Dios mío, Edward podría estar cerca. Mi corazón empezó a latir de manera desenfrenada y sentí como mi cara se ruborizó, tras una asfixia. Reneé me miró perpleja, aún no sabía qué me sucedía.

Quedé paralizada y cuando por fin me levanté y pude dirigirme al pasillo donde estaba Rosalie, se acercó Emmett y distraídamente la abrazó. Junto con ellos, venía una pareja más… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Edward! _mi Edward_ de la mano con una mujer. Una bella chica, tan linda como Rosalie, con la tez color tiza, ojos amabarinos y cabello rubio con ondas perfectas. Caminaban con los dedos de las manos entrelazados. Empecé a sentir que se movía el piso; el aire se hizo más escaso aún y por un minuto, parecía que montaba nubes, creí que era un sueño. Lo miré directo a los ojos y fue entonces cuando se percató de mi presencia: tensa, inmóvil, sin alma. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y quedó atónito por un segundo. Al instante, oí decir mi nombre de la manera más maravillosa que había escuchado en mi vida, de la voz de un ángel, cada letra sonó suave y dulce como la miel.

–_B-e-l-l-a –_soltó de sopetón la mano de su increíblemente _bella_ compañera.

Sentí como brotaban las lágrimas de mis ojos. Todavía no lo podía creer ¡Era una pesadilla! De las peores que había tenido ¡Él con otra! mi Edward, no podía ser, ¡Oh, no!

En ese instante el brazo de Reneé me cogió por la cintura, intentando moverme.

–Bella vamos, Bella no importa, cariño vamos.

Sonó el móvil de Edward y escuché entre sueños que dijo, _ya es tarde Alice… pudiste avisarme antes… nunca me perdonará._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Excusas**_

Estaba atónita, realmente no podía creer lo que veía ¡Edward con otra! ¡Edward, no! Tanto pensé en ti y tú, ¡Oh Dios! Y tú con esto. Lloré y lloré por ti, casi no podía respirar, sino fuera porque este es un instinto reflejo me hubiese muerto asfixiada. Casi enloquecí por ti y llevo dos años pensando en ti, teniendo una casi inimaginable y ridícula ilusión por volver a verte… pero no de este modo ¡Oh, no! ¡Edward, no lo creo! ¡Oh no, por favor! Esas fueron las primeras palabras que se me vinieron a la mente.

–Bella, hija, vamos. Cariño camina… no te quedes aquí. Vamos hija…

De este modo Reneé me intentaba mover, con leves empujoncitos, cada vez menos sutiles, porque en verdad estaba absolutamente perpleja, no me podía mover y tampoco respirar ¡No podía convencerme de lo que estaba viendo!

Edward quedó mudo al lado de su _amiga_. Dio un paso adelante, como si quisiera hablarme, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra. Sólo vi que sus ojos ardían, eran tan bellos, más de lo que recordaba. Esa hermosa mirada dorada, ya no era mía, ahora pertenecía a ella. Por un minuto me dio la impresión de que había hecho un gesto de dolor, pero claro, de ser así, se habría acercado, al menos, a darme una excusa.

Rosalie seguía pasmada, parecía un zombi, quizás estaba más pálida de lo habitual. Tampoco me habló, sólo me miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Y la mujer, al principio me observó confusa, pero luego, hubiera jurado que esbozó una leve sonrisa, con los ojos cargados de perversidad. El único que me dirigió unas palabras fue Emmett. Su tono era lúgubre como quien da un pésame.

–Bella, lo siento. Hazle caso a tu madre, es mejor que te vayas. De verdad, lo siento Bella.

Por escasos segundos mi cuerpo reaccionó y fui capaz de mover las piernas, mientras, Reneé pasaba su mano por mi cintura, empujándome, poco a poco hacia las escaleras que nos llevarían al estacionamiento. Minutos después entramos al auto. En realidad mi madre me _instaló_ en éste, abrió la puerta, me sentó y cruzó el cinturón de seguridad sobre mi pecho, para luego cerrar la puerta. Yo seguía sin articular palabra alguna, con la mirada fija al frente.

–Bella, hija. Bella ¿me escuchas? Querida si no respondes te voy a tener que llevar al hospital –esta última frase hizo que espabilara, en algo.

–No importa, ya se había llevado mi alma, ahora fue sólo mi corazón.

Camino a casa, mi madre llamó por móvil a Phil, "querido espérame fuera de la casa, necesito que me ayudes… tuvimos un problema… con Bella". Al llegar, su marido nos esperaba en la entrada de la casa. Tiene que haber estado muy preocupado, porque inmediatamente abrió la puerta de mi lado, cogiéndome en brazos. Me llevó directo al dormitorio.

La pieza estaba iluminada por la luna, que lucía más grande que nunca, realmente parecía un foco en la ventana. Reneé se recostó junto a mí en la cama de plaza y media, abrazándome y acariciando mi cabello.

–Mi niña no vale la pena que sigas sufriendo por Edward. Él no te merece cariño. Lo que te digo, ahora no te importa… pero es cierto —murmuraba con voz dulce en mi oído.

De un momento a otro, un grito desgarrador brotó desde mis entrañas.

—¡Noooo! Yo amo a Edward y él me traicionó —mis lágrimas comenzaron a germinar desde el alma o lo que quedaba de ella. Lloré y lloré. Entre sollozos me dormí, con Reneé siempre a mi lado.

Desperté y cuando tomé conciencia, se me vino el mundo abajo. Respiré profundo, me dolía el pecho, en realidad era como si el aire no lograra llegar a mis pulmones. Pasaron unos minutos y entró mi madre.

–Bella, hija, ven a desayunar junto conmigo, sólo nos quedan dos días juntas ¿Recuerdas?

–Lo sé mamá… aunque te voy a extrañar mucho, en este momento sólo quiero llegar a Forks.

–Cariño sé que es muy duro todo lo que estás pasando ahora, pero pasará… es cierto hija, debes superarlo, tú eres muy fuerte y madura. Bella, debes dar vuelta la página.

–Mamá la verdad no quiero hablar de eso. Haré lo posible, pero no te prometo nada.

Pasó la mañana y parte de la tarde. Estuve todo el día revisando los folletos de la universidad que me entregó Reneé. Pero en realidad, no veía nada, sólo recordaba esa imagen, nítida, a él y a ella, juntos, de la mano ¿Cuándo me cambió? ¿Cuándo me dejó de querer? ¿Quizás nunca me había amado de verdad? ¡Y yo como estúpida pensando en él!

Se oyeron unos murmullos en la entrada de la casa. La primera voz era de Reneé, que se notaba irritada y la segunda, era un campanilleo muy familiar, una voz muy melosa y agradable. Aquel agradable sonido insistía algo a mi madre, pero no logré escucharla con claridad. Sí ¡Era Alice! Mi querida amiga, casi hermana, estaba aquí.

Salí apresuradamente de mi habitación y de paso me pegué muy fuerte con el borde de la puerta, pero no me dolió, sólo quería saber qué hacia Alice aquí ¿Cómo me encontró? Bueno, suponía que no era difícil para los vampiros averiguar lo que sea que quisieran saber.

Estaba en el living, de pie, muy seria, con el ceño fruncido, me pareció más bien una muestra de preocupación. A su lado se situaba Reneé, ya resignada, pero nerviosa. Mi querida amiga abrió sus brazos y yo corrí hacia ella. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y comencé a llorar como una niña. Después de sollozar un buen rato, con mucha ternura, Alice tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos, obligándome a fijar mis ojos en los suyos de miel líquida.

–Bella, lo siento mucho. Siento lo que viste, jamás debiste saberlo…

–Alice ¿Cómo me dices eso? No te entiendo… ¡Jamás debió haber sucedido! ¡Nunca! Me he pasado dos años de mi vida pensando en un hombre que nunca me amó, por lo menos no como yo a él.

–Bella, querida, no digas eso. Edward te amó mucho, más que a su eterna vida.

–¿Qué dices, que me _amó_? O sea ¿Ya no significo nada para él? –cuando Alice habló en pasado, sentí una puñalada muy profunda que acababa con lo poco que iba quedando de mí.

–Bella, él no quería hacerte daño, por eso se separó de ti, no porque no te quisiera ¿acaso no lo sabías?

–Es mentira, es sólo una excusa por no amarme lo suficiente.

–Bella, no es cierto. Además ¿tú estás con Jacob o me equivoco?

Enmudecí un momento.

–No intentes justificarlo Alice…

Con la voz aún más tensa continué.

–Alice ¿Por qué viniste, te mandó Edward?

–Bella, él quiere verte…

–¡No! ¿Para qué? Para decirme que no me quiere y que está feliz con su nueva _novia_ –cuando me referí a ella como su _novia_ pensé que estaría de ira. Mi corazón estaba a mil y mis lágrimas, para variar, estaban a punto de salir a todo galope.

–Bella, es más complicado que eso… verás –Alice frunció el ceño y sus ojos desbordaron ternura y compasión. Su expresión era seria e intensamente preocupada. Alice prosiguió.

–Necesita conversar contigo urgentemente. La chica con que lo viste es Tanya, nuestros amigos del clan Denali ¿Recuerdas? Bueno ella y Edward tienen planes de matrimonio…

¡Oh, no! ahora si que moriría… todo esto no era posible ¿Cómo? ¡Cómo! Era un traidor, eso era, no existía ninguna otra explicación, ahora si que estaba todo claro, jamás me amo, nunca… y yo que aún lo adoraba.

–Alice, tu hermano es un traidor –la mire enfurecida, sentí mi rostro arder y si él hubiese estado en ese momento ¡Lo mato!

–¡Lo odio! Odio a Edward, sabes Alice, no quiero verlo nunca más… ni en esta vida ¡Ni nunca! –le grité.

–Bella ¡Escúchame! Edward necesita verte… cuando te vio todo cambio… necesita hablar contigo, aclarar algunas cosas… Bella, dale una oportunidad, al menos para que te explique.

En ese instante irrumpió Reneé muy enojada.

–Alice ¿No crees que es mucho pedir? Está bien que tú vengas a conversar con Bella, porque eran amigas, o eso creo, pero Edward, Edward no se lo merece.

–Reneé entiendo tu enojo, pero deben aclarar las cosas.

–Bella ¿qué dices? –Alice me miró expectante.

–¡No! ¿Qué? ¿Me invitará a su matrimonio? No, por nada del mundo. Por favor dile a Edward que se olvidé de que existo, como se había olvidado hasta ayer.

–Bella, piénsalo por favor… —insistió.

–No, Alice, es definitivo.

Me miró intensamente y tomó mi mano.

–Bella, te quiero mucho amiga. Cuídate y recuerda que siempre serás mi gran amiga, una verdadera hermana –me dio un gran abrazo y acarició mi pelo.

Dio media vuelta y con dos de sus graciosos pasos danzarines se marchó, y con ella, una parte de mí.

Llegó el viernes, Reneé y Phil me dejaron el aeropuerto a la ocho de la noche. Con un fuerte abrazo me despedí de Phil y mi madre. Vi como a ella se le enrojecían los ojos. Besó mi frente.

–Te quiero mucho, Bella. Llámame en cuanto llegues a Forks.

–Yo también te quiero mamá.

Subí al avión, me acomodé y puse mis audífonos para no pensar en nada más. Las luces del avión bajaron un poquito la intensidad. Intenté dormir. Entre sueños escuché un susurro en mi oído —creí que estaba soñando con mi amado, así que traté de desviar mi pensamiento— entonces, sentí su aroma, dulce e inconfundible. Abrí los ojos, miré a la izquierda, estaba ahí, era real.

–Bella, mi amor, escúchame por favor… —suplicó entre murmullos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III**_

_**El avión**_

Pensé que estaba soñando. Quise dejarme llevar por esa bella voz, rindiéndome a sus brazos, pero la imagen de él con su _amiga_ me hizo despertar del estado de aletargamiento. La voz de terciopelo que esperé tanto, me habló y por poco no logró embaucarme, sin embargo, respiré hondo y lo miré fijamente.

—¿Tú, que haces aquí? —exigí con furia.

—No me dejaste otra alternativa. No quisiste escuchar a Alice… y bueno, necesitaba hablar contigo… es de vital importancia.

—No tienes ningún derecho —lo interrumpí.

—Bella, siento que tenga que ser de esta forma, no quiero acosarte, pero necesito que me escuches.

Presioné con impaciencia el botón para llamar a la asistente de vuelo.

—Bella, no lo hagas.

—¡Señorita! —grité desesperada.

Sólo logré que un par de pasajeros se dieran vuelta algo consternados, pero Edward se encargó de tranquilizarlos.

—No es nada —sonrió.

Para cualquier otro mortal, esas palabras no bastarían, pero para él, eran suficientes. Las personas le devolvieron la sonrisa, ruborizados ante su belleza, medio pidiendo disculpas y volvieron a sus posiciones habituales. Tras cinco minutos, apareció un muchacha de pelo cobrizo y delgada, que no apartó los ojos de Edward. Aunque mi grito había sido histérico, la aeromoza casi me ignoró. Después de hartarse de mirarlo, se dirigió a mí de manera cortés y pausada.

—La puedo ayudar en algo, señorita.

En ese minuto interrumpió Edward.

—Disculpe, no se preocupe, las turbulencias la asustan…

Puso su voz más seductora y la miró fijamente por unos segundos. Fue suficiente para la que mujer diera media vuelta y se fuera, sin antes decirnos, o más bien a Edward, que si necesitaba algo, por favor la llamara ¡Qué rabia! Podría jurar que además le guiño un ojo. En cuanto la aeromoza se fue, Edward se giró hacia mí.

–Bella, escúchame por favor… todo es muy distinto a lo que tu piensas. Alice me contó lo que hablaron y no estás ni cerca en tus suposiciones de lo que yo siento por ti. En la eternidad jamás llegaré a amar nadie del mismo modo.

En segundos, procesé la frase "a amar". Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil. Pensé que pronto se me saldría del pecho. Lo peor, era que debía haber notado la rapidez conque palpitaba, y eso, era como otorgarle una victoria apresurada. Nuevamente respiré profundo, saqué fuerzas de flaqueza, porque en verdad, lo único que quería, era besarlo. Clavé mis ojos en los suyos.

—¡Edward, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida! Pensé que se lo había dejado claro a Alice. Por favor no insistas.

¡Oh, no! Le estaba diciendo justo lo contrario a lo que realmente quería que hiciera. Tenía que detener esta conversación antes de que me traicionaran las lágrimas, estaban _ad portas_ de salir y de ser así, no iba a parar de llorar. Un nudo en la garganta se apoderaba de mí, no me permitía hablar.

—Por favor, déjame en paz. No quiero seguir sufriendo por ti.

—Bella, amor mío, sé que estás muy enojada conmigo ahora, pero voy a estar cerca, voy a insistir hasta que conversemos.

Recordé las palabras que me dijo después de que la camioneta de Taylor casi me hace puré y yo, le pedí explicaciones.

—¡Qué disfrutes de la decepción!

Di media vuelta y me puse los audífonos para tratar de dormir —o fingir que lo hacía—, cerré los ojos, sin embargo, cada uno de mis sentidos estaban completamente atentos a lo que hacía Edward.

Un rato después, otra asistente de vuelo, avisó por parlantes que estábamos pronto al aterrizaje. Me giré hacia el frente para ajustar mi cinturón, pero Edward ya no estaba ahí. Se me apretó el estómago cuando ya no lo vi, no pude darme cuenta cuando se fue de mi lado. De todos modos, sabía que estaba dentro del avión —eso me tranquilizó—, pero no lo quise buscar y darle la oportunidad de pensar que estaba desesperadamente enganchada de él. Tampoco quería que se sospechara de que si no lo veía nuevamente, iba ser imposible vivir.

Bajé del avión con la vista al frente, aguantando por supuesto, toda tentación de mirar de reojo, aunque moría por hacerlo. Llegué a la sala donde me debía esperar Charlie. Ahí estaba, pero con un acompañante. Al final de la fila de sillas, apoyado contra la pared, estaba Jacob, con el pelo suelto, una camisa roja y vaqueros. Lo noté nervioso —como si hubiese sabido todo lo que pasó— y esbozó una sonrisa leve que no le llegó a los ojos. Dejó que Charlie se acercara primero.

—Bella, hija te extrañé mucho. Me alegro que estés de vuelta a casa —me dio un gran abrazo como si no me hubiese visto en años.

Al parecer Charlie me echó más de menos de lo que me podía imaginar. Tomó mi maleta y mochila, e inmediatamente dio un paso al lado para que me saludara Jake.

Intuí que algo podría haberle advertido Reneé a Charlie, porque estaba bastante más efusivo que de costumbre… y eso de venir con Jacob… nunca había estado en los planes.

Jake parecía más grande y fornido de cuando me fui. Con dos zancadas enormes me alcanzó. Sus pasos eran impacientes, pero trató de ocultarlo. Yo lo noté.

Se acercó a mí y sin darme cuenta, me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, enormes y fuertes. Me oprimió contra su pecho y sentí como apretó sus cálidos labios contra los míos, dándome un gran beso, tibio y desesperado, suave y apasionado a la vez. Al parecer, así estuvimos un buen rato, por lo menos hasta que Charlie carraspeó sutilmente, provocándome rubor en las mejillas. Nos separamos para mirarnos.

—Te extrañe tanto Bella. No te vayas nunca más… no sin mí —casi me partió el corazón con sus dichos desesperados.

Jacob llevaba mi maleta y Charlie, la mochila. Nos subimos al auto patrulla los tres. Me senté al lado de mi padre y Jake, atrás. La impaciencia me mataba, no sabía donde estaba Edward. Charlie echó a andar el motor. Al partir miré por la ventana, del modo más disimulado posible, pero no encontré nada. Bajé mi vista y por el espejo retrovisor derecho, lo vi. Su hermosura poco común destacaba entre la muchedumbre que entraba y salía del aeropuerto. A pesar de relucir como un ángel, noté en su rostro un dejo de dolor.

Jake se dio cuenta de que yo miraba persistentemente para fuera. La triste curisiodad se apoderó de él y volteó, pero ya no estaba.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO IV  
DE VUELTA A CASA

Cuando Jacob volteó casi morí, _¡Oh, no!_ De sólo imaginarme que Jake se enterara que Edward estuvo cerca de mí, o peor aún, que está en Forks, se podría desatar un verdadero desastre, ¡¡¡Uf!!! Prefiero ni pensarlo…

El aeropuerto queda bastante lejos de –ahora- mi querido Forks, por lo que tuve que contener todo vestigio de nerviosismo y ansiedad. Charlie sólo me hizo preguntas triviales, entre ésas –como si yo no lo notará- sobre Reneé…creo que aún, a pesar de que ya han pasado casi 18 años desde que se separaron, sigue medio enamorado de mi madre –bueno, de alguien había tenido que sacar la obsesión por un solo amor-, y le cuesta mucho conformarse con la idea de que ella ya esté oficialmente con otro. Insiste en que si Phil es un buen hombre... creo que en el fondo esperaba que le dijera que no.

Jake estaba en el asiento detrás de Charlie, con perspectiva en diagonal hacia mí. Todo el viaje estuvo bastante callado, como si presintiera algo –debe ser su condición de licántropo que lo hace más sensible a percibir las emociones-. Cada tanto miraba de reojo a Jake y podía ver –y sentir- su mirada persistente sobre mí. Era algo incómodo, así que opté por hacerle preguntas, casi tontas, para que al menos me mirara mientras conversábamos, eso de sentirme observaba ¡Uf! Me molestaba un poco.

Llegamos a la casa. Llovía bastante y la oscuridad más el agua y el foco de afuera que no encendía, daba un aspecto lúgubre a nuestro hogar. Nos bajamos del auto patrulla. Jake pasó por atrás de éste y me tomó del brazo con fuerza.

-¿Bella, pasa algo?  
-No Jacob es idea tuya…todo esta bien.  
-No sé…hay algo extraño en ti.  
-Jacob, todo esta bien, enserio.  
-Te voy a creer…-. Di un suspiro de alivio.

Charlie que ya había entrado con mi equipaje, salió nuevamente y desde el umbral de la puerta nos dijo:

-¡Entren! O se van a enfermar.

Jacob miró a Charlie y alzó la voz.

-Charlie, Bella entra enseguida. Yo ya me voy.

Su tono era algo o áspero, pero de repente, bajo la vista hacia mí.

-Bella, mañana haremos una fogata con los chicos…Me gustaría que me acompañaras ¿bueno? –hizo un puchero que me hizo reír.  
-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana-. Le sonreí.

Nuevamente me dio un cálido beso –no tan largo como el del aeropuerto, porque estábamos empapados ya- y me tomó la mano.

-Te paso a buscar a las 6.  
-Está bien. Nos vemos…- rápidamente entre a la casa, porque ahora si que capaz me pescara una gripe. Estaba estilando.

Subí a mi pieza, fingiendo cansancio excesivo para que Charlie no empezara con sus interrogatorios. Entré a la ducha, para que el agua caliente me relajara y poder dormir, de lo contrario, considerando los acontecimientos del día, sería imposible.

Me levanté tarde y estuve todo el día en la casa. Menos mal sólo llovió durante la mañana. Luego empezó a caer una neblina muy espesa. Puntualmente apareció Jacob. Al parecer ya tenía conversado con Charlie que saldría conmigo, porque mi padre no puso ninguna cara de sorpresa y ya había hecho planes con Billy para ver el béisbol en la pantalla plana.

Amorosamente, Jake me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo subiera. Me senté y él se quedó afuera. Se puso en cuclillas –estaba tan grande que no existía otra manera de que quedáramos frente a frente- y tomó mis manos.

-Bella, me alegro mucho que hayas vuelto. Te extrañé demasiado, creo que ni te lo imaginas…eres muy importante para mí – me miró con sus intensos ojos negros como la noche y continuó -

Bella te amo-.

Me estremecí y empecé a parpadear más rápido de lo normal, ¡Oh, no! Que había dicho ¿Qué me amaba? ¡Oh por Dios! Que le iba a decir…Quedé paralizada completamente, mi corazón también. Entonces mordí mi labio inferior – qué le voy a decir, no le puedo mentir más, no con esto-.

-Jake, yo también te quiero mucho.

El me miró y me sonrió con dulzura. Sus ojos también se iluminaron. Entonces puso su mano, con ternura, por detrás de mi cabeza y la acercó a su rostro. Apretó sus labios a los míos y me besó con gran devoción y mucha sutileza.

Camino a la fogata, mientras conducía, con su enorme y cálida mano, tomó la mía y así nos fuimos hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Mientras mi cabeza volaba…, estaba confundida…No quería herir a mi lindo Jake, pero no lo amaba como él a mí ni como yo a Edward...

Allí estaban Sam, Qhil, Embry, Emily e incluso Seth. Cuando bajamos del automóvil, ellos ya estaban alrededor de una inmensa fogata. Era realmente grande, incluso se veía así en medio de ese asombrosamente tupido bosque. Todo se veía color naranjo. Era el contraste de la negra noche con el rojo del intenso fuego. Todas esas pieles cobrizas se pusieron de pie cuando nos vieron.

-_Bienvenida Bella_- dijeron casi en coro. Cualquiera pensaría que me fui por años…pero sí algo había cambiado en mí.

Estuvimos gran parte de la noche comiendo salchichas y contando historias –excepto de vampiros, claro. Nadie quería poner el dedo en la llaga-. Embry hizo un gesto a Jake para que se acercara, al parecer quería mostrarle algo…Mientras se me aproximó Sam, que se sentó en un tronco que estaba justo detrás de mí.

-Bella, ¿se lo has contado a Jacob?

¡Oh, no! ¿qué sabía Sam? Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil y sentí que mis manos se humedecían de sudor frío. Anduve medio tartamudeando y le contesté:  
-¿Con…contarle qué Sam? – quise pasar desapercibida, pero yo era muy mala mentirosa y éstas se me reflejaban en la cara, además del tartamudeo, claro-.

Bella, no en necesario que mientas, lo hemos visto. Ayer estábamos patrullando el área y sentimos su hedor, luego vimos una figura media fantasmal que caminaba casi a la velocidad del rayo. Estábamos en el límite, así que no pudimos pasar. En un momento se percató que lo habíamos visto y quedó paralizado. Ahí supimos que era tu ex chupasangres. Y curiosamente llegó junto contigo Bella.

-Sam, yo te puedo explicar…verás... Él estaba en el avión cuando volvía a Forks. Pero no pasó nada…cruzamos un par de palabras y punto -¡Uf! Me salvé por poco, aunque no había hecho nada malo, me sentía culpable…muy culpable.

Entonces me advirtió:

-Bella piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. Es tú decisión, pero Jacob te adora y nosotros somos sus amigos. Por lo menos se sincera.

¡Oh ,no! Me había puesto entre la espada y la pared ¿qué hago? Tengo que tomar una decisión, pero no tan rápido…¡Oh, no! Tengo que pensarlo más…necesito tiempo. No me puedo dejar presionar por nadie. Puse la voz firme y le dije:

-Sam, no es asunto tuyo.

-Jacob vamos por favor, estoy muy cansada…  
-Pero, Bella…  
-Por favor Jake.

Noté que Sam no dejó de mirarme, hasta que nos fuimos. Su mirada era voraz y alerta.

A penas llegué a mi casa me fui a dormir, o mejor dicho intentar dormir, aún me daban vueltas todo lo que había sucedido ayer con Edward y hoy con Jake, su declaración de amor y además ahora Sam, con sus advertencias. Realmente estaba metida en un lío y grande. Cerré los ojos a la fuerza y no me di cuenta cuando me dormí.

Lejanamente empecé a escuchar unos golpecitos en mi ventana. No estaba del todo conciente, así que lo ignoré. Pero luego fueron más fuertes. Desperté por completo y me aproximé a ella. Entonces vi su bello rostro por la ventana…sus ojos dorados líquidos eran más bellos aún de lo que recordaba y su pelo broncíneo brillaba bajo la expectante luna.

-Bella, te dije que insistiría en hablar contigo- y esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, que dejó al descubierto sus perfectos dientes de mármol y curvó sus exquisitos labios cereza.

Me ruboricé un instante y aflojé una sonrisa involuntaria…

-Quizás tienes razón Edward…deberíamos aclarar algunos puntos pendientes.  
-Ponte una cazadora Bella –me ordenó.

Asentí con la cabeza. De repente sin darme cuenta, un torbellino me tomó en brazos e instantes después, estaba en medio del frío bosque, en completa oscuridad.

_-Bella, sólo puedo empezar diciéndote que te amo…_


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V  
CONVERSACIONES

Cuando escuché _te amo _de sus hermosos labios no lo podía creer. Mi corazón empezó a acelerar a mil por hora, por un instante pensé que se saldría de mi pecho y contuve la respiración sin querer…Estaba oyendo todo lo que soñé despierta y durmiendo de verdad, en cada minuto, cada instante…que pensaba en él. Sin que Edward lo notara, puse las manos por detrás y me las pellizqué, para asegurarme que estaba sucediendo realmente y no era una escena producida por mi desbordante imaginación.

El bosque estaba extremadamente oscuro y la neblina bastante densa, pero la verdad, nada me importaba en ese momento. Éramos él y yo, dos años esperé para esto…tenía ganas de abalanzarme a sus brazos y besar sus labios fríos y dulces. Así estuve un par de minutos…hasta que me acordé de la escenita en el mall. Mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, pero esta vez era de rabia ¡Oh, sí! Debía aclararme bastantes puntos pendientes. Sentí como un calor intenso comenzó a subir a mi rostro y lo encaré.

-Edward, ¿qué dices? ¿qué me amas?...no crees que es poco irónico considerando que estás a punto de casarte.  
-Bella, es muy diferente a la impresión que te llevaste. Bueno, Tanya es del clan De…

Lo interrumpí furiosa – si ya sé quién es. Alice me lo contó.

-Bella, después que terminamos…

Lo corregí –después de que tú terminaste conmigo.

-Da igual -su voz era extremadamente dulce- Después de que nos dejamos de ver estuve dando vueltas por el mundo sin ningún destino…realmente estaba enloqueciendo. No encontraba una razón para vivir si tú no estabas conmigo, pero no podía seguir haciéndote daño…constantemente te exponía a peligros, sólo por el hecho de estar juntos…Quería sobre todas las cosas que fueras feliz y pensé que te olvidarías de mí…aunque se me partiera el alma, tenía que dejarte ir y vivir…

La rabia aún me invadía, sus explicaciones eran poco claras y no justificaban el que él se fuera a casar…Si fuese tan como lo decía, jamás, nunca se hubiese fijado en otra… Mi cara era de incredulidad, pero sus ojos dorados se veían sinceros, brillaban tanto…como si las lágrimas le fueran a brotar de un momento a otro. Quería creerle sobre todas las cosas, pero dolía tanto, tanto su traición. Intenté no mirarlo tan tiempo fijo a los ojos, sino seguro que lo besaba. Necesitaba la cabeza fría para aclarar mis sentimientos…

-Bella, pasé más de un año sin rumbo…hasta que Carlisle decidió ir tras de mí y conversar conmigo. Tenía pena, jamás había sentido algo así…si no fuera inmortal creo que hubiese muerto de tanto extrañarte. Fue entonces cuando me llevó con los Delani, para que estuviera acompañado, porque estar con ellos…me recordaba a ti…todo era parte de ti…mi Bella.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver de que hayas ido con que te hayas comprometido? –casi le rugí.

-Bueno, Tanya, en algún momento, antes de que te conociera por supuesto, insinuó que podíamos ser algo más que amigos. Nunca me pareció muy buena idea, así que dejé todo como una buena amistad. Cuando llegué al refugio de los Delani, Tanya, no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra…Al principio la ignoré…, pero verás…cada cierto tiempo le pedía a Alice que te "_monitoreara_" y ella la verdad, te dejó de ver de repente…y acudí a otros métodos para saber de ti, fue entonces cuando me enteré que estabas de _novia _con Jacob. Quería venir y acabar con todo – sus ojos se nublaron y su mandíbula se tensó-, pero recordé que sobre todas las cosas…que quería que tú fueras feliz y pensé que lo estabas siendo…Entonces decidí aceptarla.

-Edward, no, no. Te estás escudando en mi noviazgo para excusarte de tu falta de amor por mí – mi voz denotaba bastante irritación.

-Bella es cierto, te lo juro amor mío.

Cuando escuché "_amor mío_" de su voz de miel y terciopelo…empecé a sentirme débil, las piernas ya se me doblaban y lo oía desde lejos…Era demasiada emoción en un instante…

-Bella mi amor ¿estás bien? – escuché su voz a la distancia.

Alcancé a sentir que me tomó por la espalda para que no cayera…

-Estoy bien – como no era del todo cierto opté por sentarme, amarré mis piernas con las manos y traté de tomar un poco de aire.

-Bella, no te ves bien-

Entonces se acomodó frente a mí y empecé a sentir su dulce aroma nuevamente. Con sus frías manos tomó mi rostro con ternura, acercó sus labios a los míos…estuve a punto de sucumbir a su encanto imperdonable. Me corrí hacia un lado estrepitosamente, antes de que sus labios se juntaron con los míos y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, puse la voz firme y le dije:

- Edward, yo sufrí muchísimo con tu partida. Creí que moría e incluso pensé en acabar con mi vida…No creí volverme loca, lo estuve y me sentía vacía por dentro…mi corazón estaba contigo y tú no estabas cerca…¿cómo venir así de un día para otro como si nada hubiese pasado? Y quieres que te acepte y haga borrón y cuenta nueva a nuestra historia.

Y continué…

-Además te vas a casar ¿no es así?  
-No Bella…no podría –inclinó su cabeza y medio cerró sus ojos- no podría si tú estás en mi mente y en mi corazón…-hizo un gesto de dolor.

Lo miré seriamente -¿sabe ella que no te casarás?  
-No se lo he dicho directamente…pero a decir verdad, al menos lo sospecha…Después que te vi en el centro comercial todo cambió…Perdona si no me acerqué a ti, no supe cómo reaccionar…no quería verte sufrir, no quería herirte más…Bella mi amor perdóname, te amo tanto que ya no tengo fuerzas para estar lejos de ti. Te amo desde que te vi y no fui capaz de hacerte feliz.

Se acercó a mí y me acurrucó en su pecho. Sentí su aliento frío en mi frente, mientras sus marmóreas manos acariciaban mi pelo. Entonces sentí caer una gotita fría en mi frente…¡Oh, no, Edward estaba llorando!, pero eso era imposible…Alcé mi vista y encontré en sus hermosos ojos dorados unas discretas lágrimas que bajaban por su blanquíneo rostro. Me miraba suplicante, pero con total ternura y adoración…¡Oh! Que podía hacer…No aguanté más el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas salieron a todo pulmón y mis brazos lo rodearon con toda la fuerza que pude encontrar en mi alma.

Así estuvimos horas, creo, porque empezó a amanecer…y el horizonte se tornó gris…

Tal como llegué –en sus brazos firmes y helados- me llevó de vuelta a casa…No sé cómo entramos por la ventana y me recostó en la cama.

-Edward no te vayas – le supliqué.

-Bella, mi vida – me acarició el rostro y me besó la frente…  
-Amor mío, volveré lo antes posible- tengo asuntos pendientes y tú también tienes algunos por resolver…

Entonces caí en la cuenta ¡Jacob! Que haría con él. No podía hacerlo sufrir…pero si lo dejaba no me iba a perdonar nunca, además lo heriría a más no poder…Me senté en la cama y con desesperación le pregunté:

-¿Volverás?  
-Por supuesto…no te quiero perder. Esta vez no voy a dejar que los lobos que andan rodándote se queden contigo...además, son bastante efusivos…lo he visto, por poco y te come…- y arrugó la cara con gesto de repulsión.

¡Oh! Había visto todo…o al menos nos vio en el aeropuerto…a pesar de su cara de asco, diría que más bien estaba celoso…ese era un buen indicio. Cuando salió por la ventana y se fue, mi estómago se contrajo de manera violenta…traté de recordar nuestra conversación para tranquilizarme e intenté dormir, aunque fueran unas pocas horas…

Toc, toc. Escuché que golpeaban la puerta de mi habitación, era Charlie…

-Bella hija has dormido muchísimo…despiértate tienes visitas.

¡Oh, no! Tenía que ser Jake, a Edward jamás lo recibiría con ese entusiasmo…¡Ups! Que lo voy a decir…Con toda calma fui al baño –mientras tramaba una mentira piadosa-, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que Jacob no tendría porque saberlo…Me bañé, para despertar un poco, me vestí y salí incluso con el pelo mojado.

Cuidadosamente bajé las escaleras y ahí estaba Jake, en el living. Entonces irrumpió Charlie:

-Bella, este chico lleva más de dos horas aquí esperándote…

Me empecé a inquietar…¿será que me había visto? ¡Oh!, no lo creo, no estaría tan tranquilo como se ve. Puse mi mejor cara y me acerqué.

-Hola Jake – y me quedé parada a un costado del sofá donde estaba él.  
Se puso de pie y me dijo -¿acaso ahora no saludas a tu novio Bella?- y me dirigió una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

¡Uy! Ahí caí en la cuenta de que ni siquiera me había acercado para darle un beso en la mejilla, que mal…no podía ser tan torpe.

-Bella, necesito que hablemos…  
-¿Pasó algo? –intenté poner cara de distraída.

Algo escuchó Charlie, porque tomó sus cosas y se largó –nos vemos pronto chicos-.

Jake no respondió…y yo dije –que te vaya bien papá-.

Me empecé a poner nerviosa…las manos empezaron a sudar frío y me mordía insistentemente el labio inferior. Entonces Jacob, con la voz irritada me interrogó:

-¿Tienes algo que contarme Bella?  
-Nada…¿qué pasa?- mentí.  
-Bella, no mientas más quieres…ya sé que tú chupasangres está en Forks. ¿Lo has visto? – su mirada estaba oscura y rígida.  
-N…no.  
-No te creo Bella. Sam me contó que lo vieron en el bosque y fue el mismo día que tú llegaste. Sin contar que llegaste distinta – su mirada se entristeció.

¡Oh, no! No sabía qué responderle…no podía herirlo…no se lo merecía…tenía que buscar una pronta salida a todo este asunto. Piensa Bella, piensa –me repetía a mi misma-.

-Jake, anoche no dormí de lo mejor…podemos vernos más tarde.

Sus ojos negros me miraban incrédulos y indecisos.

-Te paso a recoger a las 8 y vamos a ir a mi casa. Voy a estar sólo…No te vas a zafar de mí tan rápido Bella – Sus manos se notaban temblorosas…

Pasó sus manos por mi cintura y me besó precipitadamente… Luego se fue. Subí a mi dormitorio y ahí estaba él…sentado en mi cama como una estatua…me miró y lo noté tenso.

-Parece que después de todo no lo estabas pasando tan mal, Bella- Vi como la luz de sus ojos se apagaban y su sonrisa se había desvanecido.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**¿INDECISIONES?**

¿Cuánto llevaría aquí Edward? ¿Me había visto besar a Jacob? ¡Uf, qué rabia! ¿qué haría ahora?...Bueno él también tenía tejado de vidrio, no podía hacerme una escenita de celos, no ahora…Anoche hablamos mucho, pero el tampoco a terminado su relación con _la vampira_ –no quería ni recordar su nombre porque me producía escozor-. Tenía que enfrentarlo y aclararle algunas cosas…¡Oh, mejor qué no! ¿y se iba nuevamente? ¡Oh, no! No quería ni pensarlo, de ser así enloquecería de una vez y para siempre. Tenía que quitarle gravedad al asunto.

Edward me seguía mirando fijamente y con los labios apretados en una línea. Sus dorados ojos ahora eran sólidos y apagados…

-Hola Edward – le dije con voz seria y segura.

-No sabía qué volverías tan luego…

-Eso veo Bella – y sus labios se apretaron aún más, sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-¿Estás molesto por qué vino a visitarme Jacob? –traté de parecer despreocupada y bajarle en perfil a la conversación…, aunque sabía que iba a ser muy difícil cambiarle el humor a Edward en este minuto.

-Al parecer _tu novio_ no te deja ni un minuto a solas – su voz era totalmente sarcástica.

-Edward- lo miré a los ojos y traté de ser lo más sincera posible – Jacob ha sido muy bueno conmigo, todo este tiempo que tú no estuviste, me acompañó…Lo quiero mucho y no se merece que yo sea ruel con él y lo deje de la noche a la mañana…y agregué.

-Además nosotros no hemos quedado en nada…- fui bastante dura.

-Bella ¿perdón? Y todo lo de anoche no significó nada para ti – sus ojos se tornaron nuevamente dorado líquido, pero su rostro era confuso.

-Edward, lo de anoche…bueno…fue aclarar los puntos pendientes…sólo eso – fui muy convincente.

Sus bellos ojos se entrecerraron y medio sonrió, pero de incredulidad. Estaba siendo bastante dura con él, pero no podía hacerlo de otro modo…tampoco podía echarme en los brazos de mi amado e irme con él lejos, sin importar nada ni nadie –aunque era justamente lo que quería hacer con más ansias-. A veces me odiaba a mí misma por preocuparme tanto de los demás, creo que Reneé tenía razón y era más madura de lo que realmente correspondía…otra adolescente como yo se hubiesen ido con él, después de nuestro reencuentro en el avión, sin embargo, yo no era así y tenía que hacer las cosas bien y tomar una decisión pronto, creo.

-Edward- mi voz volvió a sonar dura- tienes que darme tiempo…además, tú también tienes asuntos pendientes ¿o no? – y seguí.

-Le dijiste a …ella –se me tornaba muy difícil decir su nombre- que no te casarás con ella.

-Esta mañana hablé con Alice y me dijo que ella sospechaba que pasaba algo extraño…

-¿Sólo algo extraño?- comencé a sentir que la ira se me iba a la cabeza.

Y continué – algo extraño no es precisamente definición de _ya no me casaré contigo_ ¿o si?

Mi corazón empezó a latir como si fuera a estallar, pero era de furia. Mis palabras empezaron a salir atropelladas y alcé la voz bastante. Edward me miraba absorto, creo que nunca me había visto reaccionar.

-Tú, tú, te molestas por Jake, pero no soy yo quien se va a casar…no crees que estás algo desubicado Edward.

Ahora sí ¡Oh, que rabia! El nudo en la garganta se había apoderado de mí y las lágrimas estaban al borde del estallido. Y dije algo que jamás hubiese dicho:

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas –no pensé que sería capaz de decirlo, pero la ira me tenía consumida.

-Anda arregla tus asuntos Edward y si estás bien decidido de verdad, vienes…y recién ahí tendrán derecho a ponerte celoso…por ahora mi novio es Jacob y seguirá siendo así, todo depende de ti.

Di media vuelta y de un golpe cerré la puerta para salir de mi habitación. Mis revoluciones de furia iban en picada y ahora me invadía una gran tristeza. Mi amor me miraba, sin creer lo que le había dicho –a mí también me partía el alma, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía permitir que me hiriera de nuevo y yo por mi parte, no podía arriesgarme a herir a Jake, sin que Edward estuviera completamente seguro de que se quería quedar conmigo-. Fui al baño y me lavé la cara. Llegaría pronto Charlie y no podía encontrarme en este estado, no tenía cómo justificarlo. Cuando volví a mi habitación ya se había ido.

Fui a la cocina y preparé algo de comer. Preparé lasagna. Nos sentamos los dos con Charlie, frente a frente sin decirnos una palabra. Era curioso cómo Charlie percibía mis estados de ánimo y si me veía mal, no me atormentaba. Terminé de almorzar y recogí la mesa para lavar los platos. Charlie se paró para ir a ver el béisbol –era sorprendente como podía pasar horas frente al televisor sin moverse, si no fuera porque respirar era vital, creo que también afirmaría que no lo hace-. Cuando el salía de la cocina le dije:

-Jacob me pasará a buscar a las 8, Charlie-

-¿Dónde irán? – me preguntó algo curioso.

-A su casa –le respondí cortante.

-Bella, Billy no estará allá hoy, creo que no corresponde que vayas.

-¡Papá! - Me ruboricé- ¿qué estás pensando?

-Bella, hay asuntos que no hemos hablado…

Me sentí avergonzada.

-Papá no es lo que crees…De hecho…ni siquiera estamos tan bien…creo que por eso quiere hablar conmigo…

Noté que su cara se relajó por un instante, pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

-¿Ocurre algo Bella?

-Papá…no, no creo que sea necesario hablar de esto…- y me di media vuelta para seguir fregando los platos.

Charlie se fue a su sesión diaria de pelotas.

Subí a mi dormitorio y me recosté sobre la cama. Sin darme cuenta me dormí, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento, sólo cerré los ojos y dormité placidamente, como hace días no lo hacía. Cuando desperté ya estaba oscuro y eran las siete y media. Corrí rápidamente al baño a cepillarme los dientes y lavarme la cara. Mi rostro estaba terrible, con unas medias lunas de ojeras y pálida como nieve. Bueno, preferí no seguir mirándome al espejo y volví a mi pieza. Me cambié la polera por una blusa, me puse unas botas gruesas –llovía como si fuera un diluvio- y dejé la cazadora encima de la cama, para tenerla a mano cuando llegara Jake.

Mientras ordenaba mi cama, sonó la puerta. Ahora me tenía que hacer de ánimo para las recriminaciones de Jake –bueno en parte eran ciertas-. Bajé las escaleras y estaba de pie junto a Charlie, mirando el televisor. Ahora su rostro se veía más relajado. Cuando me escuchó fijo sus ojos en mí y me sonrió como me gustaba y me había conquistado, creo.

Corrimos al auto, Jacob me afirmaba por supuesto, de lo contrario seguro hubiese caído de bruces al pavimento. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y él se fue al puesto del conductor. El trayecto estuvo bastante agradable, reímos de unas cuantas tonterías que había hecho Seth y llegamos a su casa.

Me hizo pasar con gran cortesía. Vi que tenía preparados unas enchiladas –que después me confesó le había ayudado a preparar Emily- y encendió unas velitas –Jake era bastante romántico, considerando su edad claro-. La velada estuvo bastante agradable, nos reímos un rato hasta que le pedí que me llevara a casa. Entonces me miró con sus tiernos ojos lobunos.

-No te vayas todavía Bella- me tomó por la cintura y me levantó un poco para poder besarme.

Por un minuto me olvidé de todo…sin darme cuenta me tomó en brazos y me recostó en el sofá más grande. Un segundo después, su rostro estaba frente al mío y me seguía besando, cada vez con mayor intensidad, noté como la temperatura de nuestros se elevaba más de lo normal, pero lo seguí besando. Entonces empezó a besarme el cuello hasta los hombros. Un corrientazo eléctrico me estremeció. En un minuto que no noté, mi blusa estaba abierta hasta la mitad…Jake, hizo un ademán para sacarse la camisa, entonces reaccioné.

¡Oh, no! Esto no estaba bien…tenía que tratar de enfriar esta relación y estaba haciendo exactamente lo contrario ¡Ups! Nuevamente estaba metiendo la pata ¡y a fondo! Me senté estrepitosamente y abroché los pocos botones que habían alcanzado a aflojar. Jacob ya sin camisa, me miraba sin entender nada.

-Jake no corresponde…verás no estoy preparada – le mentí.

Se ruborizó y me sonrió, mientras se ponía la camisa.

-Creo que nos dejamos llevar…- se sentó junto a mí.

Inmediatamente me empecé a sentir muy incómoda, así que me alejé un poco de su lado, mientras pensaba – si Edward me viera ahora si que se va para siempre- y también recordé – no tiene mucho que objetarme que digamos-. Estuve unos minutos luchando con mis pensamientos y miré a Jake. Él me tenía la vista encima. Se volvió a acercar a mí.

-Bella ¿qué pasa?

-Nada Jake…es sólo que esto no corresponde –trataba de mantenerme concentrada en lo que le decía para no causar sospechas y evitar una desagradable discusión.

-Bella – y levantó mi rostro con una de sus inmensas y calurosas manos- no te sientas presionada con esto…es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Tiempo, había dicho tiempo, eso era justamente lo que yo no tenía. Cada vez me sentía más ridícula en esa situación ¿qué hacía llegando con Jacob a estos límites si debía terminar con él? –lo peor de todo era que igual me resultaba extremadamente difícil separarme de él-.

-No Jacob tampoco se trata de eso…

-¿Entonces qué Bella? – su voz se notaba preocupada y ansiosa.

-No sé Jake…quizás debamos vernos menos, tener más espacios para evitar e_stos encuentros_ –traté de justificarme.

Sus manos se pusieron temblorosas y su rostro se tornó rígido. Sus ojos negros me intimidaban, así desvié la vista.

-¿Es por el chupasangres cierto?

Quedé muda y entonces le respondí:

-No.- mi voz sonó firme, lo que me significó algo de alivio.

-Bella, no soy tonto…todo esto medio raro empezó cuando volviste de San Francisco y bueno…contigo la llegada del chupasan…

-Para Jake.- lo interrumpí - Te dije que no era eso y punto. Necesitamos tener nuestros espacios para compartir con más personas, estamos demasiados encerrados en nuestro mundo.

Su mirada se volvió triste y puso sus manos sobre las mías.

-No me dejes Bella, no ahora – me miró suplicante.

Casi me partió el corazón, ya no me podía sentir más culpable…me tenía que ir antes que esta discusión se tornara desastrosa y le dijera cosas que después me arrepentiría.

Se puso de pie.

-Espérame un momento –

Lo vi cómo se iba hasta su dormitorio…Demoró un poco, así que sigilosamente salí y me fui corriendo por el bosque –no me quería ni imaginar lo enojado que iba a estar cuando se diera cuenta de que no estaba…-pero tenía que salir de ahí.

La noche estaba bastante oscura y el bosque era una boca de lobos –literalmente hablando- así que me apresuré. Enseguida noté que había dejado mi móvil en casa de Jake, grave error, no iba a ser cosa que Edward me llamara. Pensé un segundo en devolverme, pero me arrepentí. Escuché que Jacob gritaba mi nombre a todo pulmón y luego se escuchó un quebrantado aullido…

Seguí corriendo, tenía que volver luego antes que comenzara a llover nuevamente. Miraba y miraba pero no podía ubicar el camino. Entonces escuché unos veloces pasos que me rodeaban. No alcanzaba a distinguir quién era, así que seguí buscando la salida…cuándo una voz, algo familiar me habló.

-Bella ¿tanto tiempo no? No crees que es un poco arriesgado andar de noche en el bosque sola…- empecé a darme cuenta que estaba en graves problemas…pero lo enfrenté.

-¿Qué quieres Laurent?

Y sonrió, vi la perversidad en su mirada.

-Creo que tengo un par de amigas que estarán feliz de saber que estás conmigo…


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VII  
EL SECUESTRO

_¿Qué amigas tendría Laurent?_ ¡Oh, no! Es obvio quienes eran…la última vez que supe de Laurent, después de que me atacó James, fue que se iba al Clan Delani…o sea _la vampira de Edward _y además, Victoria…Carlisle nunca le debió creer que él ya no sería más aliado de sus antiguos amigos: Victoria y James, el último murió, pero ella…ella juró venganza ¿Qué rayos voy a hacer? De esta si que no me salvo. Maldita la hora que se me ocurrió escaparme de Jake…Ahora, ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? Traté de mantener la menta fría y clara para poder hacerlo entrar en razón, pero sabía que iba a hacer demasiado difícil…

_-¿En qué te puedo ayudar Laurent?_ – traté de parecer amable y no demostrar temor, aunque sé que de todos modos la voz me tiritaba un poco.  
- _¿Ayudar? _– torció la cabeza y sonrió hacia un lado de manera irónica – mmm…me serás de gran ayuda, pero no te preocupes no tendrás que hacer nada-.

En sus ojos brotaban llamas. Eran negros con destellos carmesí. Su voz era amable y calmada…pero ahora sabía que estaba frita ¿cómo me iba a escapar de un vampiro?

A lo lejos, en las profundidades del bosque se escucharon unos cuantos aullidos, bastantes feroces. Di un respiro. Con la bulla de los animales, Laurent volteó atrás y aproveché la instancia para correr. Corrí una centésima de segundos y tropecé con la rama de un árbol, caí de sopetón al suelo y para el colmo de mi mala suerte me rasmillé la frente y me clave una espina en la mano derecha. Vi como empezó a sangrar ¡Que horror! ¡no podía tener tan mala suerte! Me estaba levantando, apoyada en los brazos cuando sentí unos veloces pasos que me tomaron por la cintura y me cargó sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco de harina…¡¡¡Nooo!!! Esa cabellera negra no me era familiar ¡Oh por Dios! Era Laurent.

Corrió y corrió conmigo a cuestas a una velocidad incluso bastante más elevada a la de un auto de carrera. Iba con los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo tenso. Empecé a sentir el cuerpo más pesado de lo normal y unos sonidos extraños invadieron mi cabeza…si no me hubiesen llevado de seguro me hubiese desmayado.

Distinguí entre los veloces pasos de Laurent, grandes zancadas de animales que cada cuanto aullaban. Escuché que mi secuestrador me decía:

_- Vamos a ver si te encuentran ahora tus amigos _– y soltó una carcajada malévola…

Después de eso no recuerdo nada más…

Cuando abrí los ojos divisé unas paredes gruesas de concreto…y al intentar moverme noté que tenía las manos y los pies engrillados…El cuerpo me dolía bastante, me sentía como después de una rutina entera en el gimnasio. En mi brazo derecho sentía algo tirante en medio, miré y no, ¡horror! un catéter ¡¿Por qué me tendría Laurent con un catéter en el brazo, qué cosa espantosa querría hacer conmigo? Observé la gran sala donde estaba, tenía sólo unas antorchas de iluminación y al final en un rincón ¿una mesa de experimento? Me concentré más en mirar y ¡agujas y tubos de ensayo! ¡Oh, no! Esto no iba a ser bueno…Por un instante pensé en gritar, sin embargo, inmediatamente deseché la idea, porque a estos vampiros eran medios sádicos y le gustaba ver como su presa sufría antes de matarla.

Inspiraba y exhalaba, eso era lo único útil que podía hacer en este momento para no entrar en crisis de histeria. Seguía pensando de qué manera me zafaría de Laurent, pero no hubo ninguna opción. En eso estaba cuando entró Laurent, acompañado de la mujer de pelo rubio rojizo de ondas perfectas, tez blanca como la tiza y de belleza indescriptible…¡Era ella, oh si, era ella la vampira de Edward! Era Tanya. Con sus ojos dorados me lanzó una mirada intensa, cargada de odio. No obstante, se veía muy apacible.

- ¿Así qué tú eres Bella? – me dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

No le respondí. Sólo la miré…era mucho más hermosa de lo que la recordaba de cuando la vi de la mano con mi amado Edward. Mis dudas empezaron a surgir de un momento a otro ¿realmente Edward la dejaría por mí? Me resultaba casi ridículo imaginarlo, pero sus bellos ojos ocre eran muy sinceros cuándo me lo dijo. De todos modos ¿abrían tenido ellos algún tipo de encuentro más cercano que sólo un beso? ¿era muy linda o no, quizás le resultó imposible negarse? Rápidamente eliminé esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, de sólo imaginarlo se me ponía la carne de gallina de rabia, y por supuesto, no era el mejor momento para pasarse ese tipo de películas… Noté como ella me observaba de pies a cabeza…

- ¿Sabes qué me casaré con Edward cierto? – me dirigió una mirada voraz.  
- Si, me lo contó Alice – le respondí.

- Alice, Alice – habló ella en voz alta, mientras caminaba de un lado para otro. Y siguió.

- Mi cuñadita a veces es bastante entrometida – medio gruñó.

Estaba muda ¿qué le iba a decir? Cualquier cosa que hiciera estaría en desventaja. Sólo la seguí con la mirada. A la lado de la mesita estaba Laurent preparando unas jeringas…¡¿Qué me harían?! Mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente y mis manos empezaron a sudar frío.

- Nos vamos a casar en un mes más – insistía Tanya.

Mientras, Laurent se acercaba a mí con la jeringa en la mano. Sonreía maliciosamente. Entonces me soltó uno de los brazos – el que tenía el catéter puesto- y puso la jeringa dentro de él…Empezó a succionar y succionar de mi sangre, y la iba guardando en los tubos de ensayo. Los destellos carmesí de sus ojos destellaban y noté como luchaba por controlarse y no succionarme con sus colmillos de una vez ¿Cuál era la razón para que me dejara viva, aunque fuera por ahora? Cuando terminó de sacarme toda la sangre que quiso, puso los ensayos en una bandeja y se la entregó a Tanya.

- Daré un exquisito banquete a mi futuro marido – soltó una carcajada. Laurent intercambió una sonrisa con ella.  
- ¿Por qué me mantienen viva? – exigí.  
- Todavía falta una visita Bella. Victoria ¿la recuerdas? Ella nos pidió encargarse personalmente de ti…- me contestó Laurent.

Las dos malévolas figuras abandonaron la sala. Yo estaba aturdida, casi me habían vaciado…me sacaron sangre por litros…Poco a poco se me entrecerraban los ojos, hasta que me dormí. Cuando desperté estaba en la oscuridad absoluta. No se oía nada. El pánico me empezó a invadir y sentí que me faltaba el aire. Estuve mirando a la nada por varias horas y luego me volví a dormir. Luego volví a despertar y horas después…volví a quedar en la más absoluta inconciencia. Me mantenía en un estado de semi-conciencia. En ocasiones entraba una mujer menudita que me daba un poco de agua. Así pasé días…ya ni siquiera sentía hambre…Toda esperanza de un rescate se había esfumado ¿Cómo estaría Charlie? Pobre debe estar desesperado…y Jake, ¡Oh mi querido Jacob!…perdóname por no haberte querido como tú a mí… y mi Edward ¿qué sería de él? ¿se habría dado cuenta que yo no estaba en Forks? ¿sospecharía de qué era lo que me había pasado?…a lo mejor ya no me amaba y ni siquiera se había percatado de mi ausencia…Esta última idea me entristeció mucho. Cerré nuevamente los ojos y vi su rostro, sonriente. Sus bellos ojos dorados líquidos mirándome…Lentamente acercó sus labios color rubí a los míos…miré fijamente a sus ojos que se iluminaban cada vez más… _y el color ocre de sus almendrados ojos, se volvió una ráfaga de luz blanca encandiladora que me arrastró con fuerza a su interior..._


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VIII  
INESPERADO RESCATE

Unos golpecitos en la cara me devolvieron a mi estado de semi-inconciencia. Su piel era tibia y suave. Su grito, desesperado.

-_Bella contesta por favor_…-sentía la suave voz adolescente a gran distancia…  
-Jefe Swan ¡apresúrese! – gritaba la voz a todo pulmón, ahora la sentía más cercana.  
-¡Bella, despierta! ¿Bella, me oyes? – sentía como me apegaba a su cuerpo tibio. Su voz me era muy conocida.  
-¡Aquí Jefe Swan! – seguía gritando.

Oí como un grupo de personas se acercaba rápidamente…Sentí que una piel áspera y caliente me tomaba la mano con fuerza.

-Bella, hija ¿me oyes? – reconocí la voz de Charlie…muy ansiosa y quebrantada.

Como a una pequeña niña me cogió en sus brazos y con pasos rápidos me llevó a un automóvil…me recostó en el asiento trasero y junto a mí…se sentó ¿Mike? ¿Era Mike Newton? Sí, era él…por eso la voz tan familiar -al parecer ya era un habitué que todo el pueblo saliera en mi búsqueda- cogió mi cabeza con delicadeza y la apoyó en sus piernas. Sentí como me acariciaba la frente y el cabello con sus tibias manos juveniles.

-Vas estar bien Bella – me repetía una y otra vez.

Antes de partir, sentí como me envolvían en una manta gruesa y caliente. Los labios de Mike me tocaban la frente, al parecer para ver cuán helada estaba. El auto patrulla partió a toda velocidad y tras él, se escuchaban un par más que lo siguieron a toda velocidad. Me volví a dormir.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado. De repente desperté en una sala blanca y amplia…De fondo se escuchaba: tic, tic, tic…al parecer era el sonido de mi corazón reflejado en una máquina de hospital.

Me encontraba totalmente aturdida cuando llegó ¿Carlile? ¡Qué sorpresa! No sabía si estaba alucinando o era verdad. De todos modos me alegré mucho de verlo. Por supuesto a penas lo vi surgieron un montón de dudas en mi mente, pero también la esperanza…¿sabría Edward que Carlile estaba conmigo? Era muy probable por eso estaría en el hospital – me respondí a mí misma- ¿sabría mi adorado Edward qué había sido raptada por vampiros? Eso era difícil de saber…De todos modos ver a Carlile me tranquilizó bastante, además sus ojos dorados, siempre transmitían compasión y ternura…

- Doctor Cullen ¿qué sorpresa verlo por estos lados? – lo saludó Charlie.  
- ¿Espero que una buena sorpresa Jefe Swan? – le extendió la mano Carlile.  
- Por supuesto…sobre todo con esto de la desaparición de Bella – y los ojos de Charlie que habían chispeado por un instante se volvieron a apagar. Y continuó…  
- No es que no confíe en otros doctores…pero usted me da más seguridad que el resto.

Mientras Carlile me seguía examinando y me miraba con complicidad.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Bella?  
- B…bien – le respondí algo confusa.

Mis ojos seguían a Carlile, buscando alguna respuesta en su mirada, pues como era de esperar, mientras estuviera Charlie encima mío, Carlile no podía decir nada de nada.

- A pesar de la deshidratación estás bien Bella – me habló con ternura – eso sí, debes descansar y quedarle al menos unos tres días aquí en el hospital.

No chisté porque la verdad me sentía medio mal…además así podía estar más cerca de Carlile y tener la oportunidad de conversar con él ¡magnífico!

- ¿Doctor Cullen vuelve a Forks? – lo interrogó Charlie.

Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil con la pregunta, quería sobre toda las cosas que los Cullen volvieran a Forks y todo volviera a ser como antes.

-Estamos barajando esa posibilidad…la verdad es que todos extrañamos bastante…la tranquilidad del pueblo- de reojo me miró y continuó…  
- De todos modos no es seguro…existen algunos temas pendientes que debemos resolver…  
- ¡Sería estupendo…! En el condado y sobre todo en el hospital se le echa bastante de menos – clamó Charlie.  
- Gracias por tu aprecio Charlie…- Carlile le sonrió.

Sin embargo, al parecer por el rostro de seriedad de Charlie, recién había caído en la cuenta de que si volvía Carlile también volvería toda su familia, incluyendo Edward…entonces frunció el ceño y le preguntó descaradamente.

- Y si vuelve doctor ¿vuelve toda la familia?

Carlile notó la segunda lectura en la pregunta de Charlie, pero amablemente le contestó:

- Por supuesto, intentamos estar juntos siempre…

Charlie enmudeció…

- Bella nos vemos más tarde…pasaré nuevamente antes de que termine el turno para asegurarme que estés bien – antes de salir Carlile me guiñó un ojo.  
- Nos vemos pronto Jefe Swan – se despidió muy amablemente Carlile.  
- Nos vemos luego Doctor Cullen – pero la sonrisa a Charlie no le llegó a los ojos. Quedó visiblemente preocupado con la respuesta de Carlile.  
- ¡Ahh! Jefe Swan – volteó Carlile hacia mi padre antes de salir – estrictamente prohibidas las visitas. Bella debe reponerse…  
- Me aseguraré que sea así – le respondió Charlie.

Mi padre se quedó unos momentos más conmigo.

- Deberías descansar hija. Intenta dormir…- y me besó la frente.  
- ¿Le has contado a mi madre? – le hablé con tono de alarma.  
- ¿Qué podía hacer Bella? – me miró resignado.  
- ¿Y cómo que no vino a Forks? – le dije algo molesta.  
- Bella, no le dije el primer día…verás esperé un poco para no causar tanta alarma…quería librarla de la misma angustia que estaba sintiendo yo al no saber nada de ti…así que le conté ayer – que era el tercer día- y hoy te encontramos…  
- ¿Y si me hubiese pasado algo grave Charlie y no le hubieras contado a mi madre? Ella no te lo perdonaría jamás – le reproché un poco molesta.  
- Pero gracias a Dios no fue así hija – me acarició el pelo.  
- Bella, intenta dormir..- me repitió.

No tardé en cerrar los ojos. Cuando desperté estaba oscureciendo…Charlie ya no estaba a mi lado, pero si Carlile.

- Hola Bella – me saludó mientras chequeaba mis signos vitales.  
- Hola – le respondí medio inconciente…  
- ¿Cómo te sientes querida? – me miró con sus dorados líquidos.  
- Bien Carlile…Algo rara…pero bien – le respondí media atontada.  
- Perdiste mucha sangre Bella – fijó la mirada en mí.  
- Parece…- le respondí dudosa.  
- ¿Recuerdas qué pasó Bella? – me seguí mirando calmadamente.  
- Sí – le respondí algo asustada todavía.  
- Es un tema muy delicado Bella, lo hablaremos después con calma…Ahora estarás bien, nadie te hará daño…te lo aseguro – me tranquilizó, no obstante, sus ojos reflejaban descontento…  
- Carlile – lo llamé.  
- Estaba Tanya…- le dije con urgencia.  
- Lo sé – hizo un gesto de dolor.  
- Lo siento mucho…créeme que jamás imaginé que ella podría hacer algo así… - su mirada era preocupada.  
- No es culpa tuya Carlile – le dije horrorizada.  
- Bella intenta dormir…  
- Descansa Bella, descansa tranquila hija – y con su gélida mano acarició mi mano.

Sus palabras me emocionaron…sentí que se me humedecían los ojos, pero estaba tan deshidratada que no tenía lágrimas, sólo le respondí con una sonrisa llena de esperanza. Cerré los ojos y no recuerdo más…

En medio de la noche desperté y la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba la sala del hospital. Sentí el hálito perfumado de mi adorado amor, en la cabecera de la cama…traté de mirar, pero inmediatamente él acercó su rostro al mío y me besó la frente…

-_Bella amor mío, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho pasar…- _fijó sus bellos ojos ocre líquidos en mí- _te amo, te amo, como nunca amaré a nadie en la vida…_ – y presionó sus fríos labios contra los míos…


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO IX  
EDWARD

Estaba bastante distraído, la verdad en mi mente y mi corazón inerte siempre estuvo ella, mi querida Bella…Cada minuto que pasaba mis recuerdos pesaban como lingotes de acero…sabía que lo correcto había sido dejarla, prontamente ella me olvidaría…porque el costo de que mi amor estuviera junto a mí era un precio demasiado alto para ella, no se lo merecía…Varias veces mi autocontrol casi se destroza y mis ansías de ir a buscarla era tan grandes como mi amor por Bella…Tuve que llegar a métodos poco ortodoxos para alejarme de ella y dejarla en paz…fue cuando acepté a Tanya…aunque nunca, jamás la amaría, quizás la iba a llegar a querer y aceptar como una gran compañera, pero sólo eso.

Cuantas conversaciones con Carlisle y Esme…de no ser por ellos creo que hubiese recurrido a los Vulturis…a buscar la muerte o lo que equivaliera a ella para nosotros…Casi enloquecí…Alice me apoyaba con su cariño y en mis momentos de debilidad, cuando estaba totalmente desesperado, a punto de salir corriendo tras ella y traerla conmigo. Era en esos momentos cuando le pedía a mi querida hermana que la viera y yo a su vez a leer sus pensamientos, para verla también. No obstante, después de cada imagen de mi Bella quedaba absorto en un pozo negro y oscuro donde nada ni nadie más que ella me podía salvar.

Alice me advirtió que Bella en ocasiones no se veía muy bien, que estaba confundida e incluso podía llegar a enfermar..., pero erróneamente me apegué a lo poco que yo conocía a los humanos, y apelé a la facilidad que tienen de olvidar…Creí que pasaría un tiempo prudente y todo ese sufrimiento en ella – y en mí- pasarían y ella sería feliz como yo no podría haberlo hecho en su vida, podría tener una familia e hijos que cuidaran de ella y la amaran tanto yo…Creo que Alice –aunque lo niega- bloqueaba algunas imágenes de Bella para no aumentar mi dolor, sin embargo, en sus ojos veía la preocupación…hasta que un día, pasado unos meses desde mi vuelta de Sudamérica me dijo:

-Edward anda por ella…no te hagas esto, no te lo mereces ni tú ni Bella.

Creí que moriría de pena y dolor en ese momento, pero fui lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer caso omiso a los consejos de Alice, porque finalmente yo sabía lo que era lo mejor – o creí saberlo…-

Me pasé días y semanas sin hablar con nadie. Solo, sin más compañía que mis pasos, vagaba por los bosques y selvas en busca de una presa peligrosa para atacar con frialdad y traspasar ese dolor intenso que me quemaba.

Cuando la vi parada en frente de mí en el centro comercial fue como estar viendo una película y ser sólo un espectador…me costaba trabajo creer lo que estaba viendo, quedé paralizado…cuando reaccioné ya era tarde y su madre la llevaba casi en andas. Cuando vi sus lágrimas me sentí morir…pero ahí supe que no había más razón para estar separadas, ella sufría – y eso me provocaba doble dolor- y yo no podía seguir existiendo sin Bella.

Me costó una cara pelea con Alice él que ella no me adviertiera antes que me encontraría con mi amada Bella…Me dijo: _te llamé Edward al móvil insistentemente y no contestabas…_No lo podía creer, jamás hubiera querido que Bella me viera con otra persona y pensara –aunque yo intenté hacerla creer- que no la amaba. Vi en sus ojos como pensó que la había traicionado y había traicionado nuestro amor…no supe que hacer…entonces le pedí a Alice que fuera a hablar con ella…de seguro si iba, Bella nunca me hubiera escuchado ¡me odiaba! Y ese sentimiento carcomió lo poco que quedaba de mí…_TENÍA QUE RECUPERARLA._

Esa misma noche, decidí que debía luchar por su amor, por nuestro amor, y después de nuestra discusión con mi querida Alice, en compensación, le pedí que fuera hablar con Bella…Ella me sonrió y con su mano acarició mi rostro. Sus ojos de duende travieso se iluminaron y me dijo:

- Llevo meses esperando que me lo pidieras Edward – y se abalanzó sobre mí para darme un gran abrazo, el que le correspondí con una gran sonrisa y un gran beso en su mejilla.

Nuevamente me miró y recordó:

- Edward ella no está sola, tú lo sabes… - e hizo un puchero de niña mimada.  
- Lo sé – y la desesperanza se arrojó sobre mí.  
- Nos costará más hermanito…debes tener paciencia…además ella está muy herida…pero te ama que es lo más importante. Lo he visto – y mostró una sonrisa traviesa.  
- Lo sé, pero voy a remendar todo daño Alice, te lo aseguro…  
- Además- agregó Alice - está _tu amiga._

Alice siempre se refirió así de Tanya, porque nunca estuvo de acuerdo con nuestra relación, decía que era una farsa de mi parte…Además dudaba de los sentimientos bondadosos de Tanya, según Alice, Tanya tenía una fijación conmigo, porque yo en primera instancia -y más de una- la había rechazado…Alice me decía:

-Eres su trofeo de guerra Edward, no te ciegues…ella no te quiere de verdad.

Cuando Tanya reunió a toda mi familia y la suya para contarles que nos pensábamos casar…Alice se levantó de la mesa y oí un gruñido…estaba furiosa. Realmente ni yo sé cómo llegué a osar pensar que podía estar con otra mujer que no fuera mi adorada Bella…creo que me sentía muy vacío, y bajo las presiones constantes de su familia, acepté…Pero cuando vi al amor de mi vida nuevamente…jamás lo dudé...

Ese día, después del centro comercial nos volvimos al hotel…Miré a Alice y ella asintió…comprendió que había decidido amar a Bella y estar con ella. Tanya lo notó, pero después me enteré, que Jasper ocupó sus dones al máximo e impuso la tranquilidad, antes de que se desatara una batalla campal con Tanya. Ella siempre supo que mi corazón era de otra…no sé por qué insistió…quizás Alice tenía razón. Al otro día, Alice partió a conversar con mi amada. Estuve a punto de seguirla…pero se dio cuenta y me paró en seco.

-Ni se te ocurra Edward.

A Tanya le dije que era mejor que nos viéramos la próxima semana, porque yo no estaba de muy buen humor.

- ¿Es por esa humana cierto? – y vi el odio reflejado en sus ojos.  
- No te voy a mentir Tanya. No te lo mereces…Sí es por Bella.

Sus ojos chispearon de rabia, si no hubiese sido por Jasper…¡Uf!! Todo hubiese sido aún peor. Tomó sus maletas y se fue…

- No creas que lo nuestro se acabará de un día para otro…sin perder nada – y me dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica.

Jamás, nunca me imaginé que Tanya iba a ser capaz de dañar a Bella…Después yo me fui a Forks en el mismo avión con Bella. Como sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil hablar con ella y corría peligro de que estuviéramos rodeados de gente, tuve que comprar mi pasaje, el del asiento del lado y otro más lejos, en caso de que Bella no quisiese hablar conmigo…y así fue.

Noté como Bella intentaba no mirar para buscarme…pero sabía que aún me amaba…el problema era romper la barrera que nos separaba, barrera que era producto del daño que le había hecho…y que yo mismo no me perdonaría en la eternidad.

Al bajar en el aeropuerto…vi como su padre estaba de contento de que ella volviera, y me alegro mucho, porque yo padre de mi Bella estaría igual de feliz. Pero también vi como la recibía él…cuando la tomó con sus brazos y la besó…el monstruo casi se apodera de mí y corre a arrancarle la cabeza…lo peor…ella también lo besaba con pasión.

Traté de sacar esas imágenes de los dos besándose como Romeo y Julieta…y decidí insistir con Bella, costara lo que costara. Cuando ya llevaba unos días espiando a Bella – lo que me trajo más de alguna desagradable sorpresa- me llamó Tanya.

- Edward necesito que nos juntemos…tenemos algunos puntos pendientes ¿lo recuerdas?  
- Tanya ahora no puedo…- le contesté bruscamente.  
- Es mejor que te hagas un tiempo o te vas a arrepentir – me advirtió con rabia.  
- Está bien…nos vemos.

Cuando iba de camino a mi casa me llamó Alice.

- Edward estás bien – su voz se notaba preocupada.  
- Si ¿pasó algo?  
- No t-o-d-a-v-í-a – y sus palabras eran temblorosas y siguió  
- Edward es mejor que te reúnas con Tanya…  
- ¿Cuál es el problema Alice? – le gruní.  
- Edward ¿has visto a Bella?  
- ¡_Oh por Dios! ¡¡¡Nooo!!!_

Recién caí en la cuenta…Tanya le haría daño a Bella…o al menos lo intentaría…

-¿La puedes ver? – grité a Alice.  
- No Edward. Sólo sé que Tanya trama algo en contra de Bella y no puedo ver ni siquiera como llega a ella.  
- Alice te tengo que cortar…Si sabes de algo me avisas…  
-Suerte hermanito…no dudes en llamarme…te quiero.  
-Y yo a ti Alice…Gracias por todo.

Tenía que encontrar a Bella…por supuesto, debía empezar encontrando a Tanya. Corrí a la velocidad de un rayo…Cuando llegué a la dirección que me indicó Tanya – curiosamente en Seattle- me estaba esperando. Abrió la puerta y sonrió.

-Edward – y acercó sus labios a los míos. Sin importar ser grosero, la corrí a un lado…  
- ¿Dónde está Bella? – mi voz era áspera y furiosa.  
- No hablemos de esa humanita insignificante…quédate conmigo – me sonrió burlesca.  
- Tanya, es mejor que me digas dónde está…o no respondo – sentí como la furia me invadía e iba ser capaz incluso de matarla, si no hablaba.  
- Edward – me dirigió una mirada coqueta- cenemos y te prometo que sabrás de ella – y luego me acarició el pelo.

Su mirada era perversa, pero no tenía opción.

- ¿Cenar? – me pareció extraño…hasta lo que yo sabía nosotros cazábamos…  
- Así es…te voy a ahorrar la lata de que hoy salgas a perseguir bestias – me dirigió una sonrisa pícara.

Encendió unas velas en la mesa…mesa donde tenía dos copones de plata…fue a buscarlos y me entregó uno y ella se quedó con el otro…

- Por los viejos tiempos Edward – y chocó nuestras copas…

Ella bebió de la copa y cuando levantó la vista…¡maldita sea! Vi como sus ojos dorados cambiaban a un tono carmesí…olí mi copa y en instantes me empezó a arder la garganta y reconocí el aroma de su dulce sangre...En un acto reflejo lancé la copa contra la muralla que se tiñó de un intenso rojo y la sala se impregnó de su olor… enseguida me abalancé sobre ella y la tomé del cuello –nunca hubiese reaccionado frente a una mujer de este modo, pero ya había pasado todo límite-.

- ¡Maldita seas Tanya! ¿Qué hiciste con Bella?  
- Ya es tarde Edward – y soltó una carcajada malévola.  
- Más te vale que no le haya pasado nada…O te arrepentirás de haber nacido…

La solté y salí rápidamente del apartamento. Corrí desesperado y con un nudo en la garganta…ahora si el veneno de no tenerla conmigo invadía cada célula de mi cuerpo y mi vida llegaría a su fin si le hubiese pasado algo a mi amada y adorada Bella.

Sonó mi móvil y era Alice…

-Edward ¿cómo estás?  
-Ella, ella le hizo daño a mi Bella…Alice – sentí como por segunda vez desde que era inmortal unas gotas caían por mis mejillas desde mis ojos y mi voz se quebró.  
- Alice, Alice que haré sin mi Bella ¡Oh, no!  
- Edward ¿estás llorando? Pero eso es imposible…-exclamó Alice por el móvil.  
- Edward ¿me escuchas?  
- Si, le respondí entre lágrimas…  
-Carlile está con Bella…Ella está bien Edward  
-¿Dónde están? – le exigí.  
- En el hospital de Forks...  
_-Voy para allá…_


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO X  
EL HOSPITAL

Quise levantarme de inmediato. La máquina que controlaba mi corazón parecía que iba a estallar, era millones de _tic, tic, tic _en menos de un segundo. Impulsivamente apreté su rostro al mío y enredé mis dedos en su suave pelo broncíneo…Él me besaba desenfrenadamente y yo a él. Sus manos acariciaban mi pelo hasta la cintura y sus fríos labios recorrieron desde las sienes de mi cabeza hasta mi ombligo. Me aferré a él como nunca antes…

- ¿Edward qué haces? No ves que está convaleciente…- y sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre nosotros.  
- ¡Carlisle! – dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Sentí como el rubor me llegaba a las mejillas y se apoderaba de mí. Edward rápidamente se alejó de mí, pero jamás me soltó la mano.

- Hijo…te dije que la podías visitar, pero sin perturbarla y haces todo lo contrario – su voz era seria.

Entonces interrumpí.

-Carlisle ha sido mi culpa, enserio…aunque no te preocupes ahora me siento mucho mejor…- y sonreí avergonzada.

Carlisle y Edward también sonrieron. Entonces Carlisle dijo:

-Bella debes descansar…Debes reponerte pronto.

Los miré a los dos, sonreí y les dije:

-Con este par de guardianes no necesito nada más para recuperarme.

Ambos sonrieron satisfechos:

- Edward te puedes quedar siempre y cuando la dejes dormir y los latidos de su corazón no se aceleren, de lo contrario, la próxima vez no vendré yo, sino que una enfermera y te sacará de aquí por _expresa orden del doctor_ – todos sonreímos.

- Esta bien Carlisle, pero por favor deja que me quede – y la voz de Edward sonó suplicante…

Por primera vez, desde que conocía a Edward, hacía algo _irresponsable _y eso me gustó…Carlisle cerró la puerta y se fue.

- Ahora si que nos debemos comportar – me dijo Edward con alegría.

Cogió mi pelo en una cola y la puso a un costado de mi hombro…

-Duerme mi dulce amor…- y comenzó a tararear mi nana. En cosa de segundos ya estaba durmiendo como si me hubiesen puesto un sedante a la vena.

Cuando desperté, Edward, mi amado y querido Edward se había ido…Carlisle tampoco estaba…Mi corazón de compungió unos instantes, hasta que la lógica volvió a mi mente: primero, Carlisle no podría estar en turno de 24 horas, eso despertaría sospechas…y por supuesto, Edward no debía entrar…estaba _estrictamente prohibido por el doctor_, cualquier tipo de visita, exceptuando el personal médico, mi padre y Edward, claro que éste último nadie lo podía saber y por ende no podía andar deambulando por el hospital como Pedro por su casa. Esta última reflexión me dejó bastante más tranquila.

Se abre la puerta del salón blanco y aparece una enfermera, quien sin hablarme chequea nuevamente mis signos vitales. Nuevamente se abre la alba puerta. Era Charlie.

- Hola querida – y me besó la frente.  
- Te ves bastante mejor hoy hija…  
- Me siento bastante bien hoy papá – y le sonreí  
- Tienes una visita – Charlie torció los labios y sonrió

La felicidad por Charlie no sería igual si se tratase de Edward. Además no lo había visto, por lo tanto, no podía anunciarlo con tanta liviandad…Era obvio quién era: Jacob ¿cómo le diría a mi padre que quizás sería mejor que no entrara…? Además ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿cómo le iba a explicar sobre mi secuestro? Y peor ¿qué excusa le daría por arrancarme de él y partir con desquiciada por el bosque? ¡Ups! No era momento para recibirlo.

- Papá ¿creo que estoy con restricción de visitas? – mi tono de voz se notó angustiado.  
- No Bella…el doctor Cullen ha levantado la restricción.

¡Oh, no! Ahora si que estaba frita, no tenía razón para pedirle a Charlie que no dejara entrar a Jake…Y Carlisle ¿por qué lo habría hecho? Él sabría que la primera persona que vendría visitarle – legalmente- después de mi padre sería Jake…Carlisle estaba al tanto de mi relación con Jacob ¿sabría Edward que su padre había permitido el paso de mi novio? Él era el único capaz de restringir mis visitas…¡Uf! Carlisle, Carlisle…a veces me cuesta razonar como mis queridos vampiros.

- Papá…verás…- no sabía cómo decirlo- no estoy en condiciones de recibir a nadie ¿me entiendes? Mira cómo estoy – le hice un puchero de incomodidad y eché un vistazo a mi cuerpo.  
- No importa Bella - ¡Oh, no! Jake ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta.  
- Hola Jacob – lo saludé algo distante.  
- Hola Bella – se acercó para besarme los labios, pero le puse la mejilla.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula se tensó unos minutos. Intentó suavizar sus gestos, pero estaba dolido, lo veía en la mirada…Charlie debió enterarse de que algo sucedía, porque salió rápidamente de la sala. Al parecer recién sospechó, porque no quería recibir a Jake.

- Bella estaré afuera…- y miró desafiante a Jake.  
- Estaré bien papá – le dirigí una mirada seria.  
- Jake recuerda que la acabamos de recuperar – Charlie habló firme a Jacob.

Charlie desapareció de la puerta, entonces Jake se dirigió a mí.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Bella? – su mano tomó la mía y su mirada se suavizó.  
- Bien Jake…gracias – mi voz era firme.  
- ¿Por qué te fuiste…? – sus ojos se entristecieron.  
- Eeee…bueno…ya te dije Jake…no estaba preparada – desvié la vista porque le mentí.  
- Bella no mientas por favor…salí detrás de ti, pero habías desaparecido ¿cómo no pensaste en los peligros del bosque? – su voz era fría.  
- N…no pensé en nada…sólo necesitaba salir…me estaba ahogando – ¡Oh, no! Error. Recién me había dado cuenta del traspié de mis palabras.

Los ojos negros de mi lobito se llenaron de pena, odio y rabia. Lo había herido…

-Lo sabía…- entonces se puso irónico- ¿realmente te han secuestrado Bella o te fuiste de luna de miel? – su mandíbula cuadrada estaba tan apretada que parecía que se iba a romper.  
- ¿Qué te pasa Jacob? No seas ridículo…- lo miré con furia y mi voz estaba bastante irritada.

Ahora entendía todo…siempre me pareció muy extraño que quién me encontrara fuera mi padre y no Jacob primero, teniendo él muchas más habilidades para hacerlo…¡Jake pensó que me iba a ir con Edward! Claro, sus amigos le contaron que un vampiro me llevó a toda velocidad…estaba todo tan claro ahora…¡Pobre Jake! Aunque intente no herirlo igualmente lo hago, pero ahora estaba tan, pero tan equivocado…no podía ni imaginarse cuan errada estaba su teoría.

- Así que eso pensaste Jake – mi voz era ofuscada.  
- Qué querías…te arrancaste de mí…sola por el bosque…eso es algo absurdo ¿no lo crees? – su voz era sarcástica a decir basta.  
- Y además…tus amigos te contaron que fue en vampiro el qué me sacó en andas ¿cierto?  
- Tú lo has dicho Bella.  
- Y no te contaron que ese vampiro era algo distinto a Edward como por ejemplo, pelo negro, largo…y piel olivácea. – ahora si estaba furiosa-.  
- Para lo que cuesta disfrazarse Bella y montar una historia ¿no? – su voz era dura y sus ojos destellaban furia.  
- ¡Sal de aquí Jake!- le grité furiosa.

Al instante entró Charlie.

-¡Qué demonios pasa aquí! – y nos miró desconcertado.

Entonces se dirigió a Jacob.

- Será mejor que te vayas Jacob – le habló firme, pero con ternura.  
- ¿Si eso es lo que quiere Bella? – me miró con rabia.

Asentí. Vi como salió por la puerta…¡Estaba enorme! Parece que crecía por hora…su cuerpo era cada vez más firme y su piel cobriza brillaba…se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre increíblemente guapo, cualquier mujer estaría feliz de estar con él. Me puse melancólica…recordé su ternura y sonrisa increíblemente bella…sus manos cálidas y fuertes…, sin embargo, su corazón era de un niño…y me dolía mucho hacerlo sufrir, aunque no pudiera evitarlo…no quería que me odiara…quería que siguiéramos siendo tan amigos como lo éramos hasta antes de ser novios…pero sé que él jamás lo aceptaría…

- ¿Qué ha pasado hija? – me recriminó Charlie.  
- Papá…es sólo que ya no congeniamos tanto como antes – le mentí la razón de fondo, no obstante, algo había de verdad…  
- Bella, Jacob te quiere mucho…me lo ha dicho incluso Billy…  
- Lo sé y yo a él…pero quizás no del modo que Jake quisiera…  
- Bella, aún son un par de chiquillos…no deberían tener este tipo de problemas. Verás…cuando a tu edad tienen tantas dificultades es mejor que se distancien un poco…  
- ¿Quieres decir que deberíamos terminar? – lo miré sorprendida.  
- Quizás Bella…puede que no para siempre…a lo mejor en un tiempo más estén más maduros y puedan volver a estar juntos, pero si lo van ha pasar mal…  
- Puede que tengas razón papá…- una nube negra inundó mi mente- pero te agradecería que no comentaras esto con nadie, menos con Billy.  
- Está bien hija…ahora descansa por favor, este tipo de agitaciones no creo que te ayuden a recuperarte luego.- me besó la frente y se fue.

Me pasé casi todo el día durmiendo. La verdad, efectivamente la discusión con Jake me había desgastado…En cuanto llegó la noche apareció Carlisle.

- Hola Bella, te estás recuperando pronto…te ves bien hoy.  
- Me he sentido mucho mejor – le sonreí  
- Carlisle ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
- Por supuesto Bella – me contestó mientras me examinaba.  
- ¿Por qué me levantaste la restricción de visitas?  
- Porque ya estabas mejor Bella…podía haber gente que te quisiera visitar – y sus ojos dorados se clavaron en mí.  
- Pero Carlisle…tú sabes que lo más probable era que Jake viniera cierto.  
- Así es Bella…  
- Entonces…no entiendo – le dije confundida.  
- Bella – se detuvo un momento y me miró – el chico Black es un buen hombre…y qué Edward sea mi hijo no cambia las cosas…¿me entiendes?  
- Es decir que Edward no se molesta porque venga Jake – seguí confundida.  
- Eso es otro punto…pero Edward es un hombre sensato y debe entender…si él viene a visitarte también lo puede hacer el resto.

Asentí. Resultaba impresionante los buenos sentimientos de Carlisle, realmente era fuera de serie…sabía que su hijo estaba intentando volver a estar conmigo, sin embargo, era de una línea y muy justo en todo.

- _Bella, Edward quiere visitarte ¿te sientes en condiciones como para recibirlo?_  
- _No Carlisle _– respondí muy precipitadamente- _Dile a Edward que lo siento, pero estoy exhausta…- _mentí.  
- _Se lo diré Bella…ahora descansa por favor _– Carlisle siempre supo que mi respuesta era una absurda mentira…


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO XI  
DUDAS

Tenía dudas…reales dudas…no tenía tan claro de seguir adelante con Edward, siempre todo entre nosotros era muy difícil, graves acontecimientos rodeaban y amenazaban el que estuviéramos juntos…era bastante complicado…Quizás debía aceptar la proposición de Reneé e irme a San Francisco con ella y Phil cuando entre a la universidad. A lo mejor debía intentar olvidarme de todo: Forks – aunque era difícil, porque aquí vivía mi padre-, de Jake –porque no quería seguir hiriéndolo- y de Edward y toda su familia – eran demasiado surrelistas para mí…era tremendamente complicado, por mucho que los amara, estar con personas que parecen estrellas de cine sacadas de una película de amor y terror a la vez…resultaba complicado, por decir lo menos-. Tenía que empezar a buscar cosas simples en la vida, no podía ser todo tan engorroso, era tremendamente absurdo luchar contra la corriente e intentar batallar con un mundo sobre humano.

Aún me quedaba un día y una noche en el hospital. Sólo Charlie me acompañaba…Carlisle vendría en la noche. Su último parte médico era bastante promisorio, mañana antes de mediodía me darían el alta y podría volver a casa. Leí mucho…Charlie me trajo un libro de una chilena que vivía en Estados Unidos, según él, se lo había recomendado mi madre, y le pidió que me le comprara porque a mi me iba a encantar…la escritora era Isabel Allende y su libro "La casa de los espíritus". Me pareció un buen libro…eso de vivir en permanente contacto con situaciones paranormales o irreales ya no eran lejanos para mí. Es bueno conocer de lugares tan alejados al mío…y encontrar que en la vida…aún sin importar la cultura, idiomas o fronteras, existen vivencias muy semejante sólo por el hecho de ser humanos o por quienes lo habían sido alguna vez…

Cuando eran casi las seis de la tarde la enfermera me dice que tengo una visita. Me pareció extraño…ya que Jacob estaba furioso conmigo, Charlie, estaba de turno y en su caso sólo hubiese pasado…sin anunciarlo y la última opción, Edward, bueno a Edward le había pedido explícitamente a través de Carlisle que no viniera porque estaba cansada. Sé que esa mentira jamás se la hubiese tragado Edward y en último caso, bastaría con leer la mente de Carlisle para darse cuenta de que todo era una farsa…

-¿Quién es? – le pregunté curiosa a la enfermera.  
- Mike Newton – contestó sin prestarme mayor atención.

¿Mike Newton? Bueno no se había ocurrido que él viniera a visitarme…la verdad era algo extraño tanta cercanía con él, pero no me desagradaba…

- ¿Le digo que entre entonces? – confirmó la enfermera.  
- Por favor, gracias.

En unos instantes apareció Mike en el umbral de la puerta. Cuando me vio se puso medio nervioso y se sonrojó un poco.

- Hola Bella ¿cómo te has sentido?  
- Bien, Mike muy bien – le sonreí – sabes, no había tenido oportunidad para agradecerte…por encontrarme…gracias.  
- Fue un placer Bella – y clavó sus celestes ojos en mí.  
- Bueno, discúlpame si no había venido antes a verte, pero estaba absolutamente prohibido por el doctor Cullen cualquier visita.  
- No te preocupes Mike, la verdad yo me lo he pasado durmiendo…en realidad, no hubiese sido buena compañía para nadie.  
- No importa, yo…, bueno, yo…con verte dormir me conformo – y torció los labios en una tímida sonrisa.  
- Por favor Mike…- me ruboricé un poco.  
- No sabía que los Cullen habían vuelto – y la sonrisa se cortó de sopetón.  
- Mmmm, yo tampoco – mentí.  
- Y bueno… ¿él vendrá?  
- ¿Quién Mike? – aunque sabía perfectamente a quién se refería.  
- Edward Cullen, me imagino que regresará junto con su familia.  
- Supongo que sí – traté de mantenerme indiferente.  
- Y…¿a ti te afecta demasiado Bella? – bajó la mirada, esperando no encontrar la verdadera respuesta a su pregunta.  
- Me da lo mismo…- le mentí y mucho.  
-¿ Enserio?  
- Así es…  
- Ahh…verdad que ahora tu novio es Jacob Black.  
- Mmmm, no lo sé Mike, las cosas no andan muy bien.

Vi como una sonrisa iluminó sus ojos, aunque intentó sofocarla.

- Lo siento…- pero su rostro reflejaba todo lo contrario.  
- Bueno, no te creo Mike, pero no importa – me reí.

La verdad la compañía de Mike Newton ya no me desagradaba tanto como antes…Era un chico normal al menos, aunque no tenía intenciones de darle esperanzas, porque en realidad no tenía nada claro en mi vida.

-Bella, mañana te darán el alta ¿quieres que te recoja?  
- No Mike, no es necesario - ¡Oh, no! Ardería Troya si eso sucediera.  
- Charlie me viene a buscar.  
- Bueno ¡piénsalo! Si quieres vengo…yo encantado.  
- Gracias Mike, pero no. – la luz en sus ojos se apagó, pero siguió esforzándose por mostrarme una sonrisa.  
- ¿Cuándo volverás al colegio Bella?  
- Creo que la próxima semana.  
- ¡Eso es fabuloso! – casi gritó de júbilo.  
- Bueno no creo que todos estén tan felices de verme como tú…- me reí- sobre todo considerando a Jess…-Mike se puso serio y me dijo.  
- Con Jessica sólo somos buenos amigos Bella.  
- Mmmm, no creo que ella piense lo mismo…- le insistí.  
- Bueno, da igual, yo la veo así.  
- Entonces nos vemos el lunes Bella…- y una gran sonrisa le llegó a los ojos.  
- Así es…  
- Entonces te dejo tranquila para no agotarte y no te aburras de verme el lunes – me guiño un ojo y sonrió.  
- Está bien – no quise insistir en que se quedara, aunque me daba mucha lata quedar sola, porque Mike se podía pasar más películas de lo real.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue…Alcancé a escuchar un ¡yujuuu! Que provenía de a voz de Mike, aunque fue bajito, lo pude oír por el eco tan típico de pasillo de hospital.

La noche estaba extremadamente hermosa…la luna se colaba por la ventana y las estrellas se vislumbraban nítidas, cosa rara en Forks, porque eso significaba que tenía que estar despejado. Me había dormido cuando llegó Carlisle a su turno de la noche. Entró muy sigiloso a la habitación para no despertarme, pero ya estaba con los ojos abiertos.

- Hola Carlisle – le dije con la voz áspera de quien viene despertando.  
- Oh, no quise despertarte Bella…- se mostró sorprendido.  
- No te preocupes debo llevar ya un rato mirando por la ventana – le sonreí.  
- ¿Cómo está Edward? – no pude evitar preguntarle.  
- Bien Bella, te mandó saludos.

¿Saludos? Qué cosa más rara está…yo no lo quería recibir y en cambio el me mandaba ¡saludos!...mmm, esto era extraño…

- Carlisle…disculpa que sea tan insistente, pero ¿no se enojó porque le pedí que no viniera?  
- No Bella, lo entendió. Sabes que aún podrías estar muy cansada…perdiste mucha sangre…a lo menos eso agota a cualquier persona.  
- ¡Ah! Tan comprensivo Edward – y fruncí el ceño.

Carlisle sonrió.

– Bella, ustedes necesitan tiempo para arreglar las cosas. No pueden ser tan atolondrados, de este modo herirán a mucha gente y la idea es que sean felices, pero no destruyendo al resto – entonces se puso serio.  
– Carlisle yo estoy muy enamorada de Edward, pero todo es tan difícil…No quiero herir a Jake – unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar mis mejillas-.  
– Bella, no te aflijas…todo a su tiempo…no deben forzar las cosas…- sus ojos dorados me miraron cargados de ternura.  
– Es que…- mis lágrimas estallaron. Un nudo en la garganta me presionaba la voz y no podía hablar- si me demoro…Edward se volverá a ir y quizás nuevamente se quiera casar con otra…y eso sería el fin de mi vida ¡Oh por Dios! Otra vez no lo podría soportar.  
– Oh, mi querida niña – Carlisle acarició mi frente con sus frías y suaves manos- no sabes lo que dices…Edward te ama más que a él mismo…Además, lleva un siglo esperándote ¿Qué son un par de meses? – me dirigió una dulce sonrisa y me besó la frente.  
– Bella, has lo que tenga que hacer, pero hazlo bien…sin presiones de ningún tipo…es la única manera de que todo pueda salir bien.  
– ¡Oh, Carlisle! Que bien me hace hablar contigo…me tranquilizas muchísimo…  
– Me alegro mucho querida Bella…  
– ¡Ah! Alice me pidió que te preguntara si te podía recoger mañana para llevarte a tu casa.  
– No es necesario…Charlie me vendrá a buscar- le dije dudosa.  
– Alice me dijo que Charlie mañana tendría turno y le será complicado venirte a buscar…Además, ella está feliz de compartir conmigo…ella te quiere mucho Bella – sus ojos dorados se iluminaron- como todos nosotros.  
– Incluso Rosalie.  
– Bueno, ella es algo especial, pero es una buena persona…tendrás que tener paciencia eso es todo.  
– Entonces perfecto, que venga Alice – esbocé una gran sonrisa.  
– Y por otro lado…es bueno que Charlie se vaya acostumbrando a todos nosotros y si empieza viendo a quienes más le agradan le será más fácil después aceptarnos a todos ¿lo entiendes cierto? – y me sonrió nuevamente.  
– Tienes toda la razón Carlisle, debemos tantear terreno…- solté una leve carcajada.  
– Bella es hora de qué duermas. Temprano estaré aquí para darte el alta.  
– Ok.  
– Dulces sueños…  
– Gracias Carlisle.

Estaba durmiendo cuando siento que succionaban mi brazo. Dentro de mi inconciencia pensé que era el catéter conectado al suero, hasta que abrí los ojos rápidamente cuando la succión fue más fuerte y me dolió. Intenté gritar, pero tenía la boca tapada…

- ¿Cómo estás Bella? – y me sonrió burlesca – mis amigos me dijeron que te habías zafado de ellos.

Su cabellera pelirroja la recordaba con claridad…había sido fuente de muchas pesadillas recurrentes. Traté de murmurar algo pero era imposible…Sus ojos eran carmesí y sus labios tenían de mi sangre.

- _Te debía una visita ¿recuerdas?_


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO XII  
ESPERANZA…

Traté de balbucear algo…, pero era imposible…Cuando pensaba que ya estaba libre _¡Esto!... _Todos los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente como un racconto desde donde se empieza a contar la historia. Era todo tan complicado ¿acaso estaría destinada a morir joven y sin mi amor? Lo que más me dolía era no haber estado más con Edward…lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas en este mundo…Mi corazón le pertenecía…quizá en la eternidad, más allá de la vida, mi alma se podría encontrar con la suya, a lo mejor no la perdió y se encuentra en un cosmos infinito donde nuestras energías encajen perfectamente y se fundan en una…Realmente este amor no podía ser terrenal…era más fuerte que lo que un hombre y una mujer común y corriente lo pudieran soportar…probablemente por esta razón yo debía morir…para encontrar su amor en la eternidad. Mi querido Edward tenía dudas de donde había ido a parar su alma, yo no tenía ninguna al respecto…su alma debía ser una partícula en el paraíso, que a diferencia de lo que el pensaba, estaba más ligada a él como ninguna otra a un cuerpo. Sus bellos sentimientos no podían ser de la nada…debía haber una razón divinamente fuerte que manejaba los hilos de su vida y de nuestro amor.

Cerré los ojos para que todo acabara rápidamente…el veneno que alguna vez ya había sentido correr por mis venas se hacía intenso y empezaba a quemar cada célula de mi ser. Sin embargo, tratándose de Victoria, transformarme no seria en ningún caso su objetivo, sino que secarme, dejar mi cuerpo inerte y sin sangre, por lo que iba a resultar menos doloroso de lo que pensaba…sólo bastaba que mi cuerpo no resistiera y se dejara ir sin más resistencia.

Era una felina imponente, de gran cabellera, encendida por los centelleos casi encandilantes que emanaban de su pelo. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada y eran de un negro intenso con destellos rojos penetrantes. Podían presenciar el frenesí que estaba sufriendo…del que alguna vez Edward me había hablado…Mi sangre chorreaba por las comisuras de sus labios y la fuerza que ejercía sobre mí era la de una serpiente contractora. Sabía que no pararía de succionar y cada vez sería peor. Poco a poco mi vista comenzó a nublarse y ya no me dolía tanto la ponzoña…Recordé los ojos más bellos que había visto en mi vida, sus dorados líquidos…que emanaban ternura y culpabilidad. También recordé su sonrisa y sus bellos y suaves labios carmesí…fríos como la nieve, pero dulces como la miel. Ya no sentía ni siquiera mi respiración y mi corazón latía débilmente. No obstante, su rostro era cada vez más nítido…esbocé una sonrisa e imaginé que lo besaba con pasividad, como si la eternidad nos deparara una hermosa sorpresa.

Alcancé a ver la sombra de una mujer que caminaba sigilosamente por detrás de mi asesina…era menuda de pelos erizados ¡Era Alice! ¡Oh por Dios! No sabía si alucinaba o era cierto. Vi como con su pequeño y fuerte cuerpo se abalanzó sobre Victoria. Su rostro estaba desfigurado, nunca la había visto tan furiosa en mi vida. Sus dorados ojos eran sólidos como una piedra y estaban desorbitados por la ira. Al descubierto quedaban sus dientes blancos y perfectos…Con una poderosa e increíblemente rápida mordida, arrancó parte del cuello de la pelirroja y lo escupió. La mujer emitió un sonido gutural, pero su estado de frenesí impidió una reacción oportuna de su parte. Alice tomó su cabeza con potencia y la torció de lado a lado hasta desnucarla, el chirrido que se emanó, no fue como si se rompiera un hueso, era como si se hubiesen roto unos bloques de acero…Un gritó ensordecedor salió a todo pulmón de la garganta de Victoria…Entonces Alice…puso su mano en el cuello de Victoria, a la altura del mentón y enterró sus feroces uñas, que más bien parecían garras, y las enterró en el cuello de su enemiga…hasta que comenzó a salir sangre a borbotones desde los agujeros que Alice había hecho en el pálido cuello de la pelirroja ¡Oh por Dios! Era mi sangre la que salía a toda velocidad y completaba esta macabra escena. Con un último movimiento, certero y fuerte, giró la cabeza de Victoria hasta arrancarla de cuajo… Una vez que la cabeza estuvo completamente separada del cuerpo de mi asesina…Alice volvió en sí y empezó a gritar con su melódica voz de hada…

- ¡Carlisle…Carlisle! Apúrate….la ponzoña ¡Carlisle por lo que más quieras…date prisa!

No había alcanzado ni siquiera a dar un vistazo hacia el otro lado cuando Carlisle ya estaba junto a mí con una jeringa en sus manos.

- Alice, no hay tiempo para ir a buscar sangre al banco del hospital, así que toma otra jeringa y recoge lo que puedas de sangre que no esté en el suelo – le ordenó.

Estaba confirmado, todo ese líquido rojo que emanaba el cuerpo de Victoria, era mi sangre ¡que horror! ¡Cuánta sangre me había sacado…!

- ¿Y la ponzoña Carlisle? – la voz de Alice era muy nerviosa casi histérica.  
- La intentaré sacar con la jeringa, porque si la muerdo, es tan poca la sangre que tiene, que morirá. – le contestó rápidamente Carlisle mientras se movía a una velocidad impresionante.

Y continuó.

- ¡Pásame la sangre que tienes Alice!

Carlisle inyectó en mi otro brazo todo el oscuro líquido que Alice había extraído del cuerpo inerte de Victoria.

- ¡Alice, anda al banco de sangre del hospital y trae cinco bolsas de medio litro! ¡rápido Alice que se nos va…! – por primera vez la voz de Carlisle se notaba impaciente…

Carlisle no había terminado de dar las instrucciones cuando Alice venía con harto más que cinco bolsas de sangre en la mano. Con sus pálidos dedos, Carlisle abrió la primera bolsa y no alcancé a pestañear cuando ya estaba colgada y el espeso líquido caía gota a gota por un tubo transparente hacia mi brazo. Mientras él ahora trabajaba a toda velocidad en mi brazo mordido…extraía y extraía sangre con una fina jeringa…y Alice reponía una tras o otras las bolsas de sangre.

- Bella ¿me escuchas? – insistía Carlisle.

No podía responderle…había sido capaz de presenciar todo el extenuante trabajo en equipo que habían tenido Alice y Carlisle, pero no era capaz de emitir un solo sonido. Poco a poco me dormí, sólo alcancé a escuchar a la voz de mi querido padre postizo:

- Alice….llama a Edward y cuéntale lo que ha pasado…Pero recálcale que está bien y que todavía es mortal.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba amaneciendo…y su aliento frío serpenteaba en mi cabello. Quise hablar, pero mi voz no respondía…sin embargo, me escuchó…

- _Mi bella durmiente despertó _– me besó la frente y una gran sonrisa iluminó y embelleció aún más su rostro.

Sus ojos eran como la miel líquida y me miraban con la mayor ternura que nunca nadie me había mirado en mi vida.

- _Amor mío…te amo…mi vida _– tomó mi mano y la besó con delicadeza.

Pude aclarar la garganta y una débil voz salió desde mis cuerdas vocales.

- ¿Cuántas horas he dormido? – le pregunté.  
- Bueno…en horas…126 más o menos.  
- ¡Oh por Dios! Voy a perder el colegio – exclamé con un tono débil.

Sus labios cereza se tornearon una vez más para dejar al descubierto sus blancos dientes marmóreos.

- ¿ Y te preocupas por faltar a clases? – me dijo sonriendo de par en par – eres única Bella – y agregó – por eso te amo como a nadie en mi vida-.  
- Creo que últimamente has tenido uno que otro problemita un poco más grave que eso…  
- Parece… - le respondí, sintiéndome algo ridícula.  
- Relájate Bella…- insistió con dulzura.

A los pies de la cama ya se encontraba Carlisle, que me miraba con sus cálidos ojos dorados.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy Bella?  
- Bien, gracias - y agregué – gracias, muchas gracias Carlisle.  
- Gracias por qué Bella – me miró algo confuso.  
- Me salvaste junto con Alice…

Carlisle abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Recuerdas algo Bella?

Asentí.  
- ¿Todo? – continuó Carlisle.  
- Si.  
- Y nosotros que pensábamos que estabas inconsciente…- su voz era seria.  
- Pero ¿todo? ¡todo! – continuó Edward con cara de horror.  
- Entonces Alice ya no te parecerá una frágil mujercita – y Carlisle esbozó una sonrisa.

Edward también se relajó y dejó que sus labios cerezas se torcieran en una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde está Alice? – pregunté inquieta.  
- Ella te cuida en el día – me respondió Edward – ya sabes…Charlie es muy feliz cuándo ella está acá…no sería lo mismo si me ve a mí de guardia…– y volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con culpa.  
- ¿Todavía no sabe Charlie qué estás aquí? – le pregunté preocupada.  
- No, esperaré que tú se lo digas…  
- Carlisle ¿es una estupidez? Por qué no se lo dices tú a Charlie.  
- Bella, creo que Edward tiene razón…eres tú quién debe decírselo y por supuesto, en un mejor momento…

No estaba de acuerdo con ellos…Si no fuera porque los Cullen volvieron, y eso incluía a Edward, yo no me hubiese salvado…pero en fin, de la historia con lujo de detalles no se iba a enterar nunca mi padre.

- ¿Y qué le han dicho a Charlie por la extensión de mi estadía aquí en el hospital?  
- Bueno, ha sido más fácil de lo que presupuestábamos – me dijo Edward con calma- Carlisle le dijo que habías tenido una complicación y que te habían inducido con medicamentos a dormir, para que lograras recuperarte mejor en menos tiempo.  
- ¿Y Chalie se lo ha creído sin chistar? – continuaba incrédula.  
- Así es – asintió Carlisle.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio y Carlisle me habló.

- Has tenido muchas visitas Bella…que claro no han podido verte, pero han llegado al hospital a saber de ti – la voz de Carlisle era transparente.

Edward le dirigió una mirada a Carlisle que casi lo fulmina. Carlisle lo ignoró.

- ¿Quién ha venido Carlisle? – le pregunté sin mirar a Edward, para sacarle un poco de celos…ya que me imaginaba la respuesta.  
- El chico Newton y…

La mandíbula de Edward estaba tensa, sus labios estaban forzados en una línea y la mirada clavada en Carlisle.

- Y Jacob Black – dirigió sus ojos ocre a Edward - lo siento hijo, pero es la verdad.  
- Gracias Carlisle – y Edward le dirigió una mirada irónica.

Nunca había visto a Edward tener ese trato tan poco cordial con Carlisle, pero supongo que ellos se conocían lo suficiente como para arreglar sus diferencias…sin embargo, igual me sentí tremendamente incómoda.

Edward no me soltaba la mano y sus gélidos dedos se entrelazaban a los míos. Eran un par de manos pálidas que se aferraban con pasión y dulzura.

Una voz áspera y furiosa emanó desde el umbral de la puerta…En su mano derecha traía una rosa roja que parecía recién cortada de raíz…

- ¡Bella!

Sus ojos eran redondos como platos, su mandíbula estaba apretada y entre dientes me recriminó.

- Como pudiste Bella…yo…yo que te amaba tanto.

_Vi sus ojos humedecerse… y sus manos temblorosas hicieron que la flor cayera involuntariamente al igual que su amor…Dio media vuelta y se largó. Mi corazón apretado a más no poder dejó casi de latir…una parte de mí, y no sabía que tan fuerte era esa parte, también lo amaba a él. ._


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO XIII  
TÚ Y ÉL

La imagen de sus ojos humedecidos quedó impresa en mi mente…y cuando lo vi salir por el umbral de la puerta con el corazón destrozado, con el corazoncito lobuno hecho pedazos…no pude evitarlo…también lo amaba, no de la manera en que él quisiera, pero lo quería y mucho. Me di cuenta que sin su compañía tampoco podría vivir. Su sonrisa estaba grabada en mi alma y sus tiernos y oscuros ojos negros se clavaron e mí…para siempre…Lo peor de todo, era ver su rostro compungido por el dolor de la traición…jamás lo hubiese esperado de mí, porque creo que en el fondo de su corazón siempre albergó la esperanza de que nuestro amor fructiferára.

Al caer la flor…,esa hermosa flor que traía en medio de sus enormes manos cobrizas, fue un símbolo de cómo caía nuestro amor…Cada pétalo de la rosa roja era como el amor que nunca hubiese llegado a ser…plagado de pasión y fuerza; las raíces…era como estábamos aferrados el uno al otro…como la tierra debe nutrir esta flor para que no muera y que si alguien la arranca…en una dura agonía o en una estrepitosa hora, igual moriría…era cosa de tiempo…su destino sería dejar de existir y todo lo que fue, quedaría en el recuerdo…Por último, las espinas…eran como el dolor de la traición…que a pesar de todo el cuidado que se le pueda dar…finalmente, la bella flor te arranca la piel y deja a la intemperie tus más bondadosos sentimientos. Así sola y herida como la hermosa flor de la traición…debía escoger…y ser feliz.

No lo pude evitar…repentinamente me solté de la mano de mi amado Edward y de sopetón me levanté de la camilla de la sala blanca. Mi piel se terminó de rasgar al levantarme de la cama y zafarme de la manguera donde pasaba el suero y la sangre, a través de mi débil y traslúcido brazo.

- ¡Jacob! ¡Jake! Para…- grité eufórica…sin importar mis espectadores.

El caminaba a paso rápido…sus enormes zancadas parecían más enormes que de costumbre, porque me costó muchísimo alcanzarlo…intentaba correr, pero mi cuerpo no respondía…Mientras iba tras Jacob oí una hermosa voz que me llamaba desde dentro de la sala…  
- Bella ¡Bella! – cada vez el volumen de su voz iba alzándose, pero alejándose al mismo tiempo.

Detrás de mí escuché a Carlisle que detuvo a Edward y bloqueó el paso de la puerta.

- Hijo, Edward, cálmate…dale tiempo para decidir…-la voz de Carlisle se oía tranquila.

Cuando logré que Jacob se detuviera y me dirigiera una mirada cargada de rabia, pena, desconcierto y…desilusión – que fue la peor de todas-, pero también de amor…me paré en frente de él y sentí como las lágrimas brotaban desde el fondo de mi alma…No sabía de qué manera remediar el daño causado y suturar la herida que había perforado años de cariño y amor. Sentí que las piernas me temblaban y el frío suelo hacia estragos en mis huesos. Logré hablar, a pesar de que un nudo en la garganta bloqueaba la salida de mis palabras. Mi voz era inestable, pero cargada de emociones.

- ¡Jacob, perdóname! – le rogué y por poco caí de rodillas ante él.

Noté como titubeó ante mis palabras…Sus ojos oscuros y profundos como el bosque en plena noche, soltaron unas lágrimas dulces y su boca hizo un puchero para contener el llanto abrasador que lo embargaba. Estuve unos segundos contemplándolo y mi pecho se ahogaba de tanto llorar. No me di cuenta cuando sus brazos pasaron por mi espalda y me aferró contra su pecho enorme y cálido como el fuego. Hoy latir su corazón a todo galope y no pude más…me aferré con todas mis fuerzas a mi Jacob…Al sentir mi reacción, Jake me miró con ojos desconcertados y con demasiada ternura, que simplemente no merecía,…apretó sus labios contra los míos… y yo respondí…me deje llevar por esta maravillosa sensación y nos perdimos en un beso cálido, largo y muy, pero muy herido, que por mi parte le pedía perdón y de su parte…accedía.

Pasó un buen rato antes de que me diera cuenta de lo acontecido…giré para mirar hacia la sala, pero no fue necesario buscar…Edward estaba detrás de mí, con los bellos ojos ocre como platos, atónito de la impresión. Su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que parecía que se rompería en cualquier instante, y su piel, aún más pálida que la cal. Noté como se contuvo…, pero estaba ad portas de lanzarse contra Jacob. Dejó al descubierto sus blancos dientes marmóreos y con su voz aún contenida habló:

- ¡Suéltala!

Parecía que de los dorados ojos saldrían chispas que quemarían vivo a Jake. Jacob sujetó aún más mi cuerpo al suyo. El terror me invadió de inmediato…

- ¡No peleen por favor! – grité con fuerza.

El cuerpo de Jacob temblaba y su cuerpo se tensaba como el hierro. Ambos se asimilaban a los gatos cuando están engrifados a punto de atacar. De repente…apareció Carlisle detrás de Edward.

- ¡Cálmate hijo! Los problemas no se arreglan de este modo…- su voz era conciliadora. Luego se dirigió a Jake.  
- Por favor Jacob, retírate – su voz era firme, pero amable.

Jacob pareció alterarse y fue algo grosero al contestar.

- Doctor Cullen ¿quiere que me vaya para que el chupasangres se quede con Bella, cierto? – su voz era furiosa y su rostro hervía de furia.  
- Edward también se irá – le aseguró Carlisle con fuerza, pero sin tanta amabilidad.

Edward dirigió una mirada fulminante a Carlisle y Jacob, no lo hizo nada de mal. Jacob me soltó, sin antes besarme el cabello.

- Nos vemos Bella – me dijo con voz amenazante y segura.

Edward continuaba con el cuerpo rígido y en su bello rostro se evidenciaba el desconcierto. Evitaba mirarme.

- Hijo, tú también debes irte. Nos vemos en la casa pronto…- le insistió Carlisle, con una voz dulce y apacible. Sin embargo, sus ojos dorados líquidos demostraban preocupación.

Al irse Edward…me sentí sola, en el pasillo, frío y oscuro. El desconcierto era total…no sabía que había hecho, pero todo estaba aún peor…Ya no era sólo un corazón destrozado, ahora eran dos…mis dos almas. Un pesar inmenso me nubló la mente y me empecé a sentir cansada…sentía como las piernas se doblaban…cuando Carlisle me acunó en sus brazos y me llevó camino a la cama de la sala blanca. Me acurruqué en su cuerpo gélido y perfecto, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Vi que pasaba una enfermera que nos miraba totalmente desconcertada…

Con mucho cuidado me dejó en la camilla. Mientras otra enfermera me introducía nuevamente la manguera que me conectaba a la sangre y el suero. Aún no lograba dormir…, con todo lo que había pasado resultaba algo imposible…, los sollozos me embargaban y la culpa no me dejaba pegar un ojo, aunque me sentía agotada y agobiada. Carlisle aún continuaba en la sala – realmente no sé en qué minuto veía más pacientes, porque pasaba gran parte de su turno cuidándome-.

- Carlisle – le hablé aún entre sollozos.  
- Dime Bella – dirigió sus dulces ojos hacia mí.  
- ¿Estás enojado conmigo? – le pregunté nerviosa. Después de todo el espectáculo no había sido menor.  
- No Bella – su respuesta fue suave, lo que tranquilizó un poco.  
- De verdad…- insistí.

Asintió.

- La verdad Carlilse…me siento avergonzada…lo siento tanto, últimamente he actuado de manera estúpida.  
- Bella – se sentó en un costado de la camilla – estás viviendo un período tremendamente complejo…no es fácil decidir entre dos amores – y sonrió de poca gana.  
- Es…es que yo no quiero seguir hiriendo a la gente que amo – mi voz estaba alterada.  
- _Cálmate Bella, el corazón pronto te mostrara el camino…ten paciencia…- _era de esperar que Carlisle tuviera razón…


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO XIV  
¿QUÉ HUBIESE PASADO SI…?

Era dura esta agonía…No sabía si mi Bella era aún mía…Esta sensación de desazón y desconsuelo me quemaban cada vez más profundo. En parte era mi culpa, así es…yo la abandoné en ese frío bosque y le hice creer que no la amaba, cuando era exactamente lo contrario, no amaba a nadie más en la vida que a ella. También erré en mis actos…no bastó con equivocarme en mis raciocinios, sino que además, la dejé creer, aunque sea por un instante que estaba con otra…creo que en el fondo del corazón, Bella intentaba perdonarme, pero no lo lograba del todo. ¿Cómo pude dejarla sola y abandonarla? ¡Oh, no! Cuanto me arrepiento…quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y hacer todo de nuevo...enmendar mis errores y cambiar todo lo qué pasó después de la desastrosa noche de su cumpleaños…Incluso sin cambiar el incidente del corte de su dedo con el papel de regalo y la consecutiva reacción de mi hermano Jasper. Si el tiempo volviese atrás...

Hubiese ido a dejarla igual a su casa, porque los ánimos no daban para más en nuestra casa, sin embargo, cuando ella me preguntara si me quedaría con ella esa noche, le diría _POR SUPUESTO_, voy a dejar el auto y vuelvo enseguida…Su hermoso rostro no hubiese sido de desconcierto…está vez reiría satisfecha y me diría te espero arriba. Rápidamente dejaría el volvo en el porche de mi casa y prácticamente volaría por el bosque para encontrarme con ella en su dormitorio…

Al llegar por su ventana…mi dulce Bella estaría semidormida, encima de su cama, con polera y un pantalón viejo de algodón, de pijama. Su hermoso pelo marrón estaría desparramado por la almohada y sus labios frambuesa estarían entreabiertos…descansando. El dormitorio fragante tan sólo de su aroma, me invitaría a quedarme toda la noche con ella…para verla tan sólo respirar. Para evitar que despertara e intervenir en sus sueños, entraría a hurtadillas y me recostaría a su lado…tan sólo para presenciar la magnífica escena de verla dormir. Como casi siempre…ella se despertaría a media noche, y medio inconsciente me besaría…, pero esta vez, la tomaría fuerte entre mis brazos y enredaría mis dedos en su tibio cabello. La besaría por el cuello hasta los hombros…para luego volver a unir sus deliciosos labios con los míos…Esta vez, le hubiese hecho caso y dormiría junto a ella debajo de las mantas de la cama…

Al otro día…después una dulce noche – y que tan sólo la hubiera dejado unos instantes para que ella desayunara y yo me cambiara de ropa y fuera a buscar el coche- la recogería como todas las mañanas…Ella aparecería en el umbral de la puerta de su casa con una gran sonrisa y con las mejillas rosadas por la vergüenza ingenua de lo que nos había pasado la noche anterior. Apenas hubiera estado frente a mí, la levantaría entre mis brazos y la besaría, con pasión y mucho, mucho amor…Le abriría la puerta del copiloto y nos iríamos juntos al colegio. En la puerta nos estaría esperando Alice, con una sonrisa traviesa, de quien interviene en asuntos ajenos, y nos preguntaría cómo estamos…yo abrazaría a Bella y la besaría en la frente, mientras una sonrisa me llenaría de orgullo…y ella se ruborizaría una vez más y le diría a Alice que se metiera en sus asuntos.

Entraríamos juntos, de la mano a nuestra clase de Biología. Durante toda la clase nos dirigiríamos miradas de complicidad y en una que otra ocasión le acariciaría la mano debajo de la mesa del laboratorio…Al terminar el día, la dejaría nuevamente en su casa y ella me haría la pregunta nuevamente _¿te quedarás hoy?_...quizás siempre me decía la misma frase, pero cada vez que ella preguntaba, mi abstracto corazón parecería desbordar del pecho…la respuesta evidente sería _no necesitas ni preguntarlo amor mío…_

A la mañana siguiente sería sábado…La pasaría a buscar a la misma hora que todas las mañanas – aún estando con ella sólo hace media hora atrás- e iríamos de paseo...solos. En la rivera de un río pasaríamos el día, recorriendo los árboles y buscando las mejores panorámicas desde las copas de éstos. Por cada diez pasos nos besaríamos nuevamente, con tanta pasión como la noche anterior…Seriamos inseparables…dos cómplices de un amor mágico y maravilloso.

Hoy la realidad sería otra…el amor de mi vida no tendría confusión alguna de quien era su novio…Todo esto sería así…de no haber errado en mis conclusiones _¡Oh por Dios! Cuanto lo lamento._ Me duele respirar…quiero amarla para siempre, ya sea su siempre o el mío…lo que ella decida…

Te amo Bella amor mío…haría lo que fuera, porque estuviéramos juntos en este momento…perdóname mi vida…te amo tanto…que pareciera que hubiese recuperado el alma de tanto dolor que siento al no tenerte…Te adoro mi vida.

En cambio, la abandoné a su suerte en medio del intenso frío y la tempestuosa lluvia y para colmo…desatendí tus súplicas…aún siendo las mías internamente tan fuerte como las tuyas. Escuché ajeno cuando Alice me advirtió que podías enfermar y yo tonto y soberbio, pensé que era una exageración y que me olvidarías…

Al final, me merecía todo lo que pasaba…toda tu indiferencia y confusión.

Al ver que lo besabas, aún estando conmigo minutos antes, fue como si me rasgases mi corazón abstracto con un puñal con veneno…realmente no lo podía creer ¡no lo quería creer! Y lo peor de todo…lo merecía. Jacob…aunque me doliera reconocerlo…te había acogido cuando yo debí estar allí, a pesar de que no quisiera aceptarlo debía reconocer que tenía muchos más méritos que yo…y que podía perder esta _guerra de amor_ perfectamente…él sólo tenía puntos a su favor…en cambio yo, más en contra. Sin embargo, seguiré buscándote siempre e intentaré que me vuelvas a amar como yo te amo a ti.

_Mi vida te amo…mi corazón está contigo y es vital recuperarlo…_


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO XV  
REFLEXIONANDO

Estaba realmente confundida…era tremendamente difícil decidir entre mi Edward y mi Jacob…Cada uno tenía un sinnúmero de cualidades…y defectos, por supuesto. Jacob era dueño de mi corazón…pero Edward de mi alma…Edward por su parte era bondadoso, amable, cariñoso, apuesto, exageradamente cortés y educado, confidente y mi gran amor…; su defecto era ser extremadamente prudente, todos sus actos eran meditados a la perfección. Por el contrario, Jake era juguetón, cariñoso, buen amigo, muy, pero muy apasionado…, esto último en ocasiones no le favorecía, porque decía cosas hirientes, era demasiado impulsivo, lo que acarreaba uno que otro problema.

Me quedaría con los dos…, pero como eso es imposible..., debería decidir…Por más que lo pensará y le diera vueltas en mi mente, no podía decidir por uno de los dos…Carlisle me había dicho que mi corazón me mostraría el camino, pero al parecer no era tan pronto…resultaba doloroso hacer sufrir a mis dos amores.

Estando aún en el hospital tenía bastante tiempo para pensar…cuando Carlisle me visitaba, para chequear mi salud, sus maravillosos ojos tostados me recordaban inmediatamente a mi amado Edward y quería salir corriendo tras él…pedirle que me perdonara por lo del beso y por no estar lo suficientemente decidida…Sin embargo, de forma automática después de la imagen de Edward, me venía a la mente mi querido licántropo…con sus negros ojos de ternura, rebozando de alegría…Todo se tornaba más complicado.

En la última visita que me había hecho Carlisle, estuvo bastante hermético…quizás no quería que le preguntara por Edward, pero era inevitable, ya llevaba bastantes visitas sin preguntarle por él.

- ¿Cómo está Edward? – su mirada se clavó en mí.  
- Bien Bella.

Su respuesta fue cortante, así que de inmediato supe que no podría preguntar nada más. Su rostro pálido como la tiza parecía muy preocupado cuando hablaba de su hijo. Los hermosos ojos ocre brillaban como si fuese a llorar…era extraño, y por lo demás, está última opción era realmente imposible…los vampiros no lloraban, excepto Edward, en condiciones muy extremas. Terminó con su rutina y me dirigió una mirada de ternura.

- Estás bastante bien Bella…mañana podrás volver a casa…llamaré a Charlie y le pediré que te pase a buscar…- su voz era seria, pero amable.  
- Carlisle, disculpa que sea tan insistente…pero ¿pasa algo malo?

Enmudeció un momento y luego contestó, pero sin mirar a la cara.

- Sea lo que sea que decidas Bella…espero que sea pronto – su voz era profunda y muy, muy preocupada.  
- Carlisle lo estoy intentando…- fue todo lo que le pude responder.

Cuando ya se salía de la sala me dice:

- Ah! Tienes visita Bella – su voz era despreocupada.

Por el tono de la voz…no podía ser Edward ni Jacob…momentáneamente tenían prohibida la entrada al hospital…al menos hasta que yo me fuera. Lo miré algo desconcertada.

- ¿Es alguna amiga?  
- No –fue cortante- es un amigo…Mike Newton.

Le puse algo de mala cara y me preguntó

- ¿No quieres recibirlo Bella? – me miró extrañado.  
- Mmmm, estoy algo cansada…  
- Bella, ver a otras personas…te hará bien. Te recomiendo que lo veas.

Por supuesto, Carlisle presentía que Mike Newton no tenía ninguna opción conmigo…la verdad yo estaba bastante abrumada con mis dos amores como para agregar un tercer invitado a este triángulo amoroso…Quizás tenía razón…Mike era inofensivo.

- Esta bien Carlisle…  
- Bien. Le diré a la enfermera que lo haga pasar…- y continuó- hasta mañana Bella, que descanses. Hoy si que será tu última noche aquí – esbozó una sonrisa cordial.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos…cuando mi adolescente compañero entró a la sala. Una gran sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro y sus brillantes ojos azules se notaban ansiosos.

- Hola Bella.  
- Hola Mike – le sonreí sin ganas.  
- Creo que mañana ya sales ¡por fin! Ya casi tienes una residencia permanente aquí.  
- Eso creo…-sonreí tímidamente  
- ¿Quieres que venga a buscarte? – me preguntó ansioso.  
- No gracias – fui cortante- vendrá Charlie…Además, no es bueno que faltes a clases por mi culpa.  
- Bueno sólo sería un día – protestó.  
- Fue suficiente con haberme encontrado…No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí Mike.  
- Me gusta…- sus ojos brillaron con gran intensidad.  
- Mmm, la verdad Mike, creo que no es necesario…  
- Deja que yo me preocupe por mí, ok Bella. Soy feliz estando contigo…- su voz era bastante sería.  
- No comparto tu opinión…, pero no sacamos nada con discutir – dije desanimada. No tenía intención de desgastarme en vano.  
- ¿Te ves muy desganada Bella? ¿Tienes algún problema?  
- Bueno pasar aquí más de dos semanas no te parece una razón para desanimarse. Además, estoy perdiendo muchísimas clases – traté de ser convincente.  
- Bueno, da la impresión de que fuera más que eso…, pero si no me quieres contar, es entendible – hizo un puchero de pena.  
- Te estás enrollando más de lo debido Mike – sonreí.  
- Esta bien, si tú lo dices…

Asentí.

Mike me acompañó una media hora más o menos…Hablamos de cosas superficiales y de su relación con Jess, que para él era bastante light, o más bien, de su parte no había interés alguno. Me contó de los profesores y de los entretelones de la fiesta de graduación…parecía bastante entusiasmado…y la pregunta venía de cajón.

- ¿Tienes pensado ir con alguien al baile de graduación? – su mirada era extremadamente esperanzada.  
- No – le respondí inmediatamente, casi de manera instintiva.  
- Entonces…¿quieres ir conmigo? – su voz titubeó.  
- ¡Ups! Bueno, tú sabes que bailar no es mi fuerte…no sé a ciencia cierta si iré…  
- Pero Bella ¿cómo? , no todos los días nos graduamos–insistió.  
- Bueno…te propongo que no bailemos tanto…también se trata de compartir…  
- No lo sé Mike.  
- Bella… – me miró suplicante, con una feroz sonrisa en el rostro.  
- Está bien – le respondí, después de todo no era un pecado ir a un inocente baile de graduación.  
- ¡¡¡Yujuuuuuu!!! - gritó feliz.

Con su hiperventilado gritó atrajo inmediatamente a la enferma.

- Creo que terminó la hora de visita – dijo molesta.  
- ¿Tan luego? – protestó.  
- Así es…debe retirarse joven.

Me miró y me dijo:

- Bella nos vemos pronto…y no te olvides de nuestro compromiso – me guiñó un ojo.

La enfermera esta de guardia en la puerta, esperando que Mike salga, y él por su parte, no siguió alegando…estaba lo bastante contento con mi respuesta como para aceptar cualquier petición. Después de que se fue Mike y la enfermera, me dormí profundamente…la verdad, después del incidente del beso…me había costado conciliar el sueño, pero ahora me había vencido.

A media noche, como ya era habitual, desperté y me quedé mirando la luna, como mi único y gran espectáculo, en aquella habitación blanca que ya me era tan familiar…Ya no estaba conectada a ninguna maquinita…en la última visita, la enfermera, por orden de doctor Cullen, me había liberado de mis mangueras-grilletes. Ahora estaba bastante más cómoda. Sin percatarme casi, una sombra menuda se acercó a mí – ya no me asustaban las visitas de mis vampiros, en plena noche, era realmente asombroso como burlaban todas las reglas del hospital sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera Carlisle- era mi querida amiga Alice, que de un momento a otro estaba al lado de la camilla.

- Hola Bella – su voz era tan melódica, que daba vergüenza contestarle.  
- Hola Alice …  
- ¿A qué se debe tu visita a esta hora? – le pregunté con curiosidad.  
- Quería saber cómo estabas…  
- Mmmm, Alice…otórgame el beneficio de la duda, porque no te creo…  
- ¿No puedo venir a saber de mi casi-cuñada? – me dijo en tono irónico.

Mmmm…eso de casi cuñada no me gustó mucho…cuñada debió haber dicho de frentón…o era que Edward se había arrepentido de estar conmigo…Esto me empezó a inquietar…

- ¿Cómo que casi cuñada? – le dije algo molesta.  
- Bueno eso eres…mientras no te decidas – y su suave voz de campanita era cada vez más sarcástica.

Carraspeó forzadamente y continuó.

- Verás mi querida casi hermana – y el casi lo hizo notar- de eso quería hablar contigo…  
- Edward te ha mandado a hablar conmigo – le dije molesta, pero igualmente esperanzada.  
- No.- fue categórica.  
- He venido por mi cuenta Bella...Sé que es un tema que no me compete, pero…bueno…Edward es mi hermanito querido y yo lo quiero mucho…tú lo sabes.  
- Lo sé…  
- Bueno…quiero saber si has decidido…  
- No Alice…no es tan fácil como crees…- le contesté molesta – no es que no quiera o no me esfuerce, pero es tremendamente complicado.  
- Lo siento por tu licántropo, pero bueno…es mi deber de hermana decirte que Edward está sufriendo mucho…demasiado Bella, creo que estás cometiendo un error tremendo al dejar a Edward así…y no decidirte pronto…él te ama Bella y mucho…incluso más allá de lo comprensible – su rostro dejaba al descubierto su preocupación- si lo vieras cómo nosotros lo hemos visto…créeme que no lo pensarías ni dos veces…  
- ¿Qué ha hecho Edward, Alice?  
- Más bien…deberías preguntarme que no ha hecho y te respondería claro y preciso: nada. Se lo pasa todo el día deambulando por la casa, sin hablar con nadie…todos estamos muy preocupados…Y lo peor todavía…lo hemos visto llorar…y cómo sabrás eso es imposible o casi imposible para nosotros ¿lo sabías?

Asentí, absorta por lo que me contaba Alice.

- Lo he visto – le conté.  
- ¿Lo has visto llorar? – me miró incrédula.  
- Si. – le respondí avergonzada e insegura como quien revela un secreto que no es suyo.  
- Bueno verás…Carlisle ha estado averiguando…, pero jamás había existido un caso antes…y bueno, cree que es por la tristeza que lleva dentro…se torna insostenible y la única manera de aliviarla es precisamente llorando…igual que ustedes. Bella ¿si lo hubieses visto?...nunca había visto a un vampiro sufrir por amor como lo hace Edward. Todos estamos muy preocupados, pero Esme…está desesperada…no sabe qué hacer…en realidad ninguno de nosotros sabe de qué modo ayudarlo, por eso pensé en hablar contigo, aunque Edward nos tiene absolutamente prohibido molestarte con algo, pero tienes que entender que bajo estas circunstancias no me puedo poner al margen…- su mirada transmitía dolor.

No sabía qué decir…cualquier respuesta que le diera podía ser comprometedora y yo no estaba segura…¡Oh por Dios! Como podía hacer sufrir de este modo a Jacob y a Edward…tenía que terminar pronto con mi indecisión…no podía permitirme esto…no con ellos.

- Alice…dame un tiempo – le dije suplicante.  
- Bella, te pido por favor que lo decidas luego, muy luego…Edward esta consumido en la tristeza…y tú eres su única alegría…nadie más puede rescatarlo de ese abismo profundo en que ha caído…  
- Te lo prometo Alice…que tomaré pronto una decisión definitiva…y yo también lo amo…

De repente…otra sombra se instala a los pies de la cama…

- Alice ¿por qué estás aquí?

La voz de Edward era enfadada, pero muy cansada…

- He venido a saber de Bella, Edward…- su tono era la de un niño travieso que lo pillan con las manos en la masa.  
- Te pedí que no molestaras a Bella – insistió molesto – se los dije a todos…- su voz era de completo agotamiento.  
- Edward…- interrumpí.  
- Bella, perdóname…no quería que te molestaran…  
- Jamás será una molestia estar con alguno de ustedes…- le sonreí.  
Alice, tan sigilosa como siempre, desapareció de la sala, en menos de un pestañeo mío. Edward se dio cuenta.

- Bueno Bella…ya se fue Alice…te dejó descansar tranquila…- su voz era quebradiza.  
- ¡No Edward, no te vayas! – le supliqué.

Se acercó lentamente a mi lado…pude ver sus dorados líquidos profundamente agobiados y tristes. No se atrevía a tocarme…Cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca de mí…me senté en la cama y le acaricié su bello rostro…gélido y blanco como la nieve.

- Edward, siento ser tan estúpida e indecisa, pero yo también te amo…

Unas lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas y él cogió una con su frío dedo. Acercó su rostro al mío y apretó sus exquisitos labios cereza a los míos…Respondí con ansias y me aferré a su cuerpo instintivamente.

-_ Bella mi vida…mi amor…quédate conmigo…- unas lágrimas rodaron por su piel marmórea. Cogí una con mi boca…sabía dulce como su aroma y al caer dentro de mí…me encapsuló el corazón... _


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO XVI  
BESOS, BESOS Y MÁS BESOS

De un momento a otro tuve claridad absoluta de mi decisión…Edward era el indicado. Tendría que sacrificar mi alma…Por él todo era válido. Al rogarme que me quedara con él con lágrimas en los ojos…no pude más…un suspiro profundo y apretado se apoderó de todas mis emociones_…¡no podía creer que en ese momento estábamos juntos!, _era absolutamente grandioso…Como ya me sentía mejor y ninguno aparato extraño me unía a la cama, me abalancé sobre su cuerpo férreo y escultural e intente fundir mi cuerpo blando y tibio al de él. Me aferraba con fuerzas a su cuerpo firme y frío…Pasé mis brazos sobre su cuello e hice lo mismo con piernas a la altura de su cintura….Lo besé como nunca antes lo había hecho…pero él no hizo nada para detenerme como otras veces…siguió mi juego con ímpetu. Lo besaba con pasión, con adicción, sentía mis labios en la exquisita miel de los suyos. Todo en él era perfecto: su temperatura, sus labios, su gélida lengua, los maravillosos dientes blancos…sus besos eran la solución de amor más espectacular que había sentido jamás y que no me cabía duda, que nunca existiría algo similar. Sentía el calor de mi cuerpo, que al juntarse con el de Edward, se entibiaba a una temperatura perfecta. Éramos dos piezas perfectas unidas por el amor irracional que cruza cualquier frontera. Lo seguí besando, pero está vez descendí por su mandíbula de hierro perfecta, hasta alcanzar su cuello pálido como la cal. Toda su piel era como un maravilloso manjar de ilusiones…cada centímetro era la gloria…¡realmente lo amaba y no había nada como él! Tenía que quedarse conmigo…para siempre…ya fuese el suyo o el mío.

Sus lágrimas desaparecieron y las mías también…era todo perfecto…realmente quería quedarme con él y con nadie más en la vida. Su frío aliento acarició mi frente. Con sus dos hermosas manos de príncipe cogió mi rostro desde el mentón y con una mirada potente, pero aún húmeda por el llanto, me dijo:

- Isabella Swan…te amo…te amo tanto…eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y quiero que estés conmigo para siempre…si tú no estás el mundo pierde sentido y respirar me perfora el alma…Bella tú eres mi vida…  
Lentamente acercó su rostro al mío y me besó con ternura y decisión…si, él había tomado la decisión de estar conmigo…ahora faltaba yo…Me tomó por la cintura y me puso nuevamente sobre la cama, pero esta vez él se puso a mi lado y me siguió besando. Sin darme cuenta estaba sobre él…y puede verificar la belleza de rostro y la nobleza de su corazón. Lo acaricié con dulzura, mientras me observaba con dedicación…con nostalgia y con pasión. Me incliné para besarlo nuevamente, pero un instante antes, me detuve para observar su boca perfecta y maravillosa…que al menos por ahora, era mía. Lo seguí besando y al mismo tiempo, acariciaba su cabello broncíneo suave como una pluma…

De repente se escucharon unos pasos firmes, de mujer…era la enfermera que venía en una ronda de rutina…Cuando apareció en el umbral de la blanca puerta…estaba toda despeinada, con la cara colorada y arrodillada en la cama…Edward…mi Edward, no sé en qué minuto, desapareció. Salió la mujer de la sala y comencé a llamarlo, al principio con calma y después algo desesperada…me levanté de la camilla y lo empecé a buscar por los pocos rincones que existían en la sala…cuando una mano fría y fuerte me tomó por la cintura y me acunó en su pecho.

_- Pensaste que te habías librado de mí tan fácilmente – torció una de esas sonrisas traviesas, que marcaban aún más sus deliciosos labios cereza.  
- ¡Oh, Edward!, pensé que te había ido – hice un puchero de niña consentida.  
- ¡Oh, no! No en este momento Bella…esta noche me quedaré contigo…_


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO XVII  
FELICIDAD…DEL AMOR DULCE COMO LA MIEL

Habíamos tenido una maravillosa noche juntos…realmente las reconciliaciones son lo mejor…antes lo había escuchado…ahora lo comprobaba. La amaba más que a mi vida y ella a mí, también…

Llegué a mi casa cerca de las seis de la mañana…ya estaba amaneciendo. El cielo estaba encapotado y el bosque era de un verde intenso, que olía a pino y eucaliptos…Era una mañana fresca y sorprendente…Cada vez que recordaba nuestra maravillosa noche juntos, inevitablemente reía sólo, parecía loquito…, pero esta vez era un trastornado feliz…

Iba entrando a hurtadillas por el porche, porque el oído de los vampiros era bastante fino…y una llegada a esta hora iba a significar un interrogatorio seguro…con focos y un jurado especial, o casi. Mi felicidad no tenía límites…y nuestro amor tampoco. Sonreía esperanzado y embobado…estaba demasiado enamorado…era una sensación casi ridícula, pero tan profunda como la vida misma.

Pasé inadvertido por la casa…eso era un alivio, por cierto…si bien no dormíamos, cada cual tenía sus respectivos dormitorios…o cada cual tenía actividades…por lo que fue fácil no llamar la atención. Subí la escalera de mi habitación y logré abrir la puerta con cautela…Al parecer estaba a salvo…hasta que entré a mi dormitorio y me percaté de que un duende entrometido estaba dentro, muy sentada en mi sofá, quien más iba a ser y cómo no se me ocurrió antes…mi querida Alice…con quien era imposible tener secretos.

- Hola Edward – me sonrió traviesa y sus ojos se iluminaban por la curiosidad, aunque lo más probable es que supiera todo, sólo quería confirmarlo.  
- Hola Alice – intenté hacerme el serio.

Una sonrisa involuntaria de felicidad absoluta se me escapó, pero intenté aplacarla…por supuesto, no alcancé, ya estaba frente mío.

- ¿No me contarás nada Edward? – me seguía con la mirada.  
- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – no podía evitar seguir sonriendo.  
- Bueno, lo que ha pasado con Bella – la curiosidad ya se la comía.  
- Ya lo sabes…¿qué más quieres saber?  
- Detalles – insistió- a las mujeres nos encantan los detalles.  
- ¿Han quedado en algo? ¿se ha decidido por ti? – siguió lanzando preguntas por doquier.  
- En realidad no me dijo nada…- me quedé pensando y una ola de desilusión se apoderó de mí.  
- Pero te lo demostró…- Alice rió con ganas.  
- Haber, haber hermanita, aclaremos las cosas…parece que estás viendo cosas que no existen…  
- Mmm, quizás – sonrió traviesa  
- Por eso esperaba que me lo confirmaras…  
- ¿Que te confirmará qué Alice?  
- Si pasó algo más…tú sabes…cosas de grandes – y se echó a reír a todo pulmón.  
- Parece que tus visiones están inexactas hermanita…tú sabes mi posición respecto a ese tema…- le dije algo molesto.  
- Pero…¿cómo que no has visto bien? – le pregunté intrigado  
- Bueno…Jasper, Jasper me distrajo para que no me metiera en tus asuntos – sonrió con cara de un niño que hace diabluras.  
- Mmm…tú haces cosas y me las imputas a mí – reí  
- Bueno, está bien te voy a contar…

Saltó sobre mi cuello de alegría…

-Que bien, que bien hermanito que me cuentes…

La hice callar, sino iban a aparecer todos en pleno a interrogarme…

- ¿Hasta donde quedaste? – le pregunté algo avergonzado.  
- Bueno…hasta que los dos se recostaron en la camilla…mejor dicho hasta que tú la dejaste ahí…- me hizo un gesto pícaro para que me diera vergüenza.  
- Mmmm…te perdiste un buen trozo – me reí con ganas  
- Ahí ¡cuéntame, cuéntame, porfis, porfis! – y ponía sus manos en son de súplica.  
- Verás…nos seguimos besando…y ¡eso es todo!

Corté el relato de inmediato y la cara de furia de Alice era para You Tube, su pelo erizado parecía el de un puerco espín, además del ceño fruncido, por supuesto. Me reí de buena gana y ella me amenazó que si no le contaba…le iba a decir al resto todo lo que había pasado – o ella creía que había pasado-, pero no aflojé y tuvo que quedarse con la incertidumbre, aunque estoy seguro que para la próxima vez no habrá nada ni nadie que la distraiga…No me quiero ni imaginar el reto que le llegará al pobre Jasper.

Salí del dormitorio y Alice no se despegaba de mí…hasta que bajamos al living de la casa, donde poco a poco iban llegando todos. Ya estaban Esme y Carlisle sentados y junto a ellos, Jasper. A quien Alice dirigió una mirada de iracunda.

- Despues hablaremos nosotros Jasper – el sólo se rió…increíblemente ya lo sabía todo o lo suponía.

El ambiente de la casa era muy distinto al resto de los días…todos sonreían y los ojos dorados, eran líquidos en todos. Se miraban unos a otros con caras de complicidad, hasta que llegó Rosalie y Emmett. Este último lo soltó.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con Bella hermanito? – y me dio un buen empujón por el hombro.

Estaba claro, ya todos lo sabían…Alice generalmente era muy buena guardando secretos, pero esta vez, la superó…creo que tiene que haber sido por mi estado de ánimo. Aunque ellos no lo supieran, yo tenía clarísimo que estaban preocupados por mí, sin embargo, no podía aparentar una felicidad que no poseía…ellos saben perfecto quién me hace realmente feliz.

- Bueno, creo que Alice se me ha adelantado…  
- Pero ¿han vuelto? – preguntó ansiosa Esme.  
- Bueno, de palabra no…, pero ella parece haberse decidido – sonreí.  
- Después de una noche como esa, cualquiera – gritó Emmett y rió a todo lo que da.

No me pareció el comentario de Emmett, porque no quería que se llevaran una impresión errada.

- Respecto a ese tema…creo que Alice se pasó más rollos de la cuenta…creo que alguien la distrajo e inventó la segunda parte de la película – le dirigí una mirada no muy amistosa.  
- Esta bien, esta bien…es verdad- reconoció Alice- creí que habían pasado más cosas, pero no fue así.  
- No creo que sea prudente entrometernos en la vida intima de Edward – dijo Carlisle imponiendo autoridad.  
- Carlisle tiene toda la razón y así que por favor, cortemos las bromitas a Edward – dijo Esme en tono serio, que inmediatamente al volverse a mí, cambio la seriedad por la mirada de cariño y una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos.  
- ¿Ahora estás bien hijo? – y Esme me acarició la espalda, con sus manos pequeñas y tibias, pero fuertes y maternales.  
- _Soy feliz…Esme…creo que por fin he recuperado la vida…el corazón y mi alma- _sonreí como hace años no lo hacía.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO XVIII  
COMPAÑÍA EN CASA

Me dormí mientras él sostenía mi cabeza en su hombro. Fue una de las noches más maravillosas que he tenido en mucho meses, desde antes de que él se fuera…Todo lo que había pasado esa noche había sido maravilloso ¡realmente espectacular! Lo amaba y no tenía ninguna duda al respecto…quería estar con él para siempre y por siempre…por la eternidad…añoraba quedarme dormida cada día junto a él…y que al amanecer estuviese ahí…que no se fuera lejos, nunca más…no mientras yo viviera o Edward existiera…

Cuando desperté…Carlisle estaba junto a mí…y un exquisito aroma a humedad se colaba por la ventana que estaba entreabierta, el día estaba gris, sin embargo, en mi corazón resplandecía el sol y la luz de la vida.

- Hola Bella – me sonrió radiante.  
- Hola Carlisle – le respondí aún media somnolienta.  
- Te ves bastante bien…- y sus ojos ocre resplandecieron y una sonrisa volvió a invadir su hermoso y pálido rostro.  
- Me siento muy bien…- sonreí con bastante gana.

La sonrisa optimista de Carlisle distaba mucho a su cara del día anterior, por lo que supuse que sabría "algo" de lo que había sucedido con Edward durante la noche, pero no quise hacer ninguna pregunta en que yo me pudiera ver involucrada en la respuesta. Por supuesto, Carlisle era bastante intuitivo y no me iba a hacer ninguna aseveración al respecto.

- Bella, Charlie está afuera…le diré que pasé para que te ayude con tus pertenencias – Carlisle hizo un gesto a la enfermera para que llamara a mi padre.

El apareció en la sala, con cara de distraído…

- Hola papá.  
- Hola Bella. Te ves bastante bien…muy alejado de la impresión que me llevé la última vez que te vi – sonrió con cara de haber metido la pata.  
- Me imagino…me siento muy bien, creo que hoy mismo podré ir a clases en la tarde.  
- Ni lo sueñes Bella. El doctor Cullen dice que aún debes reposar unos tres días más en casa.

Puse cara de desilusión ¿cómo era posible que aún tuviera que seguir acostada?...un poco más y me saldrían llagas…esto ya se tornaba insoportable.

- No sé si sea necesario papá…  
- Lo es Bella…- irrumpió Carlisle- después todo, puedes buscar una buena compañía… no es necesario que te aburras – me guiño un ojo sin que Charlie se diera cuenta.  
- ¿Compañía? – Charlie puso cara de confusión.  
- Si – dijo Carlisle- no es necesario que esté sola – sonrió.  
- Bueno…, pero la verdad, yo no puedo quedarme todo el día en casa – agregó Charlie algo complicado.  
- Si quieres Charlie, le puedo pedir a Alice que le haga compañía a Bella…no sería primera vez que lo hace.

Al escuchar _Alice_ se le iluminaban rápidamente los ojos a Charlie. Siempre me había preguntado si Jasper no se pondría celoso por Charlie, aunque Alice jamás lo tomaría en cuenta, pero era molesto saber que tu media naranja está en mente de "otros", creo. No obstante, Jasper, jamás había puesto algún problema, menos si se trataba de cuidarme, siempre accedía de buena gana y aprovechaba de salir de casa o arreglar asuntos pendientes.

- ¿Enserio? - dijo Charlie extremadamente ilusionado, porque Alice no sólo me cuidaba, ya que cuando Charlie llegaba a la casa – y era el turno de Edward, obviamente mi padre ignoraba esos cambios de turno- conversaban largas horas durante la noche. La oferta le venía de perilla: no tendría que preocuparse de que yo estuviera sola y además, una agradable compañía lo esperaba de regreso a casa.

Como era de prever mi padre aceptó de inmediato, por lo que no se habló de nada y esa misma tarde llegó a casa a hacerme compañía. Al verla llegar Charlie se ponía extremadamente nervioso, incluso tartamudeaba de vez en cuando. Alice conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de Charlie, aunque el jamás se lo hubiese dicho ni se los diría…, pero a ella no parecía incomodarle en lo absoluto. Al irse a su turno de la tarde me besó la frente y sin querer, al salir, por estar mirando a Alice , se tropezó con el cubrejuntas de la puerta…mi pobre padre estaba morado de vergüenza, así que trató de apurar el paso y se fue. Alice se portó muy bien conmigo, primero ayudó a que me tomara una buena ducha y después, intentó peinarme y maquillarme un poco – a pesar de que yo no estaba de acuerdo- , pero ella insistía: _para que Edward te encuentre linda. _Después me llevó té – en abundancia- y más tarde comida, también en exceso…o la verdad yo estaba bastante inapetente…me ponía muy nerviosa la idea de que Edward me viniese a ver…, aunque era muy, pero muy, demasiado agradable que el llegara, las mariposas en el estómago me impedían comer cualquier cosa que fuese más allá de la cuenta. Alice, limpió, ordenó y volvió a ordenar toda mi pieza, era muy inquieta realmente, como humana hubiese sido una candidata a ritalín segura. Y por último, como no encontró nada más que hacer…¡le fue a cocinar a Charlie! Le hizo un estofado de carne y verduras que el pobre ya no quería más guerra de felicidad…realmente tener una buena cena y Alice, era lo mejor que lo podía pasar en meses. Estuve leyendo un poco y luego me dormí. Cuando desperté ya estaba totalmente oscuro y afuera llovía un montón. Ya eran las once y media y Edward aún no aparecía, ¿será que no vendría? Me dio una tremenda punzada en el corazón pensar en esta idea, así que me decidí ir al baño a cepillarme los dientes…por si venía…

Cuando volví…¡ahí estaba! Tan maravilloso y bello como siempre y más…parecía que me visita un dios griego. Lo poco que iluminaba la luna, caía de refilón a su figura atlética. La lluvia había mojado su divino cabello broncíneo, que se reflejaba con gotitas que se asimilaban a diamantes. Sus ojos eran de un tostado líquido intensos…y sus labios ¡Oh por Dios! Sus labios eran los más exquisitos…estaban tintados completamente carmesí, en contraste con su perfecta dentadura. Me miraba desde un rincón del dormitorio con una sonrisa torcida y ojos tímidos. Venía con unos vaqueros y una parka roja, que le sentaba de maravilla. Estaba más hermoso que nunca…mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían…, en cambio yo, con un pijama – que ni siquiera lo era, sino que era la parte de arriba de uno y un pantalón gris de un viejo buzo- parecía un verdadera mamarracho a su lado…que bien había hecho Alice en arreglarme un poquito…por lo menos no sentía que la desproporción física era tan abismante.

- Hola mi vida – y encorvó sus labios cereza nuevamente.  
- Edward – fue lo único que atiné a responder, estaba atónito mirándolo – pensé que ya no venías – hice un gesto de niña mimada.  
- Y perderme esto…

Me apretó con sus fuertes y gélidos brazos, levantándome a la altura de su rostro. Instantáneamente pasé mis piernas por su cintura. El acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó con pasión desbordante. Sentí su lengua fría y suave, que cada vez que se ponía en contacto conmigo…me hacía estremecer de escalofríos. Edward acarició mi pelo desmarañado con sus lánguidos dedos de cal y caímos de bruces al suelo…De repente, se soltó rápidamente de mí y mantuvo la compostura.

- Carlisle me dijo que no te podías agitar en la más mínimo – sonrió avergonzado.  
- ¡Ya estoy bien!...- le dije para persuadirlo, pero sabía que Edward no era fácil de convencer.  
- Bella…créeme que yo disfruto tanto como tú el estar contigo…, pero es mejor que te recuperes bien…- hizo un puchero.  
- Esta bien…, pero me lo debes – le dije entre risas.  
- Lo sé…y créeme que pagaré por cada uno de los momentos que no he estado contigo…

Me fui resignadamente a la cama y Edward me cubrió con las mantas para que no me enfriara, porque lo único que faltaba era que ahora me resfriara, y no quería eso…quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mi amado Edward y para cumplirlo, debía estar lo suficientemente sana. Se tendió a mi lado y me recosté en su hombro.

- Sabes…- me empezó contando con una sonrisa avergonzada- esta mañana cuando llegué estaba Alice esperándome en mi habitación.  
- ¿Enserio, y qué quería a esa hora?  
- Mmmm…quería saber qué había pasado entre nosotros anoche…  
- ¿Y es que ella no lo ha visto?  
- Una parte…después Jasper la distrajo para que no se entrometiera más de la cuenta…y supuso la segunda parte de nuestra noche – me dijo con vergüenza…estoy segura que si hubiese sido humano estaría rojo como tomate.  
- ¿Supuso?  
- Sí…pensó que nosotros…  
- ¿Qué nosotros qué, Edward?  
- Bueno que tú y yo…- definitivamente él no diría la frase.  
- ¿Creyó que nosotros? – yo tampoco era capaz de completarla.

Asintió. Creo que me ruboricé hasta las pupilas. ¿y si hubiese pasado lo hubiese visto Alice? A no que atroz…sería como tenerla de espectadora ¡qué horror!

- Edward, tendrás que hablar con ella…no puede ser que esté pendiente hasta de eso…- no podía mencionarlo, sería más fácil que pasara a decirlo.  
- Lo sé…ya se lo he dicho. Bueno también hablé con Jasper y le pedí que convenciera a Alice de que no era necesario monitorearnos todos los días y a cada rato.  
- Esperemos que haga algo de caso…- reí con ganas.

Barajamos algunas posibilidades de qué pasaría si Alice se enterara…si se lo contaría a todos o no…llegamos a la conclusión de que sí. No sé en que momento cambiamos el tema, y ahora si que era un punto complicado.

- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? – su voz era ansiosa, aunque intentó aplacarla.  
- Es complicado Edward…tendrás que darme un poco de tiempo.  
- ¿Más? – abrió los ojos como platos y se puso frente a mí. Enseguida se percató de que no estaba reaccionando de la forma más adecuada – perdona Bella, pero no quiero alejarme de ti ni un segundo más…- su voz era triste…  
- Yo tampoco quiero que estemos lejos…yo te amo.

Me aferró a su pecho gélido y acogedor. Sus brazos pasaban por detrás de mi espalda y sentía como su hálito dulce…traspasaba las hebras de mi cabello.

- No me dejes Bella…nunca más podemos alejarnos…por favor…júramelo – su voz aterciopelada se notaba angustiada y muy ansiosa.  
- Te lo juro Edward.

Tomé su rostro marmóreo y lo atraje hacia mi pecho. Él se sujetaba a mí con mucha fuerza.

- Bella, mi vida…quédate conmigo para siempre – me miró fijamente y sus ojos de miel estaban húmedos.

No fue necesario responderle…me acerqué y apreté mis labios a los suyos…Creo que entendió mi respuesta…Con tanta emoción me dormí…y desperté con el sonido abrumante de mi móvil. Ya era de día, pero aún llovía a cántaros…, por supuesto mi amado Edward ya no estaba a mi lado, pero me había dejado una nota.

_Mi Bella,_

Eres el ser más bello del mundo cuando duermes, me siento privilegiado al poder presenciar tan hermoso espectáculo…Esta segunda noche fue maravillosa…te amo amor mío.  
Nos vemos en unas horas.

Un beso enorme para el amor de mi vida,

_Edward_

Él era espectacular en todo…hasta sus notas eran únicas…él era de otro mundo…El móvil sonó nuevamente…

- Aló  
- Hola Bella ¿cómo te sientes?  
- Bien Jake, gracias.

El silencio invadió nuestra conversación unos minutos.

- ¿Vienes despertando?  
- Sí.  
- Parece que estás durmiendo bastante Bella – rió sin ganas.  
- Parece…- fui cortante.  
- Bella ¿quiero ir a verte? – su voz era nerviosa  
- Mmmm…que bueno Jacob…necesito conversar contigo…  
- Voy para allá…

_En menos de veinte minutos sonó el timbre…era Jacob…era ahora o nunca…_


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO XIX  
DESPEDIDA

Todavía estaba en pijama. Mi pelo, absolutamente desmarañado ¡¡¡y Jake ya estaba aquí!!! Me cepillé los dientes rápidamente y me asomé por la ventana para avisarle que me esperara unos segundos. Él estaba apoyado en mi camioneta. Llevaba el pelo en una cola. Traía una camisa azul y vaqueros oscuros. El día era totalmente encapotado…en pocos instantes se pondría a llover, puesto que las nubes cubrían la totalidad del cielo y daban un aspecto como si estuviera anocheciendo, cuando realmente no eran ni las doce del día. Era sábado y Charlie ya había partido a su turno – era increíble como cada vez nos topábamos menos en la casa, a pesar de lo pequeña que ésta era-. No me alcancé a bañar, así que me vestí rápidamente y me hice una cola improvisada…¡¡¡Esto iba a costar muchísimo!!! Se me apretaba el corazón sólo con visualizar la imagen de Jacob cuando le dijera que debíamos terminar definitivamente y para siempre. No quería hacerlo sufrir por mí…me quedaría con los dos…quizás Jake sólo como amigo…, pero también lo quería y nos unía un lazo invisible, pero firme como el acero. Me apronté a bajar las escaleras…y cada dos escalones respiraba hondo e intentaba analizar qué le diría…, sin embargo, ninguna de las opciones que barajaba eran buenas, muy por el contrario, debía tratar de ser sincera…

Abrí la puerta y desde el umbral de la puerta lo llamé.

- Jake ¡vamos entra que se cubrirá el cielo pronto! – mi voz era desabrida, o al menos lo intentaba, por que los nervios me estaban consumiendo poco a poco.

Cuando me vio aparecer, levantó la vista y una sonrisa leve resaltó en su bello rostro cobrizo. En segundos estaba a mi lado…más enorme que nunca e irradiaba un calor único y agradable. Sin darme cuenta me abrazó hasta dejarme sin aire y luego – curiosamente- se separó…ni siquiera intentó besarme - ¿lo sabría?- no creo, pero sin duda intuía que algo iba mal. Sus ojos negros y profundos, clavaron la mirada en los míos.

- Bella ¿cómo estás? – me dijo tiernamente.  
- Bien – no lo entendía mucho.  
- Que bueno verte…te extrañaba un montón – sus ojos se enternecieron.

No sabía qué contestarle…no podía inculcar falsas esperanzas…debía cortarla de una vez de hacerle daño…esto iba a ser muy, pero muy difícil.

- Jacob…necesitaba conversar contigo…- le indiqué el living.

Como un niño obediente pasó hacia la sala y se sentó – aparentemente relajado- en el sillón grande –que para él no lo parecía tanto-.

- Verás…

No sabía cómo seguir…

- Necesitaba conversar contigo…, porque necesito que…- ¡uf! Me faltaba el aire, pero debía continuar era ahora o nunca- _t-e-r-m-i-n-e-m-o-s_.

No lo creía, por fin lo había dicho…Ahora me esperaba su reacción…sería terrible, quizás no querría saber nunca más de mí…y eso iba a doler…como si me cortaran una parte del cuerpo, o mejor dicho del corazón. Lo miré asustada…y entonces me dio su respuesta, aunque era extraño…seguía relajado y sus ojos me miraban con pena.

- Bella…siento tanto como tú que esto no haya resultado…- su voz era apacible.

Quedé paralizada, ahora sí…no hubo nada de escándalos y de _no te quiero ver nunca más en mi vida_. Él estaba tranquilo…esto me impacientó aún más a mí. Empecé a ver todo entre nubes…como si fuese sólo una espectadora ¡no lo podía creer…!

- ¿No estás enojado? - balbuceé.  
- La verdad…Bella, yo también necesitaba hablar contigo al respecto…Las cosas no iban nada bien…y habría que ser ciego para no darse cuenta…- su voz continuaba muy apacible como cuando uno trata de hacer entrar en razón a un niño.

Asentí y perpleja lo seguí escuchando.

- Verás…también creo que es mejor que estemos separados…

No me miraba a los ojos, sino que a cualquier otro lado para evitar mi rostro. Eso era muy extraño…

- Bella, estoy saliendo con otra chica.  
- ¿Q…qué? – mi voz era incrédula.  
- Sé que te has visto con el chupansangres…Bella, lo siento, pero no te podía esperar para siempre…

¡Oh, no! Una puñalada fría ajeó mi piel tensa e inmóvil…y había llegado directo al corazón ¡no lo podía creer! Jake me había dejado…quise que fuera un alivio, pero no fue así…Todavía trataba de procesar las palabras.

- ¿Quién es? ¿la conozco? – lo interrogué ansiosa y brusca, al borde de los gritos.  
- Mmmm…no la conoces, pero es una prima de los Clearwater que ha venido a pasar una temporada…  
- ¿Ha sido fácil para ti cierto? – le dije enojada  
- Bella, no seas injusta…tú no me amas – sus ojos se fijaron en mí, estaban húmedos y la tristeza se apoderaba de su hermoso rostro.  
- Bueno…no es como era contigo…, pero al menos no piensa en otro…- ahora su voz era molesta.

¡Oh por Dios! No podía hacer nada…Jake en parte tenía razón…, sin embargo, dolía y mucho. Todavía atónita…me puse de pie al lado de la puerta de salida.

- Jacob…es mejor que te vayas…

Unas lágrimas traicioneras estaban a punto de salir a todo galope y un nudo en la garganta me estaba impidiendo hablar. No quería mirarlo a los ojos, pero mientras él no fijaba su vista en mí, lo vi. Se paró y apuntó a salir. Se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta y noté que sus ojos brillaban, estábamos a sólo unos centímetros, se acercó y me besó la frente.

- _Siempre te amaré Bella…lamento que tú no sientas lo mismo._

Lo vi salir. Partió su auto. Corrí a mi dormitorio y me lancé de bruces a la cama. Lloré muchísimo…ridículamente, me sentí traicionada…era injusto…yo también lo amaba _¿cómo se puede tener el corazón divido en dos y no morir completo, si una de las partes deja de latir?_ No podía perderlo…El llanto estaba en todo su esplendor. Pasaron horas y no podía contener las lágrimas y el sufrimiento me carcomía…Escuché a Charlie llegar, pero ya era de noche. Mi cara debía ser horrenda…así que aproveché que estaban todas las luces apagadas para hacerme la dormida cuando Charlie entró a mi habitación. Escuché que al cerrar la puerta habló bajito con alguien…era Alice.

- ¿Ha dormido toda la tarde? – preguntó Charlie extrañado.  
- Así es…ha estado todo el día descansando– mintió Alice.

_Entonces recordé que las tardes eran el turno de Alice…ella había estado todo el día en la casa y yo ni siquiera me había percatado...y por supuesto, vio cuánto lloré por un hombre que no era su hermano…_


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO XX  
EDWARD ¿PERFECTO?

Iba a ser complicado explicar todo este llanto ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría Alice en la casa? Y yo llorando por Jake…¡Uf! ¿sabría ya Edward? ¿Alice le abría contado? De la pena pasé a la preocupación inmediatamente. Mi terrible e incontrolable indecisión mantenía en ascuas mi relación con Edward constantemente. No sólo hacía sufrir a Jake, sino que también al amor de mi vida…Eran las diez de la noche y Edward no había llegado…Mi angustia comenzó a acrecentarse a pasos agigantados, dudaba si llamarlo o no ¿estaría enojado conmigo por lo que le habría contado Alice? Era mejor no presionarlo, pero si no lo hacía, pensaría que no lo amo. Nuevamente unas lágrimas cayeron sobre mis mejillas y un dolor punzante se entrometía en mi pecho. Abracé mis piernas y puse mi cabeza entre ellas. Sólo la luna iluminaba mi habitación. Fui a mirar mi móvil para saber si Edward me había llamado y ¡nada! ¿dónde estaría él en este momento? ¿qué estaría pensando? Tomé mi móvil para llamarlo ya no aguantaba más…la incertidumbre me carcomía…marqué su número –que sabía de memoria- y estaba ad portas de presionar la tecla final para contactarme con él, cuando una mano pequeña y fría tomó la mía con el celular y lo quitó de mi mano…era Alice. Su cara de duende habitual ahora reflejaba mucha preocupación como cuando me visitó en el hospital.

- Bella, escúchame un momento…- me dijo muy seria.

Ella estaba de pie junto a mi cama y yo estaba encima de ella. La miré con los ojos hinchados por el llanto y asentí. Ella se acomodó a mi lado y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su pelo erizado, que hacía resaltar unos destellos cobrizos en su cabello oscuro. Sus ojos dorados líquidos estaban llenos de ternura y compasión, pero no sonreía.

- Bella, he estado aquí toda la tarde y parte de la noche ¿me imagino que no te habías dado cuenta? – su voz era melódica y decidida.  
- Alice, yo…no sé que decir…Obviamente debía terminar con Jake para estar con Edward – puso los ojos en blanco con cara de _obvio_-, pero esto ha sido bastante difícil como te has podido dar cuenta.  
- Bella, a veces no te entiendo…Edward te ama y tú lo amas a él… ¿por qué continuar con este triángulo amoroso y seguir sufriendo los tres? No crees que es mejor que uno sobrelleve por un tiempo, en vez de que estén los tres sumidos en eterna tristeza – su voz era maternal, pero severa.  
- Lo sé Alice, pero es tan difícil…Jake fue muy bueno conmigo cuando Edward no estuvo. También lo quiero…- dije confusa.  
- Pero lo _quieres_, tú lo has dicho…a Edward lo _amas _y eso es más fuerte y muy distinto ¿entiendes la diferencia Bella? Y Edward te adora…eres el amor de su vida…no se merece este desequilibrio de tu parte. Creo que el incidente con Tanya ya fue aclarado y quedó totalmente claro que el siempre fue a ti a quién amo…  
- Sí, lo siento tanto Alice .

Unas lágrimas se apoderaron de mí nuevamente…

- ¿Ya le contaste Alice? Edward, no querrá verme ni en pintura – y ahora sí que estallé en llanto, realmente no entiendo de dónde podían salir tantas lágrimas, ya había llorado toda la tarde.  
- Bella ¿realmente te quedarás con Edward o aún no lo sabes?  
- Por supuesto…

Una sonrisa enterneció aún más las facciones de mi querida cuñada y un brillo inundó sus bellos ojos ocre. Tomó mi mano y me dijo:

- Bella…no le he contado nada a Edward.  
- ¿Entonces por qué no ha venido? – pregunté ansiosa.  
- Lo llamé hace unos minutos y él ya venía para acá, así que le dije que hoy Charlie me había pedido que alojara aquí…y que aún estábamos conversando los tres, por lo que no era conveniente que viniera a verte.  
- ¿Y te creyó? – pregunté extrañada.  
- Al principio no mucho me preguntó si acaso había pasado algo, porque yo le había estado bloqueando mis pensamientos durante la tarde, pero como le dije que no rotundamente, no le quedó otra opción que creerme…  
- ¿Pero, no sospechó nada?  
- Quedó algo inquieto, pero al saber que yo me te acompañaría quedó tranquilo.  
- Ya lo extraño Alice…  
- Que bueno escucharte decir eso Bella – me guiñó un ojo.  
- Gracias por entenderme Alice – la abracé con cariño.  
- Bueno, serás mi futura hermanita…- sonrió con ganas.  
- Enserio…- pregunté intrigada- ¿qué has visto Alice?  
- Bella, mis visiones son subjetivas ¿lo sabes cierto?  
- Así es ¿pero me gustaría saber si alguna vez seré como ustedes?

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos y después una sonrisa pícara sobresalió en su pálido rostro de cal. Luego asintió.

- ¿De verdad Alice? – salté de la cama de alegría…estaría por siempre y para siempre como mi Edward ¡eso era fantástico!  
- Pero Bella – me advirtió- ni una palabra de esto a Edward…, sino se enfadará conmigo y mucho.  
- ¿Y en cuánto más será? – insistí.  
- Mmmm…eso no lo sé con claridad Bella. Depende de las circunstancias…  
- Pero Alice, debes saber más o menos.  
- No lo sé Bella – noté que mintió.

Me quedé mucho más tranquila después de mi conversación con Alice y el dolor del recuerdo de Jake, se mitigó bastante, cuando Alice me confirmó que alguna vez sería como ellos y podría estar eternamente con el amor de mi vida…Ahora nuevamente no había dudas…debía luchar por el amor de Edward como fuera de lugar…y bueno en cuanto a Jacob…ya me había encontrado reemplazante – esta idea aún me tensaba el corazón, pero debería intentar asumirla-. Me relajé bastante y el sueño se apoderó de mí. Alice le fue a hacer compañía a mi padre. Entre sueños los escuché abajo conversar. Desperté dos horas después en medio de la oscuridad, y aún se oían las dos voces afanadamente conversando, aunque ahora eran más lejanas. Las ganas de ver a Edward, besarlo y abrazarlo me invadieron…quería estar con él ¡ahora! Tomé mi móvil y lo llamé, pero tenía un buzón de voz, así que opté por dejarle un mensaje.

- Edward, mi vida…quiero verte…como no me contestas iré yo para allá. Si escuchas este mensaje, llámame a mi móvil…estará encendido.

Bajé sigilosamente las escaleras – no quería que se dieran cuenta que saldría, porque no me lo permitirían- y vi que la luz de la cocina estaba prendida como lo había pensado y las dos voces reían y hablaban frenéticamente. Salí de la casa y saqué la moto que hace más de un año no usaba…la empujé una cuadra más o menos para que no oyeran el ruido estruendoso que esta emitía y después la encendí. Hacía bastante frío y la neblina cubría el intenso bosque, por lo que conduje con mucho cuidado. Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen…no había nadie…eso era extraño, pero no debían estar lejos, porque estaban todas las luces de la gran casa blanca encendida. Decidí esperar unos minutos, pero no llegó nadie. Miré mi móvil y no tenía ninguna llamada perdida…Decidí adentrarme en el bosque – para hacer hora- hasta llegar a un río que estaba muy cerca de la gran casa. El bosque estaba bastante oscuro y el frío se incrementaba más a cada minuto. De repente no supe dónde estaba e intenté buscar las luces de la casa para guiarme, pero no veía nada….sólo oía…y escuché unos pasos livianos y veloces se corrían de un lado a otro como si estuviesen arrancando de algo o alguien. Instintivamente – y contra toda ley de salvar mi vida- seguí los ruidos…hasta que vislumbré a mi Edward a lo lejos…sólo podía ser él, tan elegante como un príncipe. Considerando que mi voz no era tan fuerte, opté por acercarme más para llamarlo…pero en segundos quedé atónita…¡_horrorizada_!

Vi como mi grácil y hermoso Edward, con la prestancia de un caballero y la agilidad de un puma, se abalanzaba sobre un pobre animal de mediana estatura y pelaje marrón. Como una bestia tomó al animal, que desesperado trataba de defenderse de las garras de mi amado, y se colgó a su cuello peludo y débil, tal como las imágenes que muestra la National Geographic, cuando los leones matan a cebras y venados…apretando con su firme y peligrosa mandíbula el cuello con tal fuerza y furia, digno de un animal salvaje que no razona ni siente…, hasta quitarles el aliento y secarlos como a un charqui. Oí cuando los hermosos dientes marmóreos de mi amado cruzaron la piel del animal y cortaban su piel como si fuese mantequilla…¡que asco y que horror! Imaginaba como entre esos exquisitos labios cerezas, ahora estaban llenos de pelos y sangre tibia…, esa deliciosa boca que besaba con pasión, estaba triturando a un bello e indefenso animal, que daba estertores de dolor. La boca se me empezó a llenar de saliva y realmente tenía ganas de vomitar…empecé a sentir las piernas débiles, a punto de sucumbir en el desmayo…Cada vez veía más borrosa la escalofriante imagen del príncipe de ensueños, degollando a un apacible animal del bosque.

De repente un cuerpo fuerte y frío como la nieve se echó sobre mi espalda, mientras yo seguía perpleja con la escenita. Reconocí a Emmett, que me tapó la visión con sus enormes manos y me tomó en brazos antes de que cayera. Escuché como con una voz ronca y voraz, que hubiese hecho temblar montañas, gritó.

- ¡Edward, para!

Pasaron unos minutos antes de oyera, en mi estado de semi-conciencia, los pasos de Edward. Cuando este se acercó, Emmett me aferró más a su pecho por precaución, y le dijo.

- Edward, hermano ten cuidado, es Bella.

Oía la voz de Edward muy lejana.

- Bella, mi amor ¿me escuchas? – insistía frenético.  
- ¿Qué hacía Bella aquí Emmett?

Sentí como él encogió sus enormes hombros mostrando una negativa. Edward estaba descontrolado y hablaba para sí.

- Alice me dijo que estaría con ella.

Escuché como tomó su móvil, lo encendió y llamó a Alice…, pero ella no contestó. Al cortar el teléfono le anunció la llegada de un mensaje…que escuchó…y que probablemente sería el mío. Bruscamente, guardó el móvil en su bolsillo, mientras repetía: _Alice, Alice, que distraída eres_ – su voz era furiosa-. Nuevamente sacó el móvil del bolsillo e insistió con Alice, quien, curiosamente, no contestó de nuevo, sin embargo, esta vez le dejó un mensaje de voz.

- Alice…gracias por cuidar a Bella. Hablaremos cuando vuelvas – fue demasiado sarcástico.

Edward acariciaba mi rostro con su gélida mano, mientras Emmett me sostenía, pero olía mal, muy mal…el asqueroso hedor a animal muerto estaba impregnado a su piel. Nunca me imaginé que me pasaría algo así con Edward, de olor tan dulce y aspecto perfecto. No pude más y cedí a la inconciencia.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en el sillón del living de los Cullen y Edward estaba a mi lado, con cara de acongojado. A mi lado derecho estaba Esme. El resto de la familia estaba un poco más allá, discutiendo algo que todavía no lograba escuchar. Esme me acariciaba la frente y el cabello, mientras Edward sólo me miraba en son de súplica. La sonrisa de Esme me tranquilizó.

- Hola querida ¿cómo te sientes?

No respondí, estaba confundida y miré a Edward, quien estaba tan bello como siempre. Intentaba buscar algún rastro de su cacería de la noche anterior, pero no había nada. Sus labios eran nuevamente perfectos y olía de maravilla como de costumbre. Sus ojos tostados eran más brillantes que nunca. Lo continué mirando para ver si existía algún vestigio…, de lo contrario, hubiese pensado que era una pesadilla…, aunque sabía que él se alimentaba sólo de animales – y era lejos la mejor opción que podría haber escogido-, verlo resultaba impactante, jamás hubiese pensado cuanto.

Ahora sin quitar la mirada de Edward, escuchaba algo de lo que hablaba Alice con Jasper.

- ¿Tan ocupada estabas Alice que no te diste cuenta de que Bella había salido? - le decía Jasper con un dejo extraño que dejaba entrever celos.  
- Ella estaba durmiendo cuando la dejé arriba…jamás me hubiese imaginado que se le iba ocurrir visitar a Edward a esa hora – Alice se deshacía en disculpas.  
- ¿Y cómo no la oíste? ¿estabas muy interesada en algo o alguien parece? – insistía Jasper disgustado.  
- N….no, bueno conversaba con Charlie en la cocina…- Alice parecía nerviosa por el exceso y el calibre de las preguntas.  
- Y después Edward te llamó dos veces Alice y nada.  
- Dejé el móvil en la mesita de noche del dormitorio de Bella…lo siento mucho.

Entonces, Edward alzó la vista hacia la discusión de Alice y Jasper e interrumpió.

- ¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto Alice? Podría haberla ma....- no terminó la frase y me miró con ternura, apretando mi mano contra la suya.  
- Lo sé Edward…¡lo siento! – la voz de Alice era muy afligida.

Por fin pude hablar después de mi estado de shock e interrumpí.

- Nos es culpa de Alice…ella se ha portado de maravilla conmigo…fui yo la irresponsable de salir a esa hora y sin avisar ¡Alice no es mi niñera! – insistí con fuerza.

Por un momento todos quedaron mudos, hasta que Carlisle habló.

- Bella, está bien, pero Alice se comprometió en cuidarte y no lo hizo…eso es muy grave – sus ojos tostados hablaban con calma y ternura.  
- No es su culpa, por favor no la atormenten más con una responsabilidad que no le compete.

Edward seguía mirando iracundo a Alice, y ella le pedía disculpas con sus ojos hermosos ojos dorados.

- Se acabó la discusión – interrumpió Carlisle - Bella tiene razón, no debemos seguir atormetándola.  
- Creo lo mismo – lo apoyó Esme.  
- Esta bien – dijo Emmett – pero para la próxima debe tener más cuidado, sino, cualquiera de nosotros la puede _cazar _sin querer.

Edward le dirigió una mirada de furia a Emmett. Rosalie no opinó nada al respecto, en realidad jamás habló, porque no era secreto que ella estaba en absoluto desacuerdo del exceso de cariño y resguardo que tenía el resto de la familia conmigo. Por último, Jasper, aún seguía molesto con Alice, pero su reacción se debía más a celos que a su falta de cautela en cuidarme. Por fin, terminada la discusión, Edward me tomó en brazos y me llevó a su cuarto y me puso en el sofá reclinable de su dormitorio. Me miraba con insistencia.

- Bella siento lo que viste…

_No le respondí, me costaba trabajo imaginarme a ese ángel precioso, triturando a un indefenso animalito. Edward acercó su rostro al mío – olía de maravilla, tampoco se asimilaba en nada a la noche anterior- y acercó sus perfectos labios de dios del olimpo a los míos, pero no pude con la imagen y corrí mi rostro, evitando que me besara._


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO XXI

LA MIEL DEL AMOR

Cuando miré su rostro…¡Uf! Sentí un remordimiento macabro…Sus ojos tostados se tornaron tristes y la comisura de sus labios decayeron, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pedirme perdón con la mirada…Pensé en él… ¿cómo lo pude hacer sentir tan terrible si yo lo amaba? Y ¿perdón? Él no debía pedirme disculpas por alimentarse, aunque para mí fuera grotesca la manera…ya bastante hacía con cazar sólo animales…y dejar a los humanos que caminaran en paz…es más, era tanto su nobleza…de él y su familia que defendían y respetaban a los humanos más que a ellos mismos, realmente eran fenomenales no cabía duda de eso, su bondad y autocontrol era a prueba de vida…Un estremecimiento me invadió de pies a cabeza, y me concentré en su cara de príncipe de cuentos perfectos, de rasgos finos y maravilloso cabello broncíneo, que tenía destellos de sol que resaltaban de vez en vez, y que enmarcaba ese hermoso rostro marmóreo, sacado de la mejor revista de modas del mundo. Sus cálidos ojos dorados me miraban con intensidad…entonces sus exquisitos labios cereza lo volvieron a intentar…y se acercaron a los míos…, pero ahora respondí con furor.

Yo estaba reclinada en su sofá – que era muy similar a una cama, pero más angosto- y Edward estaba a mi lado. Lo miré fijamente y sus ojos ocre me hipnotizaron…se colgaron de mi alma y me atravesaron el corazón con fuerza. Ahora lo besé yo y lo tomé con fuerza para que se pusiera a mi lado…, me besó con candencia y amabilidad. Primero, empezó por mi boca y luego bajó hacia la quijada…hasta el arco que la une al cuello. Mientras él me besaba yo lo observaba…¡Y, oh, Dios! Era maravilloso e increíblemente bello…con piel de porcelana y destellos dorados en el pelo, que contrastaban con el fuego de sus labios cereza. Un estremecimiento me invadió cuando besó mis hombros, hacia el lado de la clavícula como si fuera un rayo que rápidamente recorría todo mi cuerpo. Yo lo sujetaba firmemente, mientras sentía sus caricias, que parecían una obra de arte. Los escalofríos no cesaban y quería fundirme con él…lo amaba…y quería entregarle mi alma y mi vida. Casi instintivamente, desabroché dos botones de su camisa gris y besé su pecho marmóreo. Vi como se estremeció con mi nueva incursión. Sin darme cuenta…mi polera ya no estaba en su sitio…fue entonces cuando sentí unas risitas a lo bajo – ni tan moderadas en realidad- que venían de detrás de la puerta…Rápidamente me puse la polera, y Edward, no me percaté en que instante, ya estaba en la puerta y la abrió de sopetón.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? – dijo furioso, pero sólo logró que Emmett se riera con más ganas.  
- Eeee….bueno no nos podíamos perder la reconciliación – dijo Alice con voz burlesca.  
- Bueno…en este último tiempo tienen harto de eso ¿cierto? – dijo Emmett con su vozarrón perfecto, y rió a todo pulmón.  
- ¿Por qué se meten en lo que no les importa? – dijo Edward furioso.  
- Pero, hermanito querido, por supuesto que nos importa…- dijo Alice aún sarcástica – queremos que seas feliz.  
- Y parece que lo está siendo…- dijo Emmett aún en tono de burla.

Y los dos rompieron a reír que da ganas.

- Es cosa de que te mires al espejo Edward – dijo Alice entre risas.

Y asomó su cara de duende por el umbral de la puerta.

- ¡Que se miren! – dijo con una sonrisa que le desbordaba el rostro y le iluminaba la cara.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de mi aspecto…me miré en el reflejo de la pantalla plana de Edward ¡era un desastre! Tenía todo el pelo enmarañado y aún, en el oscuro reflejo del televisor podía ver mi cara roja como tomate, producto de nuestro efusivo encuentro…Y Edward ¡Oh, mi bello Edward! Tenía el pelo alborotado y la camisa desabotonada ¡ por supuesto éramos el hazme reír de Alice y Emmett!, pero aún así…era el ser más hermoso que había pisado la tierra…en cuerpo y alma…¡cuánto lo amaba!

Con un fuerte golpe, Edward le cerró la puerta en las narices a sus queridos y entrometidos hermanos. Me miró con ternura y luego nos largamos a reír.

-Bella…disculpa…, pero hay algunos vampiros de oídos muy finos y con una gran curiosidad por controlar – volvió a torcer sus exquisitos labios cereza.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó en brazos…

- _Te amo Bella…mi Bella…_

Lo abracé por el cuello y miré fijo a sus ojos ocre, transparentes y confiados.

- _Yo también te amo…mi Edward._

Una gran sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos y dejó al descubierto sus bellos dientes, se apoderó de su rostro.

- Bella…mi amor, pase lo que pase yo te amaré por siempre…y para siempre…eres mi vida, mi alma perdida y me hiciste recobrar el corazón…sin ti me muero…- sus ojos se humedecieron por unos momentos.  
- Quiero estar contigo para el resto de la eternidad Edward…- apreté mis labios a los suyos, fríos y tiernos como la primera nevada de invierno.

Nos abrazamos un buen rato y entonces me acordé que tenía que volver a casa…¿qué excusa le daría a Chalie? Tendría que volver con Alice para que no sospechara…Salimos de la habitación de mi amado y bajamos las escaleras, pero antes de llegar al piso de abajo, Edward me tomó por la cintura y me levantó a la altura de su rostro.

- Como te amo Bella mía…- sus labios se torcieron una vez más.

Alcancé a ver a Esme que nos observaba con una sonrisa satisfecha. Se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó a ambos.

- Cuanto me alegro de verlos tan bien…  
- A mí también…le has devuelto las ganas de vivir a nuestro hijo Bella – Carlisle se acercó a nosotros. Sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

De reojo vi a Emmett y Alice que se acercaban a nosotros… los dos tenían cara de niños traviesos – a veces se parecían tanto..que llegué a pensar seriamente, que quizás podían haber tenido algún parentesco en su vida humana-. A ambos destellaban alegría a través de sus ojos, pero los suyos eran distintos…también había picardía en ella…creo que eso los hacía tan interesantes…a parte de que eran muy buenos hermanos con Edward. Antes de que comenzaran a llover más preguntas, Edward me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia el garaje, sin dejar ni siquiera, que alcanzara a despedirme.

El día era gris, como la mayoría de las veces en Forks, pero el aroma que emanaban los árboles ¡era fantástico! El tamaño de éstos, a veces se tornaban fastuoso o quizás, era todo producto de la felicidad de nuestro amor….

Antes de que llegáramos a mi casa…ya estaba Alice en la esquina, para resguardar la coartada frente a Charlie. Le íbamos a decir que habíamos ido de excursión muy temprano, para ver el amanecer…tarea que nos habían dado en el colegio…Cuando el volvo se detuvo frente a la casa, giré buscando los labios de mi amor…y lo besé como tantas veces, pero no por eso con menos fervor. La cara de Alice era impaciente…así que decidí bajar del auto, no sin antes preguntarle si nos veríamos en la noche…

- Por supuesto…- me contestó entusiasmado – te vendré a buscar a las diez y media, pero esta vez…saldremos solos.  
- Un buen desafío…- a mí también me cautivó la idea.

Entonces recordé que era muy difícil salir con Charlie dando vueltas…Edward adivinó mi preocupación.

- Como Alice me debe una por no cuidarte bien…le pedí que me cubriera hoy y viniera a visitar a Charlie – me guiñó un ojo y sonrió.  
- ¿Me voy a escapar entonces? – reí confundida.  
- Mmmm…creo que más bien será un secuestro – sus labios cereza se curvaron tímidamente.  
- ¿Dónde me llevaras? – le pregunté entusiasmada.  
- Será sorpresa…

Nos miramos y reímos con complicidad. Lo besé por última vez, antes de bajarme del auto. Mientras, la cara de Alice era de tres metros.

Entramos, pero Charlie no estaba…una nota colgaba desde la puerta de refrigerador.  
_  
Bella, fui a pescar…nos vemos luego.  
Agradécele a Alice de mi parte, por todo…y dile que nos venga a visitar más seguido…es una gran compañía._

Me imaginé a mi padre escribiendo esa nota y pude ver claramente su rostro ruborizado…envalentonándose…no creyendo ni él mismo lo que escribía.

El día transcurrió sin penas ni glorias…sólo esperaba volver a verlo. Las mariposas invadían mi estómago y lo apretaban de tal manera, que podía comer sólo a regañadientes. Pensaba en él todo el día…era un zombi cuando no estaba junto a él. A las 10 en punto me despedí de Charlie y Alice, que los dejé conversando – según lo planificado- y partí a cepillarme los dientes y ducharme. Me cambié los vaqueros viejos por unos negros de moda y por primera vez, osé encresparme las pestañas y ponerme brillo en los labios. Apagué la lamparita de noche y me senté a esperarlo en el borde la cama. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba ahí…mi bello dios del olimpo…

- _¿Estás lista Bella?_ – su dulce voz de terciopelo se oía divina.  
- _Lo estaré siempre para ti…- _


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO XXII  
SOLOS

Su marmórea mano tomo la mía y me sacó por la ventana – que era bastante estrecha, sin embargo, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando lo hizo. Realmente en sus brazos me perdía en el tiempo y el espacio-. El bosque estaba bastante oscuro. Unos grillos solitarios musicalizaban el maravilloso escenario, junto a los búhos, que jugaban a ser directores de una gran orquesta. La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor…era luna llena…Uno que otro animalito se paseaba entre los arbustos, emitiendo un sonido similar a cuando el viento corretea las copas de los árboles. La noche era perfecta….y muy seductora, creo.

Nos introdujimos unos metros en el bosque y mi Edward, sujetaba fuerte mi mano – creo que siempre tenía miedo a que me hiciera daño, por lo tanto, la única manera de protegerme era aferrarme a su lado- . Pasó su mano por detrás de mi hombro y me apretó contra su cuerpo gélido y perfecto, para seguir caminando. De cuando en cuando me besaba la frente y torcía sus labios cereza en una exquisita sonrisa. Lo amaba, en cuerpo y alma…era el ser más espectacular que pisaba la tierra…¡¡¡era divino!!! Paso a paso el delicioso aroma que expelía de su hálito y cuerpo, se fundía con el olor a tierra húmeda y hojas. Era un lugar soñado con el hombre de mi vida…

Cuando el camino se tornó complicado para mí, con troncos cruzados y caídos, más tierras movedizas, Edward me subió a su espalda y comenzó a correr, como sólo él lo hacía. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar para disfrutar el frío viento que chocaba con mi frente. Los inmensos árboles ahora cubrían la luz de la luna…nadie, excepto alguien con condiciones especiales, podría cruzar tal cantidad de obstáculos sin tropezar ni caer a un abismo. Pero con Edward me sentía segura…jamás pude estar mejor protegida que con él. Continuaba con los ojos cerrados…hasta que Edward me mostró una casita, que parecía más bien una cabaña. Abrió la puerta conmigo aún en su espalda. Al entrar, encendió unas velitas pequeñas que tenía apostadas en distintos lugares de la habitación. También había peceras con agua, pétalos flotantes y más velas. Un delicioso olor a rosas y vainilla envolvía la habitación. Y por último, una diminuta, pero confortable chimenea, que mantenía una potente llama encendida y que provocaba un inmenso calor dentro del lugar. Todo era dotado de hermosura y perfección…tal como el amor de mi vida.

- ¿Te gusta? – me dirigió una sonrisa tímida.  
- E…es perfecto- incluso llegué a tartamudear.  
- Todo es por ti Bella, tú mereces esto y mucho más…

Con algo de cautela y nerviosismo se puso en frente de mí y acercó su bello rostro al mío. Sus ojos dorados líquidos estaban embriagados con ternura y algo más…que no podía distinguir aún. Su exquisita boca se acercaba a la mía…ya me podía imaginar sus labios perfectos junto a los míos. Rozó su boca con la mía y un escalofrío me invadió de pies a cabeza…y cruzó mi estómago, provocándome una desconocida, pero maravillosa sensación…fue cuando me lancé a sus brazos y lo empujé – por exceso de entusiasmo- sobre un gran sofá café, que tenía un par de mantas lanudas encima. Al ver mi efusividad se rió unos segundos, pero, inmediatamente me volvió a besar. Por supuesto, ya no lo quería soltar ni separarme de él ni un segundo…no sabía como…se podía llegar a sentir esto…era una nueva experiencia para mí. Quería fundirme con él para siempre…quería estar toda la vida…así juntitos. Su fría piel me provocaba estertores cada vez que me tocaba y cada centímetro de mi piel se erizaba con cada una de sus caricias. La emoción no tenía límites. Edward quedó sentado y apoyado en el gran sofá y yo me senté en sus piernas, mirándolo fijamente, sin dejar de besarlo ni un segundo. De repente y con mucho cariño, me empujó levemente hacía atrás.

- Bella, no sé si sea correcto por donde vamos…- me dijo apenado.  
- Edward yo te amo…- intenté acercarme nuevamente para besarlo, pero volvió a sujetar mi rostro.  
- Mi vida…es muy peligroso…tú sabes que no sé si me podré controlar…jamás he tenido experiencia al respecto – una sonrisa cautivadora y tímida se apoderó de sus labios carmesí.

No lo podía creer…con Tanya jamás había pasado nada más…¡eso era fabuloso! Quería saltar de alegría.

- ¿Entonces con Tanya…? – le pregunté capciosamente.

Negó con la cabeza, sin responder. Ahora si que estaba feliz ¡Oh, que alivio! La sola idea que había cruzado por mi mente de que ellos dos tuvieran relaciones íntimas me paralizaba de rabia…y me daban ganas de hacerle la ley del hielo…sin embargo, esta noticia era mucha mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Edward…

Acaricié su pelo broncíneo, suave como una pluma y me recosté sobre el sofá. Rápidamente se puso a mi lado y me tomó por la cintura, acurrucándome a su lado. Sentía muchísimo calor…pero, desde las entrañas…Sentí como el botón de mis vaqueros aflojó. Esto me puso en alerta…jamás había llegado tan lejos con alguien…ni siquiera con Edward. Ahora era él quien estaba muy concentrado y me trataba con tanta suavidad como si me fuera a romper. Era todo perfecto…las luces, el lugar…Nuevamente me tomó por la cintura y me arrastró hacía una de las mangas del sofá…con tan mala suerte que mi pelo se enredó en un clavo que rasgó mi cabeza. Instintivamente toqué mi nunca, porque la verdad el dolor era bastante intenso…la sangre comenzó a salir lentamente…Sentí el líquido tibio, con olor a sal y metal, brotar entremedio de mi enmarañado pelo…Me miré la mano y ¡horror! La sangre estaba más roja que nunca y su aroma era tan fuerte que me mareé…, sin embargo, inmediatamente entré en pánico…¡Oh que mala suerte! Por qué tenía que pasar esto ahora, justo en este instante, donde todo era perfecto…Inmediatamente miré a Edward…sus ojos estaban furiosos y a través de su mandíbula apretada me di cuenta que luchaba por contenerse…De manera instantánea se vino a mi mente la imagen del animal inerte, en manos de mi amado…El amor de vida estaba transformado en un monstruo ¡que pesadilla! Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos de desesperación y amargura, no obstante, el pánico me tenía paralizada. Edward estaba justo encima mío.

- Edward mi vida, soy Bella – le dije con la voz llena de nerviosismo.

Sus ojos eran intensos y el color tostado habitual se habían esfumado, en cambio, un marrón oscuro se apoderó de ellos. Con fuerza tomó la mano en que tenía la sangre, y que en vano traté de esconder…inspiró profundamente…y una voz desde su alma perdida me habló, mientras luchaba contra su propia desgracia.

- Bella, anda…corre…

Rápidamente obedecí y salí disparada por la puerta. Tomé mi móvil para llamar a Alice, era la única que me podía ayudar en este momento, pero no había señal. Corrí desenfrenada por el prado oscuro y como era evidente, caí más de tres veces, hasta que pasó un buen rato y no escuchaba nada más que el ruido de los grillos. Entonces mis piernas comenzaron a temblar…y me apoyé en una piedra…a lo lejos se escuchaba un río pasar…pero, no veía nada…no podía llegar a él ¡todo el paraíso de ensueño se había convertido en una película de terror! Las benditas lágrimas comenzaron a estallar de furia…¿cuándo iba a ser el día en que estuviésemos en paz con Edward? ¿sería que era imposible, por nuestra naturaleza, estar juntos? Esta última idea me hizo llorar aún más…quería estar con él…lo amaba…En algún minuto pensé en volver…pero, no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar al lugar nuevamente…ya habían pasado un par de horas al menos y tenía frío, muchísimo frío. Me acurruqué debajo de un tronco, lo que fue muy oportuno, porque comenzó a llover enseguida…era un verdadero diluvio y mi chaqueta había quedado en la cabaña. Intenté quedarme despierta, sin embargo, el sueño me invadía, al igual que el cansancio. Sentía como las gotas me mojaban como si estuviese debajo de una gran ducha. Volví a pensar en Edward, en su sonrisa embriagadora y sexy… sus bellos ojos ocre, bastante cautivadores…quizás era como él me había dicho alguna vez y era un monstruo que atraía con todas sus maravillosas cualidades: su voz, su rostro, hasta su aroma. Pero, él no era un depredador ¡Oh, no! No lo podía ser…Edward era un hombre maravilloso, atrapado en su infierno personal…Lloré tanto que entre sollozos caí media inconsciente. Entre ruidos…oí un aullido…lo más probable es que estuviese soñando, sin embargo, un gran cuerpo caliente y fuerte me tomó entre sus brazos y me aferró a su pecho.

_- Oh mi linda Bella ¿qué te han hecho?..._


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO XXIII  
GUARDIÁN DE TI

_  
No iba a dejarla…lucharía por ella hasta el fin de mis días…_

Recordar su bella sonrisa…era remover una gran herida, la herida que había dejado al decir que quería terminar conmigo. Mi amor por ella era y sería siempre incondicional. Yo la amaba mucho más de lo que ella a mí, pero eso no me importaba…era cuestión de tiempo, sin embargo, decidí dejarla vivir su amorío con el chupasangres, porque sabía que era algo que jamás se concretaría, aunque me doliera verla con él…tenía absoluta conciencia de que todo estaba de mi parte y no de la de él. Reconozco que cuando los vampiros se fueron, fue un alivio para mí, en realidad para todos los quileutes, aunque en ese tiempo Bella sólo me atraía, harto, pero no la amaba como después cuando éramos novios. Quería dejar de ser hostigoso para ella, por eso le inventé lo de la prima de los Clearwater…- en todo caso la niña era bastante guapa-. El día en que la llamé y le sugerí visitarla después de su regreso del hospital y ella me dijo con voz seca y cortante que también necesitaba hablar conmigo, supe de inmediato que era para ponerle fin a nuestra relación. En realidad lo vi en sus ojos en el hospital, cuando estaba de la mano con el asqueroso chupansangres. También sé que el beso que ella me dio fue para disculparse conmigo, más que por amor, aunque sentí que estaba confundida… Ella también me quería y eso supondría una ventaja para mí, después de todo _en la guerra y el amor todo vale…_

Esa noche de luna llena, era especial, en mi interior sabía que no se trataba de cualquier noche…era una distinta…era instinto, pero instinto certero. Me dio gran impresión cuando la vi bajo ese tronco viejo y musgoso, en medio de la oscura noche…helada y mojada. En un minuto pensé lo peor, sin embargo, al tomarla en mis brazos y de la manera en que se aferró a mí, supe de inmediato que esta viva, pero en un estado deplorable. Con su suave pelo marrón enmarañado y estilando, sin chaqueta y con un gesto de dolor en su rostro, que a pesar de estar con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y la comisura de sus labios de frutilla vueltos hacia abajo, dejaron en claro de inmediato sus sentimientos. La tomé fuerte y la apreté hacia mi pecho para evitar que le diera hipotermia – si es que ya no la tenía – y le besé la frente para entregarle calor a través de su hermoso rostro de bella durmiente. Ignoraba qué había pasado, no obstante, lo podía suponer…sabía que nuevamente era culpa del innombrable…nadie más la podía dejar en ese estado…a punto de morir. La ira me invadió por unos instantes y quise ir por él, arrancarle la cabeza y cortarlo en pedazos para hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, lamentablemente, esto no era posible ya que Bella no me lo perdonaría jamás…lo sabía…sobre todo cuando la escuché susurrar su nombre en mi oído, mientras la llevaba camino a mi casa, ese nombre calaba profundo en mi corazón y hacia que lo aborreciera cada día más…primero por quitarme a Bella y luego, por quitarle la vida a ella. Entré silenciosamente a mi casa. Billy roncaba que daba gusto. Seth estaba a mi lado, que miraba impresionado por la escena de Bella media cadáver. La dejé en mi cama, le cambié la ropa empapada que llevaba puesta y la envolví en una manta gruesa para que entrara en calor. Fui a prepararle un café, para despertarla y preguntarle que m… le había sucedido, y la dejé con el pequeño Seth, quien la miraba con desconcierto y le acariciaba y secaba su cabello al mismo tiempo. En eso escuché que Billy me hablaba.

- ¿Qué pasa Jacob? – su voz era medio dormida.  
- Nada papá…sólo vine a tomar un café con Seth – mentí, pero no se dio cuenta.  
- Está bien…no metan tanto ruido.  
- Ok - intenté ser más sigiloso, sin embargo, mi pesado cuerpo lo impedía, aún era medio torpe en ocasiones.

Preparé un gran tazón de café con leche caliente y se lo llevé a Bella. Cuando volví ya estaba sentada en mi cama, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Tenía una cara de susto, casi ridícula, mientras Seth intentaba explicarle que la habíamos encontrado semi muerta, bajo la lluvia. De repente pareció reaccionar y rompió a llorar como una niña de cinco años. Sus hermosas mejillas de porcelana estaban ya rosadas después de tomarse a regañadientes la leche. Le toqué la frente y ahora hervía como estufa…Me miró con los ojos hinchados y húmedos aún.

- Jake, llévame a mi casa por favor – su voz era de súplica.  
- Pero Bella, estás hirviendo en fiebre…es muy peligroso sacarte en este estado…  
- No importa si me muero…sería lo mejor – rompió a llorar nuevamente.

Ahora sí que la rabia me invadía…sólo ese maldito vampiro podría hacerla hablar de ese modo.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho el estúpido chupansangres ahora? – le pregunté duramente.  
- Nada…nada – me dijo asustada, pero sabía que mentía.  
- Bella, por favor no más mentiras ¿Qué te sucedió entonces?  
- Jacob…perdona, pero no te lo puedo decir…- su voz era entre sollozos.  
- Aunque no me lo quieras confirmar, sé que tiene que ver con Edward – no sé cómo pude pronunciar su nombre, sólo pensarlo me causaba urticaria -.

Asintió. Al ver su rostro compungido por la pena no pude seguir insistiendo, sólo me acerqué a ella y la apreté contra mi pecho, mientras mi corazón iba a estallar en ira. Intenté ser pasivo.

- Bella esta bien que por ahora no me digas nada – recalqué _por ahora_-, pero no te puedo llevar a tu casa, con el frío que hace…morirías en mis brazos y eso no me lo perdonaría jamás ¿me entiendes?  
- Pero es que Charlie se preocupará – insistió.  
- No te aflijas por eso…yo lo llamaré y hablaré con él – traté de tranquilizarla, aunque era difícil – ahora descansa mi querida Bella.

La dejé con Seth nuevamente y partí rápidamente al teléfono que estaba en living. Marqué el número de Charlie.

_Tuuut, tuuut, tuuut._ No contestaba ¿dónde estaría? Era extraño…Bella me había dicho que estaba en la casa. Corté y volví a insistir.

- Aló – escuché la voz de Charlie entre risas.  
- ¿Charlie?

Era raro ¿qué lo mantendría tan feliz, cerca de las tres de la mañana?

- Si, diga.  
- Charlie soy Jake.  
- ¿Jake? ¿le ha pasado algo a Billy? – sonó preocupado.  
- No – fui tajante.  
- ¿Entonces? - parecía dudoso- ¡¡¡Ah!!! Bella está durmiendo, por si quieres hablar con ella ¿aunque no crees que es un poco tarde?  
- Mmmm….bueno, si es por Bella, pero no necesito hablar con ella. Ella está aquí, era para avisarte.  
- ¿Queeeeé?  
- Si va a alojar aquí – traté de usar la voz más pausada y menos alarmante que podía tener.  
- Pero ¿en qué momento ha salido? – insistía Charlie.  
- Bueno…es culpa mía yo la he llamado al móvil y le dije que necesitaba verla, sin que tú supieras, porque no la ibas a dejar salir tan tarde – mentí satisfactoriamente.  
- Pero ¡¿por qué hiciste eso Jake?! – estaba bastante enfadado.  
- Bueno Charlie, llamaba sólo para avisarte…mañana hablamos…

Me apronté a cortar, pero oí la voz de una mujer que estaba con Charlie.

- ¿_Qué pasa Charlie? – interrogaba la suave voz.  
- Es Bella…se fue donde Jake.  
- ¿Qué dices? – la extraña voz sonó alarmada._


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO XXIV  
QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A TI

Estaba en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que había hecho…acababa de arruinar un momento maravilloso y clave para nuestra relación…el maldito monstruo que albergaba en mí…me jugaba malas pasadas, pero sin duda, ésta, había sido la peor de todas. Estaba ahí…junto a mí, decidida a dar un paso gigante para nosotros, me iba a regalar una parte de ella…sería su primera vez y también la mía. Sabía cuanto me amaba…ella era fabulosa y dejaría todo en su vida, incluso su vida misma por mí…y yo, yo era un horrible ser que echaba todo a perder. Recordar sus mejillas de porcelana, invadidas por la emoción del momento, me causaba dolor…Amaba esos grandes y redondos ojos marrones, que con una sola mirada me transmitían todos sus pensamientos y emociones…lamentablemente, lo último que vi en ellos fue dolor y desesperación…me odiaba, me odiaba tanto por eso…¡Oh, no! Quería estar junto a ella, era lo que más quería en la vida…incluso si ella fuese siempre mortal…estaría con ella esta vida, la próxima, el paraíso o el infierno. La adoraba e idolatraba de pies a cabeza, era el ser más maravilloso que podría a ver existido…realmente valió la pena esperar un siglo para conocerla…pero, sin ella mi vida acabaría. Todo era confusión en mi mente. Desperté del maldito transe unos quince minutos después de que ella se había ido – o más dicho desde que yo le dije que se fuera- y me di cuenta del tenor de aquella situación. Salí tras ella…sin embargo, la lluvia borró todo rastro de su aroma y por más que busqué y recorrí el bosque de uno a otro lado ¡nada! La desesperanza me embargaba…la imaginaba sola, bajo la lluvia tormentosa y el frío que haría estragos en mi amada mujer, porque era mía…y a pesar de eso, la lastimaba…Recorrí cada rincón de aquel bosque infernal…no había rastro de Bella. Casi enloquecí del pánico, por lo mismo y para no perder el control, intenté alejar de mi mente cualquier imagen que significara un daño para ella, no obstante, sabía que habían demasiados peligros para ella en aquella maraña de árboles: animales, hoyos, troncos caídos – que serían una trampa mortal para ella-, frío y lo más temido: vampiros. No cesé en buscarla hasta que sentí que mi móvil vibraba…tuve la esperanza que fuera ella, pero de inmediato recordé que su cazadora estaba en la cabaña y junto a ésta, su celular. Nuevamente sonó mi móvil.

- Edward – la voz suave de mi hermana Alice se notaba bastante agitada.  
- Alice…- mi voz se quebró cuando dije su nombre.  
- Edward por lo que más quieras ¿qué ha pasado? – insistía la voz, ahora más tranquila.  
- Lo que siempre he temido Alice…- sentí como un nudo en la garganta se apoderó de mis palabras.  
- ¡Oh, Edward por lo que más quieras, dime que no le hiciste daño!  
- No alcancé…le pedí que se fuera…, pero estuve a segundos Alice.

Escuché como ella enmudeció unos segundos.

- Edward ¿dónde estás ahora?  
- Estoy en el bosque, he intentado buscarla por horas, pero no la encuentro…- rompí a llorar como un niño.  
- Edward…¡Edward escúchame! – me ordenó – Bella está con Jacob…  
- ¿Está bien? – por un minuto sentí alivio…  
- No lo sé…- dijo ella algo afligida.  
- ¿Cómo te has enterado entonces?  
- Ha llamado el chucho para acá y le ha dicho a Charlie que Bella se quedaría a alojar en su casa…He intentado verla, pero me es imposible…las imágenes son borrosas…así que supongo que lo que dijo Jacob es verdad.  
- ¿Qué más le dijo el perro a Charlie? – insistí  
- Nada más. Cortó. No le pude insistir más, porque por supuesto, Charlie no tenía por qué saber qué estaba contigo y que los planes habían cambiado de manera abrupta y peligrosa.  
- Alice …¿tú no viste nada? – le pregunté algo ansioso, recién había caído en la cuenta que quizás me podría haber advertido.  
- No Edward. La verdad vi que estaban en una linda casita…muy románticos…y como tú me prohibiste que me metiera en tus asuntos…entonces no seguí mirando y desvié la atención.

Doblemente culpable…más encima, a la única persona que yo le podía pedir que me advirtiera si mi Bella estaría en algún peligro, le había dicho que no se entrometiera ¡flor de tonto! Realmente este último tiempo, mi razonamiento era casi nulo.

- Alice…necesito verte….- sentí que mi voz nuevamente se quebraba.  
- Por supuesto Edward…nos vemos en cinco minutos en la entrada de la casa.  
- Pero, Alice, no quiero que el resto se entere…todavía – le supliqué.  
- No te preocupes por eso hermanito querido.

La luna seguía tan iluminada y grande como hace horas atrás, cuando yo aún era feliz con Bella. Una punzada en el pecho me hizo caminar más rápido…necesitaba desahogarme…esta pena me estaba matando. Tenía que ver de qué manera podía revertir esta horrorosa situación. La lluvia era aún más poderosa y las nubes cubrían las estrellas. Cuando estaba a metros de la casa, sentí que Alice me tocó por la espalda.

- Edward…- me dijo con su voz maternal que en ocasiones usaba conmigo.

Me abrazó con fuerza y yo a ella también. Me puse a sollozar de tristeza y dolor. Mi corazón inexistente sufría por amor…y cada vez, el daño era más intenso aún. La amaba tanto que se apretaba el pecho. Alice cariñosamente tomó mi rostro con sus manos tibias – que por lo menos para mí lo eran- y me secó las lágrimas con sus lánguidos dedos blancos como la cal, al igual que los míos.

- Edward…hermanito mío escúchame…no te desesperes…Bella te ama – insistía con una voz suave y cálida.  
- Alice…jamás me perdonará que haya estado a punto de matarla.  
- ¡pero no lo hiciste! – fue tajante – tiene que entender…  
- ¿Qué más va a entender Alice? ¿no crees tú que ya todo es lo suficientemente dañino y extraño para ella?  
- Ella te ama Edward, seria capaz de cualquier cosa por ti…lo he visto.

Sus palabras me aliviaron, pero a la vez pusieron una voz de alerta.

- ¿Qué has visto Alice?

No fue necesario que me contestará, las imágenes hablaban por sí solas.

- ¡¡¡No!!! – mi grito fue desenfreanado.  
- Edward es la única manera, tiene que ser así – Alice intentaba calmarme.  
- No le puedo pedir eso…Alice.  
- No es necesario que se lo pidas…ella ya lo ha decidido.  
- ¿Qué? – me costaba creer que ya lo había determinado.  
- Ella lo ha decidido hoy, por eso la puedo ver tan claramente en un futuro… como nosotros.

El pánico me invadió…no podía darle este tipo de no vida a Bella, sin embargo, era la única manera de que estuviéramos juntos…

- Entonces…¿no me teme?  
- Bueno…sí, pero teme que no estés con ella Edward.

Quedé atónito con las declaraciones de Alice. Una luz de esperanza se apoderó de mí, aunque saber que ella sería transformada en algún minuto me inquietó.

- ¿Cuándo será? – le insistí a Alice.  
- No lo sé…eso depende de ustedes – vi como bloqueo sus visiones.  
- ¿Por qué bloqueas tu mente Alice?  
- No la estoy bloqueando – mintió  
- No mientas Alice, lo sé…  
- En realidad…te estoy bloqueando porque he visto a Bella sufrir y no quiero que eso lo veas tú…puesto que perfectamente puede no pasar ¿me entiendes?... Tú ya lo sabes…es cuestión de decisiones.

No quise atormentar más a Alice…después de todo confiaba en ella y si hubiese algo grave me lo contaría. Ahora debía preocuparme cuándo volvería a verla y cómo hacerlo para que ella no se espantara. Esta vez no sería bueno mandar a una intermediaria – Alice-, porque ya era cuento viejo y la verdad, no correspondía, era yo quien debía enfrentar estas situaciones. Tenía que volver a verla…la amaba…debía buscar la manera de que ella volviera conmigo…_Debía tomar una decisión para que estuviésemos junto para siempre…_


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO XXV  
PIES EN LA TIERRA

Desperté. Abrí los ojos y me dio una sensación extraña, porque no reconocí el lugar…no pensé mucho más y me percaté de inmediato que era el dormitorio de Jacob…, quien además, estaba junto a mí…acurrucado en mi hombro. Recordé lo horroroso de la noche anterior y la tristeza me pegó un flechazo en el corazón. Ahora me sentía bien – físicamente, claro -, pero algo afiebrada…en realidad no sabía si era a causa de Jake, que estaba tan cerca de mí, o bien, era por el frío y la lluvia de anoche. De inmediato noté que no estaba con mi ropa ¡qué horror! ¿qué había hecho?...unos instantes de laguna vinieron a mi mente y no recordaba cómo había llegado aquí ni nada de lo que había pasado después. Me zafé bruscamente de las frazadas – que me tenían medio transpirando- y me di cuenta que estaba sólo con una polera de Jake…el pánico me invadió. Jacob notó que me moví con fuerza y despertó de sus profundos ronquidos.

- Bella…- me sonrió con dulzura y sentó a un costado de la cama. Estaba vestido…lo que me tranquilizó.  
- Hola Jake – forcé una sonrisa insegura.  
- ¿Cómo te sientes?  
- Bien…creo que me debo ir Jake – dije cortante.  
- ¿Alguna mala cara? – sonrió satisfecho.  
- N…no…, pero no sé por qué estoy medio vestida y contigo al lado – le dije brusca.  
- Mmmm…bueno, tuvimos una noche maravillosa ¿recuerdas?

Mi cara de confusión y espanto debió ser memorable…

- ¿Qué dices…tú y yo? – no lo podía creer.

Trataba de concentrarme en mi cuerpo…por si había algo diferente, pero nada…sólo fiebre.

- Bueno Bella…lo pasamos de maravilla…ayer no pusiste esa cara – rompió reír a todo pulmón.

Aún estaba confusa…no recordaba nada, pero nada de nada…

- Jake dime la verdad – le exigí.

Jake se puso serio.

- Bella, por favor…jamás me aprovecharía de ti…lamento mucho que pienses eso de mí – su voz era triste o simulaba parecerlo.  
- E..es que Jake…no recuerdo nada y me veo así media vestida…y tú a mi lado…es raro ¿no lo crees? – me di cuenta que había metido la pata y le sonreí para arreglar algo mi comentario.  
- En todo caso yo sería feliz si hubiese pasado…, lamentablemente no fue así - agregó Jake.

Respiré aliviada.

- ¿Entonces Jake?  
- Te encontré en el bosque medio inconsciente y te traje para acá antes que murieras de hipotermia o _comida por algún vampiro _– fue irónico.

Su broma no me pareció graciosa, pero le seguí el juego, mal que mal le debía una más de tantas. Además, empecé a recordar que alguien me había cogido mientras estaba en el bosque.

- ¿Bella, enserio no te acuerdas cómo llegaste hasta acá? Incluso Seth estuvo tratando de explicarte qué había pasado.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Realmente estabas delirando con la fiebre entonces…te tomaste hasta una leche caliente…estabas fría como cadáver. Después hervías como estufa...

Le dirigí una mirada furiosa. A veces Jake era bastante desatinado con sus comentarios. Caí en la cuenta de que Charlie debía estar preocupadísimo…En medio del silencio de la mañana se escuchó el rugir de un motor de auto. Rápidamente y de manera extremadamente hábil para su condición, Billy se acercó, en su silla de ruedas, a la puerta de entrada para abrirla. Era Charlie. Intenté ponerme de pie de inmediato para vestirme, pero fue tarde…mi padre estaba en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio de Jake.

- ¡¡_¡¿Bella?!!! _

La cara desfigurada de Charlie lo decía todo. En realidad se estaba pasando una película de proporciones…Miré a Jake y estaba muerto de la risa.

- Hola Charlie – Jacob no pareció inmutarse con la reacción de Charlie.

En eso, a un lado de mi padre, aparece Billy.

- Pero Billy ¿cómo permites esto bajo tu mismo techo? – Charlie le dirigió una mirada furibunda a su viejo amigo.  
- ¿Queeeé? – Billy no entendía nada.  
- Jake me dijiste que estabas con Seth…- Billy le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Jacob.  
- Es verdad papá…, estaba Seth y …Bella, también – volvió a sonreír. Jacob no cabía en su pellejo de lo absurdo de la escenita, no obstante, seguía el juego.  
- Disculpa Charlie…no sabía que estaba sucediendo esto aquí…- ahora si que Billy estaba enojado.

Entonces Jake empezó a reír de buena gana.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te causa tanta gracia? – Charlie fue brusco.  
- Ustedes…viejos ridículos – y volvió a reír- ¿qué están pensando el par de cabezas de alcantarilla?

Los dos se miraron confundidos.

- Entonces ¿qué hace Bella a medio vestir en tu cama y tú a su lado?  
- Bueno Charlie, por si no te has dado cuenta aquí hay sólo dos camas y el sillón es medio chico…Bella llegó anoche estilando y le tuve que pasar mi ropa para que no se congelara ¿o que querías que la mandará mojada de vuelta y le diera una bronconeumonía?

Yo estaba muda. No podía decir nada, de lo contrario, sería una candidata segura a meter la pata.

- B…bien, pero ¿Por qué le pediste que viniera tan tarde Jake? ¡eso es irresponsable!

¿Eso le había dicho Jake a Charlie? Realmente era un gran amigo mi Jacob. Finalmente, siempre me cubría las espaldas.

- Si es verdad…,pero la fui a buscar…que no te dieras cuenta y estuvieras tan ocupado, es problema tuyo – Increpó Jake a Charlie – y a todo esto…¿ con quién estabas tan entusiasmado a las tres de la mañana Charlie? ¿parecía la voz de una mujer?

Charlie enmudeció y se puso colorado como un tomate. Billy lo miraba incrédulo.

- ¿Alguna amiga Charlie? – dijo Billy entre risas.

Mi padre había perdido el habla por completo…, después entre tartamudeos contestó.

- N…nada…era Alice, la amiga de Bella.  
- ¿Alice? ¿Alice Cullen? – agregó Billy desconcertado.

Asintió avergonzado.

- Pero Charlie…¡es una niña! ¿en qué estás pensando? Tú eres policía…sabes que condena te llevas perfectamente.  
- Sólo estábamos conversando – respondió Charlie abrumado – además había ido a visitar a Bella  
- ¡Uf! Tan preocupados de Bella estaban que salió y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. Por favor…- agregó Jake.

Mi pobre padre yo creo que quería que se lo comiera la tierra…En todo caso…por muy bien que se llevaran era extraño que Alice se hubiese quedado tan tarde…eso ya le había traído problemas…yo lo había visto…ahora si que Jasper se enojaría con Alice.

- Papá vayámonos a casa…- fue la única frase que articulé.  
- ¿Irse? No por favor…desayunemos todos juntos como los viejos tiempos – insistió Jake sin dejar de inquietar a Charlie.  
- E..eee, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos – siguió mi padre.  
- ¡Por favor Charlie! Ya está todo aclarado…quédate hombre – reclamó Billy.  
- Está bien – y Charlie por fin había sonreído desde que llegó.

Desayunamos los cuatro en la casa de los Black. Después nos marchamos a casa con Charlie. Él iba mudo. Tuve que romper el hielo.

- Papá disculpa por haber salido sin avisarte.  
- Bella…- su voz era dulce – creo que no te tengo prisionera para que tengas que escapar…por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer.  
- Por supuesto que no papá – le sonreí con ganas.

Quería preguntarle…en realidad sentía curiosidad de qué podría estar pasando en su mente – o de verdad- con Alice. Desde un tiempo a esta parte estaban bastante amigos. Alice y yo sabíamos que Charlie se sentía profundamente atraído por ella, pero Alice…no, sólo lo quería como amigo…, pero ¿existía la posibilidad de que fueran algo más?…mmm, esa posibilidad era demasiado arriesgada…con sólo un beso…Alice podría matar a mi padre, una cosa era que los Cullen cazaran animales para dejar tranquilos a los humanos, sin embargo, otra opción muy distinta era que le pusieran la presa en bandeja de plata. Y por último, si por excepción a la regla…ellos hubiesen concretado algo…sin que Alice le hiciera daño…estaba Jasper, a él no le gustaría nada enterarse de una situación por el estilo y a decir verdad, a mí tampoco…Mi padre era muy mayor para ella y jamás podrían estar juntos ¡sería desastroso! Además, creo que a ninguno de los Cullen les agradaría otra relación humano-vampirezca, tan riesgosa y carente de sentido. No sabía cómo preguntarle a Charlie de Alice, pero lo intenté.

- Papá tienes muy buenas migas con Alice ¿cierto?

Charlie no contestó de inmediato y cambió la radio. No obstante, esperé su respuesta, hasta que se dignó a contestar.

- Es una buena amiga Bella…  
- Mmm…, así es_ mi amiga _– fui irónica, pero con ese mensaje quería dejar reflejado mi descontento de que el pensara en ella como algo más que mi amiga.

Me miró de reojo. Vi una luz especial en su rostro ¿se estaría enamorando? ¡qué horror! ¡No de Alice! Cómo no existiría una mujer humana para Charlie o sería que en nuestra sangre corría un torrente de adrenalina que nos hacía más propensos al peligro…quizás había algún tipo de gen…¡Oh, no! No era una buena idea. Noté que mi padre se complicó, así que no insistí.

Llegamos a la casa, ya eran casi la una. Subí a mi dormitorio y me puse a leer. Nuevamente el cielo se cerró, quedando completamente gris y una lluvia torrentosa cayó sobre Forks. Era imposible concentrarme…recordé la noche anterior junto a Edward y un escalofríos me invadió de pies a cabeza. Sólo imaginar su bello rostro hacía que el corazón casi me estallara, pero acordarme que lo había visto sobre mí…a punto de atacarme ¡Uf! Me producía escalofríos pero de miedo y ansiedad…¿debía dar el paso definitivo para ser como él y estar con junto a Edward por la eternidad o bien, debía renunciar a él desde hoy y para siempre? Esta última opción, me entristeció y tan sólo imaginar mi vida sin él…sería funesto…A pesar de todo lo amaba…, pero los inconvenientes comenzaron a rondar en mi mente…Traté de desviar mi atención y seguir leyendo…mañana volvería por fin a clases…un extenso certificado médico respaldaría mi larga ausencia de las aulas. Por unos momentos me centré en el día de mañana, sin embargo, ráfagas de él invadían mi cabeza: sus bellos ojos tostados, tan transparentes y sinceros, que reflejaban culpa y amor; el suave pelo broncíneo que parecía haber sido tintados con destellos de sol dorado; sus gélidas y reconfortantes manos de cal, que cada vez que acariciaban mi piel me hacían sentir en el cielo y por último, esos deliciosos labios cerezas…no existía en el mundo algo tan perfecto y fresco como su boca de miel…Me dormí exhausta…no sabía cuando lo volvería a ver, todo se había complicado nuevamente. _Soñé con él…su boca fría como la nieve atravesaba mi piel tibia y con dos pinchazos casi imperceptibles…,me consumía en la eternidad de su amor._


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO XXVI  
VIENTOS NUEVOS

_La imagen de Edward era dolorosa, pero sabía que debía superarlo…Era muy única opción._

Me levanté a las seis de la madruga, estaba oscuro y una ráfaga de aire fresco se colaba por mi ventana. Me acerqué a ésta para asegurarme que estuviese bien cerrada…y como sospechaba, estaba un poco abierta. La cerré a presión, aunque me parecía extraño, porque anoche había revisado que estuviese lo bastante cerrada como para que no entrara ni una hormiga por ella, después de todo no esperaba a nadie… y el frío calaba los huesos. No le di mayor importancia. Partí al baño a ducharme y cepillarme los dientes, para luego bajar a desayunar al alba. Ya eran las siete y media, así que partí con mi mochila de vuelta a clases…

El colegio era inmutable, yo había faltado cerca de un mes y no se veía nada distinto en él. Estacioné a un costado de la vereda de siempre. Respiré hondo y tomé fuerzas para afrontar la avalancha de preguntas que me esperaban…Después de todo no sería tan terrible…ya quedaba poco para terminar el año escolar y pasar a la fase adulta: la universidad. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo interior del establecimiento…recordé a los Cullen, realmente le daban un toque distinto al colegio, sin ellos todo glamour desaparecía sin aviso. No había nada ni nadie que se les asemejara. Sentí una voz ansiosa que me llamaba a lo lejos.

- ¡Bella…!

Me detuve un instante y Jess me alcanzó.

- Bella ¡volviste! – su voz era animada, sin embargo, sus ojos no reflejaban lo mismo.  
- Así es…¿no querías que regresara? – por primera vez la enfrenté…no estaba dispuesta a aguantar sus indirectas. Fui igual de irónica que ella, nunca dejé de demostrarle una sonrisa.  
- ¡Bella! ¿por qué dices eso? – se mostró sorprendida.

En realidad creo que lo estaba…por mi reacción, porque jamás le había contestado.

- No sé…me diste esa impresión – le respondí.

Quedó perpleja mirándome. La conversación llegó hasta ahí, porque nos interrumpió Ángela Weber – para su alegría y la mía-.

- Bella ¡volviste! Que buena.

Me dio un gran abrazo. Ángela realmente esta contenta de verme, ella siempre había sido la única que parecía tener real interés en mí…sin conveniencias ni envidias de por medio. La abracé con la misma efusividad. Jess me seguía increpando con la mirada. La ignoré. Entramos a la sala de clases y Erick, cuando me vio, se levantó de su puesto muy contento.

- Bella ¡qué alegría de verte! Pensamos que cuando te recuperaras en el hospital… te ibas a ir donde tu madre a San Francisco ¡realmente, que bueno que decidiste quedarte aquí!  
- ¿Quién te dijo eso Erick? Jamás pensé en irme…lo única que temía era que el colegio no me aguantara faltar tanto – le sonreí – y le respondí también con un abrazo.

Cuando ya estaba sentada en mi lugar de la sala…llegó Mike, algo atrasado, la puerta de la clase ya estaba cerrada – llegar tarde no era habitual en Mike-. Entró algo distraído…hasta que me vio.

- Bella…¡que buena…llegaste!

Sus ojos celestes como el cielo brillaban de alegría. Realmente era esta escena una de la más temidas para Jess. Sin embargo, no pude evitar contagiarme con la alegría de Mike…No tenía a nadie de compañero de mesa, así que Mike se instaló a mi lado. No dejó de mirarme y sonreír en toda la clase. Era extraño…eso me agradaba...me distraía de todos los problemas…su alegría sana y espontánea compusieron mi día. En la hora de almuerzo nos sentamos todos juntos en la cafetería y Mike, no se despegó de mi lado, después de todo, no fue tan malo, porque evitó la lluvia de preguntas incómodas y difíciles de justificar. Finalmente llegué a mi casa…estaba exhausta, pero contenta…había sido un día distinto y eso era bueno…los problemas con Edward y Jacob me tenía algo agotada…a pesar que eran mi vida. Me dormí en paz. El día siguiente…transcurrió igual, después la semana y luego un mes…

Estábamos muy cerca de fin de año escolar. El baile se acercaba y por supuesto, no era algo que me fascinara, pero ya se lo había prometido a Mike, no le podía fallar, estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea y ya se lo había comentado a toda la escuela…no le podía fallar. Obviamente, esta noticia no había sido en absoluto del agrado de Jess, quien evitaba hablarme. De vez en vez la sorprendía mirándome…con ojos que me fulminarían, si pudiera, claro. Había pasado más de un mes y no había tenido noticias ni de Jake ni de Edward. Sólo había llegado un día a mi habitación…una semana después del incidente, y había encontrado encima de mi cama, mi cazadora y mi móvil, los había perdido el día del incidente…En mi bolsillo había una nota de Alice.

_Bella,  
He venido a dejar tus cosas por encargo de Edward. Él no ha querido venir…no quiere atormentarte y nos pidió que nosotros también evitáramos visitarte._

Edward esperará que tú lo busques…- te lo doy como dato, que jamás se entere que te lo dije-. Recuerda que te ama…

Amiga querida siento muchísimo todo lo que pasó…siempre seré tu amiga…si quieres saber de nosotros…sabes donde encontrarnos.

Te quiero mucho, un beso.

Alice

Una corriente eléctrica me estremeció cuando volví a leer la nota de Alice. No sabía desde ellos hace más de un mes…A lo mejor ya se habían ido de Forks – esta idea me clavó como si me hubiese hecho un harakiri -. Aún lo amaba, pero algo me impedía acercarme a él. En este minuto quería estar sola…quería ser una adolescente más…común y corriente, sin hechos sobrenaturales que me abrumaran. Tampoco había tenido noticias de Jake…, al menos no directas, porque ni siquiera Charlie me hablaba de Jake – creo que la idea de encontrarnos juntos ese día no le gustó mucho y si podía evitar que mis hormonas echaran a volar, lo haría -. Como había perdido mi móvil…tampoco me llamaba y francamente el teléfono de la casa evitaba contestarlo. Además, creo que en parte era táctica de Jake no agobiarme, eso al menos me había dicho la última vez…que no quería hostigarme. Había cumplido con su palabra…De repente…los extrañé, pero al mismo tiempo sentía alivio. Era extraño ni yo me entendía…

Escuché llegar a Charlie. Bajé a servirle la cena. Mañana era sábado, así que no me estresé en cocinar tan rápido. Comimos juntos. Sonó el teléfono y llegué a saltar. Charlie me miró para que contestara…, pero le puse cara de no querer hacerlo. Se paró y cogió el teléfono de mala gana.

- Diga…- fue cortante.  
- Si…aquí está, te la paso.

Quedé pegada en el techo. No quería contestar, pero Charlie se acercaba con el aparato en la mano y no me dio tiempo para negarme.

- A…aló – dije aterrada.  
- Bella…

¡Uf! Qué alivio. Era Mike.

- Hola Bella ¿cómo estás?  
- Bien Mike…- pregunté algo extrañada…nos habíamos dejado de ver hace sólo unas horas.

Esperé que él siguiera la conversación.

- Bella ¿quieres ir al cine ahora? – las palabras se estrellaron unas con otras. Estaba muy nervioso.  
- Si – respondí rápidamente.  
- ¿Enserio? Entonces te paso a buscar en veinte minutos.

No me dio tiempo para pensarlo. Subí a cambiarme. Le avisé a Charlie y estuvo de acuerdo – creo que a Mike lo encontraba inofensivo, y en realidad, al lado de mi vampirito y mi licántropo, cualquiera-. Sonó el timbre. Me despedí de mi padre y salí. Me estaba esperando en la puerta del copiloto para abrirme la puerta. Había parado de llover y una que otra estrella se vislumbraba en el cielo. Conversamos todo el viaje a Port Ángeles. Mike iba muy contento…no paró de sonreír en toda la noche. Llegamos y estaba en cartelera "Australia". Era bastante larga…, pero linda. Terminó la función, al menos para mí, porque Mike no paró de mirarme en toda la película. Yo intenté no ponerme nerviosa…hice como que no lo veía. Salimos del cine y el frío me caló hasta los huesos. Di un tiritón de frío. Mike lo notó y me abrazó. Su reacción me descolocó totalmente, pero me ignoró. Los pocos pasos que caminamos me mantuvo aferrada a él. Abrió la puerta y me dijo.

- ¿Quieres que pasemos a tomar un café? ¿hace bastante frío no crees?

Su entusiasmo nuevamente me conquisto y asentí. Llegamos a una cafetería muy bonita y acogedora, con modernos sillones de colores y mesas bajitas entre cada uno de ellos. Había cuadros modernos y llenos de colores apostados en las murallas, eran de distintos tamaños y diseños. Y el exquisito olor a café invadía la tibia habitación. Algunos cafés eran enormes con distintos sabores e ingredientes, parecían verdaderas tortas de crema. Yo pedí unos de esas características: con chocolate blanco. Era exquisito y olía de maravilla. Estuvimos riéndonos y conversando más de una hora. Era cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Salimos del lugar y el intenso frío se hacía sentir de inmediato. Subimos al auto y partimos rumbo a mi casa. La noche seguía estrellada y se alcanzaba a vislumbrar uno que otro árbol. Llegamos a casa. Mike estacionó su coche y el bajó antes que yo para abrirme la puerta. Una ola de humedad y frío embargaba el ambiente. No pude evitar ponerme a tiritar. Al salir del coche bajé la cabeza para sacar las llaves de la puerta y cuando la levanté, Mike estaba más cerca de mi rostro de lo conveniente. Aferró sus labios a los míos…y la tibieza de su hálito me estremeció y me dejé llevar, a pesar de estar sorprendida…_Sin embargo, a pesar de la emoción del momento, sentí como si la naturaleza que me rodeaba me observaba…estaba absolutamente segura que más de un par de ojos me estaban espiando…_


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO XXVII  
¿Y AHORA QUÉ…?

Sentía la presión, aún sin tener claridad de qué era exactamente lo o él que me observaba entremedio del frondoso bosque…pero sé que estaba ahí.

Rápidamente me separé de Mike, quien me quedó mirando con cara de sorpresa, para luego esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sus ojos celestes, que a veces parecían calipsos, resplandecían de alegría. Yo estaba confundida…mi cara lo reflejaba del todo creo…

- ¿Bella, pasa algo? – me dijo Mike, porque al parecer mi cara de impresión no pasó desapercibida.  
- E…eee. No. – mi voz fue confusa  
- ¿Segura? – insistió algo angustiado. La sonrisa de su cara se esfumó.  
- Mike, creo que es un poco pronto…- traté de justificarme.  
- Bella…perdona, no quise hacerte sentir mal…, pero la verdad no me pude aguantar – sonrió- hacía demasiado tiempo que quería besarte…

Quedé muda ¿qué podía contestar a eso? La verdad, el beso fue bueno –jamás como los de Edward-, pero no estaba nada de mal. Lo que más me confundió, fue que a pesar de todo me gustó…, sin embargo, extrañaba a Edward. Después de que Mike me besó, un inmenso sentimiento de culpa me invadió, pero también, la sensación de una vida nueva. Era contradictorio. Lo único que tenía claro era que ahora no podía continuar la conversación con Mike, porque no tenía en absoluto claridad de mis sentimientos. No quise ser grosera, así que le sonreí e intenté que no notará que era por cortesía.

- Mike creo que es mejor que nos veamos el lunes…

Quedó perplejo, pero trató de sonreír, no obstante, sus celestes ojos de cielo no se iluminaron.

- Está bien…

Agachó la cabeza con resignación y me besó en la mejilla, ahí volvió a levantar la vista y vi que sus ojos se entristecieron, pero no podía hacer nada, porque si me mostraba cariñosa se iba a confundir y a la larga sería muchísimo peor. Se dio media vuelta y se fue a su auto.

- Piénsalo por favor Bella – me dijo antes de subir a auto.

Vi como desaparecieron las luces del automóvil en medio de la oscuridad…Tomé las llaves y abrí la puerta. La casa estaba muy silenciosa. Charlie debía estar durmiendo. Subí las escaleras y antes de llegar a mi habitación oí a mi padre que me hablaba.

- ¿Todo bien Bella? – me dijo medio dormido.  
- Sí, papá…duérmete.

Creo que mi padre finalmente sabía que mi corazón era un torbellino de confusión, sin embargo, no me invadía, se mantenía al margen. Era exactamente lo que yo hubiese hecho en su lugar. Entré a mi habitación y la sentí particularmente solitaria y tibia. La ventana estaba cerrada de manera casi hermética. No tenía sueño – quizás producto del enorme café con crema que me había tomado-, por lo que decidí entrar en el notebook. Abrí mi correo en busca de "algo" que ni yo tenía claridad. No revisaba mis correos hace días – más de una semana-. Durante mis largos días en el hospital, Charlie me llevaba el notebook para que le diera un vistazo y de paso me contactara con mi madre, de otro modo, iba a sospechar que algo fuera de lo normal estaba sucediendo, pero curiosamente, desde que llegué a la casa no tenía ganas de conectarme ni de revisar el correo, lo hacía muy esporádicamente. Entré a gmail y revisé mis e-mails. Habían muchos de mi madre…los leí con calma y le envié un testamento de respuesta en forma de resumen. También habían varios spam y ¡un par de correos de Alice! Pinché el primero que era de hace una semana.

_Bella,  
¿Qué ha sido de ti amiga? ¿acaso no viste mi nota en el bolsillo de la cazadora? De verdad me tienes muy preocupada…_

Si ves este mensaje luego "repórtate" por favor, al menos conmigo...

Un beso,  
Alice

Pinché el segundo correo de Alice…era de anoche.

_Bella,  
Realmente me estás asustando ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿te ha tragado la tierra? Bells, quiero saber qué has decidido con todo lo qué pasó…Ni te explico cuan angustiado está mi pobre hermanito…_

Bella, por si o por no…¡aparécete por favor! Nos matas a todos con la espera y le juré a Edward que esta vez no iría a verte (pero no le prometí no escribirte, por eso lo hago). Es necesario que lo enfrentes…él merece saber al menos que harás…

Cariños,  
Alice

¡Ups! No sabía que hacer…¿Qué debía contestarle a Alice? Ni siquiera yo lo tenía claridad de qué iba a hacer, pero la verdad la necesidad de ver a Edward me estaba picando en las venas. También quería ver a Alice. Mientras decidía que hacer con las teclas que tenía en frente, oí como mi móvil anunciaba un mensaje de texto. Era de Mike.

_Disculpa si te presioné. No era mi intención. Nos vemos el lunes. Un beso.  
Mike_

No contesté a su mensaje. Pobre Mike no era su culpa…¡era mi culpa! Qué rabia tenía conmigo misma…como puedo hacer sufrir a tanta gente. Sólo yo lo podía lograr aunque no lo quisiera. Ahora debía decidir qué hacer con Mike y con Edward, _mi Edward_. Respondí el correo a Alice.

_Alice,  
Amiga querida, disculpa si no te he escrito antes, pero la verdad no he revisado mi correo en más de una semana. Aún no he decido nada…, pero necesito que nos juntemos. Vayamos a Port Ángeles…allá estaremos en terreno neutral. Llámame al móvil a ver si me puedes pasar a buscar o nos juntamos (ahora yo te lo estoy pidiendo no estás rompiendo ninguna promesa a Edward)._

Cariños,  
Bells

Cerré mi notebook, me puse pijama y me acosté. Ya eran casi las cuatro de la madrugada. Puse la cabeza en mi almohada y sentí llegar otro mensaje, debía ser Mike nuevamente, porque yo no le había contestado, pera era un número desconocido. Abrí el mensaje…

_Te estamos observando._

¡Qué cosa más rara! Y que rabia que ni siquiera fuera capaz de decírmelo a la cara…que idiota me estaría siguiendo y por qué. Llamé al número que mando el mensaje, pero no contestó nadie. Inquieta aún, intenté cerrar los ojos…, cuando un nuevo mensaje llega…

_Mañana te paso a buscar a las cuatro, espérame puntual afuera de tu casa.  
Un beso,  
Alice_

¿Afuera de mi casa? Esto si que era raro en Alice ¿sería que no querría ver a Charlie? ¿se lo habría prohibido Jasper? O quizás era por la promesa a Edward. Era rara su actitud, pero la esperaría mañana a la hora que me dijo. Entré pros y contra me dormí. Desperté cerca de las nueve y Charlie ya no estaba. Me levanté y fui a tomar desayuno. Hice algunas tareas y luego leí…el día se me hacía largo…Llegó Charlie y almorzamos una deliciosa y nutritiva pizza. Lavé los platos y ya eran casi las tres y media. Subí a mi pieza a buscar la cazadora y luego intenté llamar nuevamente al número desconocido, pero nadie contestó. Quedé absolutamente intrigada…¿sería Jacob o Edward? Era raro, sobre todo de Edward, el no era de ese tipo de cosas…como amenazas. Y Jake era más impulsivo, pero no loco…Todo era extraño, sin embargo, no me quitaba el sueño. Ahora debía pensar qué le diría a Alice. Miré el reloj y eran dos para las cuatro. Bajé apresuradamente las escaleras y me despedí de Charlie.

-¿Con quién saldrás Bella? – me interrogó Charlie algo intrigado.  
- Con una amiga…  
- ¿Qué amiga? – insistió  
- Es del cole…, tú no la conoces es amiga de Jess. Iremos a Port Ángeles.  
- No llegues tarde Bella. Mañana tienes colegio.  
- No te preocupes papá…nos vemos luego.

La aguja de mi reloj marcó las cuatro en punto. Alcé la vista y ahí estaba Alice como siempre, muy hermosa con cara de duende, con pelos erizados. Me hizo un gesto para que me acercara al jeep y partió rápidamente – como si se estuviese escapando de alguien-. Nos saludamos y ella esbozó una gran sonrisa que dejó al descubierto sus perfectos dientes. Los ojos le brillaban y se notaba ansiosa.

- Que bueno que me contestaste Bella…me tenías muy preocupada.  
- Lo siento. Es que no había revisado mi correo.  
- ¿Entonces a Port Ángeles? - me preguntó sonriente.

Asentí. El día estaba nublado, pero sin frío. El bosque parecía más verde que nunca y el cielo era completamente gris. Alice no paraba de hablar y yo la seguía…todavía no había ninguna conversación que me comprometiera mucho. Llegamos a Port Ángeles y fuimos a un par de tiendas que eran las preferidas de Alice y donde ella era la clienta predilecta también. Era impresionante como las dependientes prácticamente se peleaban por atenderla y después de observar un rato supe por qué, ¡era increíble la cantidad de ropa que llevaba Alice! Y la mayor parte muy cara. La comisión para las vendedoras debía de ser grandiosa. Alice tan estirada y glamorosa, con pasos de hada caminaba y todos se volteaban a mirarla, era sorprendente – cómo sería cuando salían todos los Cullen juntos, debían causar una tremenda impresión-. Yo a su lado parecía un mamarracho y ella debía notarlo, porque siempre ofrecía comprarme ropa y yo tenía que negarme energéticamente. Luego fuimos a tomar un café – yo fui, ella me acompañó- el mismo tipo con crema. Su olor cálido y aromático me tranquilizaba, porque aún estaba nerviosa…todavía no llegábamos al eje central de la conversación. Nos sentamos frente a frente. Sus ojos dorados líquidos resplandecían de ansiedad. No paraba de mirarme.

- Edward está muy triste…- estás palabras me calaron hondo y una punzada me golpeó el corazón.

Quedé muda.

- Lo siento Alice…, yo también lo extraño.  
- Pero, al parecer tienes un buitre dándote vueltas…ya sabes Bella "Pueblo chico infierno grande". Todo se sabe en este pueblo.  
- E…eee, bueno no es exactamente un buitre Alice …es un buen amigo.  
- Un muy buen amigo querrás decir – y torció una sonrisa.  
- M…mmm, no sé qué insinúas Alice, pero para mí es sólo un amigo.  
- Pero él siempre te ha querido como novia Bella…  
- Si sé, pero yo no. Yo amo a Edward – estás últimas palabras salieron del alma…

Alice quedó con los ojos como platos un segundo y luego esbozó una sonrisa que le llenó su rostro de alegría.

- ¿Enserio Bella?

Asentí ruborizada.

- Bella me alegro mucho escucharte hablar así. Él te ama y mucho, pero ahora está esperando que tú lo busques, porque no quiere atosigarte ni obligarte a tomar decisiones forzadas.

Un corrientazo eléctrico recorrió mi cuerpo…nuevamente descubría que lo amaba y no podía vivir sin él. Estar con Alice, era como estar en parte con él, compartir la magia de la vida y refrescaban mi necesidad de estar junto a Edward.

- Ahora es cuestión de que tú te decidas a llamarlo…  
- Lo sé – quería marcar su número a toda costa…¡ahora ya!

Tomé mi móvil y marqué…tuut…tuuut…tuut…no contestaba y volví a marcar…¡nada! Miré a Alice con cara de desilusión.

- Bella debe estar en otro lado…  
- ¿A lo mejor no me quiere contestar Alice? – le dije afligida.

Ella sonrió.

- Sería a la última persona en la tierra que no le contestaría – sonrió – creo que esta llamada la está esperando hace más de un mes…

Me dejaba más tranquila hablar con Alice, después de todo, ella conocía muy bien a su hermano. Sin embargo, una sensación de incertidumbre me empezó a invadir y eso no me gustaba nada. Seguimos conversando y por fin me atreví a preguntarle.

- Alice ¿qué pasó con Charlie?

Enmudeció unos minutos. Su cara era de confusión.

- ¿Alice? – le insistí, era el momento.  
- Verás…es difícil contarlo…- comenzó  
- Puedo entenderlo…  
- ¿No te enojarás?  
- No podría Alice…sólo aclárame qué pasó, ¿está bien?  
- Bueno Charlie y yo…, m…mmm ¿estás segura que quieres saberlo Bella?  
- Así es…- le puse cara de cuéntame luego.

_En eso estábamos cuando sonó mi teléfono ¡Era Edward! Miré a Alice y ella asintió para que contestara. Apreté el botón decisivo.  
- Bella…vi que me habías llamado…_

Su voz de terciopelo se oía más exquisita que nunca. En ese instante quise correr a sus brazos.


	28. Chapter 28

CAPÍTULO XXVIII  
LA CONFESIÓN

Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil – como siempre pasaba con sólo escuchar la voz dulce y perfecta de Edward -. Cuando vi aparecer su nombre en mi móvil comencé a sudar frío y las manos me temblaban…casi no pude contestar de puros nervios y Alice, Alice, tiene que haber sabido que era él quién llamaba – quizás lo había planificado todo, pero se lo agradecía y mucho -. La voz no me salió de primera, intenté aclarar la garganta y por fin pude contestarle a esa maravillosa voz que se aportaba al otro lado del teléfono.

- Edward…Si. Yo te he llamado.

Mi voz era muy nerviosa, media entrecortada. Sentí como con mis manos húmedas mojé el móvil y tuve que cambiar el aparato de mano para no echarlo a perder. Alice me miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha y con los ojos iluminados de alegría y también la noté algo nerviosa, porque en un gesto casi instintivo le dio un sorbo a mi café, provocándole una arcada de inmediato, pero igual se lo tragó…además fue tan rápido su reflejo que le quedó la boca llena de crema. Se veía muy divertida. Creo que ella estaba tan nerviosa como yo, y no sé si era sólo por mi conversación con su hermano…No pude evitar sonreír al verla, por supuesto sin dejar un instante de estar con todos los sentidos alertas en mi conversación con Edward.

- Bella…no te imaginas lo bueno que es oírte – su voz era serena, la mía, ansiosa.  
- Sí…necesito que nos veamos – traté de hilar la frase de una vez, aunque me costaba bastante en este momento.

Edward no respondió de inmediato. Eso me inquietó, entonces seguí hablando.

- ¿Puedes?  
- E…eeee, por supuesto…dime dónde y cuándo – su voz era plana y eso me preocupó. Era como si hubiese estado con la mente en otra cosa.  
- Bueno…puede ser mañana después del colegio ¿me pasas a recoger a las cinco?  
- Obvio. Sí. Ahí estaré – ahora su tonó era más feliz.  
- Te espero entonces…Nos vemos – le dije.

La verdad no quería cortar la conversación, pero no sabía que más decirle.

- Estaré en punto…no me olvides…

Oí como esbozó una sonrisa tímida al decir estás últimas palabras.

- ¿Qué? – quedé intrigada.  
- Quiero decir que no olvides que te pasaré a buscar a esa hora – sonrió con más ganas, su voz alegre la podía percibir del otro lado del teléfono y eso me contentó a mi también.  
- Jamás Edward…nos vemos mañana sin falta.  
- Ok.

Alice, como era de suponer, no se perdió ni un instante de nuestra conversación. Tenía los ojos desorbitados por la intriga y estaba preparada para arremeterme en preguntas. Corté y estaba al acecho.

- Entonces Bella ¿se verán mañana?  
- Si.  
- ¡Que maravilla Bella! Me hace muy feliz que le des otra oportunidad a Edward. Él te ama…  
- Lo sé Alice…y yo lo adoro.

El rostro se le iluminó por completo. Pero no le permití seguir interrogándome, porque nosotras estábamos en una conversación y bastante seria.

- Alice…me tienes que contar qué fue lo que pasó con Charlie.

Entonces…quedó nuevamente media muda y estoy segura que si su condición se lo permitiera, estaría completamente ruborizada. La seguí increpando con la mirada.

- E…eee, Bella…  
- Alice me dirás sí o no – mi tono fue más firme.  
- Ya te lo diré…, pero tienes prohibido enojarte Bella.

La miré con cara de pocos amigos.

- Entonces…- soné algo pesada.  
- Charlie se me declaró Bella…- sus palabras eran torpes en su voz graciosa y suave.  
- ¿Qué dices…? – sentía que casi me destrozaba mi labio inferior de tanto morderlo.  
- Lo que oyes Bella…  
- Pero, bueno, Charlie y tú tienen mucha diferencia…  
- Y yo soy mayor por cierto – agregó interrumpiendo mi impresión.  
- Sin embargo, eso Charlie no lo sabe…¡qué vergüenza! – ahora yo me sonrojaba.

Los ojos de Alice brillaban como luceros y la ansiedad le traspasaba la piel, sabía que había algo más…

- ¿Y qué más Alice? - insistí.

No lo podía creer, en algún momento había barajado esa posibilidad, pero la deseché por absurda y ¡por Dios! Era cierto: Charlie estaba enamorado de Alice, de lo contrario, jamás le hubiese revelado sus sentimientos.

- Me besó – Alice bajó el rostro, dejando al descubierto sus orejas semi-puntiagudas de duende. Realmente era muy hermosa.  
- Alice y tú qué ¿le respondiste?  
- Sí – clavó sus ojos ocres en mí. Su mirada era de arrepentimiento y un dejo de dolor.  
- Alice qué dices…¡uf! Disculpa, pero me cuesta creerlo…- traté de no incomodarla más de lo que sé que estaba.  
- Sé que fue un error Bella…, pero no me tuve alternativa…además, Charlie me agrada mucho…, por supuesto sólo como amigo…, pero verás…las cosas en ocasiones se confunden.  
- ¡Ups! pero es mi padre Alice…  
- Lo sé…no sabes cuánto lo siente, es por eso que no he quise pasar a tu casa.  
- Si, noté extraño que no quisieras pasar.  
- Alice, un beso, pero además eso era tremendamente peligroso ¿lo podrías haber mordido?  
- Creo que el autocontrol que nos ha inculcado a todos Carlisle es impresionante.  
- Así parece – seguía impresionada.  
- En todo caso…el lado positivo es que ni siquiera me tuve que controlar, porque jamás sentí ansias de su sangre…

Tan sólo imaginarme la escena me causaba escalofríos…a parte de raro, mi padre con mi cuñada, eso había sido muy riesgoso. Intenté no pasarme más películas y seguí interrogándola.

- ¿Y tú sientes algo por Charlie?  
- Bueno, le tengo muchísimo cariño, pero sólo como amigo Bella, no te aflijas…yo amo a Jasper como tú a Edward

Su cara era de absoluto arrepentimiento…era como si a través de mí le pidiera perdón a Charlie.

- Jasper, ¿Jasper lo supo Alice?  
- A medias…  
- ¿Cómo es eso?  
- Sabe que se me declaró, pero no tiene idea de que nos besamos, creo que no sospecha…bueno, por los mismos prejuicios que tienes tú, que por lo demás ya los debieras haber eliminado.  
- ¿Y se enojó mucho?  
- Más o menos. Lo que le preocupaba era que si a mí me pasaba algo más con Charlie.  
- ¿y se lo aclaraste?  
- Si.  
- Entonces ¿quedó todo claro?

Asintió, pero su rostro era triste. Me dio pena, porque ella era muy buena y realmente creo que jamás pretendió hacerle daño ni a Jasper ni a mi padre. Además, en parte era mi culpa, siempre estuvo más de lo conveniente en mi casa por cuidarme…

- Si, pero me pidió que evitara ir a tu casa, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y no de celestina de Edward. Disculpa que te lo diga de este modo, pero es la verdad.  
- Está bien Alice, prefiero que seas honesta. Lamento mucho haberte ocasionado problemas por cuidarme.  
- Bella, no es tu culpa…ni cerca, fui yo la que me dejé llevar por algo distinto…  
- ¿Edward lo sabe?  
- Si.  
- ¿Todo? O sólo lo que sabe Jasper.  
- Bella, recuerda que Edward lee la mente…  
- ¡¿Y qué te dijo?!  
- Nada. Sólo que era muy peligroso…y que ni Jasper ni Charlie se merecían que jugara con sus corazones. También me dijo que no le gustaría tenerme de suegra entrometida – y rompió a reír sin muchas ganas.  
- Alice, te agradezco mucho que me cuentes lo qué pasó realmente…  
- Lo sé amiga…sé que merecías saberlo – tomó mi mano con la suya, tan fría como la nieve.  
- Alice una última pregunta – le sonreí.  
- Dime…  
- Charlie no te comentó si sintió algo raro en ti – y la miré extrañada.  
- Por estar tan fría – rompió a reír – ¡sí!…me pidió disculpas porque había olvidado encender la calefacción…

Reímos las dos de buena gana. Fue bueno darle otra arista a esta confesión. Terminé mi café – que había tomado en cantidades industriales este último tiempo- y partimos al auto que estaba a dos cuadras de aquí. Ahora el clima era húmedo y una neblina espesa cubría el camino. Hacía bastante frío. Al llegar a la primera esquina…sentí que nos seguían…y Alice me tomó fuerte del brazo. Una sombra oscura se paró en frente de nosotros…y Alice me cubrió con su diminuto, pero fuerte cuerpo. Era Laurent.

- _Buenas noches bellas damas – e hizo ademán de reverencia._

Alice no contestó y me arrastró para caminar más rápido, pero no pudo…unos fuertes brazos de hielo me tenían atrapada por la espalda.


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO XXIX  
ENFRENTAMIENTO

Rápidamente Alice se dio vuelta hacia mí y mi apresador…sus ojos tostados se endurecieron hasta tornarse oscuros. El pelo estaba aún más erizado que de costumbre y noté en un minuto su incertidumbre…No sabía por donde empezar, a pesar de ser una magnífica luchadora, sin embargo, sus contendores eran tan o más fuertes que ella y para el colmo de mi mala suerte, uno me tenía atrapada a mí…y muy cerca de mi cuello sus dientes afilados se preparaban para enterrarse en mi frágil piel…me sentía como una oveja indefensa, en manos de un tigre hambriento. Los ojos de Laurent eran carmesí y su sonrisa era caprichosa y burlesca…Yo era un rehén en ese mismo instante y la pobre Alice no sabía cómo proceder. Incluso en un momento pensé que podía estar en algún tipo de transe, porque tenía la vista fuera de sí y no atinaba a reaccionar. Sentía miedo, un miedo intenso que me hacía temblar y castañear los dientes como cuando tienes frío, sabía que no podía hacer nada en ese momento, porque jamás sería capaz de luchar con un vampiro. La escena estaba como en cámara lenta, hasta que nuevamente Laurent inclinó su rostro y me habló.

- ¿Recibiste mi mensaje Bella?

¡Oh! Había sido él…por favor, no estaba ni cerca en mis sospechas. Laurent notó mi cara de impresión y siguió.

- ¿Pensaste que había sido alguno de tus enamorados? – su risa era sórdida y maquiavélica.

No contesté. Alice todavía estaba y no ahí en ese momento, porque continuaba con los fijos en la nada. En un instante – no alcancé ni a pestañear- cuando Alice se puso por detrás de mi agresor. Un rugido, sólo comparable con la de un felino de grandes proporciones, salió de la garganta de mi dulce amiga. Sentía que tiró la cabeza de mi captor con gran fuerza, ya que a mí también me arrastró, pero éste no me soltó y fue peor, porque Laurent se abalanzó contra Alice, pateándola fuertemente por el estómago…ella salió lejos disparada y cayó en la vereda de enfrente, golpeándose la cabeza contra un duro muro de cemento apostado en frente. Trató de incorporarse rápidamente, pero Laurent le torció un brazo…el chirrido fue tan estridente como cuando comprimes los fierros, pero Alice no sé cómo, le pasó una pierna por detrás a Laurent y lo arrojó al suelo, para luego torcerle la cabeza…no lo logró, pero salió con una gran mechón de su negro pelo en la mano…pelo que incluso tenía cuero cabelludo, pero no sangre ¡era asqueroso! En cambio, yo sentía la respiración fuerte de mi cazador…aún no lograba verlo, pero suponía que era un hombre – por el tamaño- me olía y mantenía su nariz pegada en mi cuello. Cada vez me presionaba más hacia él, parecía que en cualquier momento me rompería los huesos. Laurent quedó medio atontando en el suelo, pero no muerto ni nada que se le parezca. Alice aprovechó el momento y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a mi lado, intentando soltarme de los brazos de mi carcelero. Todo con agilidad y muchísimo cuidado para que éste no fuera a clavarme sus filosos dientes de serpiente venenosa en mi cuello. Por mi parte trataba de ayudar, pero era como tratar de remover concreto, no había ninguna posibilidad de librarme de él, sin embargo, Alice seguía luchando…con dientes y garras, pero el vampiro gigante me tenía presa en sus brazos y le gruñía a Alice. Alcancé a ver la cara de desesperación de Alice. Mientras Laurent ya se estaba parando y venía hacia nosotros. El oscuro vampiro tomó a Alice por el pelo y estaba listo para morderla…cuando una sombra clara y veloz pasó por detrás de Laurent y lo volteó de un sopetón. Vi como con algo de técnicas de artes marciales – mejoradas – y con otras, de lucha común, atacó a Laurent hasta romperle los huesos – o lo que tuviera en su lugar-. Alice nuevamente intentaba rescatarme de las manos de mi captor, pero le era bastante difícil. Ahora vi como velozmente la ágil silueta que venció a Laurent en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, venía hacia nosotras, con una rapidez casi a la velocidad de la luz…era Jasper. Tomó al vampiro que me tenía recluida y con un movimiento de vaivén, casi imperceptible, desnucó al vampiro. Rápidamente Alice me cogió entre sus brazos y Jasper terminó con ese desconocido. Jasper se dio la vuelta – e increíblemente no se le había movido un sólo pelo ¡estaba radiante! Como recién arreglado -. Sin darme cuenta estaba en su espalda y los dos – Alice y Jasper- corrieron a volandas hasta llegar al automóvil. Yo no lo podía creer…era todo tan surrealista ¡uf! _Sentí que estaba fría, pero mi corazón latía a mil por hora…¡era por el tremendo susto! Me echaron atrás del auto y nos fuimos a toda velocidad…_


	30. Chapter 30

CAPÍTULO XXX  
DULCE LLUVIA

Todo el camino Jasper fue muy callado. Yo veía que Alice, con cara de preocupación, me miraba por el espejo que tenía en frente su asiento para tapar el sol. Nadie habló nada…Llegamos al frontis de mi casa. Se había puesto a llover y la noche era muy oscura. Truenos y relámpagos merodeaban el cielo. Todavía tenía susto, sobre todo porque Laurent andaba dando vueltas por ahí…Antes de que saliera del auto, Jasper ya había bajado, y se apresuró en abrirme la puerta…

- No te preocupes Bella, hoy me quedaré vigilando que nadie venga…

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron, obviamente había sido una táctica de Jasper, sin embargo, me preocupaba que estuviese tan serio, porque él generalmente no lo era tanto ¿quizás se enojó con Alice porque estaba conmigo? No lo sé, pero no me gustaba que ellos tuvieran problemas por mi culpa…basta con los atados que le arrastro a Edward. No obstante, saber que Jasper estaba tan cerca y solo, me inquietaba: primero, él no era completamente feliz con su condición de vampiro vegetariano y dos, estaba Charlie, y a mi padre no lo quería mucho que digamos. A pesar de estas condiciones, confiaba en su tranquilidad y buenos sentimientos. Subí a mi dormitorio muy sigilosa. Llegué a mi cuarto y me acosté, mañana tenía clases a las ocho en punto. Intenté cerrar los ojos y mantener la cabeza en blanco. La lluvia se oía muy fuerte…También me pareció escuchar un aullido a lo lejos. Inmediatamente, recordé a Jake…y la melancolía me invadió, pero no quería estar con él, sólo extrañaba nuestra hermosa amistad, ahora añoraba que amaneciera, para que pasara luego el día y ver a Edward…_mi Edward_, definitivamente él si era mi destino…costara lo que costara. Desperté cerca de las siete de la madrugada, me fui a bañar y cepillar los dientes. Mientras me duchaba oí que Charlie se despedía – siempre se levantaba increíblemente temprano-. Me asomé por la ventana que da al exterior del baño y llovía a cántaros. Estaba bastante oscuro, a pesar de que ya debía haber amanecido por completo. Salí de la ducha y me sequé el pelo – aunque sabía que en cuanto me asomara a la calle quedaría completamente empapada -. No tenía hambre así que obvié el desayuno y me puse la cazadora para salir. La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente el techo y el viento azotaba las ventanas, por un segundo sentí escalofríos, después de todo no era tan experta manejando, menos en estas condiciones climáticas. Por más que busqué el paraguas no lo encontré, pero me envalentoné y salí. A penas saqué la nariz, fue como si me hubiese metido a la ducha nuevamente, sin embargo, cien veces más potente. Intenté correr hacia la camioneta, un trastabilleo me recordó lo torpe que era y me fui con más calma hacia ella, sin embargo, cuando estaba en frente de la puerta, no pude encontrar las llaves. Busqué en mi mochila y repentinamente un paraguas inmenso me cubrió…Su dueño: Edward.

- Hola – torció la boca en un gesto seductor y luego, su sonrisa se dejó ver en todo su esplendor. El piso se me empezó a mover.  
- ¡¿Edward?! – exclamé sorprendida, pero feliz de verlo.  
- Bella…- sus hermosos ojos topacio resplandecían de felicidad y ansiedad.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? – pregunté rápidamente, intentando esconder mis nervios.  
- Te vine a buscar…no pude esperar hasta la tarde – sus labios cerezas resaltaban entre su precioso aspecto de Adonis – sé que antes jamás hubiese dicho esto…pero, ¿podrías faltar a clases hoy y quedarte conmigo?

Su proposición era muy tentadora, en realidad, nada podía ser más atractivo en este momento que eso. Sin embargo, no contesté de inmediato, estaba impresionada con su imagen.

- Bella ¿querrías pasar el día conmigo? – chispas color oro brotaban de sus ojos.

Sólo moví la cabeza para asentir. Estaba perpleja, muda. En este minuto dejaría cualquier cosa con tal de estar con él. No podía dejar de mirarlo…vestía con una parka azul eléctrico y pantalones negros. Su pelo de bronce perfecto estaba fashionmente desordenado y su piel más blanca que nunca, sin embargo, tenía un brillo especial, diferente. Me continuó cubriendo con el paraguas hasta entrar a su volvo plateado. Una vez dentro, pude empaparme de su exquisito olor, que impregnaba el ambiente…unas cuantas mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago y los nervios me comían, pero quería que entrara de inmediato al auto y que partiéramos al infinito juntos…

Entró al puesto del conductor, sin antes mirarme fijamente con esos preciosos ojos dorados.

- Te quiero llevar a un lugar, sólo para nosotros dos…- sonrió muy sexy.

Yo sólo me limitaba a mover la cabeza. Tenía que deleitarme con él, con cada movimiento, con su aroma, con sus modos exquisitos…Quise que detuviera el auto y arrojarme sobre él para besarlo por siempre, pero mi nula capacidad de reacción lo impidió…

Anduvimos un par de horas por la costa hacia el sur. La lluvia no cesaba y golpeaba bruscamente el techo y las ventanas del auto de Edward…El sol parecía que no iba a salir, pero no me importaba…el día era perfecto de todos modos. Nos detuvimos en un mirador esplendoroso, con vista a unas gigantes olas y grises que chocaban en un risco. Los inmensos árboles verdes enmarcaban la maravillosa postal. Mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente cuando el auto se detuvo. Edward fijó la mirada en mí. Su rostro era serio, pero tranquilo, creo que no sabía como empezar y yo tampoco…Después de pasar unos buenos minutos observándonos con adoración, finalmente me habló.

- Bella te he extrañado mucho… - vi sus ojos humedecerse y apretar la mandíbula.

A penas procesé sus palabras unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a brotar…Edward acercó su gélida mano a mi rostro y su piel suave provocó un escalofríos en la mía…Sin dejar de mirarme ni un segundo, acercó sus fríos labios cereza a los míos…y un corrientazo eléctrico me recorrió de pies a cabeza e hizo danzar aún más las mariposas de mi estómago. Instintivamente acaricié su pelo suave como las plumas y lo besé con ímpetu y pasión…realmente quería devorarlo a besos. Sus besos eran únicos y magníficos, próximos a la gloria…Edward me abrazó con fuerza, mientras enredaba sus dedos de nieve en mi cabello. Lo besé hasta casi no alcanzar a respirar…lo amaba, lo amaba, él era mi vida…Todo era amor y pasión, hasta que un suspiro profundo de Edward me hizo abrir los ojos y lo vi…sus hermosos ojos castaños estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y unos sollozos ahogados no le permitían casi hablar.

- _Edward ¡perdóname! _– le dije apesadumbrada.

Fui lo único que pude decir desde lo más hondo de mi corazón…ahora veía su sufrimiento…en este momento recordé la cara de Carlisle en el hospital y la súplicas de Alice…¿cómo lo podía haber hecho sufrir tanto? _¡cómo pude ser tan estúpida!_ Si yo lo amaba más que a mi vida…

- _Perdóname tú a mi Bella…Todo ha sido mi culpa…, perdóname por no poder vivir sin ti…Tú eres mi vida, eres mi alma y la dueña de mi corazón…_

Sequé una de sus lágrimas con mi boca y sabían a miel, eran dulces y frescas como el néctar de la sabia.

-¡Oh mi amor cuanto te amo! – le dije y me abalancé sobre él para besarlo.

Él me tomó por la cintura y me aferró a su cuerpo de mármol – a veces un auto tiene más bondades de las que parece- y nos hundimos en un amor ahogado y desesperado por amarse más y más. _La lluvia no cesaba…habían pasado varias horas y para nosotros era como si hubiese pasado un segundo…la vida ahora nos sonreía y nuestra necesidad de estar juntos aumentaba…Edward era mi vida…yo era su alma y ambos éramos un solo ser…_


	31. Chapter 31

CAPÍTULO XXXI  
MI PRÍNCIPE AZUL

Sentía el calor de mi cuerpo fluir por las venas, era una sensación nueva, pero maravillosa, sobre todo junto a Edward. Quería seguir amándolo siempre. Sus dedos de porcelana estaban enredados en mi pelo enmarañado y yo estaba encima de él. Lo besaba con muchísima pasión y desenvoltura. Su piel ahora no parecía tan helada – al parecer era por el calor que yo le irradiaba-. Su hermoso pelo broncíneo estaba completamente desordenado y su parka ya no estaba en su lugar. Él me aferraba a su pecho con fuerza y me _forzaba _a no dejar de besarlo ni un segundo – a lo que yo no me iba a negar jamás, por supuesto-. Ahora veía la felicidad en los ojos de mi amado…brillaban y se habían convertido en dorado líquido. Su boca…¡Oh, madre mía! Su boca era deliciosamente roja…era _el fruto prohibido_, cada vez que la probaba sentía que mis hormonas explotarían y lo besé con tantas ansias que lo llegué a morder – por suerte no fue al revés, porque las consecuencias hubiesen sido lamentablemente distintas-. En ese momento cuando la sangre hervía, la ropa me incomodaba, no me permitía tocar su piel lo suficiente, me hacia sentir prisionera. Intenté deshacerme de mi polerón, pero ahí me di cuenta que pesar de que el volvo era muy confortable…, era un auto y tenía sus limitaciones…me eché hacia atrás y me golpeé la espalda con el manubrio ¡Uyyy! ¡qué dolor!...me dejó sin aliento. Edward se acomodó con los ojos desorbitados por el susto y me cogió en sus brazos…en ese momento volví a respirar, pero un dolor intenso y punzante amenazaba mi espalda ¡qué rabia! ¡cómo podía ser tan torpe! Siempre echaba todo a perder…¡ugr! Tan torpe…Sin embargo, a pesar de tener muchísima ira, tuve que contenerme para tranquilizar a Edward que ya estaba tomando su móvil para llamar a Carlisle – no quería que el resto se enterara de todos los detalles de nuestra relación y mucho menos de las circunstancias de cómo había pasado el _accidente_-. Intenté respirar hondo y hablé por fin.  
- Edward, mi amor, calma…estoy bien – y me retorcí hacia un costado, mientras me sobaba la espalda.  
- Bella…, ¡pero si quedaste sin aire! – me dijo en tono preocupado.  
- Estoy bien, estoy bien – le repetí, pero no parecía convencido.  
- Perdóname por ser tan brusco – y me acarició el rostro.  
- Edward fui yo…me dejé llevar y al intentar sacarme el polerón…me pegué…- sonreí para tranquilizarlo.  
- ¿Te duele mucho mi vida? – me miraba con preocupación.  
- No…estoy bien – volví a sonreír.  
- Si quieres volvemos a lo que estábamos para que me creas…- le dije suspicazmente.

Aún me dolía la espalda, pero me acomodé en sus piernas y lo comencé a besar nuevamente. Edward seguía preocupado…lo podía sentir en su postura algo tensa, sin embargo, insistí y ahora le besé el cuello hasta llegar a la orilla de su oreja. Sentí como se estremeció y en ese mismo instante…volvió a su postura distendida y apasionada…La lluvia seguía pegando fuerte, pero el auto ardía en llamas – metafóricamente hablando por supuesto-. Cuando creí que todo iba de maravilla, oímos unos golpecitos en la ventana…Me fui a mi asiento rápidamente y Edward bajó el vidrio. Afuera había un señor envuelto en un impermeable amarillo, de unos cincuenta años y el ceño fruncido. Era un guardaparque.

- Señores ¡estamos en lugar público! – exclamó molesto.

Ahí recién caí…además de ser un lugar público, era pleno día – aunque estaba absolutamente encapotado y como si estuviese anocheciendo- y estaban los vidrios empañados – ¡que vergüenza!- sentí como el rubor se apoderó de mi cara y bajé el rostro como cuando eres niño y te pillan con las manos en la masa.

- Jóvenes…- fue duro- o se comportan o se tendrán que ir de aquí.

Edward con su don de gente, le dio las disculpas respectivas.

- No se preocupe señor, nos iremos pronto…, después de todo llueve a cántaros y no podemos pasear con estas condiciones climáticas. Gracias y disculpe nuevamente por causarle problemas.

Edward subió el vidrio y los dos rompimos a reír con muchas ganas. Yo aún sentía la cara hirviendo por la vergüenza, pero había sido divertido.

- Creo que nos tendremos que ir a otro lado…- dijo Edward, torciendo sus exquisitos labios en una gran sonrisa.  
- Así parece…En todo caso, es una lástima…iba todo tan bien – le dije sonriendo, aún sonrojada.  
- ¿Te duele mucho la espalda Bella? – la intranquilidad lo invadió de nuevo.  
- No Edward estoy bien…enserio.

Nos dimos un beso largo y tierno – cada uno en sus asientos, esta vez – y luego Edward hizo partir el auto.

- ¿Dónde vamos ahora? – le pregunté intrigada.  
- A cualquier lugar donde estemos solos y tranquilos mi Bella – y sonrió medio serio.

El pavimento estaba mojadísimo…, pero el auto de Edward no tenía problemas. Seguimos avanzando, pero esta vez hacia el interior. Un sinnúmero de árboles rodeaban el camino y algunos troncos caídos daban un aspecto de bosque de Blanca Nieves…en cualquier momento nos encontrábamos con la casa de los enanitos o la casa de chocolate de Hansel y Gretel. Anduvimos unos kilómetros más y la lluvia se hizo más fina…No nos encontramos con las casitas de los cuentos de hadas, aunque parecía que el príncipe de ensueños me acompañaba , pero llegamos a un lugar donde había una gran y hermosa laguna solitaria. Nos estacionamos y Edward me invitó a bajar.

- Mira Bella, ven, toca el agua ¡es tibia! – exclamó orgulloso, con cara de quien muestra un tesoro.

Me acerqué a la orilla y me arrodillé para sentir el agua…era tibia, casi tanto, como la de la ducha. Quise zambullirme en esa tibia y suave piscina natural, rodeada de naturaleza. Incluso de podía ver el vaho que expelía al contacto con el frío de la intemperie.

- Edward ¡bañémonos! – le dije entusiasmada.  
- ¡No! ¿quieres que te de pulmonía? – puso cara de terror.  
- Anda Edward, dime que sí…- me acerqué para besarlo.

Cuando me acercaba a él de ese modo, parecía sucumbir…, pero no era tan fácil.

- Bella no…, después te irás toda mojada y hace demasiado frío – me dijo ya no tan severo, pero tampoco convencido.  
- Vamos Edward…tu auto tiene calefacción ¿o no? – insistí.

En verdad la laguna era una invitación irresistible.

- Pero Bella ¿cómo te vas a ir con toda la ropa mojada?  
- Entonces me bañaré sin ella – le dije desafiante.

Se le pusieron los ojos como platos. Por unos minutos titubeo y luego me dijo.

- Yo feliz … – me dijo sonriendo algo complicado – pero no…te vas a resfriar Bella.  
- Mmm, esta vez no te haré caso Edward…me voy a meter igual – le dije decida.  
- Pero Bella ¡por favor! – e hizo un puchero de niño mimado.  
- ¡Está decidido! – fui implacable.  
- Eres testaruda Bella – dijo ya vencido.

Asentí.

- Pero no te vas a bañar como Dios te trajo al mundo – me dijo sonriendo con cara de no tan convencido – toma mi polera. Eso sí…luego te cambias y te pones toda tu ropa seca – uso tono de padre consentidor.  
- ¡Yuujuuu! – y lo besé en la mejilla – gracias.

Vi como se sacó el polerón y luego una camiseta blanca con mangas que llevaba debajo. Quedó con su torso completamente desnudo…era hermoso, realmente perfecto…parecía una estatua de mármol, esculpida sólo para mí. Entonces se acercó al auto y me la pasó. Inspiré fuertemente la polera para absorber todo su olor, todo el aroma que estaba impregnado en ese pedazo de tela de algodón blanco. Me saqué toda la ropa y me puse su camiseta ¡me quedaba enorme! Parecía vestido. Dejé toda mi ropa dentro del auto y partí descalza hacia la orilla de la laguna. Edward ya estaba dentro del agua, que le llegaba más arriba de la cintura, y se acercó a la orilla cuando me vio salir.

- Bella con cuidado por favor.

Me tendió una de sus manos frías y me sumergí en su pecho. El fondo era fangoso y me dio un poco de nervios, Edward lo notó y me tomó en brazos. Lo abracé por el cuello y donde era más profundo me dejó en el agua, pero sin soltarme las manos.

- Está exquisita Edward…¡viste que valía la pena…!

Me guiñó un ojo y me acercó a él para besarme. Sentí su piel suave, aún más suave bajo el agua. Una llovizna tenue nos pegaba en la cara. Le sonreí y lo besé nuevamente. Estuvimos más de una hora nadando juntos. El agua era una delicia y junto a mi príncipe…era un cuento de hadas perfecto. Sus labios fríos hacían cortocircuito en mi piel que rozaba la tibieza de la laguna. Unas gotas ahora más densas comenzaron a caer con fuerza…y el día se oscureció aún más. Edward me sacó en brazos del agua para llevarme al auto.

- Cámbiate luego Bella...no quiero que te enfermes ahora – me dijo no sin antes besarme.

Entré al auto y como pude me cambié de ropa. Edward tenía razón realmente hacía frío. Cuando salí del auto, él ya estaba impecablemente vestido y con el pelo húmedo – que lo hacía ver aún más sexy-. Entró al auto y puso la calefacción a todo lo que da.

- Bella, trata de secarte el pelo por favor – me dijo con ternura, mientras él intentaba acercar mi pelo a las comisuras donde salía el aire.

Sentía que mi pelo goteaba. Edward con mucho cariño enrolló mi pelo e intentó "centrifugarlo", para luego seguir secándolo.

- Tienes muchísimo pelo Bella – me dijo impresionado.

Mi pelo ahora si que era una maraña húmeda…, pero no se podía hacer más.

- Está bien Edward, gracias…- lo besé en la pera.

El respondió intempestivamente a mi beso y me besó el cuello y luego los labios. Luego pasó sus manos por mi pelo.

- Bella está húmedo…, creo que tendremos que irnos.  
- No Edward…quiero quedarme contigo…- le dije en son de súplica.  
- Yo también mi vida…por mi estaría siempre contigo: mañana, tarde y noche y haría todo contigo a mi lado…, pero no quiero que te resfríes – me besó la frente.  
- Está bien… - dije no muy convencida.

Partimos y la verdad ya casi era completamente de noche. El camino devuelta fue maravilloso en su compañía, en realidad había sido un día espectacular. Llegamos a mi casa y seguía lloviendo. Miré la hora y eran las siete – bastante tarde…tendría quedarle una muy buena excusa a Charlie -. Edward me dejó a pasos de mi casa, pero no en frente para que mi padre viera el auto. Antes de salir le pregunté.

- ¿Vendrás hoy cierto…? – le pregunté y él asintió con una sonrisa.  
- Está vez no me cierres tanto la ventana – me dijo medio en broma.

Inmediatamente recordé el mes que no nos habíamos visto: la ventana siempre estaba media abierta y eso que yo me aseguraba de cerrarla.

- Siempre fuiste cierto…- le dije increpándolo con una sonrisa pícara.  
- Todas las noches Bella…- admitió medio avergonzado.

Me bajé del auto y llegué a la puerta. Estaba con las llaves en las manos cuando Charlie se me adelantó.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido Bella? Me tenías preocupado – me dijo bastante molesto.  
- Disculpa papá, pero me distraje después del colegio.  
- Pero ni siquiera contestaste el celular Bella…  
- Perdona…me quedé sin batería – mentí.  
- Tienes que ser más cuidadosa hija.  
- Está bien papá.

Traté de zafarme velozmente y subí en dirección a mi habitación. Cuando iba en medio de la escalera, Charlie me dijo.

- ¡Bella!  
- Esta noche vienes a comer los Black, así que no te acuestes todavía…

¡Oh, oh! Jake ahora…¡No!

- Papá me siento cansada y algo afiebrada – mentí.  
- Bella…no vienen hace mucho tiempo y Billy es mi amigo…date una ducha y ve como te sientes ¿Ok?

Asentí poco convencida.

- Lo intentaré papá.

Efectivamente me fui derecho al baño, pero haciendo caso omiso a mi padre…me puse pijama. Llegué a mi pieza exhausta, así que entré en la cama y casi enseguida me dormí. Entre sueños oí que golpeaban la puerta de mi habitación. No respondí.

- _Bella, Bella – la dulce voz de Jake traspasaba las murallas de mi habitación._


	32. Chapter 32

CAPÍTULO XXXII  
ÚLTIMOS VESTIGIOS

La voz de Jake era suave, pero insistente…¡Ahora sí que estaba en graves problemas! Jacob estaba aquí, tan sólo a unos centímetros de mí, y además, Charlie sabía que vendría y estaba completamente autorizado, por parte de mi padre, para entrar a mi dormitorio e incluso a despertarme…Por otro lado, no sé a qué hora exactamente llegaría Edward por la ventana…y no creo que sea de su agrado encontrar a Jacob en mi habitación, mientras yo, además, estoy en pijama ¡Uf! Creo que no me queda más alternativa que hacerme la dormida y esperar a que Jake se aburra y se vaya, de todos modos, él es bastante persistente, y no se irá hasta insistir un buen rato. He de esperar que no llegue Edward pronto…, sino arderá Troya, o Forks en este caso.

Esperé unos minutos más…, casi media hora, hasta que Jacob dejó de insistir. Yo fui precavida y no me moví un solo centímetro, sin embargo, las tripas eran una trenza en mi estómago, no dejaban de rugir y era de puros nervios. A cada instante miraba de reojo la ventana para ver si aparecía Edward en cualquier minuto…, no sabía como avisarle que mejor no viniera, porque no le podía decir la verdadera razón…ahora si que no lo aguantaría…¡estoy entre la espada y la pared! Jacob ya no se oía, lo había escuchado bajar las escaleras y eso me dejaba más tranquila, por fin di un suspiro de alivio. Sigilosamente me levanté de la cama y me puse al lado de la ventana…por si Edward llegaba…cuando veo unos blanqueceos dedos que pasan por debajo del poco espacio que había entre la ventana, que se subía, y su borde, con la intención de abrirla ¡era Edward! No alcancé a abrir la cortina cuando escucho unos pasos que suben las escaleras...¡Oh, no! Era Charlie y Jacob…y venían con las llaves de mi puerta, porque las escuché sonar…Rápidamente bajé la ventana y sin querer apreté los dedos de mi amado, sin embargo, él fue muy veloz en retirar las manos, menos mal es vampiro y una simple opresión en sus manos no significaba casi nada. Inmediatamente mi móvil comenzó a vibrar y la luz azul de la pantalla se encendió…no era necesario ser adivina para imaginarme que era mi Edward, así que me abalancé sobre el celular y lo corté antes que sonara, enseguida lo llamé.

- Bella ¿qué pasa? – me preguntó extrañado y algo molesto.  
- Edward…no puedo hablar ahora – le dije urgida.  
- ¿Te pasó algo? – ahora su voz era angustiada.  
- No…Edward…es que hay gente – le dije bajito, casi en susurro.  
- ¿Quién Bella? – nuevamente se notaba irritado.  
- Edward no puedo seguir hablando…tengo que colgar – le dije apresuradamente.  
- Estaré esperando aquí abajo…, me acabo de dar cuenta quién esta contigo Bella… - ahora sí que estaba enojado.  
- Está bien…¡espérame! – corté enseguida.

Mientras escuchaba como Charlie intentaba abrir mi puerta, que afortunadamente estaba media trabada y no era tan fácil de abrir.

- ¡Hija! ¿te sientes bien? – escuchaba la voz preocupada de Charlie.  
- E…eee, sí papá…es que estoy un poco cansada – le grité.  
- Bella es que tanto rato que insistió Jacob y tú no lo escuchabas que me preocupó.  
- Papá estoy cansada…quiero dormir.  
- Antes Bella, ábreme la puerta por favor, porque desde aquí no se puede – siguió Charlie.

Me acerqué a la puerta, le di un giro a la manilla y abrí. Detrás de Charlie apareció Jacob con una gran sonrisa. A penas me vio me tomó en sus brazos fuertes, aprisionándome a él…después me dio un beso en la mejilla, pero muy en límite con la comisura de mis labios, más bien creo que algo alcanzó a tocar. Inmediatamente me hice hacia atrás, pero fue absolutamente en vano, porque no me moví ni un centímetro. Él cuerpo de Jake me quemaba, creo que ya no estaba acostumbrada a pieles con tan altas temperaturas, y le dije:

- Jake ¡suéltame por favor! Me estás triturando los huesos…- fui bastante seca.  
- Bella…¿de este modo recibes a los amigos? – me dijo sarcástico.

Lo miré y moví la cabeza en forma de desaprobación. En tanto, Charlie nos observaba muerto de la risa.

- Veo Bella que estás muy bien, tan bien como para pelear… - Charlie fue irónico.

Sólo lo miré fulminante…me irritaba profundamente que mi padre interviniera en mis asuntos e intentara meterme a Jacob como ha de lugar.

- Estoy bien papá ¡gracias! – fui sarcástica también.  
- Como estás bien, los dejo solos – dijo Charlie ya bajando las escaleras.  
- ¡No!

Los dos me miraron incrédulos.

- Perdón Bella..., pero no pretendía hacerte nada…sólo quería conversar contigo – dijo Jake algo descolocado.

En realidad mi actitud había sido exagerada, pero ¡¿qué podía hacer?! Edward me estaba esperando abajo y una más no me iba a aguantar…, menos si tenía que ver con Jacob – no lo soportaba y con justa razón…era su rival más directo -, o eso creí él. Ya no podía hacer nada…Charlie había bajado y Jake estaba muy instalado en la silla del escritorio de mi pieza. Cuando ya escuchó que mi padre estaba abajo conversando con Billy, cerró la puerta y a mí se me desorbitaron los ojos ¡Oh, no! ¿qué iba a hacer? Jacob me miraba fijamente y no dejaba de sonreír.

- Estás muy linda Bella…- me dijo tímidamente.  
- Mmmm…gracias – traté de ser amable.  
- Te he extrañado muchísimo… - su voz ahora era segura.  
- Eeeee…, bueno, yo también – en parte era cierto.  
- ¿Cuándo volverás conmigo? – su pregunta fue directo al callo.

Sentí que una punzada fría me cruzaba el estómago…no sabía que responderle…

- No lo sé Jake…no creo que sea lo más conveniente… - intenté hablar pausado.  
- No importa…yo te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario…yo te amo Bella.

Con su enorme y cálida mano tomó mi pelo y lo echó hacia atrás. En ese minuto comencé a tiritar…sabía lo que venía ¡Oh, no! Cómo me corría ¡Ups! era todo tan complicado. Torció su rostro y lo acercó al mío para besarme…sus labios venían directo a los míos…Bruscamente corrí la cara y vi el desconcierto en su mirada.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? – su voz era tierna y pausada.  
- Jacob…no puedo – le dije tranquilamente, pero alejada de su rostro para que no lo intentara nuevamente.  
- ¿Hay alguien cierto? – hizo una mueca apesadumbrada.

Respiré hondo y le respondí.

- Sí Jake…- fui tajante.

Sentí que en mi mano comenzó a vibrar nuevamente el móvil. Me fui hacia un rincón para contestar…, tenía que evitar que Jake escuchara mi conversación.

- Todavía no…- dije antes de que Edward me hablara.  
- Bella…si no sale…voy a entrar igual. Tienes cinco minutos, sino vas a escuchar el timbre de tu casa y voy a ser yo – su voz hablaba muy enserio y era amenazante.

¡Uy, uy, uy! ¿cómo iba a convencer a Jake de que se fuera?

- Jake…me siento cansada…disculpa que sea tan dura pero ¿puedes salir por favor? Tengo sueño y quiero dormir – le dije ya casi histérica.  
- Bella…qué lástima que en todo este tiempo no te hayas podido sacar al chupasangres de la cabeza…, porque a decir verdad, no creo que todo esto sea por Mike Newton… – su tono de voz era despechado.  
- Eso no es tu problema…- era dura, pero me dolía el corazón.  
- En todo caso dile al vampiro que todavía no tiene el camino listo…seguiré insistiendo…no le entregaré a la mujer de mi vida en bandeja de plata – me dijo aún más dolido.  
- No le daré ningún recado…- fui pesada.  
- Viste que es él…, eres muy obvia a veces Bella – ahora estaba picado.  
- No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo – le indiqué la puerta.  
- ¿Y dónde está ahora? – me dijo - ¿te piensas escapar con él que estás tan desesperada de que me vaya? – fue antipático.  
- Eso no te importa Jake…

Vi la tristeza en sus ojos.

- Jake por favor no hagas esto más difícil – le supliqué casi con lágrimas en los ojos.  
- No me voy a ir – siguió.

Miro el reloj y los cinco minutos estaban a punto de cumplirse. Edward era de palabra, si dijo que tocaría el timbre, lo haría. No terminé de pensar en eso, cuando escucho el timbre: tiiiin, tiiin. El pecho se me apretó y sentí que faltaba el aire…¡Oh, no! No podía haber un enfrentamiento…, menos delante de mi padre…debía evitarlo. Me dirigí hacia la puerta para bajar a buscar a Edward, pero Jacob me detuvo, sosteniendo mi brazo. Lo miré furiosa, sin embargo, no me soltó. En ese momento lo quise matar…urg…

- ¡Suéltame Jacob! – le dije ya agresiva  
- ¡Nooooo Bella!...si quiere estar contigo que te venga a buscar – fue desafiante.

Noté como se apretó su mandíbula y sus ojos negros de lobo se oscurecieron, pero también me di cuenta que mi pobre Jacob estaba tremendamente herido y era por mi culpa…De repente me invadieron las ganas de abrazarlo y pedirle que me perdonara, sin embargo, no era momento…, ahora debía solucionar todo este embrollo. Estábamos en plena discusión con Jake cuando Billy lo llamó.

- Jacob ¡vamos! – le grito Billy desde el primer piso.

Jake me miró desconcertado y respondió.

- Ahora no puedo…- fue brusco.  
- Jake no te lo estoy pidiendo ¡es una orden! – le dijo tan brusco como Jacob había sido con él.  
- Está bien…ya bajo – ahora el tono de Jake era de sumisión.

Me soltó el brazo y me besó la cara.

- Bella siento mucho que todo haya terminado tan mal – sus ojos negros de perro fiel se entristecieron hasta volverse húmedos.  
- Yo también Jake…- sólo atiné a mirar el piso.

Escuché como sus grandes pisadas de lobo semi-adulto bajaban las escaleras de mi casa. Oí la puerta cerrarse y la camioneta partir. Inmediatamente bajé las escaleras y me encontré con la sorpresa ¡Alice!, quien estaba en el living frente a Charlie. Su postura era tensa, sentada muy en el borde del sofá, como lista para escapar, y sin ninguna sonrisa que se vislumbrara en su bello rostro de duende. Miraba inquieta hasta que me vio bajar. A penas entré en el salón se paró como un resorte del sillón.

- Bella ¿podemos conversar? – me dijo nerviosa.

Asentí preocupada, porque no tenía ni idea de donde estaba Edward, y le dirigí una mirada a Charlie para que nos dejara solas. En cuanto salió mi padre le pregunté.

- ¿Dónde está Edward Alice? – tenía un mal presentimiento.  
- Bella…está afuera…- aún estaba inquieta.  
- ¿Le puedes pedir que suba? – le pedí.  
- Está bien…en parte vine a eso…- y me dirigió una mirada inquieta.  
- ¿Qué pasa Alice?  
- Tuve que venir, porque alcancé a ver que sucedería si Edward entraba…- ahora si estaba angustiada.  
- ¿Y qué hubiese pasado? – ya me estaba asustando.  
- Puedo partir diciéndote que de tu casa no quedaría nada…  
- ¿Y qué más Alice?  
- Bueno…Charlie…, él no hubiese salido invicto de toda esta impresión….¿me entiendes cierto? – su tono era levemente más aliviado.

Asentí.

- Alice necesito conversar con Edward ¿le puedes decir que suba por favor? Yo me voy a mi dormitorio y que el quince minutos más vaya a mi pieza.  
- Está bien – asintió Alice.

En ese mismo momento se estaba comunicando con mi Edward a través de sus pensamientos. Subí las escaleras rápidamente y dejé a Alice ahí. De reojo vi entrar a Charlie a la sala nuevamente. Llegué arriba y apagué la luz para no despertar sospechas en mi padre. Unos minutos después y sin que me diera cuenta, Edward estaba detrás de mí. Su hálito frío me advirtió de su presencia. Volteé y en cuanto lo vi me lancé a sus brazos para besarlo estrepitosamente. Sus deliciosos labios cereza eran irresistibles. Muy sutilmente me separó de él.

- Bella ¿qué pasó? – estaba molesto.  
- E…eee…es que estuvo Jake – mi voz era titubiante.  
- Lo sé…su hedor no me es indiferente.

Sus ojos tostados ahora estaban endurecidos por la ira y luchaba por no contraer la mandíbula.

- Edward…él ya lo sabe con certeza – le dije en parte orgullosa.  
- Me alegro, porque no quiero que te vuelva a poner un dedo encima y menos aún que intente besarte – su voz era dura.  
- Edward yo te amo…- me abalancé sobre él con tal ímpetu que tuvo que afirmarme.  
- _Yo también te amo, eres mi vida…, por eso quiero que seas mía y de nadie más ¿estás dispuesta? – me preguntó decidido.  
- Por ti siempre… - le respondí completamente segura de lo que más deseaba en mi vida…era estar con él al costo que fuera._


	33. Chapter 33

CAPÍTULO XXXIII  
SOÑANDO CONTIGO…

Al oír mi respuesta su rostro resplandeció de alegría, sus ojos se iluminaron y el dorado líquido ahora era más parecido a la miel. Sus exquisitos labios rubí se torcieron en una inmensa sonrisa que le llegó a los ojos. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me elevó contra su pecho. Suavemente cogió mi rostro con su fría mano y la acercó al suyo. Primero me besó la frente, luego la nariz para terminar en mi boca. Sus labios helados traspasaban su hálito de vida a mi boca. Sentía cada parte de su boca: su lengua fría y suave; sus dientes, que podían ser una trampa mortal si me llegasen a morder sólo un poco, pero la verdad no me importaba, más bien, agradecería que lo hiciera. Instintivamente pasé mis piernas por detrás de su espalda y él me sentó sobre mi escritorio para seguir besándonos…era tanta nuestra pasión que costaba trabajo mantenerse en el límite, tanto para mí como para él. Oí su respiración agitarse de tal forma, que se detuvo a mirarme y suspiro profundo.

- Bella si me sigues tentando ya no resistiré más – me dijo con una risa sexy.  
- ¿Enserio? ¿Tan poco me falta para convencerte?

Asintió tímidamente.

- ¡Entonces lo seguiré intentando! – le dije rebosante de alegría.  
- Bella…te amo…tú sabes finalmente que puedes conseguir lo que quieras de mí…por ti yo estaría dispuesto a todo…- su mirada era muy sincera.

De repente me pareció escuchar que unos pasos subían la escalera.

- ¡Edward viene alguien! - le comenté alarmada.

Él rió nuevamente.

- Bella creo que estás algo perseguida…- acarició mi pelo y lo enrolló a un lado.  
- ¿No viene nadie?  
- No, mi Bella, Alice y Charlie están conversando en el primer piso.

Salí de mi hermosa burbuja con Edward y me acordé de que Alice tenía un cuento con mi padre. La curiosidad me invadió.

- ¿De qué hablan? – la incertidumbre me comía.  
- M…mmm, creo que eso no es problema de nosotros Bella – me contestó serio, incluso algo extrañado de que yo le preguntara.  
- ¡Vamos Edward! Es mi padre y mi mejor amiga…- traté de convencerlo.  
- De todos modos no nos incumbe…- siguió  
- Claro, tú puedes leer sus pensamientos, pero yo… me tengo que quedar en ascuas ¿cierto?

Nuevamente rompió a reír.

- Eres una niñita media mimada en ocasiones – y me tomó por la cintura para arrastrarme hasta él.

Le puse cara de súplica para que me contara.

- Está bien, está bien – por fin accedió.  
- Ay gracias – lo tomé por el cuello y lo besé levemente en sus labios risueños.  
- Entonces…- insistí.  
- Ok. Alice le dijo a Charlie que sentía mucho lo que había pasado…que había sido un error y que…ella tenía novio y estaba muy enamorada y que incluso tenían planes de matrimonio…  
- ¿Y qué le dijo Charlie?  
- Bueno, que él también pensaba que había sido un error, porque ella era una niña y que se había confundido…, aunque si ella fuera mayor, podrían haberse dado una oportunidad.  
- Pobre Charlie…tan solitario…y cuando encuentra a alguien, más encima es vampiro y está comprometida.  
- Mmmm, me suena a la historia de otra personita, claro sin la última parte…  
- Aunque en algún momento lo fue…- le recordé.  
- Bueno…tú tampoco estás invicta – me increpó.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente uno a otro.

- Es mejor que dejemos hasta aquí esta conversación, sino seguro que peleamos y yo no quiero eso por ningún motivo – lo besé nuevamente.  
- Yo menos…- dulcificó de inmediato sus ojos tostados. Ahora eran dorado líquido nuevamente.

Nos hundimos en un beso tierno y suave. Realmente nos amábamos el uno al otro y queríamos estar siempre juntos…Nos recostamos en mi cama y el me arropó hasta el cuello. Empezó a tararear mi nana y me dormí como una niña. Por más que intentaba estar despierta mientras estaba con Edward, para así aprovechar cada minuto con él, era imposible cuando me susurraba al oído. Me rendí antes los brazos de Morfeo, y bajo el cuidado de mi amado caí en un sueño profundo y relajado…

Abrí los ojos y no reconocí el dormitorio…ni la cama, más bien estaba sumergida en una tina gigante llena de espuma y agua tibia. Observé a mi alrededor, estaba en un piso muy alto, tipo penthouse de un edificio y no habían murallas…todo era de vidrio. A través de los enormes ventanales se veía la ciudad completa…era de noche y las luces del resto de los edificios y casas titilaban a la distancia. La habitación era enorme, pero estaba sola…al final de la gran sala había una cama muy grande, toda de blanco. Tenía muchos cojines y almohadas del mismo tono. Encima de ella había una rosa roja como los rubíes y del mismo color que los exquisitos labios de Edward. Alrededor de la cama y la tina estaba lleno pétalos del mismo rojo intenso, que también formaban un caminito entre sí. Me asomé y cogí uno de ellos, eran suaves como la piel de Edward y olían de su misma manera…Inspiré profundamente y el aroma me invadió el cuerpo y me hizo estremecer fuertemente. Unas velas acompañaban el nexo que había entre donde estaba y la enorme nube blanca que había de cama… El agua era deliciosa y no podía – ni quería – salir de ahí…Un mechón de mi pelo mojado cayó a mi boca… una gota que bajaba desde mi cabello golpeó las comisuras de mis labios y cayó dentro…¡sabían a las lágrimas de mi amado! Era la misma miel que probé al secarle una de ellas cuando estábamos en el auto…La habitación estaba impregnada de mi hermoso dios griego, sin embargo, él no estaba…, pero estaba presente en cada sentido de mi cuerpo y mente. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo…, pero por más que miraba en la bella habitación…no aparecía…De repente las velas se apagaron y quedé completamente a oscuras…, no obstante, brillaban las luces del exterior, pero no eran lo suficientemente potentes como para iluminar el lugar donde estaba. El pánico me invadió…y quedé paralizada dentro del agua con esencia de Edward. Vi una sombra que se aportó en una de las esquinas…Era una figura esbelta cubierta con una larga capa negra, donde un gran capuchón de la misma, le cubría el rostro a mi incógnito acompañante. Poco a poco se acercaba a mí y yo no podía hacer nada…estaba sumida en el agua, abrazándome las rodillas desnudas y suaves por la espuma. Mi corazón se aceleraba y mi respiración era cada vez más agitada. La sombra se acercaba más cada segundo y no dejaba de observarme…Llegó finalmente a mi lado y me tendió una mano gentilmente. Cuando estuve de pie…me pasó un capuchón de similares características…la tela era tan suave y agradable…que me reconfortó por un segundo. Salí de la tina finalmente y me invitó a caminar por el sendero de pétalos carmesí y velas blancas, que continuaban apagadas. Di unos pasos certeros, siempre con temor a resbalar en el piso de mármol blanco y frío, y sentía como dejaba a cada paso mis huellas plasmadas en el resplandeciente piso. Las gotas aún tibias caían de mi cuerpo y humedecían la capa negra. Curiosamente mi acompañante era extremadamente amable. Tomó una vela del piso y no sé como la encendió…Una tenue luz nos abrigaba. Con la otra mano corrió hacia atrás mi gorro y esperó…Supuse que quería que yo hiciera lo mismo…entonces, con terror y las manos temblorosas, dejé al descubierto su rostro. Una gran sonrisa iluminó sus ojos dorados y me di cuenta de inmediato que era Edward…¡mi maravilloso Edward! ¡Oh, que bello era! No podía dejar de sorprenderme cada vez que lo miraba…su pelo broncíneo contrastaba con la negra capa y sus labios rojos como el fuego resaltaban en su piel blanca como la cal. Cuidadosamente dejó la vela en el piso – todas las demás se encendieron nuevamente- y tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos de mármol frío y me acercó hacia él. Lo besé profundamente y todos mis sentidos se entremezclaron entre sí: su aroma de pétalos de rosa, su piel suave como el algodón y su sabor a miel del Olimpo… Cedí a sus brazos y me recostó en la cama, yo la aferraba a mí con ímpetu. Me perdí en él y sus exclusivos talentos…Cerré los ojos y me sumí en el momento…

Sentí que me besaban la frente. Abrí los ojos entre sueños y él estaba a mi lado ¡qué gloria! Sin embargo, estaba en mi casa y mi habitación. Me miró fijamente y sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Qué soñabas mi bella durmiente? – y me acarició el rostro acalorado con su mano fría, que me causó alivio.

¡Oh, no! ¿había sido un sueño? ¡qué mal! Reaccioné e inmediatamente me di cuenta de que algo debía haber dicho para que Edward se diera cuenta. La vergüenza se me subió al rostro – menos mal estaba oscuro y Edward no lo notaría-.

- E…eeee, bueno…contigo – sonreí.  
- Por tus palabras…al parecer era conmigo – me sonrió y suavemente me besó primero la nariz y luego los labios.  
- ¿Qué dije Edward? – ahora ya estaba urgida.  
- Bueno…algo hablaste de un lugar espacioso…y…de una cama blanca…- sonrió satisfecho.

Uy, quizás que más habría dicho…¡qué vergonzoso!

- Entonces…¿qué pasaba mi Bella? – me sonrió y acarició mi pelo alborotado por el sueño.  
- Enserio quieres que te cuente… - le dije insegura.  
- Obvio…con lujo de detalles…parecía muy interesante…- seguía torciendo sus labios cereza.  
- Bueno…- empecé.

Le conté toda la historia y él me miraba sonriente, pero muy interesado con cada detalle…su mirada era cada vez más intensa…y de cuando en cuando acariciaba mi rostro.

- Me encantaría que ese sueño fuese real…- me besó en los labios.  
- A mí también…la verdad…, es la primera vez que despierto y tú estás a mi lado, pero quiero seguir soñando – sonreí tímidamente.  
- Quizás ahora tengo alguna habilidad para manejar los sueños – me dijo medio arrogante, pero en juego.  
- Entonces…¿tú creaste este sueño Edward? – le dije confusa  
- Cuánto más quisiera yo que introducirme en tus sueños Bella…así no me separaría ni un instante de tu lado, pero no puedo – sonrió.  
- En todo caso estás impregnado en cada célula de mi cuerpo y mi corazón Edward…  
- _Tú estás en cada partícula de mí, eres mi todo…eres mi vida y mi alma Bella…quiero que estés conmigo cada minuto, cada instante…quisiera que fueras mi señora algún día Bella…algún día próximo…¿quieres ser mía para siempre? - sus palabras salían desde lo más hondo de su corazón abstracto._

[i]Cuando oí y procesé sus palabras…un temblor invadió mi cuerpo y me abalancé a besarlo bajo la intensa luna que entraba por la ventana de mi dormitorio…Mi respuesta era ¡sí Edward!…yo quiero ser tuya por la eternidad…!


	34. Chapter 34

CAPÍTULO XXXIV  
MI AMIGO MIKE

Ahora sí que debía contarle a mi padre que estaba con Edward…sobre todo si tenía planes de matrimonio…Es raro…nunca pensé casarme tan joven y menos con un vampiro…, pero así era…yo lo amaba y él a mí. Ya estaba amaneciendo así que Edward salió por la ventana antes de que empezara a salir el sol. Antes de irme lo tomé por el cuello y lo empujé hacia mí. El respondió con muchas ganas y hundió sus fríos labios en los míos. Se paró definitivamente de la cama y salió sigilosamente, tanto, que ni yo me di cuenta cuando ya no estaba. Me levanté y partí derecho al baño. Luego me vestí y desayuné. El día estaba bastante claro y los pajaritos cantaban desde el nido que estaba en el árbol al lado de mi ventana. Tomé la camioneta y partí al colegio. El día era maravilloso y cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Edward "quiero que seas mi señora", en mi estómago bailaban mariposas de distintos portes y no podía dejar de sonreír. Tenía que inspirar hondo y seguir. Estacioné donde siempre y en la puerta me encontré con Erick,

- ¡Hola Bella! – me sonrió.  
- Hola Erick…lindo día – le dije  
- Así parece…- me observaba muchísimo.  
- ¿Con quién irás al baile? – le pregunté y pareció sorprendido.  
- Con Angela Weber…¿por qué acaso me querías invitar? – sonrió aún más.  
- No Erick…, la verdad me imaginé que irías con Angela…hacen una linda pareja ¿lo sabías?

Asintió y prosiguió.

- ¿Y tú Bella? Supe que irías con Mike…él me lo contó.

¡Oh, verdad! ¿qué iba a hacer con eso? La fiesta sería en dos semanas y no le podía decir que no ¿cómo se lo diré a Edward? ¡Ups! ahora si que se va a enojar conmigo, aunque me va a tener que entender, porque ya me comprometí…al menos es con Mike y no con Jacob ¡esto si sería muy grave! ¡Uf! Algo se me iba a tener que ocurrir, sino tendría que ser honesta y decirle que no podía decirle que no a Mike, después de todo con Edward no podría ir, porque él ya no pertenecía al colegio…No debía dejar mal a Mike y tenía que responderle a Erick.

- Sí, iré con Mike – respondí segura.  
- ¿Qué onda ustedes dos? – me recriminó  
- Nada…sólo somos buenos amigos…él fue el único que me visitó mientras estuve en el hospital y ahí me lo pidió y yo obvio, acepté…me daría lata ir sola al baile.  
- M…mmm, no sé me da la impresión de que existe algo más Bella, después de todo, a Mike le gustas desde que llegaste a Forks.

No respondí y le cambié el tema. Cuando íbamos camino a la clase de literatura me encontré con Mike. No sabía como reaccionaría, pero fue bastante prudente…, como siempre en realidad.

- Bella ¿cómo estás? – los ojos celestes le brillaban casi al punto de sacar chispas.  
- Bien Mike…gracias  
- Bella ¿podemos hablar en privado? – miró a Erick para que se fuera.

Asentí. Erick nos miró extrañado y se fue…

- Sabes…no quiero presionarte…- comenzó.

Yo sólo lo observaba, pero no hacía ningún gesto que me fuese a comprometer.

- Bella, sólo quiero que sepas que tú eres muy importante para mí…en realidad lo has sido desde el primer día que llegaste a Forks…y bueno, yo estaría feliz de que tu me aceptaras y fueras mi novia, pero…sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí…por eso no te quiero presionar…, sin embargo, por ningún motivo, quiero perder tu amistad ¿me explico?

Sus ojos eran muy sinceros y la risa se había esfumado de bello rostro de niño.

- Mike…no sé qué decirte, sólo que yo también quiero que mantengamos nuestra amistad…eres mi amigo y espero que lo seamos por muchísimo tiempo más…- intenté ser honesta, sin ser parca.  
- Entonces ¿amigos? – su sonrisa volvió a su rostro para iluminarla.  
- Amigos – le di la mano para sellar nuestro trato.  
- Ahhh!!! Bella si no quieres ir conmigo al baile lo entenderé…- me dijo algo triste.  
- Por supuesto que iré contigo…ya te lo prometí…

Al escuchar mi respuesta la sonrisa le iluminó la mirada. Aún parecía no convencerse del todo…, pero yo estaba dispuesta a acompañarlo…Mike era una buena persona e ir juntos a un baile no causaría ningún daño…Se acercó a mí y me besó la mejilla.

- Gracias…- se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Quedé sola en medio del patio. Entré a mi clase y fui absolutamente ignorada, además yo estaba sola en el banco, porque Mike ya no se sentó conmigo. Estuve atenta a la clase, sin embargo, no podía evitar recordar a mi amado y suspirar profundamente. Todo el día pasó sin penas ni glorias…lo mejor de él, eran mis recuerdos con Edward. En la tarde cuando iba camino a mi casa sonó mi móvil y era mi dulce amor.

- ¿Edward? – cada vez que mencionaba su nombre mi corazón brincaba casi hasta estallar.  
- ¿Cómo está la futura señora Cullen? – me habló entusiasmado.

Reí con satisfacción.

- Muy bien gracias…¿y tú? – era coqueta con él aún por teléfono.  
- Feliz de que estés en mi vida…- sonrió con dulzura.  
- Yo también de que estés en la mía…  
- ¿Quieres que te vaya a ver hoy?  
- Por supuesto…te estaré esperando…¡Ahhh! Además necesito comentarte una cosita – intenté ser sutil, pero el cogió al vuelo que algo le tenía que decir y que no sería de su agrado.  
- ¿Qué pasó Bella? – ahora era más serio.  
- Nada grave…en la noche hablamos ¿ok?  
- Está bien…estaré allá a las diez…Te amo Bella…  
- Y yo a ti…- corté el teléfono.

Traté de planificar cómo le contaría lo del baile para que no se fuera a enojar, pero no se ocurría nada…Tendría que ser sincera nada más…Edward era comprensivo…entendería. Esta última idea me tranquilizó. Lo esperé bajo la ropa de cama, algo dormida y él llegó puntualmente…Me tomó por la cintura y me hizo girar hacia él…cuando estuve frente a él me besó suavemente con su labios de cereza pura. Se recostó a mí lado y yo me aferré a su hombro.

- ¿Qué me ibas a decir mi Bella? – me interrogó rápidamente.  
- E…eeee…, mejor más ratito… - lo volví a besar.

Suavemente me apartó de él e insistió.

- ¿yyyy? – siguió

Me senté y respiré hondo para tomar fuerzas y no equivocarme en la manera en que se lo iba a plantear.

- Edward en dos semanas más es el baile…  
- Si lo sé Bella – me miraba expectante  
- Y bueno…le prometí a Mike que lo acompañaría – traté de decírselo sutilmente, pero de una vez.  
- M…mmm ¿y cumplirás tu promesa?

Asentí.

- Bueno…no me queda más que aceptarlo ¿qué te podría decir? – sus ojos se apagaron y la sonrisa se esfumó de la cara.  
- Pero…que no intente besarte esta vez…estaré monitoreando sus pensamientos y si lo veo…aparezco – hablaba enserio.  
- No te preocupes…todo está bajo control. Hoy estuvimos conversando y llegamos a un acuerdo de que sólo seríamos amigos – le dije a modo de justificación.  
- Y qué ¿no eran sólo eso antes? – me dijo ya con la mandíbula contenida.  
- Si, obvio…- respondí rápidamente.  
- Entonces…no hay de que preocuparse Bella…Trata de no llegar tan tarde…  
- Es lo más probable no creo que dure mucho bailando – sonreí para relajar el ambiente que se estaba tornando tenso.

En ese momento se relajó y me cogió por la cintura arrastrándome hacia él. Puse mis piernas sobre las suyas y nos estuvimos contemplando unos minutos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y él lo notó.

- Ni te imaginas lo que me gusta escuchar tu corazón latir tan rápidamente por mí…

Acercó su oreja de mármol a mi pecho y luego de escuchar mi corazón por algunos minutos me besó suavemente…

- Bella te amo, no sabes cuánto quisiera que fueras sólo mía…- sus palabras le salieron del alma.  
- Y yo te amo tanto Edward…, jamás he amado ni amaré a nadie como a ti.

Se limitó a sonreír. Esa noche se quedó conmigo nuevamente y así las dos semanas que siguieron. Llegó la noche del baile, era sábado y hacía muchísimo frío. Mike me pasó a buscar a las siete y treinta minutos puntualmente. Vestía un smokin negro y cuando me vio quedó con la boca abierta, hay que considerar que Alice me había vestido y pintado, era muy buena amiga, porque me ayudó a pesar de que no iba con su hermano. Subimos al auto y llegamos al baile…estaba repleto de gente por todos lados. Bailaban sin parar y reían. Yo me sentía fuera de foco totalmente, por mí en este mismo instante me pasara a recoger Edward. La noche se me hizo eterna…Finalmente le pedí a Mike que nos fuéramos.

- Está bien – me besó la mejilla.  
- ¿Te molestaría si yo vuelvo? – me preguntó.

Al parecer los encantos de Jess habían surtido efecto está noche. No había dejado de mirarlo en toda la noche, incluso viniendo con otra persona. No le despegó un ojo en todo el baile. Supuse que era por eso que quería volver, pero en fin me alegraba.

- Por supuesto que no Mike…yo soy un poco fome…así que adelante vuelve, por mí no te preocupes…yo estoy muy cansada.

Me fue a dejar de inmediato. Nos despedimos en la puerta de mi casa…eran casi las dos. Antes de irse me dijo.

- Gracias por acompañarme Bella – me guiñó un ojo.  
- Gracias por aguantarme – sonreí con algo de vergüenza, porque a decir verdad, había sido una pésima compañía.

Se fue. Y yo me disponía a entrar a mi casa cuando aparece Edward, también de smokin negro ¡era un modelo! ¡que bello era! Su pelo broncíneo esta perfectamente desordenado y al verme me sonrió.

- _Ahora viene la segunda parte de la graduación mi Bella…, pero ahora será conmigo – sonrió decidido._

Me tomó fuertemente entre sus brazos y yo me aferré a él como una niña. La lluvia comenzaba a invadir Forks…


	35. Chapter 35

CAPÍTULO XXXV  
PARA TI POR SIEMPRE…

Cuando lo vi aparecer mi estómago se apretó…era una sensación tan fuerte de alegría y nervios que no sabía si arrojarme a sus brazos o esperar a que él llegara, sin embargo, rápidamente me tomó y me aferró a él. Su maravillosa imagen de smokin, tan elegante y sofisticado, pero tan sexy a la vez, me estremeció de pies a cabeza. La lluvia cada vez se hacía más densa y sus palabras "ahora viene la segunda parte de tu graduación" quedaron rodando en mi cabeza y en cada partícula de mi cuerpo…Quería estar con Edward sobre todas las cosas en este mundo…lo amaba tanto, tanto, demasiado, que haría lo que fuera por estar con él. Me subió a su auto, sin antes besarme de una manera muy especial…Entonces comenzó el camino a la gloria…

El camino era espeso, más aún con la lluvia. Los árboles, algunos caídos, daban la sensación de una boca de lobos –aunque es muy probable que lo fuera- y la lluvia completaba el hermoso paisaje nocturno…

Después de dos horas llegamos…y un camino iluminado con pequeños y hermosos focos desde el suelo, nos conducían a una gran casa, con vista al mar. Además, estaba rodeada de árboles que simulaban un muro y cubrían la maravillosa casona entre el bosque. La luna entraba por los inmensos ventanales que miraban al océano y las olas se oían incluso estando la casa en altura. La lluvia no cesaba y las nubes se habían apoderado del cielo…Llegamos a la sala central que estaba decorado con grandes sofás blancos, cubiertos por pieles y chales de distintos colores; una gran chimenea alumbraba el entorno y a los pies de ésta, una peluda y cálida alfombra roja intensa, terminaba de otorgar un toque cálido y familiar al lugar.

- ¿Y esta casa Edward? – le pregunté sorprendida.  
- Es de nosotros…- me contestó tiernamente  
- ¿De nosotros? – pregunté muy asombrada de lo que acababa de escuchar.

Asintió.

- Cuando seas mi señora…querrás que vivamos solos ¿cierto? – y torció sus labios rubí en una sonrisa de ensueño.  
- ¡Guau! ¡Es magnífica! – no podía evitar seguir embobada.  
- Viste mi vida…esta todo listo…sólo falta que tú me des el sí definitivo – me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.  
- Edward…- me abalancé a sus brazos de mármol perfectos.

Me tomó por la cintura y me aferró a él.

- Bella…soy el hombre más feliz del mundo junto a ti…- noté sus ojos de miel emocionados.  
- Yo también…soy la mujer más feliz del mundo contigo…- lo abracé con fuerza y me hundí en su pecho tonificado…

Nos seguimos besando con pasión y ternura a la vez, hasta que Edward me dijo:

- Te tengo una sorpresa…, pero no te puedo acompañar – puso cara de complicidad.  
- ¿Otra? ¡¿me quieres matar de un infarto!?

Sólo sonrió y me dio la mano para mostrarme una sala contigua…era una gran tina…rebosante de espuma y pétalos rojos en su interior. Alrededor de ésta, habían docenas de velas pequeñas con aroma a vainilla y naranja. Y los pétalos ¡oh! Los pétalos tenían vida…y olían de maravilla, impregnando toda la sala de esencias espectaculares, que me tenían incluso algo mareada…

- ¿Y esto Edward? - me di media vuelta para mirarlo.  
- Así era tu sueño ¿cierto?

¡Uf! Mi amor jamás terminaba de asombrarme…cada detalle ¡todo era perfecto! Perfecto como él.

- Se ve exquisito…gracias – lo besé tiernamente.  
- De nada mi Bella…todo es poco para ti – hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio media vuelta para irse.  
- ¡Edward! – le grité para detenerlo.

Volteó rápidamente.

- ¿Bella?  
- No te quedarás conmigo – hice un puchero de niña mimada.  
- N…nooo…no esta vez Bella – sus ojos eran tristes.  
- Pero ¡Edward! – le supliqué  
- No aún mi vida…, cuando vivamos aquí nos bañaremos juntos cuantas veces quieras – sonrió sexy, pero indeclinable en su decisión.  
- Uf…bueno, esta bien…

Él salió y yo me desvestí y me sumergí en el agua exquisita y aromática…No podía dejar de pensar un minuto en él, mi mente giraba en torno a Edward y su maravilloso ser…quería que estuviera conmigo en este momento…A diferencia de mi sueño…nadie me vino a buscar…tuve que salir sola del agua, pero no aguantaba más sin mi amado. Tomé la bata blanca que estaba en una silla y salí a buscarlo. Cuando llegué a la sala, él estaba sentado, pensando ¡y se veía increíblemente hermoso! Su pelo broncíneo resplandecía con la luz del fuego. Me vio y se paró de inmediato.

- Bella…fue cortito tu baño…- me dijo sonriendo.  
- Es que no puedo estar un minuto más sin ti…

Corrí a sus brazos y él me recibió con todo su ser. Nos besamos profundamente. Mis hormonas ahora si que explotaban y yo notaba como Edward a momentos se contenía.

- Bella – interrumpió nuestros besos, pero yo volví a insistir.  
- Sécate el pelo por favor…no quiero que te enfermes – siguió.  
- Edward no ¡ahora no importa!

Sentía el calor intenso que me quemaba y quería estar con él…

- Bella, mi Bella…

Me tomó en brazos y no me di cuenta cuando estaba en el baño y él con el secador en la mano. Lo miré feo, pero rió…

- No quiero que te enfermes…- yo veía como sonreía a través del espejo enorme que estaba en frente mío.

El baño estaba completamente equipado y considerando que tenía tanto pelo cogí una pinza para ponerla en mi cabello enmarañado y secarlo desde abajo, cuando terminé, tomé el pinche para sacarlo y ¡Oh, no! Sentí como la parte más fina de la pinza se clavó en mi dedo anular. Estaba aterrorizada y dentro del pánico, atiné a sacar rápidamente la mano de mi pelo. Miré por el espejo, pero Edward ya lo había notado…la sangre brotaba roja y fragante desde mi mano. En un reflejo instintivo me tiré hacia atrás…mi cara tiene que haber sido de pánico puro…, porque Edward estaba con los ojos como plato y me intentaba tranquilizar.

- Bella ¡tranquila! Mi vida…no te voy a hacer daño…¡te lo juro! Por favor no te vayas – vi que sus ojos se humedecieron por la desesperación.  
- N…no s…sé Edward, quizás es conveniente que me vaya – dije afligida.

Sentía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar y el corazón lo tenía acelerado a mil.

- Mi amor, lo puedo controlar… de verdad, tú eres lo más importante de mi vida…no te haré daño… - sus hermosos ojos ocre me suplicaban que me quedara.

Poco a poco…él se acercaba a mí y a cada uno de sus pasos, la adrenalina fluía a todo galope dentro de mi cuerpo…Finalmente, llegó a mi lado.

- Bella tranquila…te amo…

Me tomó en brazos y me llevó al lado de la chimenea.

- Volveré enseguida…voy a buscar algo para curarte…- me dijo algo preocupado.  
- No importa Edward…es muy poquito…se pasará enseguida…

Me llevé el dedo ensangrentado a la boca para borrar todo vestigio de mi fluido peligroso. Cuando levanté la vista, Edward me estaba mirando con los ojos redondos y conteniendo su mandíbula. Nuevamente, volvió el terror a mi mente…, pero se disipó cuando comprobé que ya no quedaba nada en el dedo. Otra vez empezó a emerger una gotita traicionera, pero ahora mi comportamiento fue irracional e irresponsable.

- ¿Quieres probar? – le ofrecí.

Veía el deseo en sus ojos, pero negó con la cabeza.

- Puede ser muy peligroso Bella…- me dijo ya no tan decidido.  
- Veamos…

Levanté mi mano hacia su boca y dejé caer un ínfima gotita en sus labios cereza, que se abrieron automáticamente y dejaron entrar esa milésima de mí en él. Su respiración empezó a exaltarse y no dejaba de mirarme fijamente. Sus ojos tostados estaban clavados en mí y cuando terminó de saborear mi sangre…se abalanzó sobre mí desenfrenadamente…

- ¡Edward! – le dije asustada.  
- Bella te amo…ya no aguanto más…te amo y quiero que seas mía.

Sentí su lengua fría y húmeda entrar a mi boca, sabía exquisita, realmente era una delicia completamente. Con su mano empezó a acariciar el borde interno de mi pierna. Me volvía a besar…en el cuello y yo me aferré a él como si fuera un imán. Enredé mis manos en su pelo suave como la pluma y tomé el sabor de cada uno de sus besos. Él me besó los hombros y luego volvía a mirarme…hasta que finalmente desató el lazo de mi bata…Rápidamente – y dejando la bata en la alfombra- me recostó sobre uno de los inmensos sofás blancos…no dejaba de contemplarme…

- Eres maravillosa Bella – no paraba de decirme.

Él ya había aflojado la faja y la camisa del smokin, ahora sólo faltaba la otra parte. ¡Era realmente hermoso, de otro mundo! Sentí que cuando ya estuvo cómodo se recostó sobre mí…fue entonces cuando me perdí en él…ahora no sólo era mi estómago…su amor me tenía aferrada a él hasta las entrañas…

Desperté…y estaba amaneciendo…me moví y sentí mi cuerpo algo cansado…entonces recordé la noche anterior, la mejor que había tenido en mi vida…Miré por todos lados y Edward no estaba…me sentí algo angustiada, media abandonada y la tristeza me invadió…hasta que recordé ¡mi padre! Tomé el celular que estaba junto a un velador al costado de la cama y no había ninguna llamada…sentí alivio…entonces volví a buscar a Edward…Me levanté y me vestí rápidamente – y Edward todavía no aparecía-. Me senté algo triste, en el borde de la cama, a contemplar el amanecer…cuando de repente aparece él, perfecto de pies a cabeza…mi corazón se estremeció al verlo…ahora una parte de mí era de él para siempre…Me vio y sonrió.

- Bella…- me dirigió una mirada tímida.  
- Edward – le sonreí.

Se sentó en el suelo, al lado mío y al borde de la cama, metió su blanca mano como la cal en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una cajita _pequeña y cuadrada desde ahí y la abrió._

- Aunque ya sienta que eres mía…mi vida ¿quieres ser mía por la eternidad?, porque yo seré siempre tuyo hasta la última célula de mi alma… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Me ofreció un resplandeciente anillo y ahora sólo me restaba decidir a mí si quería entregarle mi corazón por la eternidad, porque el suyo, lo acababa de entregar en mis manos…


	36. Chapter 36

CAPÍTULO XXXVI  
ME GUSTARÍA QUE TODO FUESE PERFECTO…

Sus ojos destellaban alegría y pasión. Tenía y debía darle una respuesta. Yo también lo amaba más que nadie en el mundo. Su dulce voz de terciopelo se quebraba de la emoción. Él estaba de rodillas frente a mí ¡ese bello dios del olimpo me pedía a mí que me quedara con él para siempre! ¿existía alguna razón para decirle que no? Por ningún motivo ¡tenía que darle mi respuesta ahora ya!

- Sí, Edward, quiero ser tuya por la eternidad…- cuando pronuncié estas palabras unas lágrimas rodaron por mi mejilla.

Tras escuchar mi respuesta, una sonrisa enorme dejó al descubierto sus dientes de mármol y sus ojos rebozaban de júbilo, brillaban y estaban húmedos por la emoción. Se levantó y me tomó por la cintura. Sus ojos tostados estaban clavados en los míos.

- Bella, ni te imaginas cuánto te amo…eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la existencia – bajó su rostro hacía el mío y me aferró con fuerza hacia él.  
- Edward, yo te amo demasiado…ahora mismo siento que me falta el aire de felicidad…

Efectivamente el pecho se me comprimía por el amor y la felicidad, él era mi vida y la razón de mi ser, sin él la vida no valía la pena…todo era por Edward, desde ahora y por la vida entera. Tomó mi mano y puso en mi dedo el anillo que sellaba nuestro compromiso…Acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó con locura…con sus manos suaves y frías me acarició de pies a cabeza, para luego, desabotonar mi vestido de graduación. Cuando ya se deshizo de él, me acomodó sobre la inmensa cama, nuestra cama, y me siguió besando y amando con ternura y pasión…El sol recién comenzaba a salir en el horizonte.

En un momento bastante inoportuno sonó mi móvil, era mi padre.

- Bella…¿dónde estás? – su voz era seria.  
- E…eeee, voy luego para allá – intenté ser cortante.  
- Pero ¿dónde estás? – era insistente.  
- En la casa de Jess…es que después de que terminó el baile nos vinimos para acá…bueno es la última vez que el curso iba a estar junto – mentí.  
- Que extraño Bella, tú no sueles ser tan sociable como para quedarte hasta al otro día – dijo con voz incrédula.  
- No papá, pero será la primera y la última...  
- M…mmm. Vente luego por favor, ya amaneció – fue cortante.  
- Ok – corté algo molesta.

Miré a Edward, que acababa de escuchar todo, e inmediatamente me sonrió.

- Vamos Bella, te iré a dejar, después de todo ya amaneció – me besó la frente y el contacto de sus labios con mi piel me erizó completamente.  
- Me encanta provocar este tipo de sensaciones en ti Bella – torció sus labios cereza.

Inmediatamente me ruboricé.

- Sabes…eres la mujer más linda que he visto en mi vida – me dijo sonriendo.  
- Mentira – le rebatí.  
- Es cierto Bella – continuó  
- No necesitas decirme eso Edward, sé que no es cierto – insistí  
- No sabes lo que dices ¡eres fabulosa! ¡increíble! ¡eres una diosa mi Bella!

Cuando no terminaba de coger mi color normal de piel, súbitamente el rojo furioso se apoderó de mi rostro.

- Edward…  
- Bella…- curvó sus labios haciendo un gesto exquisito que me encantaba en él.  
- ¿Está lista señora Cullen? – la sonrisa le llegó a los ojos.  
- M…mmm, aún lo de señora…parece que no va…  
- Para mí lo eres…sobre todo después de…anoche – ahora su sonrisa era tímida y unos ojos dulces de miel se clavaron en mí.

Su respuesta me hizo enrojecer nuevamente, aunque no tenía sentido, después de todo éramos el uno para el otro…era el destino.

Salimos de la enorme casa, mi casa también, y nos fuimos en el volvo de Edward. El sol brillaba en plenitud y los árboles eran más verdes que nunca, su aroma era una mezcla fresca de eucaliptos, pino y tierra húmeda. Era una delicia. A una cuadra de mi casa estacionamos, después de todo mi padre todavía no sabía nada, y Edward antes de bajarse a abrirme la puerta, como siempre lo hacía, se dio media vuelta en el asiento y su mirada intensa y transparente me atravesó el alma.

- Bella te amo…eres mi vida…sin ti, todo pierde sentido…no sé como más explicarte cuánto te adoro.

Me tomó las manos y las besó con muchísima ternura.

- Yo sé cuánto me amas…, porque yo te amo de la misma manera Edward.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y absorbí toda su esencia de ángel a través de su beso suave y cariñoso. Finalmente, el bajó del auto y me abrió la puerta. Ya me iba cuando me tomó por la cintura fuertemente y me besó con pasión.

- No quiero estar ni un minuto sin ti Bella – siento una presión en el pecho al sólo ver que te alejas un momento.

Al escuchar sus palabras mi estómago se contrajo y después unas mariposas danzaban dentro él. Era una sensación tan poderosa…era irresistible…, tampoco quería separarme de él…Necesitaba quedarme impresa en su piel. Sólo recordar esos maravillosos y exquisitos labios cereza besándome, me removía el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Finalmente, me alejé de él, sin dejar de voltear un par de veces para mirarlo, mientras él quedaba apoyado en su volvo plateado ¡era espectacular por dentro y por fuera! Tenía susto de despertar y que todo fuera mentira.

Llegué a mi casa y cuando abrí la puerta, estaba Charlie sentado en el living esperándome.

- Bella, no te dije que te vinieras enseguida.  
- ¡Ay! Papá, lo siento, es que necesitaba que alguien me trajera y nadie se venía aún– mentí  
- Podría haber ido yo a buscarte – me dijo molesto.  
- M…mmm, ¡Pero llegué y estoy aquí! ¿o no?  
- Esta bien Bella, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí…después de todo él no se enteraría si salía otra vez…las habilidades particulares de Edward, podían hacer que no lo notara. Me aprontaba a subir las escaleras, cuando Charlie me llamó:  
- ¡Bella!  
- ¿Qué? – respondí algo agotada de tantas preguntas.  
- Estás distinta…¿te ha pasado algo?

¡Uf! Se habría dado cuenta mi padre de lo que había pasado anoche…Por unos segundos me urgí, pero puse los pies en la tierra y en realidad no tenía por qué saberlo.

- Nada. Es idea tuya – subí rápidamente las escaleras.

Llegué arriba y me recosté sobre mi cama. Los pensamientos iban y venían, y junto a cada uno de ellos, el estómago se contraía de nervio y una sensación especial que no sé explicar. Sin quererlo, entre tanta maravilla, me dormí plácidamente. Desperté casi cinco horas después. Me metí al baño y me cambié de ropa. Charlie ya no estaba. Me metí a mi pc a revisar los millones de correos que me había dejado mi madre. Los leí uno por uno y después le hice uno que otro comentario y un resumen del baile, sin la parte más importante, obvio. En eso estaba cuando sonó el timbre. Bajé las escaleras extrañada y sorpresa ¡era Jacob! A pesar de que lo había visto hace muy poco, la última vez, debido a lo tenso de la situación, no me di cuenta que estaba aún más alto y fornido, él cabello lo llevaba en una cola. Abrí la puerta.

- Hola, Jake – traté de ser amable.  
- Hola, Bella ¿puedo pasar?  
- Por supuesto…- me hice a un lado para que entrara.  
- Bueno, quería saber cómo estabas – parecía nervioso.  
- Bien, gracias – intenté sonreír.  
- ¿Quieres tomar algo? – fui cortés  
- M…mmm, no gracias.

Nos quedamos mirando unos minutos, él en el sofá grande y yo enfrente. De repente noté que los ojos se le abrieron como platos y me miraba incrédulo.

- ¡Bella! – su voz era de impresión.  
- ¿Qué Jake? – le contesté distraída, porque en realidad quería que se fuera para llamar a Edward y saber a qué hora me iba a venir a buscar.  
- ¿Qué pasó con tu chupasangres? – su voz exigía una explicación.  
- ¿P..por qué? ¿qué pasa Jake?  
- Tú, tú y él – sus ojos estaban desorbitados por el desconcierto.

- ¿Qué estás hablando Jacob? – fui seca  
- Es tu olor Bella, ya no hueles a ti…hueles a él – puso cara de asco.  
- ¿Y eso qué? – le pregunté algo nerviosa ya.  
- No, es que el olor ahora nace desde tus entrañas – me miró con repulsión.  
- ¿Qué? Jacob por favor ándate – traté de que se fuera, ya no de manera amable.  
- ¿Bella? – seguía mirándome atónito.  
- Bueno, es que si fuera así, es problema mío y de nadie más Jake.  
- Entonces es cierto – afirmó  
- No te importe – fui cortante  
- No te podrías haber esperado un poquito…era tanta la desesperación – fue insolente.

Saqué fuerzas no sé de donde y le pegué una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas. No le dolió, físicamente al menos, y dio media vuelta para irse, pero antes de salir, clavó sus ojos negros sobre mí, unas lágrimas caían por su rostro de cobre.

- Olvídate para siempre de mí Bella, tú para mí acabas de morir.

Se fue, pero sus palabras se clavaron en mi corazón. Su rechazo me hizo sentir miserable y sucia ¡Oh, cuánto lo odiaba ahora! ¿cómo me pudo decir eso? Sentí como las lágrimas invadieron mi rostro. Fui a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua y luego subí a mi cuarto. Ya no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie…, no por ahora, por lo que desistí de llamar a Edward. Me quedé pensando en lo que me había dicho Jake…quizás debí haber esperado más…¡que rabia que me hiciera dudar! Hace un par de horas era la mujer más feliz del mundo y ahora, ahora me sentía una desgraciada. Sin darme cuenta me dormí y cuando desperté ya era de noche. Bajé a comer algo y Charlie todavía no llegaba. Luego subí a mi cuarto nuevamente y entré a internet para nada, porque en realidad mi mente estaba en otra cosa. Mi móvil sonó y era mi dulce amor.

- ¡Bella! – su voz era de felicidad absoluta.  
- Edward, hola – mi voz me delataba  
- ¿Qué pasó? – su tono era de preocupación  
- Nada…  
- Bella no necesitas mentir  
- M…mmm, esta bien pasó algo, pero no vale la pena contarlo.  
- Bueno si estás así por esa razón, claro que si vale la pena – me dijo entre molesto y preocupado.  
- De verdad mi vida…no importa  
- Lo averiguaré…

Me cortó el teléfono y el estómago se me apretó, pero de angustia ¡Uf! Edward no se podía enterar de lo que había pasado, porque ésta si que no se la dejaba pasar a Jake. Llamé a Alice rápidamente.

- ¿Alice?  
- Bella – su voz no era animada.  
- Alice, si viste lo qué pasó con Jake hoy, por favor no se lo cuentes a Edward – le supliqué.  
- _Es tarde Bella, ya leyó mi mente…ahora todo depende de ti..._


	37. Chapter 37

CAPÍTULO XXXVII  
PACIENCIA DE VAMPIRO

Cuando corté el móvil, inmediatamente se contrajo mi estómago y sentí que un nudo se apoderaba de mi garganta ¡¡¡Qué iba a hacer!!! ¿cómo iba a detener una pelea inminente? ¡Oh por Dios! Tenía que hacer algo al respecto…, pero ¿cómo? ¡cómo! Cogí mi teléfono y apresuradamente marqué el número de Edward: tuut, tuut, tuut, y nada…Los nervios me estaban consumiendo viva y no me contestaba. Bajé a buscar un té caliente con harta azúcar que me ayudara a tranquilizarme…Subí nuevamente para intentar llamar a mi amado, pero cuando abrí la puerta ¡ya estaba ahí! Hermoso como siempre y con la prestancia de Adonis. Cuando me vio entrar me sonrió…Su reacción inmediata no la entendí, pero no quise indagar…me lancé a sus brazos y él me aferró con ímpetu hacia su cuerpo. Sentía su respiración agitada y me abrazaba con tanto fuerza como si quisiera que me introdujera en su piel de mármol. Caímos sobre mi cama y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Sus ojos dorados destellaban de pasión y sus exquisitos labios rojos como la sangre, estaban húmedos de tanto besarme ¡Oh! Cómo podía ser ese hombre maravilloso un monstruo como él mismo me lo había dicho ¡eso era imposible! ¡era la perfección encarnada! Nada en él era malo…¡Oh, cuánto lo amaba! Yo sólo me dejaba llevar por sus caricias y por todas las sensaciones fenomenales que sentía junto a él…

De un minuto a otro y de manera repentina – cuando ya empezaba a aflojar mi polera y él ya no tenía la suya puesta-, dificultosamente, pero con la fuerza de voluntad que lo caracterizaba, se separó de mí y me miró directo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasó hoy mi amada Bella? – vi que me miraba con paciencia y muy atento a escuchar cada palabra que yo le pudiera decir.  
- N…nada  
- ¿Cómo qué nada? ¿Entonces por qué estabas tan triste?  
- De verdad no importa Edward – sentí un par de lágrimas a punto de estallar.  
- Imposible, de lo contrario, no tendrías esa bella carita con penita – acarició mi rostro con dulzura y luego besó mi frente.

Me aferré a él con fuerza y las lágrimas traicioneras cayeron sin que yo lo pudiera evitar.

- No era que tú lo averiguarías – le dije en medio de sollozos.  
- M…mmm, leí la mente de Alice…, pero no había nada visible, así que supuse que tendría que ver con el lobo – su mandíbula se apretó.

¡Claro! ¿cómo podía olvidarlo? ¡Alice no puede ver a Jake! ¡qué alivio! Entonces Edward no sabía nada ¡¡¡Uf!!! Sonreí impulsivamente.

- ¿Qué pasó? – devolvió mi sonrisa con una maravillosa de él.  
- Es que me alegro que no vieras lo que pasó –

No puso su mejor cara con mi respuesta…

- Bella, dime por favor…  
- Está bien – asentí resignada.  
- Soy todo oídos – me clavó la mirada, mientras me tomaba mis manos y me las acariciaba con su dedo pulgar.  
- Bueno verás…vino Jake y tuvimos un altercado de palabras.  
- ¿Todavía no se da por vencido el chucho? – sus labios se tensaron en una línea.  
- Bueno…quería saber cómo estaba, por eso vino a verme.

Edward sonrió molesto y negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar un _seguro_.

- ¿Sigo? – le dije algo sarcástica por su reacción.  
- Por supuesto, quiero saber cada detalle Bella.  
- Bueno…descubrió lo que había pasado entre nosotros…  
- ¿Qué cosa específicamente? – me miró medio incrédulo.  
- Lo de anoche…  
- ¿Y qué te dijo sobre eso? – me preguntó algo molesto.  
- M…me dijo si acaso no podía haber esperado un poquito más…- le dije aún dolida.

Vi que su mandíbula estaba completamente tensada y que sus ojos de miel se habían solidificado, quitándole todo brillo de vida y felicidad.

- ¿Qué se ha imaginado…? Esta no se lo voy a dejar pasar tan fácilmente – su voz era decidida.  
- ¡No Edward por favor!, te lo suplico, no quiero más problemas…

Sentí que la angustia se apoderaba de mí y lo tomé fuerte por los brazos, aunque era casi absurdo, porque yo jamás lo detendría, no por la fuerza al menos.

- Bella no voy a permitir que te falte el respeto.  
- Edward no lo hizo, además le pegué con todas mis fuerzas una gran cachetada.

Vi que cuando le conté lo último, sonrió.

- ¿Le pegaste al chucho? – esbozaba una sonrisa malévola

Asentí y rompió a reír a todo pulmón.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia Edward?  
- Bueno…que le pegaras, por ejemplo - y seguía riendo.  
- A mí no me causa risa – le dije triste.  
- Bella…, esta vez accederé a tu petición y no iré con el lobo, sólo porque tú ya le diste una buena cachetada…, pero conste que es la última mi Bella, no quiero que nadie te haga sufrir.

La puerta de entrada se escuchó y oí a mi padre que me llamaba.

- Bella, Bella ¿estás ahí?  
- Sí papá – contesté.

Cuando me di media vuelta, Edward ya no estaba. Oí los pasos de Charlie.

- Hola Bella…me pareció que estabas hablando con alguien.  
- E…eee, no papá…estaba media dormida.  
- ¿Aún no te repones del baile de anoche parece? – sonrió todavía incrédulo.  
- Así parece…, por eso me voy a acostar temprano ¿te molesta?  
- No Bella anda, yo también vengo muy cansado y quiero acostarme luego…

Mi padre salió y yo cerré la puerta. Escuché que fue al baño, se duchó y se fue a acostar. En menos de diez minutos roncaba como un oso. Yo me quedé sobre la cama y llamé a Edward.

- ¿Dónde estás? – le pregunté ansiosa.  
- Más cerca de lo que crees mi Bella.

Me di ahora media vuelta y estaba ahí ¡¿cómo lo hacía?!

- Bella quiero que veamos lo de nuestro matrimonio…quiero que estemos juntos los antes posible.  
Cuando procesé sus palabras, mi corazón comenzó a latir, y tragué saliva para volver a la realidad.

- ¿Matrimonio? – no supe que más decir.  
- M…mmm, señorita ¿ya no recuerda que hoy se comprometió conmigo? – el brillo resplandecía en sus ojos tostados.  
- ¿Cuándo te gustaría que fuera? – le dije algo nerviosa.  
- Bueno, por mí, hoy mismo – sonrió y torció sus bellos labios de miel - ¿cuándo querrías tú?  
- No sé aún…tengo que hablar con mi padre… y no será fácil.  
- ¿Un mes?  
- ¡Uy! ¿tan luego? – no quería herirlo con mis palabras.  
- ¿No quieres estar conmigo mi Bella? – puso cara de tristeza.  
- ¡Nooo es eso! Por favor no me mal entiendas…, pero tengo que hablar con mis padres y bueno…suspender la universidad.  
- ¡Ahh! Pero eso mi Bella no tiene por qué ser así…si quieres nos mudamos y vamos los dos a la universidad…no es necesario que renuncies a todo para estar conmigo…yo tampoco quiero eso ¡quiero que seas feliz! No coartarte la vida.  
- Pero Edward en algún momento tendré que ser como tú…y al principio no es tan fácil.  
- No es necesario que sea ahora, ya. Podemos esperar…  
- No quiero ser una vieja a tu lado… tiene que ser luego – insistí.  
- Bella, veámoslo después de casarnos ¿te parece?  
- Está bien, aunque es un tema pendiente…  
- Y volviendo a lo de tus padres ¿cuándo le contarás sobre todo a Charlie?  
- Mañana – respondí instintivamente, odiaba la incertidumbre.  
- ¿Mañana? Me parece perfecto…  
- Tengo miedo de que no acepte mi decisión.  
- Bella, Charlie es un hombre noble y sobre todas las cosas querrá que seas feliz, te lo aseguro.  
- Eso espero … - dije de de veras.

_De tanta ansiedad, mordí tanto mi labio inferior, que lo llegué a romper y sentí como un líquido leve escurrió por los pliegues de mis labios. Cuando Edward sintió la sangre, intentó dejar de respirar, entonces fui irresponsable nuevamente, después de todo la última vez no me fue nada de mal, y lo besé…dejando que mi labios rotos rozaran los suyos…Bebió mi sangre y un torbellino de pasión invadió cada partícula de la habitación…_


	38. Chapter 38

CAPÍTULO XXXVIII  
MI PADRE

Mi cuerpo daba estertores de pasión, Edward era magnífico…Quería estar con él…era mi vida y mi todo. En este momento haría cualquier cosa con tal de estar con él. Mañana sería hora de hablar con mi padre y contarle que estaba de novia, y novia, novia, es decir, me casaría dentro de un mes. Además, tenía que llamar a mi madre y contarle _todoooo_, y por supuesto, se iba a sentir, porque no le había dicho antes lo que pasaba con mi Edward. Sin embargo, este momento era para estar con mi amado y sólo debía concentrarme en él y sus exquisitos malabares de príncipe vampiro. Finalmente, estaba recostada sobre su hombro perfecto y lo miré directo a sus preciosos ojos ocres.

- _Edward ¿tú me amas? _

Torció esos deliciosos labios cereza e inclinó levemente su rostro, traspasándole la luz de la luna e iluminando su desordenado, y ahora más, pelo broncíneo. No pude evitar acariciarle el cabello, era tan suave…como todo su ser, era irresistible para cualquier humano. Clavó su hermosa mirada en mí.

- Te amo Bella, jamás había sentido nada parecido…ni cerca  
- ¿Ni cerca? - insistí

Negó con la cabeza y acercó su bello rostro al mío. Pegó sus labios fríos e intensos en los míos y su lengua fría me causó un escalofrío, que me provocó un temblor de pies a cabeza.

- Nada, jamás, eres lo más maravilloso que me pudo pasar, por ti esperaría un millón de años, mi vida…  
- Y yo por ti entregaría mi vida Edward – le sonreí.

Cariñosamente deslizó sus gélidos dedos de mármol por mi espalda desnuda y yo me aferré a su pecho con fuerza.

- Sabes Bella…nunca me imaginé que esto fuera tan poderoso…  
- ¿Más aún que beber sangre? – estaba sorprendida.  
- Muchísimo más…además, es reconfortante, porque no daño a nadie…más bien, hago algo bueno – sonrió y sus mejillas parecieron ruborizarse, por supuesto, tenía que ser efecto óptico, porque eso a él no le había pasado nunca, ni le sucedería jamás.

Quise pegarme a él como una extensión de su piel, pero lamentablemente, no era posible, no las veinticuatro horas del día, al menos. Instintivamente me posé sobre él como una niña y quedé frente suyo. Edward no dejaba de mirarme ni siquiera un minuto…la felicidad desbordaba nuestros ojos y nuevamente me sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo y quién no, con este maravilloso ser. Mi corazón se apretaba cada vez que él me hablaba o me tocaba ¡lo amaba! Éramos el uno para el otro…no había duda, encajábamos perfectamente en todo.

- Mi Bella ni te imaginas cuánto te puedo llegar a amar…eres perfecta  
- ¡Uy! Edward estoy muy lejos de eso…tú estás muchísimo más cerca – sonreía algo incrédula y algo avergonzada por sus palabras.  
- No sé para ti…quizás eres muy crítica contigo misma, pero para mí eres la mujer más maravillosa del universo y no existe nadie que se te parezca – me besó sutilmente la frente.  
- Te amo Edward…  
- Y yo te adoro mi vida…, sin embargo, ahora tienes que dormir…mañana es un largo día y debes hablar con tu padre de nosotros.  
- ¡Uy! Verdad…- sólo pensarlo me producía nerviosismo – ahora si que no podré dormir.  
- M…mmm, tienes que descansar mi hermosa Bella…, estás últimas horas han sido algo agitadas – me dijo con una sonrisa tímida.  
- No quiero dormir…, sólo quiero estar contigo…- insistí.

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Edward comenzó a susurrar mi nana en el oído y me dormí, como si me hubiesen puesto un sedante a la vena. Cuando desperté, era de día, y Edward ya no estaba…esa sensación de vacío a mi lado me causó una sensación de desamparo. Tomé el móvil para llamarlo cuando siento que golpean la puerta, era Charlie.

- Bella, hija…  
- Si papá estoy despierta, pasa  
- Hija, ahora iré donde Billy…  
- ¡Ahhh! Papá tengo que hablar contigo…- una tripa se me enrolló en el estómago, y me causó una punzada en el lado derecho del estómago.  
- Dime – me miró intrigado.

Me senté en la cama, tomé aire y le solté todo lo que tenía que decirle.

- Verás papá…- comencé a morderme mi labio inferior repetidas veces.  
- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa Bella?  
- ¿Por qué me dices eso papá?  
- Cuando te muerde es porque estás angustiada – que bien me conocía.  
- Bueno sí, acertaste.  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Me voy a casar con Edward…

Lo dije tan rápido e impulsivamente, que cuando procesé lo que acababa de decir, mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil y una transpiración fría invadía mi cuerpo. Vi sus ojos chocolates, agrandarse a tal punto, que parecía que se iban a salir de su órbita normal.

- ¡¿Cómo dices?! Parece que te entendí mal – me miraba atónito.  
- No papá…escuchaste bien.  
- Pero ¡cómo! ¿cuándo Bella? ¿Desde cuándo lo ves y no me dices?  
- Desde que volví de San Francisco…- fui honesta.  
- No puede ser Bella ¡me has mentido todo este tiempo! – su rostro estaba desencajado y su cabello parecía haberse erizado.  
- Me dirás que jamás lo sospechaste – fui inquisidora.  
- No Bella, no que estabas con él, quizás que lo verías más adelante nuevamente, pero no que se veían ya – estaba muy molesto.  
- Papá ¿y las visitas de Alice? Tantas veces ¿ no te parecía extraño que no hubiese habido ningún nexo entre nosotros? – le contesté algo agresiva ante su reacción.  
- Bueno, lo de Alice es distinto…- bajó la vista y noté que al escuchar el nombre de mi amiga, su corazoncito no era indiferente.  
- Sé lo que hubo entre ustedes…, así que por favor no me juzgues…el amor es de este modo…  
- Pero faltaste a mi confianza Bella – ahora estaba ofendido.  
- ¡Noooo! Pero papá me tienes que entender yo estoy enamorada de Edward y él de mí.  
- ¿Y todo lo que sufriste cuando se fue? Quien te dice que ahora no hará lo mismo.

Tan sólo imaginarme la idea, un puñal frío me atravesó las entrañas y me dieron ganas de llorar ¡sería el fin de mi vida!

- No me digas eso por favor – un nudo traicionero se había instalada en mi garganta.

Al parecer, Charlie vio la tristeza en mi rostro, porque no continuó con la conversación. Quedé muda.

- Hija perdona, pero no quiero que sufras de nuevo – se acercó y me rodeo con su brazo, lo que no era habitual en él.  
- Hablaste ya con tu madre…- su tono ahora era suave.

Negué con la cabeza.

- No le has dicho nada de nada – estaba sorprendido.  
- No.  
- Bueno, entonces quedará tan perpleja como yo, porque ha sido un balde de agua fría, no te puedo mentir Bella.  
- Lo sé papá, perdona que no te haya dicho antes, pero temía que reaccionaras mal.  
- ¿Y cuándo sería el suceso? – dijo algo despectivo.  
- En un mes…- respondí por lo bajo.  
- ¡Uf! Muy poco tiempo ¿y tiene que ser tan luego? – noté que quería hacerme dudar.  
- Sí, queremos estar juntos lo antes posible – le reiteré.  
- Está bien – suspiró resignado.  
- Gracias por entenderme papá…- lo besé en la mejilla y el sonrió.  
- Ahora te la tendrás que apañar con tu madre – sonrió.  
- Podré con ella – le devolví la sonrisa.  
- Bella, quiero conversar con tu Edward…, dile que venga hoy o mañana.  
- Está bien, le diré.

¡Uf! Finalmente había resultado más fácil de lo que pensaba, pero ahora faltaba Reneé, sin embargo, me limité a hacer las cosas paso a paso..., por el momento llamaría a Edward y le diría que viniera a conversar con mi padre cuanto antes. Marqué su número y antes del segundo _tuut_, contestó.

- ¡_Bella! – parecía ansioso.  
- ¿Puedes venir hoy en la noche a conversar con mi padre?  
- Cuando tú quieras…yo soy materia dispuesta.  
- A las nueve.  
- Allí estaré mi amor, te amo.  
- Y yo a ti…_


	39. Chapter 39

CAPÍTULO XXXIX  
AMÁNDOTE (POR EDWARD)

- Edward ¿dònde vas tan emperifollado? – me dijo Emmett entre burlas.

Lo ignoré y seguí camino al porche a recoger mi auto.

- ¡Déjalo en paz Emmett! – salió al paso Alice.  
- ¿Pero dónde va así? – ahora la pregunta era para Alice.  
- No te metas…acaso todos te preguntan cada cosa que haces – le respondió Alice molesta.  
- Anda, cuéntame…no seas malita – le suplicó a Alice con un puchero.  
- ¡No! – Alice trataba de deshacerse de él.

Yo seguía camino a mi destino, pero los veía de reojo y no dejó de causarme risa la situación, sin embargo los ignoré, de lo contrario me iban a acribillar a preguntas que no quería ni tenía tiempo de contestar. Subí al auto y antes de partir vi que Alice se despedía de mí y me guiñaba un ojo, moviendo sus labios sin voz, con un suerte. Emmett no lo notó…Alice era mi mejor hermana y mejor amiga también, ella sabía a lo que iba, pero no dijo nada…, sólo fue mi cómplice. Me fui en dirección a nuestra casa, de Bella y mía, para dejar todo listo antes de llevarla a su futuro hogar. Realmente el lugar era muy lindo, incluyendo todos los alrededores y la casa misma. Estaba en un poco de altura sobre el mar, rodeada de árboles originarios y olía profundamente a tierra húmeda. La semana pasado cuando la compré, me quedé mirado el atardecer y era fabuloso ¡a ella le encantaría verlo a diario! El sol resplandecía a través de los inmensos ventanales y otorgaba un ambiente tibio y de calma. Dentro las paredes blancas estaban decoradas con finos y modernos cuadros de colores, para provocar contraste, según me lo indicó mi asesora en decoración: Alice, y quien guardaba perfectamente mi secreto, porque nadie más en la familia lo sabía. Todos los sofás blancos, tenían un toque de color y vida con chales de colores y un felpuda alfombra roja. Y por último, la chimenea, que daba un toque hogareño al ambiente. Pero ahora tendría que arreglar todo para cumplir, en parte, su sueño del baño de tina con rosas y esencias aromáticas. Dispuse pétalos rojos, como los de sueño, por alrededor de la inmensa tina y dentro; luego, repartí las velas y la espuma para que empezará a hacer ebullición al contacto con el agua tibia, que está fabulosa tina tenía la capacidad de mantener tibia por mucho tiempo, y por último, dejé ubicadas las esencias para que expandieran su aroma dentro de la habitación…  
Estaba muy nervioso, esta sensación sólo la había sentido con Bella, no estaba seguro de lo que venía…, pero lo sospechaba, no obstante, temía demasiado hacerle daño, la amaba y eso era lo que quería hacer: amarla siempre, jamás dañarla, por eso, no estaba completamente seguro de lo que iba a hacer, a pesar de que era lo que más deseaba en la vida: estar junto a ella. Al recordar sus bellos y redondos ojos chocolate una sensación extraña recorría mi cuerpo frío y gélido…, la amaba, y todo lo de ella, su esencia, su cuerpo y su aroma ¡eran perfectos para mí! Ahora no sabía vivir sin ella, ni siquiera sabía cómo en algún momento pretendí que no estuviéramos juntos. Cada vez que inspiraba su olor y podía tocar su piel traslúcida y suave como la seda, quería quedarme junto a ella y si se pudiera, impregnado a su piel como una más de sus células. Cuando ya estuvo todo listo y chequeado, salí al jardincito junto al mar y tomé fuerza de la naturalaza y sus distintas bondades. Podía escuchar el choque de las inmensas olas grises contra las sólidas rocas. Olía a pasto, tierra mojada y hojas ¡era perfecto! Ahora sólo tenía que ir a esperarla, así que tomé el auto y me fui de vuelta a Forks a buscar a mi amada.

Cuando llegué…estacioné a una cuadra de su casa más o menos, entremedio de unos árboles y me senté a esperar…, intenté escuchar música para calmar mi ansiedad y dio algo de resultado, pero estaba muy preocupado porque no sabía si todo resultaría bien. De repente vi pasar un auto e identifiqué de inmediato la voz – el pensamiento- de Mike Newton, ella vendría a su lado. Esto me provocó muchísima rabia, por un instante, hasta que descubrí lo que el pensaba en ese momento.

_Que latera se ha vuelto Bella, si a veces parece una señora: no baila, tampoco comparte mucho…¡buuu! En qué estuve que la invité al baile…pero bueno, después de todo puede que no esté todo perdido, Jess estuvo toda la noche coqueteándome…Eso…¡iré por ella! después de todo no está nada mal y me puede ayudar a salvar la noche, aún es temprano._

Una sonrisa involuntaria y de alivio me embargó ¡que fantástica mi Bella! Por eso la amo tanto, me dije a mi mismo. Observé detrás de los árboles, él se bajó y le abrió la puerta y caballerosamente, a pesar de lo que pensaba, le dio las gracias por acompañarlo y además, le pidió permiso para volver a la fiesta…, se vendía muy bien este hombrecito, por eso mi Bella lo estimaba tanto. Una vez que el auto se alejó y ella se disponía a abrir la puerta de su casa, me acerqué a mi vida…¡estaba hermosa! Resplandecía en su bello vestido de fiesta. Llevaba el pelo en medio moño con rizos perfectos…¡Oh, Alice! Ella se había preocupado de cada detalle de Bella y mi amada no lo sospechaba siquiera. Mi amor era maravillosa y perfectamente hermosa, pero hoy era aún más, quedé boquiabierto cuando la vi ¡y era mía! Eso era lo genial. No sabía como plantearle mi proposición, así que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

- Ahora viene la segunda parte de la graduación mi Bella…, pero ahora será conmigo.

La tomé fuerte entre mis brazos y ella se aferró a mí como una niña. La lluvia se empezaba a hacer presente en el perfecto escenario de Forks.

Cuando llegamos al auto, la senté y luego la besé con ternura y pasión ¡la amaba! ¡cuánto adoraba a esta mujer por Dios! Era mi vida… Recorrimos el trecho hacia nuestro hogar, y que ella aún no lo sabía, y la noche estaba oscura y encapotada. La lluvia era muy densa y continua. Llegamos al lugar y se veía bellísimo, era un paisaje maravilloso. Entramos a la casa y ella estaba encantada con el lugar.

- ¿Y esta casa Edward?  
- Es de nosotros…  
- ¡De nosotros! ¡guau! Es magnífica.

Estaba muy contenta y yo adoraba verla feliz. La cogí por la cintura para besarla. Me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo junto a ella y Bella lo sabía.

- Yo también soy la mujer más feliz del mundo contigo…

Continué besándola, podía absorver todo su aroma a través de sus labios y su hálito tibio era una invitación permanente a estar con ella.

- Te tengo una sorpresa…, pero no te puedo acompañar – le dije, y obviamente, lamentaba muchísimo no poder acompañarla, era lo que más quería.  
- ¿Otra? ¡¿me quieres matar de un infarto!? – me hizo sonreír con su reacción.

La llevé hacia la sala que tenía preparada para ella, con todos los ingredientes de su sueño. La habitación estaba invadida de aroma a naranja y vainilla, creo que eso le gustaría…

- ¿Y esto Edward? - volteó hacia mí sorprendida.  
- Así era tu sueño ¿cierto?  
- Se ve exquisito…gracias – me besó.  
- De nada mi Bella…todo es poco para ti – le hice una venia y di media vuelta para esperarla en la sala.  
- ¡Edward! – me llamó algo desesperada.  
- ¿Bella? – la miré.  
- ¿No te quedarás conmigo? – hizo una mueca que la asimiló a una niñita.  
- N…nooo…no esta vez Bella – sentía mucho no poder asentir a su petición.  
- Pero ¡Edward! – sus bellos ojos achocolatados me suplicaban.  
- No aún mi vida…, cuando vivamos aquí nos bañaremos juntos cuantas veces quieras – ni se imagina cuántas fantasías había tenido al respecto.  
- Uf…bueno, está bien…- asintió resignada.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, ni un minuto. Quisiera haberme quedado con ella, pero no podía…, tenía que respetarla. Me quedé junto a la chimenea e intenté de tomar fuerzas para lo que venía, aunque no estaba tan seguro. Me deshice de mi chaqueta y la humita. Esperaba impaciente su aparición…, tenía la esperanza que no se demorara mucho. Después de unos quince apareció ella, más hermosa que nunca, envuelta en una bata blanca y el pelo mojado. Me puse de pie para recibirla.

- Bella…fue cortito tu baño…- le sonreía, se había cumplido mi deseo.  
- Es que no puedo estar un minuto más sin ti…

Se lanzó a mis brazos y yo la recibí con todo mi amor. Nos besamos apasionadamente y yo sentía que ya no contendría más, esta emoción ya me superaba.

- Bella – la interrumpí para tranquilizarme.  
- Sécate el pelo por favor…no quiero que te enfermes – continué con la excusa.  
- Edward no ¡ahora no importa! – me dijo y sentía su cuerpo acalorado aferrarse al mío.  
- Bella, mi Bella…

La tomé por sorpresa y la llevé al baño. Tomé el secador de pelo y comencé a deshumedecer su bello pelo castaño. A ella parece que no le gustó la idea.

- No quiero que te enfermes…- veía como me miraba furia a través del espejo.

Cogió una pinza y se tomó el cabello. Se secó el pelo un rato y luego cuando se sacó el pinche de la cabeza ¡olí la sangre que comenzaba a emerger de su dedo! Mi garganta empezó a arder y la saliva se enfrió aún más, pero esta vez podía controlarlo, la amaba y no iba a arruinar todo como la otra vez: _contrólate Edward, tú la amas más que a tu vida_, me dije a mi mismo, varias veces. Después cuando vi que ella se corrió hacia atrás aterrada, no tuve dudas, jamás podría hacerle daño…y ahora debía tranquizarla.

- Bella ¡tranquila! Mi vida…no te voy a hacer daño…¡te lo juro! Por favor no te vayas – sentí ganas de llorar por la desesperación que le hice sentir.  
- N…no s…sé Edward, quizás es conveniente que me vaya – estaba aterrorizada.  
- Mi amor, lo puedo controlar… de verdad, tú eres lo más importante de mi vida…no te haré daño… - debía convencerla de que la amaba y que jamás le haría daño.

Lentamente me acerqué a ella, hasta que logré llegar a su lado sin que huyera.

- Bella tranquila…te amo…

La tomé en brazos y la llevé a la sala, para que su cuerpecito se entibiara, estaba temblando y no sabía si era de susto o de frío, o los dos.

- Volveré enseguida…voy a buscar algo para curarte…  
- No importa Edward…es muy poquito…se pasará enseguida…

No sé por qué se llevó su dedo ensangrentado a la boca y cuando procesé lo que veía, quedé atónito, me imaginaba ese exquisito y tibio fluido entrar por mi boca y llenarme de éxtasis. Quedé en blanco mirándola. Cuando Bella se percató que otra vez su exquisita sangre emergía me preguntó algo que yo jamás me hubiese imaginado y que me dejó perplejo.

- ¿Quieres probar?

Luchaba por contenerme y mi garganta reclamaba su sangre, pero fui fuerte y me negué.

- Puede ser muy peligroso Bella…  
- Veamos…

Dejó entrar una ínfima gota en mi boca. No pude detenerme y lo saboreé ¡era espectacular! Sabía perfecto. El frénesi estuvo a punto de apoderarse sobre mí, pero lo logré controlar, sin embaro, me abalancé sobre ella con demasiada pasión ¡quería que fuera mía!

- ¡Edward! – sus ojos estaban redondos como platos.  
- Bella te amo…ya no aguanto más…te amo y quiero que seas mía.

La besé con fuerza y comencé a acariciarla en lugares que no había explorado antes. La besé de pies a cabeza ¡era mi diosa! La amaba tanto y quería sentirla cada vez más. Ella enredó sus dedos y mi pelo y se aferró a mí impulsandome a seguir amándola, ya no podía dar pie atrás. Finalmente desaté el lazo de su bata, que nos separaba, y la recosté sobre uno de los sillones acogedores que teníamos a nuestro lado.

- Eres maravillosa Bella…

Yo me había librado de la faja y la camisa, ahora faltaba lo último, me deshice de él y luego me hundí en su amor para siempre.

Estaba tan exhausta mi vida, que la lleve en brazos a nuestro dormitorio y la cubrí con las mantas para que no se enfriara. Ahora dormía como una princesa ¡cuánto la amaba! Miraba la belleza de cada pedacito de su cuerpo. Su respiración ahora era pausada y su corazón descansaba y cada cierto rato oía que dejaba escapar de sus labios un leve y dulce sonido, que me reconfortaba el alma.

- Edward, te amo…

¿Era posible tanta felicidad? Mis hermanos me habían hablado de lo que sentía, pero es cien mil veces mayor ¡una experiencia única y fantástica! Era lo mejor que podía haber sucedido en la vida. Dejé que descansara, aunque moría por ir por ella nuevamente. Me fui a la gran tina donde ella se había bañado y me sumergí en la misma agua donde ella había estado y aproveché cada partícula con su aroma y su ser. Luego me vestí y fui al auto en busca del anillo que le tenía que entregar para sellar nuestro amor.

Cuando volví estaba sentada en el borde de la cama y su mirada era triste, hasta que me vio.

- Bella…- me acerqué a mi amada.  
- Edward – me contestó extendiendo sus labios de frutilla y dejando al descubierto su hermosa sonrisa.

Me senté a su lado en el suelo y mi corazón abstracto se comprimió de alegría. Saqué la caja con el anillo y se lo mostré.

- _Aunque ya sienta que eres mía…mi vida ¿quieres ser mía por la eternidad?, porque yo seré siempre tuyo hasta la última célula de mi alma…_

Ella me quedó mirando con los ojos húmedos de alegría. Yo ahora esperaba su respuesta… 


	40. Chapter 40

CAPÍTULO XL  
LA FAMILIA

Lo amaba. Ya nada màs importaba en mi vida, sólo quería estar con él y que fuéramos felices por siempre. En un rato màs llegaría mi amado a conversar con mi padre, pero a pesar de que en la mañana tenía mucho susto, ya se había ido todo indicio de ese sentimiento ¡quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba! Era mi vida…

Mire el reloj que estaba colgado en el muro de la cocina: eran casi las nueve. Puntualmente sonó el timbre. Mi corazón se desbordaba y el estómago era un nudo. Respiré hondo y partí a abrir la puerta, pero mi padre se me había adelantado. Edward ya estaba dentro y caminaba hacia el living y mi padre lo seguía con una cara de tres metros. Mi Edward también estaba serio…eso me dio pánico. Charlie lo invitó a sentarse y mi amor accedió amablemente. Mi padre lo increpaba con la mirada. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Yo me quedé observando desde la cocina, no tuve la valentía de salir. Finalmente, Edward habló.

- Charlie, siento mucho que no se haya enterado antes de lo de nosotros…- su voz era extramadamente cordial y sincera.  
- Es verdad…me gustaría que no me lo hubiesen ocultado tanto tiempo – su expresión se habia relajado un poco, al igual que su voz.  
- Bueno, es verdad, pero era complicado…- Edward intentaba disculparse.  
- Edward – mi padre lo interrumpió.

Él quedó absorto por unos momentos – a pesar de que podía leer su mente, lo encontró de improviso-. Luego, respondió.

- Por supuesto, dígame.  
- Prométeme que nunca más la harás sufrir como lo hiciste cuando te fuiste – mi padre se notaba muy preocupado y dolido.

Cuando escuché las palabras de mi padre, se removió mi conciencia, y quise llorar, realmente no sabía cómo había logrado sobrevivir a tanto dolor ¡era demasiado! Una fuerte punzada se intensificó en mi estómago.

- Jamás Charlie. Se lo juro por mi vida y por la de mi familia... Amo a Bella, sin ella no soy nada – bajó el rostro, escondiéndolo, y se quebró su voz.

Charlie lo miró por unos minutos absorto por la escena. Sentí que unas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron por mis mejillas. Cuando Edward levantó el rostro, mi padre se puso de pie y le extendió la mano con fuerza. Edward respondió a su gesto y por fin sonrió.

- ¡Uy! Hombre pareces un témpano de hielo – se estremeció Charlie y finalmente sonrió.  
- Es que hace frío – Edward sonrió culposo.  
- ¡Ups! Tendré que subir la calefacción…a tu hermana le pasaba lo mismo cuando venía para acá – inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que acaba de decir. Edward sólo volvió a sonreir.  
- Esta bien Charlie…soy de presión baja – intentó convencerlo.  
- ¿Quieres un café?  
- No muchas gracias – volvió a sonreir incómodo.

Mientras, mi padre me gritó.

- Bella, puedes salir…seguro no has escuchado nada de nuestra conversación – sonrió.

¡Uy! ¡que vergüenza! Me sequé el par de lágrimas de la cara y salí. Edward me esperaba a un costado del pilar que separaba el living del comedor. Sus ojos eran especialmente dorados líquidos, su mirada era intensa y sonreía algo nervioso. Cuando llegué me aferró a él con su brazo derecho e inmediatamente me besó la frente por un lado. Charlie volteó de inmediato.

- ¿Y, para cuándo el matrimonio entonces?

Los dos reímos al unisono, pero Edward respondió más rápido.

- En un mes.  
- ¡Muy luego!

Asentí.

- Papá, queremos estar juntos lo antes posible….  
- ¿Tus padres ya lo saben Edward? – lo increpó con la mirada.  
- Así es, por eso también se quieren reunir con usted lo antes posible.  
Charlie pareció medio incómodo, porque en realidad no le gustaban nada las visitas sociales y bueno, además, ¡estaba Alice! Creo que eso aún le complicaba, según lo que me contó Edward más tarde.

- Está bien, ustedes dirán…- siguió Charlie.  
- ¿El martes? – Edward fue categórico.  
- B…bueno, está bien – respondió mi padre.  
- Entonces avisaré en mi casa – parecía muy contento.  
- ¿Y dónde quieren vivir?  
- E...eeee…ya tenemos casa – respondí.  
- ¿Enserio? – dijo Charlie sorprendido.  
- Así es. Edward compró una…  
- ¿Dónde está?  
- A dos horas de aquí – respondió Edward orgulloso – cuando quiera lo llevamos a conocerla.  
- ¡Qué adelantados están! – mi padre continuaba impresionado.

Reímos todos juntos. Todo esto había sido mucho más relajado de lo que yo pensaba. Ahora podía respirar aliviada. Nos quedamos los tres conversando de la vida por un par de horas, hasta que Edward se excusó con que se tenía que ir, aunque realmente nos veríamos en una hora más. Se despidió y Charlie quedó muy contento, bueno pensándolo bien no eran tan difícil si una persona extremadamente amable y cálida, como los Cullen cuando querían serlo, te intentaban conquistar, era muy fácil para ellos y nosotros cedíamos a sus encantos, embrujados. Me preparé una leche y subí con ella a escribirle un mail a mi madre: le contaría sobre mi matrimonio, tenía que aprovechar estos instantes de adrenalina y decirle lo que pasaba en Forks, y especialmente, con su hija. Tomé el notebook y comencé a escribir.

_Mamá,_

Tengo algunas novedades…quizás…no es la mejor manera de contarlo, pero es más fácil de este modo para mí. No es nada grave, más bien, tiene que ver con mi felicidad, no te asustes.

Hace un tiempo que nuevamente nos vemos con Edward…bueno, aclaramos todo el pasado y lo he perdonado, porque estoy profundamente enamorada de él y creo que jamás lo podría estar de nadie más…Y bueno…¡nos vamos a casar en un mes!...¡Ups! por favor no te infartes, pero ya está decidido, no hay nada en este mundo que me pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión, así que no lo intentes. Mi padre ya lo sabe…

Un beso, te quiero mucho,

Bells

PD: no estoy embarazada ni nada por el estilo, es sólo porque lo amo.

Valientemente cerré el notebook y me fui a cepillar los dientes ¿quizá cómo reaccionaría Reneé? Bueno, _tendría que entender_…, me tranquilizaba a mí misma. Volví a mi habitación y me quedé dormida unas horas. Un aliento frío y dulce en mi oído me despertó con ternura.

- ¿Cómo está mi bella durmiente? – me acurrucó a su lado.  
- Bien, gracias – sonreí.

Inmediatamente rodeé su cuello blanco y frio con mis brazos, y lo forcé a que bajara su rostro hacia el mío. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca: lo besé. El respondió pasando sus brazos por detrás de mi cintura y aferrándome a él con sutileza, pero con fuerza a la vez. Inspiró profundo y se separó de mí. Yo seguía tomándolo por el cuello.

- ¿Vamos? – me dijo sonriendo, pero veía la lujuria en sus ojos tostados.  
- ¿Dónde? – le pregunté insinuante.  
- M…mmm, no sé…donde podamos estar solos – torció sus bellos labios de cereza y me besó nuevamente.

Asentí feliz. Me puse mi cazadora y me tomó en brazos. Cerré los ojos y dejé que me llevara al fin del mundo si quería…En un siantamén llegamos a su auto y a toda velocidad partimos hacia _nuestro hogar_. Cuando llegamos estaba muy frío. Edward rápidamente encendió la calefacción y además, la hermosa chimenea, que se reflejaba en los ventanales, quienes a su vez, dejaban entrar una hermosa luna redonda e inmensa. Sólo con la luz de la chimenea que nos iluminaba, me tomó en sus brazos y me besó el cuello…con urgencia nos deshicimos de todo lo que nos sobraba…y dejamos sólo espacio para amarnos…Después, desbordante de tanto amor…, me dormí profundamente. Él estaba a mi lado y me rodeaba con uno de sus brazos, me sentía muy protegida y más feliz que nunca. De repente, siento unos labios fríos y suaves que me besaban la cara.

- Bella, mi vida…vamos, despierta mi amor – me acariciaba el rostro.

Tenía un sueño tan pesado que a penas podía abrir los ojos. Sentí que me vistió y me tomó en brazos como a una niña. No me di cuenta cuando ya estaba de vuelta en mi casa y a mi lado…el ser más maravilloso de la tierra. Cuando desperté definitivamente, Edward ya no estaba a mi lado. Era de día y mi móvil anunció un mensaje.

_Felicidades querida amiga…_

Mi querida amiga Alice ¡cuánta suerte tenía de tenerla como amiga! La llamé de inmediato.

- Hola  
- ¡¿Cómo está la novia del año?! – me respondió eufórica.

Sólo me limité a reír y luego respondí.

- Muy bien gracias ¡mejor que nunca!  
- ¿Y cómo fue todo? – me preguntó curiosa, aunque su pregunta era algo ridícula.  
- M…mmm ¿acaso no lo sabes?  
- Bueno, sí lo sé – rió a todo pulmón – pero quería saber tú versión.  
- Pero, Alice, viste todo ¿o no?  
- Bueno…casi, obviamente hay partes que me salto – sonrió burlesca.  
- Obvio, que no te incumben…- fui irónica.  
- Así es…, aunque si quisiera…- siguió.  
- Alice ¡por favor! No seas ridícula…no puede ser tanto el copuchenteo.  
- ¡Oh! Amiga ¿cómo me dices eso? – se hizo la ofendida.  
- M…mmm ¿sabías que es dentro de un mes?  
- Sí, por eso te llamaba, te quería ofrecer mi ayuda para la ceremonia.  
- ¿Enserio?  
- Por supuesto…ya sabes, me encanta organizar eventos…  
- Gracias Alice, de verdad te lo agradezco muchísimo.  
- ¿Y cuándo iremos de compras? Tenemos que ver tu vestido…, la decoración ¡bueno todo! Y queda poco tiempo – estaba medio histérica.  
- ¡Cálmate Alice! Pareces tú la novia – reí.  
- Te paso a buscar a las tres – fue una afirmación no una pregunta.  
- Está bien…nos vemos luego.

Me levanté, tomé desayuno y me duché. Luego visité mi correo ¡mi madre me había enviado su respuesta!

_Querida hija,_

Confío en ti. Sabes lo que haces…Tienes todo mi apoyo…eres mi niñita adorada.

Un beso,

Mamá

¿Así de fácil? ¡qué maravilla! Ahora sólo bastaba organizar el matrimonio. Respondí a su correo.

_Gracias Mamá._

Cuando estaba terminando de mandar el mail, suena el celular y era mi príncipe de cuentos.

- Hola – respondí contenta.  
- Mi vida…aquí ya está todo listo…ya saben que vendrá Charlie el martes, lo de la casa ¡todo!  
- ¿Y que dijeron? – pregunté algo nerviosa.  
- ¡Felices! ¡Te adoran!  
- ¿Enserio?  
- Sí mi vida ¡por fin podremos ser felices para siempre! – escuché un suspiro de alivio por el teléfono.

Llegó finalmente el esperado y temido martes. Edward nos pasó a buscar, aunque Charlie se resistía, pero era muy difícil llegar a su casa. Cuando entramos, en la puerta y muy sonrientes, estaba Esme y Carlisle, quienes apenas me acerqué me abrazaron con fuerza.

- ¡Bienvenidos! – Carlisle fue muy ceremonioso y entusiasta – adelante por favor.

Nos sentamos en la enorme sala, pero faltaban dos: Jasper y Alice. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar.

- Entonces…nuestros hijos se nos casan – dijo Carlisle con tanto entusiasmo que se reflejaba en su mirada de miel.  
- Eso parece…- Charlie sonrió nervioso.  
- Y bueno ¿dónde será el matrimonio?  
- En nuestra casa…- respondió Edward.  
- ¡Debemos conocerla entonces! – dijo Esme muy amorosa.  
- Cuando ustedes quieran…- respondí.  
- Por supuesto…  
- Alice se encargará de todo – agregué.  
- ¡Ah! Por cierto, Jasper y Alice, nos pidieron que los disculparan, pero tuvieron que salir en último minuto – indicó Carlisle.

Charlie trató de parecer indiferente. Entre conversaciones e ideas para el matrimonio nos quedamos conversando más de cuatro horas. Luego nos fuimos…

_Pasaron tres semanas…nuestras visitas con Edward habían sido intensas durante todo ese tiempo. Me fui a duchar y noté que mis pechos estaban tensos y mi rostro demasiado rosado…lo obvié, pensé que era por mi período ¡y caí en la cuenta! Eso debería haber pasado hace más de una semana ¡y nada! ¿era posible qué...?_


	41. Chapter 41

CAPÍTULO XLI  
LA ILUSIÓN DEL EMBARAZO

¿Sería posible? ¿podría estar embarazada de Edward Cullen? ¡Oh, por Dios! Que le iba a decir a mis papás…, aunque me fuera a casar, jamás me creerían que no fue por ese motivo por el que lo hice. Además, ¿cómo podría Edward procrear? Su cuerpo estaba congelado en el tiempo y el espacio, o quizás, quizás cuando las emociones eran demasiado fuertes, su cuerpo era capaz de revivir situaciones humanas, o al menos, esa era mi teoría…

De la impresión me sentí media mareada, así que tomé aire y me senté en el borde la tina. Cuando me sentí mejor, me paré y volví a mirarme en el espejo: mi cara ya no era pálida y traslúcida, ahora mis mejillas eran rosadas y vivas. Abrí la ducha e intenté relajarme bajo la ducha tibia y suave, el agua rosaba mi cuerpo con amabilidad y calma, eso ayudó a que me sintiera mejor. Cuando terminé de vestirme, llamé a Edward. Faltaba sólo una semana para nuestra boda.

_Tuut, tuut, tuut…_

- Bella, mi vida…¿cómo estás?  
- Bien Edward ¿es posible que me vengas a buscar? Necesito conversar contigo…  
- ¿Pasa algo malo Bella? – su tono era preocupado.  
- E…e eee, bueno, sí, por eso…, si puedes llegar pronto…  
- Voy para allá…- cortó de inmediato.

Pasaron 20 minutos y estaba en la puerta. Abrió mi padre.

- Hola Charlie.  
- Hola Edward, pasa…llamo enseguida a Bella.

Mi padre no alcanzó a llegar a mi pieza y yo ya estaba en los pies de la escalera con la cazadora en la mano, lista para salir.

- ¿Van a salir? – preguntó Charlie con aire despreocupado.  
- Sí – respondí cortante.  
- ¿Dónde irán? – fue insistente, aunque se hacía el desentendido.  
- A ver nuestra casa…- mentí, no creía que alcanzáramos a llegar hasta allá.  
- Está bien – dijo entre dientes.

En eso noté que Edward se había puesto algo nervioso. Le dio la mano a Charlie para despedirse y le dijo.

- No se preocupe Jefe Swan, la cuidaré y llegará sana y salva – volvió a reír nervioso.

Cerramos la puerta y no pude evitar preguntarle…

- ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso? – lo miré confundida.  
- Bueno…, tu padre pensaba cosas mientras hablábamos – sonrió algo avergonzado.  
- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?  
- Verás…, pensaba en que todavía no era tiempo de luna de miel entre nosotros – torció sus hermosos labios cereza.  
- ¿Luna de miel? ¿Por qué, pensaba en que nosotros ahora…?

Asintió riéndose. Me cogió por la cintura…y me besó en la sien.

- Si supiera…- volvió a sonreir.  
- ¡Edward! – le di un golpecito, en modo de escarmiento.  
- Bueno…, no importa…- la sonrisa estaba pintada en sus labios.

Subimos al auto y el me preguntó.

- Mi Bella ¿qué es eso tan importante que tenemos que hablar?  
- M…mmm, prefiero que sea en otro lado…- no podía dejar de morderme el labio inferior reiteradas veces.  
- Esta bien, pero antes…- tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos gélidas y lo acercó al suyo.

Me besó larga y apasionadamente – estos besos eran los que me habían metido en problemas-. Luego partimos. Anduvimos un buen trecho, un poco más de una hora, y estacionamos en el mismo mirador hacia la playa del día del guardaparques. La lluvía, nuevamente, golpeaba fuertemente al auto.

- ¿Está bien aquí? – me sonrió.

En ese instante, mientras el me hablaba, me detuve a observarlo…era tan hermoso ¿nuestro bebé sería tan perfecto como él? Su bello pelo broncíneo estaba desordenado y rayitos de sol tenues, daban un aspecto aún más bello a su pelo de pluma. Sus ojos de miel se clavaban en mí y me hipnotizaban…a través de ellos podía ver su alma, y su boca ¡sus exquisitos labios carmesí! ¡válgame madre mía! Eran fenomenales. Su mirada intensa me calaba profundo y comencé a tartamudear.

- E…eee, b…bueno…  
- ¿Qué pasa Bella? ¿no te quieres casar conmigo? – puso cara de terror y sus ojos de miel líquido se endurecieron.  
- No ¡jamás! Por supuesto que quiero que nos casemos…yo te amo Edward.  
- ¿Entonces? – dulcificó aún más su voz y me acarició el rostro.  
- Es que, es que ha pasado algo imprevisto.  
- ¿Imprevisto?  
- Si, algo no contemplado…  
- ¿Qué cosa Bella? – su mirada era furibunda.  
- Edward, parece que estoy embarazada.

Enmudeció completamente y quedó con los ojos como platos. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el tiempo, hasta que regresó.

- ¿Qué dices Bella?  
- Lo que escuchaste…  
- Pero, pero ¡es imposible!  
- No lo es…

Edward continuaba como zombi.

- ¿Estás segura? – ahora su voz era nuevamente de terciopelo.  
- No ciento por ciento, pero noventa y nueve, si.  
- Es que yo no puedo…- puso cara de tristeza.  
- Edward, yo pensaba lo mismo, pero luego recordé lo de las lágrimas ¿no piensas que pueda haber pasado lo mismo?  
- Puede ser…- estaba aún desconcertado con la noticia.  
- Edward – interrumpí su estado catatónico- no te gusta la idea…- un nudo apretado se apoderó de mi garganta.  
- Bella ¿hablas enserio? ¡eso sería fabuloso! – ahora sus ojos tostados se iluminaron nuevamente y una sonrisa desmedida se asentó en su rostro.  
- ¿De verdad?  
- Por supuesto mi amor…¡esto es 100 mil veces más felicidad de la que podía esperar! Bella te adoro mi vida – me arrastró hacia él con fuerza, pero con muchísimo cuidado a la vez.  
- Yo también te amo…  
- Mi vida…¡eres fabulosa! Te amo, te amo y diez mil veces ¡te amo! – ahora sus ojos se humedecieron de emoción.

Mientras, no sé en qué momento, yo ya estaba llorando…Lo abracé con fuerzas y lo besé largamente…Un escalofríos hizo que mi piel se erizara.

- Bella ¿alguna vez pensaste que podrías hacer tan feliz a alguien?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Así es…me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra – unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Después de tanta emoción, nos fuimos a nuestra casa nuevamente. La lluvia dejo de invadirnos y dio paso a un hermoso crepúsculo sobre el mar embrabecido. Nos quedamos abrazados mirando el infinito océano, tan enorme y sin fronteras como nuestro amor. Cuando ya se entró…el cielo quedó cubierto de fuego y nubes rosadas. Edward me cogió por la cintura y me arrastró hacia nuestra futura habitación…

Ya estaba anocheciendo y nos fuimos de vuelta a casa. Se veía encendida la luz del televisor. Edward me dejó en la puerta y se fue, sin antes decirme.

- Te amo, vengo en media hora…

Entre flotando entre nubes a la casa, pero mi padre no lo notó. Cuando iba de camino a subir las escaleras, oí que me habló.

- ¿Cómo estaba la nueva casa Bella?  
- Bien papá…muy linda ¡quiero que la conozcas pronto!  
- Por supuesto.  
- Papá me daré una ducha y me iré a acostar, estoy exhausta…los preparativos me tiene agotada – mentira, no era precisamente los preparativos los que me tenían así…, pero bueno Charlie no podía saberlo, no todavía.

Entré a la ducha tibia y estuve más de media hora disfrutando del agua y pensando en todo lo que se me venía por delante ¡era maravilloso! Un cuento de hadas. Al salir, el suelo y las paredes del baño estaban muy jabonosas y al poner un pie bajo la tina ¡caí de bruces! No alcancé ni siquiera a ponera las manos. Un dolor intenso se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Cuando me repuse de la caída escuché a mi padre.

- ¿Bella estás bien? – su voz era urgida.  
- Sí, papá – respondí como pude, porque se me habían dormido hasta las piernas.

_Cuando logré ponerme de pie, vi que un charco de sangre había quedado en el suelo. Supe inmediatamente lo que esto significaba. Ahora el dolor era más intenso, pero en el corazón._


	42. Chapter 42

CAPÍTULO XLII  
DUELO

Me dolía el alma…el corazón y la vida. Mi bebé ¡Oh, no podía ser! Unas lágrimas intensas y continuas no dejaban de brotar de mis ojos; el pecho se me comprimía y no podía respirar. Instintivamente tomé un pedazo de la toalla y limpié el suelo…Me quedé observando atónita lo que veía…eran pedacitos de mí y de mi amor…¡Oh, no! ¿qué haría? ¿qué sería de mi bebé? ¡Oh, no! El llanto se apoderó de mí en todo su esplendor…me dolía el cuerpo y el alma…¡quería recuperlo! ¡quería volver cinco minutos atrás! Me arrodillé en el suelo envuelta en la toalla con parte de nosotros y comencé a llorar desesperadamente ¡me dolía el corazón! ¡Oh, por favor! ¿cómo podía ser algo así? Envolví mis piernas desnudas con mis brazos y me dejé llevar por toda la emoción contenida en ese momento…Después de un buen rato, tomé fuerzas de flaqueza y me volví a levantar…me envolví en la toalla blanca como el algodón y me dispuse a salir del baño en estado de shock. Cuando abrí la puerta, estaba Charlie esperándome. Sus grandes ojos chocolates estaban distendidos y eufóricos, pero contenidos, esperándome. Puse un pie fuera del baño y me desvanecí en la pena….

Desperté en el hospital: a mi lado derecho, Charlie, y a mi izquierdo, Carlisle. Unas luces blancas y potentes me intimidaban. Abrí los ojos y recordé todo lo pasado: era una pesadilla. Inmediatamente quise hablar con Edward. Saqué fuerzas de flaqueza.

- Carlisle ¿dónde está Edward? – le dije inquieta, media somnolienta.  
- Un segundo Bella…lo llamo.

Pestañé un segundo e inmediatamente, mi padre desapareció de la escena. Volví a pestañear y ahí estaba mi amado príncipe.

- Edward ¡perdóname por favor! – unas lágrimas densas cayeron sobre mis mejillas.  
- Mi vida…te amo – aunque estaba media dormida vi que sus ojos tostados se humedecían y unas gotitas rodaron por sus mejillas de porcelana fría.

Se acercó a besarme la frente y sentí su suspiró hondo y profundo, algo entrecortado, que provenía de su alma…

- Perdóname tú mi vida por dejarte sola…- sus lágrimas cayeron en mi cuello.

Carlisle nos dejó solos.

- Bella, lo siento tanto mi vida…  
- Yo también Edward…  
- Tú no debes sentirlo…Te amo mi Bella – ahora su llanto era ahogado.

Nuevamente me dormí, pero jamás dejé de sentir su mano fuerte y fría entre la mía. Entré a un quirófano iluminado y rodeada de hombres de verde, con mascarillas y gorros. Él estaba a mi lado, siempre lo sentí, siempre estuvo conmigo. Lo amaba, sin él, no era nada…

- ¿Estará bien Carlisle cierto? – oía que suplicaba a su padre postizo.  
- Lo intentaremos Edward…  
- ¡Júramelo por favor! ¡yo la amo! ¡te lo suplico, ayúdala! Hazlo por mí, ella es mi vida…- su voz era tremendamente ahogada y acongojada.

No sabía como transmitirle que estaba bien, sólo tendría que esperarme, sin embargo, lamentaba muchísimo perder a nuestro hijo…

Sentí que me intervenían. Los sentí involucrarse en mí. Yo sólo pensaba en mi amor, en mi Edward.

- Edward te amo – supliqué.

Al instante sentí que apretaba mi mano e intentaba consolarme….

- Mi amor, resiste por favor…

Su voz de terciopelo caló mi alma…debía despertar y quedarme para siempre con él. Continué durmiendo y luego desperté. A mi derecha estaba Edward, aún tomado de mi mano, y a mi izquierda ¡Reneé! ¡mi madre estaba aquí! ¿cuánto llevaba dormida? ¿un par de días? ¿una semana? Instintivamente apreté la mano de mi amado y el respondió apasionado.

- ¡Bella! – suspiró aliviado.  
- ¿Edward?  
- Sí mi amor, aquí estoy…

En segundos recuperé la conciencia completamente…

- ¡Perdóname Edward! – rompí a llorar, a pesar de que no me quedaban lágrimas.  
- No digas eso ¡te amo Bella! – me besó en los labios.

Mi madre nos miraba desolada. Sus ojos celestes como el cielo nos increpaban, sin embargo, nosotros vivíamos nuestro mundo. Ella acariciaba mi frente y parte de mi cabello. En eso entró mi doctor personal: Carlilsle.

- Bella ¿cómo te sientes?

No respondí. Él inmediatamente pidió a Edward y mi madre que abandonara la habitación.

- Disculpen, pero debo hacele algunas preguntas personales - prosiguió.

Reneé y mi amado se retiraron. Yo lo miraba atónita ante su veredicto.

- Bella, lo siento en el alma…- dijo Carlisle.  
- Yo también – rompí a llorar.  
- Pero debes estar tranquila…Sé que es muy terrible…, sobre todo para ti y Edward, él está muy triste también, pero deben superarlo…Además Bella, siendo honesto, este embarazo era algo diferente, tú lo sabes…ni siquiera sabíamos qué riesgos corrían tú o el bebé – sus ojos de miel dejaban en evidencia su preocupación.  
- Carlisle…yo lo siento mucho. Edward jamás me perdonará.  
- Bella, Edward no tiene de qué perdonarte…no es tu culpa, fue un accidente…- acarició mi mano con la suya suave y gélida.  
- Es…es que yo debí ser más cuidadosa – insistí.  
- Bella, fue un accidente, todos se duchan y el riesgo es latente. Además, tienes que haber tenido menos de cuatro semanas…eso lo convierte, en condiciones normales, en un embarazo de riesgo…, imáginate en tu condición.  
- No lo sé…- las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas.  
- Bella, cálmate por favor, debes descansar, además, te diste un golpe muy fuerte…  
- Lo sé, pero no me importa – estaba muy triste.

Carlisle tenía clavados los ojos en mí y me miraba de una manera muy dulce y paternal…El intentaba consolarme, pero no lo lograba. Rompí el silencio después de unos minutos.

- Carlisle ¿cuándo llegó Reneé?  
- Esta mañana, Está muy preocupada, se enteró anoche y tomó el primer vuelo de la mañana.  
- ¿Sabe qué fue lo que sucedió realmente?  
- No. Yo no se lo he dicho ni Edward, esa debe ser tu decisión Bella, sin embargo, creo que su intuición de madre sabe qué pasó algo más.  
- ¿Y mi padre?  
- Charlie, menos aún, ni siquiera sospecha nada, sólo piensa que te diste un buen golpe que trajo otras consecuencias.  
- Está bien, este no es un buen momento para explicaciones y menos recriminaciones – fui seca, pero seguía muy dolida.  
- ¿Carlisle puedes pedirle a Edward que venga?  
- Por supuesto – dio media vuelta y fue en busca de su hijo, mi amado.

Lo vi entrar, se veía muy demacrado, sus ojeras habituales ahora eran más profundas y el intenso dolor se veía reflejado en sus ojos ocres. Yo por mi parte me sentía muy culpable, creo que debí ser más cuidadosa y de ese modo, jamás hubiese caído, temía mucho que Edward no me perdonara. Sin embargo, se acercó a mi lado y sonrió algo forzado, aún estaba triste.

- Bella, mi vida ¿cómo te sientes?  
- Bien, gracias…- sentía que iba a llorar nuevamente.

Carlisle nos dejó solos.

- Edward, ¿de verdad me perdonas? – le supliqué entre lágrimas.  
- Bella, no es tu culpa mi vida, no tengo de que perdonarte, por favor no lo vuelvas a repetir – me besó tiernamente en la frente.  
- Es que…si hubiese sido más cuidadosa…  
- No Bella, por favor…- estaba muy afectado.  
- Quiero que estés bien y sigamos nuestra vida, tal como lo habías pensado…, quizás más adelante tengamos otra oportunidad…- intentaba sonreirme.  
- No lo creo…  
- Bella, te amo, esto es muy doloroso para los dos, pero yo estoy feliz de que estés bien – su rostro ahora estaba algo más aliviado -, pero creo que debemos aplazar el matrimonio, es en cinco días y tú debes descansar.  
- Por ningún motivo ¿o es acaso que ahora ya no me quieres y no te quieres casar conmigo? – esa idea me atormentaba, pero finalmente lo entendería, yo había matado a su hijo.  
- ¡Bella! Mi vida ¿qué dices? Lo único que quiero es que estés conmigo…

Suspiré aliviada, pero aún con sollozos por el llanto.

- Entonces no pospondremos nuestra boda…- lo miré fijamente para observar su respuesta.  
- Bella, debes reponerte bien, no tiene por qué se apresurado…  
- Es que yo quiero casarme contigo…  
- Y yo contigo mi vida…y si tú quieres que sea este sábado, así será – me sonrió y sus ojos miel, que ahora estaban opacos, se volvieron a iluminar – yo seré feliz…siempre y cuando estés conmigo por siempre.

Edward acercó sus exquisitos labios fríos y dulces y me besó apasionadamente, pero a la vez con demasiada sutileza. Cuando nos separamos vi que Reneé nos miraba desde la puerta y noté en sus ojos que sospechaba mucho más de lo que yo quisiera. Mi madre entró a la habitación y Edward, que lo más probable es que haya leído su mente, se excusó y nos dejó solas.

- ¿Cómo te sientes hija?  
- Bien mamá, gracias – aunque intentaba evitarlo, sabía que la pena se reflejaría en mis ojos y ella me conocía mejor que nadie.  
- ¿Y cómo fue que te caíste Bella? – había comenzado el interrogatorio.  
- En la ducha ¿no te contó Charlie?  
- Sí, pero quería saber qué más te había pasado…- fue directa.  
- Me caí y me pegué fuerte, eso es todo – mentí.  
- Bells, no necesitas mentirme – siguió.  
- Madre…  
- Te conozco hija y esa pena profunda, tanto tuya como la de Edward, no son por un golpe…

Enmudecí, mi madre lo había descubierto, y ahora ¿qué le diría?

- ¿Y qué piensas que era entonces mamá?  
- Que estabas embarazada.

Ahora sí, quedé absolutamente perpleja con la dirección que había tomado la conversación, pero debía ser honesta.

- Es verdad.  
- Siempre lo supe Bella…  
- ¿Enserio? – no podía creer que acertara.  
- Sí hija y lo siento mucho…- acarició mi rostro y me besó la frente. No pude contener las lágrimas.  
- Mamá – le apreté fuerte la mano y lloré como una niña, hasta casi quedar con hipo.  
- Mi vida, después que te cases – recalcó esto último- podrán intentar tener un bebé nuevamente. Sé que no es reemplazable, pero ustedes son muy jovencitos aún…tranquilizate hija llegará cuando tenga que llegar.  
- Es que tengo mucha pena…  
- Mi niña…descansa – continuó acariciando mi cabello desordenado hasta que me dormí nuevamente.

Cuando desperté él estaba a mi lado. Estaba oscuro. Pronto llegó Carlisle.

- Bella ¿te sientes bien? – Carlisle calmaba mi angustia con su mirada apacible y dulce.  
- Ahora mejor, gracias…

Continuó examinándome. Edward observaba cada movimiento de Carlisle.

- Edward me contó que los planes de matrimonio continúan para este sábado – dirigió una mirada a Edward mientras me examinaba.  
- Sí, así es, creo que estaré suficientemente bien para ese día.  
- M…mmm, puede ser, pero Bella, debes reposar, no olvides que finalmente tuviste una operación.  
- Pero ahora me siento bien, para el sábado estaré en perfectas condiciones – mentí, porque me corazón aún no sanaba y estaba segura que él de Edward tampoco.  
- Está bien…, pero no debes agitarte…- fue tajante.  
- Edward, tú te debes preocupar de eso – le dirigió una mirada furtiva.  
- Por supuesto Carlisle.

_Carlisle se fue y nuevamente quedamos solos. La noche estaba oscura, al igual que mi alma, algo había muerto en mí. Edward se acercó a mí y se dispuso a besarme. En un acto reflejo corrí la cara y él me miró sorprendido._

- ¿Bella? – sus ojos ocres se entristecieron.  
- Edward quizás tengas razón…puede que sea mejor que no nos casemos.


	43. Chapter 43

CAPÍTULO XLIII  
INTENTANDO VIVIR SIN TI

Ha pasado más de un año desde que ella me pidió, en el hospital, que no nos casaramos. Lo vi en sus ojos, cuando rehuyó mi beso y sentí su cuerpo tenso. Yo la amaba más que mi vida, aún pasando casi un año desde que me dejó la sigo amando como entonces y más. Sus bellos ojos castaños me iluminaban la vida…Ese día cuando Bella me pidió que me fuera y que nos dejáramos de ver, sentí que el alma, que creía no tener, se comprimía a tal modo que un nudo gigante se alojaba en pecho, pensé que enloquecería, eran dos noticias horribles: nuestro retoño se había ido y el amor de mi vida me abandonaba…si los vampiros murieramos con tanta facilidad como los humanos, creo que ya no estaría aquí y de paso lo agradecería…el dolor era tan intenso que me carcomía el corazón abstracto…quería que el tiempo volviera atrás veinticuatro horas, para volver a estar con ella y jamás haberla abandonado, de ese modo, hubiesemos evitado el accidente. De manera errada, recién lo estoy aceptando, volqué parte de mi rabia en mi querida Alice, porque no me advirtió de lo que sucedería, sin embargo, ella me dijo que no había visto la escena, porque de lo contrario, jamás hubiese permitido que pasara, lamentablemente sus palabras me herían aún más, ya no había nada que hacer, la amaba y sentía que mi corazón lo había arrancado de cuajo y se había quedado con ella. Por supuesto, no hubo matrimonio, no obstante, ese sábado fui a nuestra casa y me senté a esperarla, en caso que aún se quisiera casar conmigo, y llegara a quedarse conmigo por siempre…Esperé todo el día, llegó nuestra hora del matrimonio, la siete, la hora del crepúsculo, y no apareció, pero seguí ahí por si se decidía a venir, pero no lo hizo. Después de ese día supe que su decisión era irrevocable, sin embargo, continuaba enamorado de ella, me negaba rotundamente a renunciar a ella y aún lo hago. Finalmente, Jasper y Alice llegaron a buscarme ese día, entonces, ya era de noche y una fuerte lluvia, que yo no sentía, invadía nuestro jardín y nuestro amor.

He vagado desde entonces, pero he resistido irme de Forks, quiero estar cerca de ella, aunque ella no quiera estar conmigo…Aún, en el fondo, no he perdido la esperanza, de lo contrario, hubiese muerto por amor…

Quería abrazarla, besarla y amarla como lo había hecho en algún momento. Necesitaba que ella me perdonara por hacerla sufrir, aunque no lo quisiera. Quería que esos bellos e inmensos ojos chocolates me miraran con tanto amor como lo hicieron en otra ocasión; deseaba tocar su piel y aferrarla a mí; añoraba la tibieza de su piel traslúcida y extrañaba esas hermosas mejillas rosadas que aparecían después del amor. Bella era todo mi mundo, sin ella era sólo un zombi que merodeaba sin sentido. En ocasiones perdía el control y alguna piedra, árbol, o bien, algún animal indefenso pagaba las consecuencias de mi dolor y mi ira. No quería conversar con nadie, sin embargo, mis queridas Esme y Alice, se armaban de paciencia para soportar mi malgenio e intentaban distraerme con alguna situación momentánea.

Un par de veces, entre tantos paseos sin rumbo, fui a ver nuestra laguna, donde ella me había invitado a que nos bañaramos y disfrutaramos del paraíso que era nuestra vida entonces…También, de vez en cuando, visitaba _nuestro hogar, nuestro proyecto_…y, a veces, pasaba tardes enteras mirando el crepúsculo y pensando en ella, imaginando como hubiesen sido nuestras vidas juntos y por qué no, con nuestro pequeño hijo o hija, que hubiese sido igual a ella, de ojos expresivos y dulce aroma. Estas visitas hacían que mi alma desconocida se reconfortara, pero cuando volvía a la realidad sentía que moriría de tristeza…una nube negra se apoderaba de mí y quería terminar con mi vida. Cuando ya me sentía absolutamente desesperado, esperaba que fuera de noche e iba a su dormitorio, sin que ella me oyera, la contemplaba la noche entera…me impregnaba de su aroma de ensueño y la observaba respirar; su pelo marrón y desordenado, se extendía por la cama, quise correr a besarla y acariciarla…, pero era imposible, ella me sentiría y no podía violar mi palabra de dejarla en paz…Inspiraba hondo e intentaba que todo su olor se impregnara en mis pulmones y de este modo, llevarme una parte de ella conmigo. Noté que en ocasiones tenía pesadillas, trataba de gritar y luego instintivamente, acariciaba su vientre…quería ir por ella…, esa escena era especialmente conmovedora y comprimía mi corazón abstracto, me sentía culpable de su sufrimiento y necesitaba aliviarla con urgencia.

También habían tardes en que la seguía detrás de los árboles del bosque, cuando ella decidía salira a pasear. Se veía muy triste y estaba extremadamente delgada. De vez en cuando la visitaban sus amigos incondicionales: Jacob y Mike, pero ella parecía ignorarlos, o al menos eso me parecía a mí. A veces Jacob la llevaba a su reserva, donde yo no la podía seguir, pero al volver, que la esperaba con ansias aportado cerca de su casa, por los pensamientos de Jacob podía darme cuenta que entre ellos no pasaba nada, por supuesto no porque él no quisiera, es más, cada vez inventaba alguna fórmula nueva para volver con ella. Una tarde hace un par de meses, cuando volvían de La Push, el insistió:

- Bella, tú sabes que te seguiré esperando por siempre…- le acarició el rostro en la entrada de su casa. Quise arrancarle la cabeza, pero tenía y debía quedarme al margen.  
- Jacob, quiero estar sola…- respondía ella con tristeza.

Sin embargo, las visitas eran constantes, Jacob no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, menos si yo ya estaba a un lado…

Por otro lado, Mike Newton, la visitaba también, no con tanta frecuencia como el licántropo, pero bien seguido…, demasiado para mi gusto. Él había vuelto con Jess, sin embargo, su atracción por _mi Bella _era superior y dependía de ella si el terminaba su relación, si Bella se lo hubiese pedido, él acabaría de inmediato con su actual novia, no obstante, para mi alivio y tranquilidad, ella nunca lo dejó ni siquiera acercarse al tema.  
_  
Por mi parte, pasara lo que pasara, la amaría por siempre… y sería dueña de mi corazón por la eternidad. La amaba tanto…que sentía que un día de estos, no sobreviviría al dolor de estar sin ella…o bien, un día no aguantaría más y la secuestraría para mí. Nuestro distanciamiento era cien mil veces más difícil que dejar de beber sangre humana, esto era ayuno, pero de amor, que te mantiene vivo, agonizante y moribundo, sin embargo, no te deja morir, convirtiéndose en un calvario permanente e insoportable de sobrellevar. Cerré los ojos, y nos vi, besándonos como añtaño…, era la única manera de soportar el dolor que me calaba el alma._


	44. Chapter 44

CAPÍTULO XLIV  
AMOR DE MI VIDA…AÚN TE AMO

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no lo veo ¡que pena! Yo aún lo amo, pero no podía seguir con él, porque en el fondo jamás me perdonaría que no hubiese cuidado de su hijo, nuestro hijo que se formaba a penas en mi vientre. Al contrario de lo que me decía yo sabía que Edward sentía resentimiento hacia mí…por eso lo dejé, no podía soportar que él me tuviese rencor, pero ¡Oh por Dios! Cuanto amaba a ese hombre…, daría lo que fuera por estar con él en este momento, sin embargo, como prueba de lo que yo pensaba era que nunca más me había llamado ni buscado…quizás había vuelto con su vampira de porcelana. Esta sola idea me contraía el corazón y me daban ganas de llamarlo y preguntarle…¿pero que podía hacer? Sólo dejarlo tranquilo y no molestarlo más, ya lo habia hecho sufrir lo suficiente y no se lo merecía…era el alma, aunque el dudara de su existencia, más dulce y noble que había conocido en la vida. Muchas veces al día lo recordaba, o más bien, todo el bendito día estaba en mi mente: su exquisitos labios de rubí, esos maravillosos ojos de miel líquidos, que se iluminaban cada vez que estábamos juntos y su bello pelo broncíneo, tan suave y delgado como una pluma. Extrañaba nuestras conversaciones y su fabulosa compañía, necesitaba sentirlo…que fuéramos uno.

Mi querida amiga Alice me ha mandado un par de cartas, a la antigua, en unos sobres que me he encontrado al llegar a mi casa. Ella estaba muy preocupada de cómo me sentía yo, pero jamás, nunca dijo nada de Edward, y eso me daba un mal indicio…En su primera carta, después de una semana desde lo ocurrido llegó el primer sobre dorado.

_Bells,_

Lamento mucho todo lo que pasó. Perdona si no te advertí la situación, porque la verdad nunca la vi…estabas absolutamente borrosa en mis visiones, pero que no te quepa duda que lo habría hecho si hubiese estado en mis manos…

Queria Bella, demás está decirte que te quiero mucho y jamás dejarás de ser mi amiga – hermana pase lo que pase y si quieres saber de mí ya sabes donde encontrarme…y si no lo haces lo entenderé.

Un beso,

Alice

Después de leer su carta inevitablemente me puse a llorar. Miles de imágenes feas se vinieron a mi mente y repercutieron en mis sueños, veía a una criatura realmente maravillosa y después no lo encontraba, hasta que lo encontraba muerto y rodeado de sangre y yo con un cuchillo en la mano y mis manos llenas de sangre. La desesperación me consumía e intentaba gritar, pero no podía ¡fueron meses horribles!

Mi madre alcanzó a estar un par de semanas acompañandome y luego se tuvo que ir, y debo reconocer, aunque ella jamás puede enterarsee, que fue un alivio, porque quería estar sola…no quería ver ni hablar con nadie. Mi padre por su parte, no me molestaba, y como jamás se enteró de lo que realmente me pasó, casi se anduvo medio alegrando cuando supo que no me casaría y después, que habia terminado con Edward, creo que en el fondo, albergaba la esperanza que volviera con Jacob. Algo que no sucedería ni en sueños. Cuando pasó se cumplió un año desde que nos hubiesemos casados, me inquieté demasiado, sobre todo, después del crepúsculo, quería estar con él…esas ganas me empezaron a invadir, sin embargo, algo en mí lo impedía. Esa misma noche llegó Jacob y me invitó a salir. Al principio me negué, pero esa postura era peor, así que finalmente acepté. Me recogió a las nueve y fuimos a un bar cerca de Port Ángeles, él se veía especialmente contento y sus tiernos ojos de lobito brillaban de emoción. Llegamos al lugar y nos pedimos un par de cervezas – ahora ya era mayor de edad -, `por lo que no tuvimos problemas con ese asunto. Había logrado distraerme un tanto, hasta que Jacob tomó mi mano, con la suya enorme y ardiente como el fuego, y me dijo:

- Bella, yo aún te amo – inclinó su cabeza haciéndolo parecer un niño muy tierno y mimado. Eso me enterneció y además era un hombre muy guapo.

Mi cabeza estaba media dando vueltas, después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a beber, por lo que luego sentí los efectos de la cerveza.

- Jake, no es el momento… hoy cumpliría un año de casada – intenté de se sutil.  
- Mmmm, pero no lo estás…- me tomó aún más fuerte la mano.  
- Jake, ya hemos hablado de eso…  
- Esta bien – se resignó, pero no sin mostrar su cara de disconformidad.

Seguimos ahí un par de horas más y ahora si que los estragos del alcohol paseaban por mi cuerpo, me sentí más animosa que de costumbre y la cara me hervia. Cuando ya me sentía casi medio mal le dije a Jake que nos fuéramos.

- ¿Tan temprano Bella? La noche es joven – comenzó a reir.  
- Jake…  
- Esta bien, esta bien – asintió

Me puse de pie y me fui para atrás sin darme cuenta. Jacob sonrió y me abrazó con ternura, podía sentir su piel febril y cómoda. Llegamos a la calle y hacía un frío de terror, rápidamente me cubrió con su chaqueta y me aferró hacia él, dejándome contra el auto. Inclinó su cabeza y unió sus labios con los míos, yo respondí. Fue muy agradable…Llegamos a mi casa y él bajo a dejarme… lamentablemente en el camino me había dado cuenta del gran error que acababa de cometer…Jake me había mal entendido, lo notaba en sus ojos que brillaban hasta casi estallar. Intenté encontrar las llaves rápidamente, pero fue imposible, entonces Jake se acercó nuevamente para besarme.

- No Jake – me alejé – esto no esta bien…

Quedó impávido y me ayudó a buscar las llaves, que finalmente siempre habían estado en el bolsillo de mi cazadora. Cuando logré subir a mi dormitorio, entré a la habitación y vi la luna reflejarse por la ventana: la imagen de Edward se vino latente a mi cabeza. Recordé todo, absolutamente todo y comencé a llorar como una niña, sentía una presión insoportable en el pecho y pensé que moriría de pena ¡que error atroz había cometido! ¿cómo lo había dejado? ¡era una estúpida! ¡era el amor de mi vida, sin el jamás podría vivir! Las lágrimas eran cada vez más abudante y me sentí completamente desesperada…¡quería estar con él! ¡lo amaba! Tomé mi móvil y lo llamé…, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y estaba, incluso antes de hablar, tartamuda. Un buzón de voz desvió el llamado. Me sentí aún más desilusionada…él había cambiado el teléfono para que yo no lo ubicara…¡ya no me quería! ¡ahora era demasiado tarde! Intentaba respirar profundo para calmarme, pero no lo lograba…¡quería estar con él! Entre sollozos y un poco más calmada, finalmente me dormí.

Desperté y escuché la lluvia fuera. El día estaba completamente encapotado y yo con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Bajé me tomé un par de aspirinas y un vaso de agua e intenté seguir durmiendo. En ese instante, tan solo en ese momento de estar despierta, no pude sacarme a Edward de la cabeza…Cuatro horas después desperté y eran casi las cuatro de la tarde. Mi padre me había dejado una nota en la cocina.

-_Bella estoy donde Billy, si quieres puedes ir para allá._

Subí a mi dormitorio nuevamente y me metí al notebook, fui a google y puse en el buscador: Edward Cullen, ¡y no arrojó nada, que desilusión! Necesitaba verlo, aunque fuera en fotos, pensaba que ellos, siendo una familia tan importante podrían aparecer, pero nada…, y era un poco obvio, no podía haber registro de su existencia, de lo contrario, sospecharían inmediatamente de su condición. Desilusionada, cerré el notebook y me arrojé sobre la cama a ver televisión, lo que era muy común en mí últimamente. Comencé a inquietarme ¡necesitaba verlo y conversar con él! ¡necesitaba una oportunidad! Tomé mi móvil nuevamente y marqué el número de Alice ¡ella me ayudaría! Sin embargo, sonó y sonó y nada ¡qué haría ahora! Tomé las llaves de mi camioneta y salí.

Llovía torrencialmente, pero debía encontrarlo…Me aseguré de llevar plata suficiente para reponer la gasolina, considerando que mi camioneta gastaba por tres autos juntos, pero no importaba…debía encontrarlo. Después de media hora llegué a su casa, me bajé y alcancé a vislumbrar que había una orquesta de relámpagos y truenos. Subí por el garage, que era por donde todos siempres entraban y ¡nada! ¡no había nadie! Me di vuelta por la casa, rodeándola entera y no encontré a nadie. Subí rápidamente a mi camioneta y me dirigí a una estación de servicio a llenar el estanque de mi auto, que ya había gastado la mitad, y partí rumbo hacia nuestro hogar, quizás estaban allá. El camino fue bastante largo y la lluvia espesa no cesaba nada. Pasé por el mirador, ese inolvidable mirador, y recordé todo nuestro pasado, esto me dio más fuerzas para ir a buscarlo. Seguí y llegué a nuestra maravillosa y hermosa casa, tan imponente y paradisiaca como el último día que había estado allí junto a Edward y nuestro bebé en mi vientre. Me bajé y toqué en la entrada una y otra vez ¡pero tampoco nadie salió! Quedé paralizada por algunos instantes y en ese instante recordé nuestra laguna ¡era mi última opción! ¡debía jugármela! Miré el estanque y me di cuenta que estaba casi en el mínimo, sin embargo, mi decisión era indeclinable. Continué bajo la lluvia que a penas me dejaba ver el camino, pero seguí. De repente mi auto comenzó a dar estertores y me di cuenta que la bencina se había acabado por completo ¡hasta la reseva!, sin embargo, calculé que debía estar cerca. Estacioné la camioneta a una orilla del camino y me dispuse a caminar por el bosque. Era casí la hora del crepúsculo ¡cuando entre la lluvia y es espeso bosque lo divisé! Mi ángel, mi milagro personal estaba ahí, sentado a un costado de la laguna ¡y estaba solo! ¡fabuloso! Quería correr hacia él, pero recordé que era algo torpe y el bosque muy complicado para caminar, no obstante, me acerqué lo más rápido posible. Él seguía mirando hacia la laguna…tan bello, con su pelo broncíneo desordenado y una parka azul. Cuando ya estuve casi a su lado me agaché y le susurré al oído…

- _Edward…_

Él pareció salir de su estado de intemperancia y me miró incrédulo, abrió los ojos como platos y pareció tragar saliva. Él aún no se reponía de la impresión, así que yo tomé su bello rostro de cal entre mis manos y me acerqué a él para besarlo. Edward no dijo nada y contestó mi beso cogiéndome por la cintura y respirando de manera agitada. Yo me colgué a su cuello y enredé mis dedos en su exquisito pelo. Él me sentó en sus rodillas y cuando terminamos de besarnos, noté que su rostro estaba húmedo y sus bellos ojos tostados lloraban de emoción.

- Bella no sabes cuánto he esperado este momento – me dijo entre sollozos.

Mi corazón se contrajo de inmediato con sus palabras y unas mariposas juguetonas revolotearon en mi estómago.

- Yo también lo soñaba – le dije y noté que las lágrimas también me invadían a mí.  
- Bella no lo creo…- suspiraba ahogado. Yo también.  
- ¿Aún estarías dispuesto a casarte conmigo? – le dije sonriendo y le pasé el anillo que él me había regalado hace más de una año.  
- Por supuesto…- me contestó y luego me dijo -¿señorita Swan, usted se casaría conmigo?

El sonrió maravilloso, su rostro estaba completamente iluminado…era mi dios griego, mi príncipe azul y mi héroe, era todo en uno. Tomó el anillo con delicadeza y lo puso nuevamente en mi dedo. Los dos sonreímos y nos abrazamos al mismo tiempo. Asentí y lo besé, ahora con mucha pasión ¡no quería volver a separarme ni un segundo de él!

- Te amo Edward Cullen – murmullé entre besos de terciopelo.  
- Tú eres mi vida, Bella…

Me tomó en sus brazos y se paró, para luego tomarme por la cintura poniéndome a la altura de su rostro.

- Ahora no te me escapas… - sonrió hasta que se iluminaron sus ojos.  
- Jamás me iré de tu lado, desde ahora soy tuya para siempre…

_Nos besamos con furor y fuerza…La lluvia estallaba con más fuerza que nunca…nos amábamos el uno al otro como jamás nadie se había amado en la vida._


	45. Chapter 45

**CAPÍTULO XLV  
NOS AMAMOS Y SÍ, QUIERO**

_El Reencuentro_

Tomados de la mano y bajo la lluvia nos seguimos besando…nos despojamos de nuestras ropas, que a esas alturas estaban mojadas y pesaban más de lo adecuado. Entramos a esa maravillosa laguna de agua tibia. Nos sumergimos felices, sin dar abasto de tanto gozo de tenernos él uno al otro…El agua era suave y liviana y la piel de mi amado, era aún más fabulosa. Nuestros cuerpos hacían contacto y se provocaban corrientazos eléctricos mutuos. Me abalancé sobre su cuello, aún dentro del agua y Edward me cogió inmediatamente por la cintura, aferrándome hacia él. La noche era encapotada y la lluvia no cesaba ni un segundo, pero nosotros disfrutábamos de estar juntos y del espectacular paisaje, incluso con truenos y relámpagos que nos hacían compañía y celebraban nuestra unión. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él, me apegué a su cuerpo y crucé las piernas por detrás de su espalda. Él sonrió. Con un empujoncito apenas imperceptible, tomó mi cabeza con su mano derecha y acercó mi rostro al suyo. Sus labios carmesí estaban especialmente encendidos y eran aún más deliciosos con las gotas de lluvia cayéndo sobre ellos. Sentía sed de él, necesitaba que estuviéramos aún más juntos… Además, no había que ser adivino para saber que él quería lo mismo… Me tomó entre sus brazos y me sacó del agua. Al salir hacía mucho frío y mi piel se erizó completamente, provocando una sonrisa en mi amado. Me dejó dentro del volvo y me envolvió en su cazadora azul –lo único seco que había a esas alturas- con tal de protegerme de una pulmonía. Encendió la calefacción para que no me resfriara y él a su vez, se vistió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rápidamente, por la urgencia que ameritaba, tomó rumbo hacia nuestra casa. Al salir divisamos mi vieja y fiel camioneta estacionada, más bien tirada, a un costado del camino. Él notó mi preocupación.

- No te preocupes Bella, mañana estará en tu casa…, pero ahora hay cosas más importantes…-torció sus bellos labios rojos y apretó aún más el acelerador.

Cuando llegamos al garaje de la casa, Edward se bajó apresuradamente y me pidió que esperara unos minutos. Yo me quedé en el auto. En menos de cinco minutos estaba devuelta con una gran sonrisa y su hermoso cabello broncíneo medio húmedo y desordenado. Entre sus manos traía un chal inmenso, que de lejos se notaba muy calentito. Abrió mi puerta, me enrolló en él y luego me tomó en brazos, tal como cubren a los niños del frío. Cuando estuve adentro, llegó con el secador de pelo y una bata blanca, tal como había sido hacía más de un año, y me obligó a salir de la gran frazada amarilla. Él mismo se dio el trabajo de secarme el cabello alborotado. Por supuesto la chimenea estaba encendida, y daba una tibieza especial al ambiente, al igual que iluminaba la sala. Cuando ya estuve extremadamente seca, y antes de que Edward se fuera nuevamente a dejar las cosas, lo capturé por el cuello y lo besé. Su lengua fría y dulce causaba estragos en mis hormonas, unos escalofríos potentes recorrían mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Edward me tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos y yo me afiancé a su cuerpo pétreo y perfecto. Subimos por las escaleras hacia nuestro dormitorio… La gran habitación estaba tibia y rodeada de pétalos rojos – que no tenía ni idea de dónde los había sacado tan rápido… - acompañado de pequeñas velas blancas, que iluminaban de manera tenue el dormitorio de grandes ventanales hacia el mar. Esta vez, había música de fondo, muy sensual… ¡Realmente a mi maravilloso Edward no se le escapaba ningún detalle! Sus bellos ojos tostados, brillaban de entusiasmo y pasión, y mi cuerpo ya no soportaba más sin él. Me dejó justo en medio de los pétalos. Él se puso por detrás de mí e inspiro fuerte, a la altura de mi cuello, quería extasiarse al máximo de mí como yo de él. No pude contenerme más y me di media vuelta hacia él, quedando nuestros rostros frente a frente. Me tomó por la espalda y me puso a su altura, yo me aferré a él poniendo mis piernas sobre sus caderas. Suavemente me depositó encima de la inmesa cama blanca. Con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar desde mi pera hasta el ombligo, causándome un leve cosquilleo, sobre todo por la diferencia de temperatura de nuestros cuerpos. Con un poco de brusquedad yo saqué su polera gris y desabroché su cinturón…Él seguía contemplándome en todo instante y yo no dejaba de seguirlo con la mirada. En un siantamén mi bata ya no estaba y a él tampoco nada lo molestaba. Nuestras bocas estaban ansiosas y no alejaban ni siquiera un segundo. Suavemente, como en una danza sagrada, me moví con tal exactitud que quedé frente a él, quedándo sobre su hermoso cuerpo de mármol. Nuestras pieles, eran tan similares, a pesar de que éramos tan distintos, era como si fuéramos piezas perfectas de un rompecabezas perdido. En minutos de inconciencia, porque Edward me hacía perder la razón, y considerando que mis labios eran tan sensibles, los mordí un poco más fuerte de lo habitual y la bendita sangre comenzó a salir como la savia de los árboles, sin precaución ni calma, le di a beber a Edward de mí, por supuesto el respondió de la mejor manera posible…

La noche fue larga y estuvimos juntos sin descanso, ninguno quería separarse del otro. Cuando el amanecer comenzó a abrirse paso, llamé a Charlie para que no se preocupara, aunque podía ser algo tarde.

- Hola papá –dije muy cara de palo.  
- Bella ¿dónde estás? Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte – me dijo algo molesto y preocupado.  
- Estoy con Edward…-fui honesta, no venía al caso mentir.  
- ¡¿Qué?! Parece que escuché mál –se hizo el tonto.  
- Lo que escuchaste –fui firme.  
- ¿Y dónde estás? –hizo la pregunta equivocada.  
- En nuestra casa –respondí sin tapujos.  
- ¡Perdón! No crees que una señorita Bella, debería estar en su casa a esta hora y no con su novio… ¡sola! –creo que se mordió la lengua para no continuar.  
- ¿Qué imporancia tiene? Nos casamos esta semana…-le dije sonriendo.  
- ¡¿Qué?! Pero Bella, hasta cuando con estas niñerías –estaba muy molesto.  
- No son niñerías… es cierto –fui convincente.  
- Es mejor que te vengas. Aquí hablaramos claro –cortó el teléfono.

Cuando corté, una bandeja, finamente decorada con una orquídea, con tostadas, café caliente y jugo de naranja me esperaban. Mi hermoso amor me había traído desayuno –creo que había escuchado sonar mis tripas, que vergüenza realmente tenía hambre- y con un beso suave me dio los buenos días.

- Creo que deberás llegar a tu casa a dormir –me dijo sonriendo y con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos de miel.  
- ¿Tú crees? –le devolví la sonrisa.

Asintió. Esperó que desayunara y luego me llevó a un exquisito baño de tina, pero esta vez, él estuvo conmigo. Cuando finalmente estaba lista, nos fuimos de vuelta a Forks. Él llevó todo el tiempo mi mano aferrada a la suya y yo por más que intenté resistirme, dormí todo el camino. Al llegar a la casa de Charlie, porque mi casa era otra, me bajé y Edward me acompañó, iba algo nervioso, creo que ya había escuchado los pensamientos de mi padre. Puse la llave en la cerradura, pero antes de que terminara de girar la ranura, mi padre abrió y no con muy buena cara.

- Buenos días _s-e-ñ-o-r-i-t-a _–fue irónico.  
- Hola papá.  
- Buenos días Jefe Swan – dijo Edward muy amable.  
- ¿Se puede saber dónde andabas? –me dijo furioso.  
- Ya te dije –fui seca.  
- Te recuerdo que soy tu padre…-insistió rojo de rabia.  
- Papá, me caso el sábado ¿qué más da? – traté de bajar el calibre de la discusión.  
- No importa… mientras no estés casada no te puedes mandar a cambiar así como así y de luna de miel anticipada –fue durísimo.  
- Disculpe Charlie, pero estábamos viendo nuestros preparativos para el matrimonio – interrumpió y mintió Edward.  
- Por favor Edward, no soy estúpido… -le contestó bruscamente.

Cuando escuché como le respondió a Edward me dio muchísima rabia y no me limité en los comentarios.

- Perdón papá ¿cuál es tu verdadero problema? –fui seca.  
- Que te vayas a acostar con Edward, sin estar casada…y después de no haberlo visto en mucho tiempo ¿por qué así fue o no? – nos increpó.

Quedé muda por unos segundos y miré a Edward algo confusa. Luego me salió el habla.

- Es verdad, sí, tienes razón…, pero eso es problema mío –fui casi grosera.

Los ojos de mi padre casi se salieron de sus órbitas. Estaba casi fucsia de ira y no podía creer mi respuesta.

- Ves Bella, has faltado a mi confianza –ahora hacía el papel de herido, era muy melodramático.  
- Por favor papá, terminemos con esto ¿está bien? – intenté acercarme.  
- Bella, por favor no quiero seguir con esta discusión.

Charlie tomó sus cosas y se fue hacia su dormitorio. Edward quedó parado al costado de la entrada de la cocina, mudo.

- Que vergüenza Edward, lo siento –traté de disculparme por la escena.  
- No te preocupes mi Bella –sonrió aún nervioso, me tomó con su brazo izquierdo y me besó la frente.  
- ¿Tú crees que se le vaya a pasar? – le dije algo angustiada, después de todo quería que estuviera en mi matrimonio.  
- Se le pasará… dale un poquito de tiempo para que procese todo lo que le acabas de decir… - torció sus labios y la cabeza en un gesto de comprensión.

Dejé a Edward en la puerta y se fue. A las once regresó, por la ventana obviamente, para tener una de esas largas noches juntos bajo el claro de luna. En esta rutina espectacular estuvimos toda la semana hasta que finalmente llegó el gran día.

_La Boda_

Cuando desperté aún llovía y Edward ya no estaba a mi lado, eso me hacía extrañarlo, aunque hubiese pasados minutos o segundos desde que se había ido, porque sólo quería estar con él y nadie más. Me levanté con una rara sensación de desrealidad, me parecía un sueño, desde que puse el pie derecho en el suelo al salir de mi cama. Fui a la ducha y cuando llegué, me di cuenta que tenía diez llamadas perdidas: era Alice, mi incondicional amiga, que debía estar más neurótica que yo por este día. A eso de las doce llegó Alice a buscarme. Mi padre le abrió la puerta, así que bajé muy rápido las escaleras para ellos no estuvieran mucho rato solos, les podía resultar tremedamente incómodo. Al bajar, Alice estaba a los pies de la escalera esperándome con una gran sonrisa y un brillo especial en esos bellos ojos tostados, tal como eran los de su hermano, y que en ambos casos, trasmitían tranquilidad y amor incondicional. Charlie la miraba de reojo, incluso estaba medio fucsia de verla, y ella intentaba no intimidarlo.

- ¿Cómo está la novia? –me dijo con su voz gracil y entusiasta.  
- Muy bien gracias…-sonreí.  
- ¡Es hora de irnos Bella! Nos queda un largo día…-ahora se dirigió a mi padre –Charlie me llevaré a tu hija para que esté todo listo a las siete…

Me puse la cazadora y salimos de mi, ahora, ex casa. Miré hacia atrás y no pude evitar sentir nostalgia, después de todo, era el último día que saldría desde allí, era mi último día de Isabella Swan, para pasar a ser, eternamente, Bella Cullen. Inmediatamente recordé todo lo vivido en esa casa: cuando llegué y me quería devolver e Phoenix, después cuando conocí a Edward y a los Cullen, también cuando Edward se fue…; nuestras visitas y mi noviazgo con Jake, también recordé con nostalgia algunas de las escasas conversaciones con mi padre, sin embargo, a pesar de que no eran tan recurrentes, igual nos queríamos mucho, él era un hombre extremadamente bondadoso. Todo había quedado atrás, una vez que cerré la puerta y me fui con Alice, esta vez, para continuar con el comienzo de mi nueva vida. Alice andaba en el deportivo rojo de Rosalie, y nos fuimos a más de 180 km/hr, y con cautela de su parte, porque sabía que yo no era asidua a la velocidad.

- Bella ¿estás contenta? –me habló mirándome de reojo.  
- Por supuesto, tu hermano es el hombre más maravilloso que cualquier mujer pueda esperar –respondí sinceramente.  
- Es cierto –rompió a reír, no pudo contener la demostración de adoración por su hermano.  
- El consejo viene muy de cerca…-le contesté con una sonrisa.  
- Sabes Bella, me alegro muchísimo que finalmente hayan decidido casarse… sé que se aman y estar separados es un sufrimiento innecesario para ustedes… Bueno, ahora que estamos hablando de eso, te puedo confesar que un par de veces quise ahorcarte –rompió a reír, pero hablaba enserio.  
- Me imagino…  
- Así es, cuando lo veía sufrir y merodear por la casa y el bosque como alma en pena, quería darte un buen escarmiento…-frunció el ceño, pero lo relajó de inmediato y volvió a sonreir.  
- Lo sé Alice, pero a veces se tornaba todo muy complicado… -yo nunca quise que sufriera…  
- Si sé Bella, por eso nunca vine –volvió a sonreir.  
- Sabes Bella, hoy quedarás despampanante ¡mi hermano quedará loco! –ahora largó una gran carcajada.  
- Alice tu sabes que exceso de maquillaje y esas cosas no funcionan en mí… -intenté convencerla.  
- Hoy yo me preocuparé de ti, tú sólo debes respirar.  
- Está bien… -dije resignada.

Llegamos a la gran casa de los Cullen y en el segundo piso Alice tenía dispuesto un gran spa: primero me di un baño de tina con esencias y espumas con extractos de países exóticos; luego me sometí a limpiezas de cutis, para concluir en el peinado. Todo dirigido y llevado a cabo por las suaves y hábiles manos de mi amiga querida. Finalmente llegó Esme con el vestido ¡era magnífico! Era blanco crema y con un escote en v, amarrado en el cuello, dejando parte de la espalda al descubierto. Entre mis pechos y las caderas llevaba un gran lazo, amarrado a la espalda con un nudo, similar a una faja, color oro viejo y de satín medio tornasol, que me hacían ver aún más acinturada; el pelo lo llevaba suelto con grandes risos que me llegaban un poco más abajo de los hombros y encima de mi cabeza una corona de flores frescas blancas, entrelazadas con una fina cinta del mismo satín de la faja. Mi ramo era de rosas y lilium blancos, que olían de maravilla… Mis labios y mis mejillas estaba tenuemente rosadas y los ojos se veían aún más grande que de costumbre… Cuando bajé, estaba mi madre y mi padre a los pies de la escalera: a mi padre casi se le salieron los ojos de la impresión cuando me vio, y mi madre lloraba de emoción. Llegué abajo y ambos me abrazaron con mucho énfasis

- Te ves realmente hermosa hija –vi que los ojos de Charlie se humedecieron de emoción.  
- Mi niña te ves maravillosa –mi madre me tomó la mano y me besó la frente, después de darnos un gran abrazo, claro.  
- ¡Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo! –les dije a ambos.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras estuvieron a punto de salir, y Alice lo notó, por lo que me tomó de un brazo y me arrastró hacia la cocina para que tomara un vaso de agua con azúcar.

- Si lloras estropearemos el maquillaje –me dijo bajito, pero muy acongojada, yo la entendí, después de todo llevaba horas trabajando en mí, por lo que intenté pensar en cosas lindas, pero no emocionantes, para evitar llorar.

Reneé, Esme y Alice partieron rumbo a nuestra boda, que sería en nuestra casa. Me subí al Mercedes, prestado por Carlisle, del brazo de mi padre. Nunca supe quién había sido el chofer, pero hizo un gran trabajo y se fue a paso de tortuga hasta el lugar, lo que me dio tiempo para recordar cómo había sido mi vida hasta ese día.

Había acabado de llover y las nubes, en su gran mayoría se habían retirado. El mar parecía brillar con la llegada de la puesta de sol, se veía más azul que nunca y un ténue y tímido rayo de sol iluminaba el inmenso bosque. Era ya casi la hora del crepúsculo. Cuando llegamos, el sol recién se había entrado, pero dejaba una estela de luz en el horizonte, que dejaba la ilusión óptica del cielo rosado. La entrada de la casa estaba iluminada con los focos que salían desde el camino y formaban una huella; flores blancas acompañaban todo el camino hasta llegar al garaje. Cuando puse un pie en la casa y vi el gran jardín del otro lado, lleno de gente y con mi Edward esperándome en la entrada, mi corazòn se comprimiò y casi me faltaba el aire, me sentí algo mareada, al parecer mi padre lo notó y me aferró bien fuerte a él, para afirmarme. Todo era espectacular. Al cruzar el gran ventanal de la sala principal, vislumbré el altar, rodeado de flores y para llegar a él… un pequeño camino con antorchas encendidas que hacían todo aún más maravilloso y especial. Al cruzar el ventanal y poner los pies a la intemperie, una brisa tibia danzó con mi vestido y mi cabello. Todos estaban muy felices y sus rostros eran de completa satisfacción y orgullo, eso me dejó muy contenta…, pero yo lo quería a él. Finalmente fijé mi vista en Edward... ¡Era un dios griego! ¡Demasiado espectacular para ser cierto! Sus ojos de miel brillaban casi hasta las lágrimas y vestía un chaqué que lo hacía parecer un príncipe de cuento de hadas, y lo mejor de todo, yo era su princesa ¡Cuánto amaba a ese ser! Quería desde ya lanzarme a sus brazos, acariciarlo y besarlo, pero debía contenerme, había público. Él también se notaba muy ansioso... Después de caminar hacia el altar mi padre me entregó, por fin, a Edward, y él me tomó inmediatamente del brazo, acariciando mi mano al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi brazo con su otra mano. De una vez por todas quedamos frente al sacerdote, ad portas de coronar nuestra hermosa y esperadísima unión.

- Bienvenidos –comenzó el curita, y continuó –hoy estamos reunidos aquí…bla, bla, bla…

La verdad no podía concentrarme en lo que me decía, porque quería estar con mi vida… sólo respondí, extasiada de mirar a mi amor y entre sueños, porque así era, me sentía flotando entre nubes de algodón. Por fin pude dar mi respuesta final y definitiva.

- _Sí, acepto._

Creo que a mi Edward le pasó lo mismo, porque no escuchó cuando le preguntaron la primera vez y todos rieron, hasta que despertó.

- _Sí, sí, acepto_ – y todos volvieron a reír.  
- Ahora el novio puede besar a la novia –fueron sus benditas palabras finales, y las más esperadas por mí.

Yo me lancé al cuello de Edward, sin importarme lo que dijera el resto. Junté mis labios a los suyos y sentí un líquido caer en mi estómago, era nervio y felicidad puros. Su boca fría estremeció mis labios y quise aferrarme a él como a de lugar, pero no era el momento. Obviamente, todos se acercaron a abrazarnos, sin embargo, nosotros no nos separábamos ni un segundo, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, desde ahora y para siempre… podía sentir su mano gélida que me acariciaba con su dedo pulgar, mientras nuestras familias nos felicitaban.

Luego pasamos a nuestro gran salón –el de la chimenea –que ahora estaba convertido en un salón de eventos, precioso, con manteles blancos, largos, cuchillería de plata, copas de cristal y las más finas orquídeas adornando los centros de las mesas ¡Era perfecto! Realmente, organizar eventos, era el fuerte de Alice… ¡Había quedado maravilloso! Prontamente –y contra mi voluntad –llegó el bals de los novios ¡Qué horror! ¿Cómo bailaría esto? Inmediatamente sentí que el rubor subió a mi rostro traslúcido y caí en pánico, quedé completamente paralizada. Mi amor lo notó y me tomó por la cintura, elevándome sobre sus pies…y así comenzamos a danzar sobre la pista, mientras yo estaba hipnotizada con sus ojos de miel líquidos que me invadían el alma…

Toda la noche pasó entre fantasía y realidad ¡y yo ahora lo amaba aún más! Desde ahora no me imagino un segundo de mi vida sin él…con esa mirada cautivadora y esos labios sensuales, maravillosos, que besaba cada vez que tenía ganas… Esa noche, no pudimos alojar en nuestra casa, pero Alice, preocupada de cada detalle, nos había regalado la noche de boda en una lujosa terma, cerca de nuestra laguna, pero que incluía un detalle, ésta, estaba arrendada sólo para nosotros dos…

En cuanto llegamos, Edward tuvo la magnífica idea de ir a la piscina temperada…A pesar de estar muy cansados, nuestro amor era más fuerte, así que nos pusimos traje de baños y nos fuimos a bañar. El lugar estaba bastante caluroso y húmedo. Edward me tomó en sus brazos y entró al agua, bajando unas escaleras que eran añadiduras de la piscina. Una vez dentró me dejó flotar en el agua, lo que duró menos de un segundo, porque me aferró con sus dos brazos y me acercó a él para besarme… Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo, frío y suave, que acariciaba cada célula de mi piel. Sin más empecé a sentir que Edward desataba el nudo de la parte de arriba de mi bikini, y en un instante, casi imperceptible ya no estaba, ahora lo podía sentir en todo su esplendor, mi pecho contra el de él. Cada cierto rato, Edward se alejaba un segundo de mí, tan sólo para mirarme y acariciar lugares que tan juntos no se puede. Un poco después, pude percatarme que ahora la parte de debajo de mi bikini ya no estaba en su lugar y yo con mis manos me deshice del short de mi amado. Con cierta brusquedad, pero sin ningún percance, sino más bien con suavidad, ternura y demasiada pasión, Edward me arrastró por el agua hacia un costado de la piscina, que estaba medio iluminada y llena de vapor, y me tomó para él, yo, por mi parte era completamente suya… Así nos pasamos toda la noche, haciendo el amor sin descanso, porque nos amábamos el uno al otro como nadie podría llegar a soñar…

_Despertar…_

En un mes cumpliríamos un año de matrimonio, sería nuestro primer aniversario y no podía pasar desapercibido… Ahora, después de todo este tiempo lo amaba aún más… cada día era un nuevo día para los dos…, que llenábamos de juegos y aventuras ¡Era un ser maravilloso y único y lo mejor de todo: me lo había ganado yo! Todos los días al abrir los ojos y despertar junto a él, daba las gracias a Dios, porque el estuviera a mi lado y yo ser su mujer…

Reconozco que lo único que nos había fallado era la posibilidad de tener un hijo, porque había sido imposbible embarazarme en todo este tiempo, a pesar de que lo intentábamos a diario –bueno después de todo no era un gran sacrificio-, sin embargo, nos seguíamos amando con la misma intensidad de antes e incluso mucho más…

De vez en cuando nos venían a visitar nuestros padres, y la que siempre estaba más presente, era nuestra querida Alice, que era nuestra cómplice y mayor aliada todo este tiempo…

La vida era espectacular, sin embargo, había una decisión que tomar próximante y de la que Edward, rehuía constantemente: mi transformación. Él tenía sus aprensiones al respecto, y bueno yo también, pero era la única manera de permanecer juntos para simpre, porque ahora, en rigor, yo ya era casi cuatro años mayor que él, y el tiempo pasaría y no en vano… Sentía miedo, lo reconozco, era todo muy desconocido para mí, sin embargo, el peor temor era otro, era que Edward se desilusionara de mí, que ya no me viera, ni me sintiera igual que antes… quizás, no sé, él estaba enamorado de la tibieza de mi piel o del olor de mi sangre, dos factores que desaparecían por completo si yo pasaba a ser vampiro…, no obstante, Edward decía que esto no le importaba, que su gran terror era que yo no resistiera el proceso de transformación, que sufriera, y en el peor de los casos, muriera, pero yo lo creía muy poco probable, y además, era un riesgo que debía correr si quería estar con él para toda la vida. El ambiente se fue haciendo un poco denso este último mes, porque yo estaba decidida y él no. La fecha límite: nuestro aniversario.

Edward ahora andaba muy preocupado merodeando por la casa. Incluso, en ocasiones, me ignoraba, lo que provocaba un tremendo dolor en mí. Yo intentaba acercarme, pero cuando lo lograba, salía de inmediato el tema de mi transformación y lo más complicado, era que yo le había pedido a él que lo hiciera, sin embargo, si él se resistía, lo haría Carlisle, quien poseía el mayor autocontrol después del grupo. Edward había intentando persuadirlo, pero nosotros habían quedado en un acuerdo previo y Carlisle era un hombre de palabra y no sería tan fácil cambiarla. Con anterioridad habíamos balanceado todos los pro y contra de la conversión y habíamos llegado a la decisión final de que lo haríamos, pero Edward se estaba echando para atrás…, esto lo tornaba todo aún más complicado y me causaba angustia y desesperación.

Finalmente llegó el gran día… , nuestro aniversario número uno. Al despertar me llevó desayuno, como lo hacía a diario, pero una vez que terminé de comer, me pidió que conversáramos. En sus ojos noté la extremada preocupación, su mirada era suplicante.

- Bella… quizás debamos esperar un tiempo más…-me dijo muy angustiado, al borde de las lágrimas.  
- No creo… Edward, por favor, ya estaba definido –fui seca.  
- Lo sé, pero… -movía su cabeza de un lado para otro, con los labios apretados y a punto de llorar –no me siento preparado… tengo miedo a dañarte…  
- Tú jamás lo harías Edward… -lo besé suavemente.  
- No lo sé…, espero que no.  
- ¡Por favor Bella!  
- No Edward, la decisión está tomada…

Tomó la bandeja y se fue del dormitorio… No apareció en toda la tarde… llamé a Alice y le pregunté si había ido para allá, pero me dijo que no, sin embargo, no quise seguir preguntando a pesar de que tenía certeza de que Alice sabia donde estaba Edward, o bien, ella me mentía. Continué el día sola en la inmensa casa, que se hacía aún más grande sin Edward. Contemplé el horizonte y la puesta de sol, sin dejar de pensar en él un solo instante. Sin embargo, y confiando en mi instinto, me arreglé para esperarlo. Me puse un vestido negro, muy sexy, y como nunca me puse aros, y me pinté los labios bien rojos ¡Me veía irreconocible, pero muy bien! A él le gustaría, creo.

Encendí la chimenea y me senté a esperarlo, no obstante, oscureció y no llegaba aún, sin querer me dormí en el gran sofá blanco y como un sueño dulce me despertó con un beso de cuento de hadas ¡Era él, era mi príncipe encantado! Me abalancé a sus brazos y lo besé.

- Por favor Edward, no te vayas nunca más, así, sin avisarme –le suplique, él sólo se limitó a sonreirme. Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos metidos en la cama, amándonos desenfrenadamente. Cuando ya eran casi las doce me miró y me dijo con mucha confianza.  
- Estoy listo Bella –y volvió a besar sutilmente mis labios.

Sus palabras eran muy honestas. Lo vi en sus ojos candendetes y furiosos, algo distinto había en él, que debo reconocer que me dio algo de susto.

- Edward ¿estás bien? –le dije algo confundida.  
- Mejor que nunca Bella… -me besó con desenfreno.

Lo seguí amando, como siempre. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, tenía sed de mí. Nuestras caricias iban y venían; los besos eran fuertes y agitados… y nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente entrelazados, intentando amarse, como si fuera la última vez… Sin darme cuenta me arrastró nuevamente hacia el living, que estaba tenuemente iluminado por las llamas que emanaban de la chimenea. El suelo estaba plagado de pétalos blancos y rojos, que emanaban una dulzura especial, distinta. Edward me recostó sobre ellos y me continuó besando con muchísima pasión y lujuria, hasta que de repente y sin darme cuenta, acercó sus exquisitos labios rubí a mi cuello traslúcido, y clavó sus fuertes dientes en mi carne suave y tibia. Su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a succionar mi sangre con más fuerza. En un instinto de sobrevivencia intenté empujarlo hacia atrás, pero no reaccionó ¡Estaba perdida! Sólo cerré los ojos y dejé que la ponzoña pasara por mis venas… Entre nubes alcancé a divisar que el finalmente me soltó… y tomó mi mano con fuerza y entre sollozos algo me decía, creo que me pedía perdón. Poco a poco iba perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo y mi alma, sólo intenté quedarme con la imagen de nosotros, juntos y amándonos, era la única manera de aliviar el ardor. Los latidos de mi corazón ya eran cada vez más tenues y una quemazón tremenda invadía mi cuerpo… Luego sentí el contacto de sus dedos fríos acariciando mi frente hirviendo. Fue lo último que sentí, porque luego caí en estado de inconciencia a causa del dolor. Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, sentí su mano entrelazada a la mía…, ya no era fría y gélida como el hielo, ahora era tibia y suave como antes lo había sido mi sangre…

_Fin_


End file.
